¿quien soy?
by Chibi y Hina
Summary: fiesta terminada de forma muy especial... pero... ¿ke paso aki?... Naru... Sasuke y Gaara ¿enfadados?... pesimo summary pero ke mas da... cap 18 UP! y espero sus reviews PAUSADO
1. Chapter 1

**¿qué pasaría si por accidente Naruto quedara atrapado en el sexy no jutsu y además pierde la memoria?...mucha gente detrás de el/ella (XD)...y ella que no recuerda nada...unos cuantos detrás de la pobre chica acoso sexuales por parte de los hentais ( hentai: pervertido) de Konoha...todo esto y los demás problemas en este fic!...**

**Chapter 01 :"¿qué...que me paso?..."**

Naruto entrenaba duramente desde hace algunos días, el grupo siete había tomado unas buenas vacaciones y había decidido que cada uno hiciera le que le plazca ( mas la idea fue de Kakashi), ahora se encontraba en medio del bosque en un lugar desconocido para mucha gente de Konoha.

-Ha...bien...ahora a comer!- dijo mientras se levantaba- bien!...creo que...-

se detuvo en la mitad de su camino al escuchar un ruido de cascada cerca suyo.

-Eh?...-dijo corriendo en aquella dirección y freno en seco cuando la vio- sugai!...que bien!...primero me bañare!-

Al minuto después ya estaba con puro bañador ( N/CH:el verde ese...aunque dudo que sea un bañador ¬.¬)

-está un poco fría pero...no importa- dijo comenzando a nadar, al momento sintió un ruido cerca suyo, dirigió su mirada a esa zona_-"je,je,je...le are una bromita pequeña"-_

junto sus manos y antes de hundirse murmuro.

-Henge...-

unos minutos después un hombre un poco joven entraba en el agua cuando sin darse cuenta frente a el apareció una mujer rubia de buena y prominente figura y de ojos azul intenso. Cuando la mujer levanto la cara lo vio...y acumulo aire para gritar.

-AHHHHHHH!...hay un pervertido!...AYUDA!...UN HENTAI!ESTA AQUÍ!-

Movía los brazo innecesariamente mientras el hombre trataba de hacerla callar.

-por favor...eso no es verdad!...yo solo...estaba...-aunque su convencimiento no funcionaba por que un hilito de sangre comenzaba a aparecer.

-PERVERTIDO!...-insistía la mujer-ERES UN...-.

no termino por que un Kunai le rozo la oreja, haciendo que ambas personas corrieran fuera de la catarata.

-¿que demonios pasa?...-preguntaba mientras alcanzaba un poco de ropa anaranjada.

Lo único que alcanzo a ponerse fue su polera negra y los pantalones... y cogió la bandana.

_-"kuso!...¿quién es el loco que me lanza kunais?..."-pensaba mientras corría descalzó-. _

-KUSO!- grito mientras caía la suelo- ¿qué demonios quieres?...-

Como respuesta a esta pregunta un kunai fue lanzado desde muy cerca, Naruto aprovecho esto para encontrar a su atacante, que estaba en un árbol cercano.

-¿por qué me atacas?...-preguntó enojado, detrás de él- responde!...-

él sujeto que vestía de negro entero con una gran capa con capucha, que dejaba ver un cabello un poco plomizo giro para verlo.

-¿crees que me atrapaste?...ju...ju...ju...-rió como un niño- ¿verdad pequeño zorrito?-

Naruto abrió sorprendido los ojos y se separo de su agresor uno metros.

-¿cómo sabes eso?-musito levemente.

- oh!...eso no tiene importancia ahora...aunque...-miro a Naruto de pies a cabeza- nunca pensé que fuera una mujer el contenedor...me dijeron que era un chico.-

-nani?...- pregunto Naruto sin comprender nada, hasta que miro su cuerpo- que!...aun tengo en henge!...oye!...esto es una técnica!-

- si...como no...- dijo el hombre no muy convencido de esa respuesta- bueno eso no importa ahora...ahora nos ¿vamos?... zorrito-

Naruto deshizo la técnica, dejando ver a un chico rubio muy parecido a la mujer de los mismos ojos azules.

-oh!..vaya en verdad eras un chico- dijo el vestido de negro- pero no perdamos más tiempo...pequeño kitsune...-

el hombre se movió pero Naruto solo miro con recelo al encapuchado.

-no pienso seguirte!...-dijo después de unas miradas desconfiadas- aun no me respondes ¿quién eres?...¿qué quieres de mi?...-

el hombre parecía un poco molesto, pero con una sonrisa de niño miro a Naruto.

-yo...yo solo soy alguien importante...-dijo mientras se sacaba la capucha- yo me llamo...Haiiro...Haiiro Kaoru...-

Termino de sacarse la capucha al momento que dejaba ver el cabello plomizo y bastante largo que sostenía en una coleta ( como Neji) de ojos color miel y de piel bastante pálida ( no como Orochimaru) y de unas facciones que lo hacían lucir muy guapo.

-¿qué...que pasa aquí?...-pregunto bastante confundido el kitsune- te pareces a Kakashi-sensei...eres su hermano gemelo!-lo apunto con el dedo.

-¿Kakashi?...¿quién es ese?...-pregunto un poco interesado- ya basta vamos...

dicho esto avanzo hacia donde estaba Naruto quien dio un rápido movimiento y ya no esta allí. Volvió aparecer cerca de donde se encontraba Haiiro que ahora no se veía.

-¿dónde...?-comenzó Naruto.

-me buscaba?...-escucho detrás suyo.

Se volteo y vio que Haiiro estaba detrás suyo muy cómodamente observándolo.

_-"kuso!...es muy rápido!...¿cómo llego hasta aquí?...-se preguntaba el rubio asustado-" demonios..."-_

-no seas mal educado...vamos –dijo mientras le sujetaba la muñeca.

-NO!- grito el contendor del Kyuubi.

Naruto le lanzo un puñetazo que logro esquivar pero que le sirvió al rubio para escapar del agarre de su opresor.

-bueno creo que tendré que llevarte desmayado...-dijo con un deje de enfado.

Le tiro una secuencia de kunais que el rubio esquivó sin dificultad, pero lo que no sabía Naruto, era que Haiiro esperaba que toda su atención estuviera en esquivar esos kunais y cuando se dio la vuelta lo vio allí y le propino tal golpe en el estomago que Naruto se estrello contra un árbol cercano.

-agh...-escupió un poco de sangre, mientras trataba de reponerse- ¿qué quieres de mi?.-

-ya te lo he dicho- dijo acercándose al rubio- quiero llevarte conmigo.-

-ah...¿a dónde?...-pregunto poniéndose de pie.

-eso mi estimado amigo...-se acerco a él- es un secreto...

Naruto le lanzo un puñetazo nuevamente que Kaoru esquivo para luego comenzar una serie de golpes hacia el de cabello plomizo.

Pero Kaoru se movía mas rápido que el rubio y este ultimo termino cayendo del árbol.

Se levanto con dificultad y formo unos sellos al momento grito.

-KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!...-unos seis Naruto aparecieron detrás del original.

Haiiro parecía sorprendido y aumento cuando los siete ahora Narutos comenzaron a contraatacar, los esquivaba hasta cuando tres kunais rozaron y le hicieron una leve herida en el brazo.

-maldito mocoso!...-grito enojado, junto las manos y formo unos sellos- SOURYUU BOUFUUSETSU! (tornado de dragones).

Una corriente de viento negro comenzó a atacar a Naruto y luego todas las copias desaparecieron dejando al original...contra un árbol.

_-"kuso...me atrapo...demonio"-pensó furioso el rubio._

El hombre se acerco, ya no tenía la sonrisa casi infantil en su rostro en vez de eso tenía una mueco de enojo, se acerco a un casi inconsciente Naruto y saco una cuchilla.

-pagaras por le daño recibido.-dijo mientras le propinaba un corte vertical en el pecho.

Que inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar.

-AHHH!...-gritaba Naruto, cuando comenzó a darles cortes por todos lados- eres...eres...un maldito...-

Pero Haiiro no lo escuchaba, después de unos cuantos minutos dejo de hacer cortes y lo miro con cierta frialdad.

-ahora vamos a casa...Naruto-kun- murmuro cuando lo golpeaba para dejarlo inconsciente.

Lo tomo y lo coloco en su hombro derecho y comenzó a saltar de rama en rama, hasta que apareció otra persona encapuchada.

-Kaoru-sama..-dijo mientras se inclinaba-tenemos que dejarlo...por el momento...gente de la aldea lo buscan-.

-en serio?...lastima...-dijo mientras lo dejaba caer al suelo- un momento...buscan a Naruto-kun...¿no?...pues no lo hallaran-

-¿qué dice Kaoru-sama?-pregunto confundida la voz que era de mujer.

-veras buscan a Naruto..pero no lo encontraran...-dijo mientras miraba al desmayado chico y sonría como un niño pequeño- necesito tu ayuda para esto...Izume-san.

La mujer asintió en silencio.

-bien...quiero que le borres la memoria..-dijo mientras miraba los alrededores.

-lo que sucedió ahora?...-preguntó mientras formaba algunos sellos.

-no...quiero que le borres o selles sus recuerdo desde que nació- dijo mientras él también formaba unos sellos- bien antes de eso...-

Naruto se levanto como una marioneta con la cabeza gacha, parecía un cuerpo sin vida.

-quiero que transformes en esa mujer de hace poco- ordeno Haiiro, y como si de un muñeco se tratase Naruto lo hizo.

Allí frente a ellos la mujer de hace poco se encontraba cara cara con ellos.

-tu turno Izume-san...-dijo el de ojos color miel.

-hai...-dijo junto con que colocaba las manos en una forma parecida a las de Ino cuando controlaba la mente-técnica de...

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Kakashi junto con algunos ANBU y ninjas de grado superior recorrían el bosque en búsqueda de Naruto. Llegaron donde estaba la catarata de hace poco y allí vieron las sandalias y la chaqueta del ninja bullicioso...pero de él nada.

Cuando se escucho una explosión cerca.

-vamos para alla!- grito mientras corría detrás de los demás ninjas.

_-"sólo espero que te encuentres bien..."-prensó mas angustiado de lo común_

aumento la velocidad preocupado.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

-has algo con esas marcas en la cara...-decía Haiiro mirando a todos lados- que no se vean...-

-hai...-asintió la mujer mientras las marcas desaparecían de la cara de la mujer-listo Kaoru-sama...-

-listo...-miro interesado el hombre- vaya!...te quedo muy bien..ahora un último detalle...-

formo unos sellos.

-Kaoru-sama ya vienen- dijo la mujer- hice una explosión un poco mas lejos pero ya vienen...apresúrese...-

-ya lo se...ya casi termino...-dijo mientras un poco de chakra salía de sus manos, toco unas zonas de Naruto- listo vamos...nos veremos Na-ru-to-kun-...-

el viento enmudeció las últimas palabras del ninja, y dejaban a una mujer inconsciente con graves heridas en medio de la nada.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

La explosión había sido una falsa alarma no había ningún indicio de lucha en aquel lugar...con impotencia Kakashi Hakate miraba la chaqueta naranja que traía en las manos...

-maldición!-grito frustrado.

-Kakashi-san...-dijo un ninja- vamos a informar a Hokage-sama-.

-vayan...-murmuro este- yo daré un vuelta-.

Dicho esto desapareció.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

el suave viento mecía delicadamente el rubio cabello de la mujer...

-mm...-abrió los ojos con cuidado- en ¿dónde estoy?...-

miro en todas direcciones buscando a personas, pero solo encontró árboles.

-AHHHH!...¿por qué grito?...O.O-miro a todos lados haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera bruscamente- auch!...me duele todo el cuerpo...como si hubiera caído de un árbol...-

se levanto con cuidado y se miro las manos y toco el cuerpo. (N/CH: sin pensar mal...)

-eh...¿qué...que me paso!...-grito en medio del bosque

**CHIBI-HINATA: HOLA!...NUEVAMENTE CON UN FIC MIO...non BUENO ESTA VEZ TRATARE DE HACERLO MUY GRACIOSO...HASTA QUI EL PRIEMR CAPI...ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUATADO Y SI ES ASÍ MANDENME MUCHOS REVIEWS!...BUENO LOS VEO XIAO! MATA NE!.**


	2. Chapter 02

**Ohayou! Gracias por los reviews que me llegaron n.n…lograron que una chibi escritora sea feliz… antes de continuar con el segundo capitulo…quiero hacer alguitas aclaraciones:**

-holap!...-personaje hablando.

"_holap…"personaje pensando_.

_**-holap!...-recuerdo de (Naruto)**_

oooOOOoooOOOooo cambio de escena

**Bueno después de esta aclaración… (Aunque creo que no lo necesitaban n.nU)….los dejo con el segundo de este fic!...**

**Capitulo 02: "¡¿quien es esta chica!..."**

-¿Qué…que me paso?...-miro a todos lados en busca de un ser viviente, pero solo vio árboles- vaya…..auch!...-

Se miro fijamente las manos y los brazos, vio que tenía heridas algunas graves y otras no tanto.

-¿Cómo demonios me hice esto?...-se miro nuevamente- parase como si me hubiera caído de un árbol…- (N/CH: recuerden que se cayó de uno XD).

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y sintió algo frío, cuando saco la mano derecha saco un metal con una marca que se encontraba en el centro y afirmado con un gran pedazo de tela.

-¿Qué?...-dijo mirándolo con atención…-AHHH…..-se afirmo la cabeza- de…mo…nios….-

Se afirmo de un árbol cercano y espero a que el dolor de cabeza pasara para luego comenzar a caminar en busca de alguna persona.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Habían registrado toda la zona pero no había rastro del rubio.

-Kakashi-senpai…- dijo uno de los ANBU- vamos a informar a Hokage-sama-

Kakashi indico que se podían retirar igual que algunos jounnin que estaban junto con el.

Cuando se encontró solo y algo molesto consigo mismo.

"_¿Cómo lo fui a perder de vista de tal forma!...es inquieto y todo pero…" pensaba mientras comenzaba a caminar "no puedo creer que lo haya perdido de vista tan luego…"_

Molesto comenzó a saltar de rama en rama aún no se perdonaba tal idiotez de perder de vista a ese muchacho, su única misión era vigilarlo por ordene estrictas de la Hokage. Lo cual no había logrado.

"_hace dos días que no lo veía…pero nunca pensé que esto pasara..." se dijo molesto " con un demonio!...eh?..."_

Algo había llamado la atención del ninja copia, una persona que para él era imposible de olvidar. De largo cabello blanco de marcas en la cara y con un gran pergamino a su espalda, era un hombre que se hacía llamar (por él mismo) como le ermitaño de los sapos. Miro interesado al hombre que estaba en cuclillas y le daba la espalda, iba a pasar de largo cuando vio algo que no encajaba.

Se acerco con cuidado, y su único y diminuto ojo se dilato de tal manera que el de Rock Lee que daba pequeño comparado Con el de Kakashi.

Jiraiya estaba frente a una mujer de cabello rubio ya hacia desmayada frente al hombre y constaba de ropa rasgada y todo, un poco asustado Kakashi se acerco (N/CH: la mente del pervertido funciona ¿verdad?...Kakashi ¬.¬). Y le lanzo tres shurikens que él hombre esquivo fácilmente pero no pudo evitar la patada que le dio Kakashi mandándolo a volar y dejándolo inconsciente.

-Kakashi ¡idiota!...-grito enojada Jiraiya molesto tocando su rostro- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?... ¿que te imaginabas?-

-yo bueno…veras….es que…-decía le ninja copia tratando de librase de este problema- lo que pasa es que……-

Parecía bastante preocupado en lo que iba contestar.

"_si le digo que pensaba en algo pervertido de seguro me mata…" pensaba el pobre platinado asustado_

-no me interesa saberlo…-interrumpió Jiraiya molesto- no quiero saber lo que piensa esa mente pervertida…-

"_lo mas probable es que sea algo pervertido T.T…" pensaba el pervertido "nadie me respeta ahora….."_

-Jiraiya-san?...-pregunto Kakashi sacando de su pensamientos la ero-sennin- ¿Qué hace con esta muchacha?...-

-OH….que bueno que preguntas!- dijo emocionado- verás!...-

**:FLASH BACK DE JIRAIYA:**

Se ve la ermitaño del os sapos caminar por el sector bastante alegre entonando una canción o lago parecido.

-señoritas… ¿Dónde están?...señoritas- murmuraba como si se tratara de una canción- el gran ermitaño de los sapos se encuentra aquí!...-

Detuvo la canción cuando un ruido cerca de unos arbustos le puso en alerta, se acerco con precaución y espero a ver quien el causante del ruido y vio que de entre los dichos arbusto salía una mujer de cabello rubio que la parecer caminaba por instinto o inercia ya que no miraba a ningún lado y parecía perdida en su mente.

-señorita!...-dijo el anciano preocupado al ver las ropas y el estado de ella- señorita!...-

La mujer se detuvo y lo vio unos instantes antes de pronunciar una débil palabra.

-ayu…Ayúdame…-y dicho esto se desmayo.

Jiraiya preocupado se acerco y pudo verificar que se encontraba grave.

**:FIN FLASH BACK DE JIRAIYA:**

-y allí fue cuando llegaste tu y me pateaste ¬.¬- termino el hombre mirando a Kakashi aún molesto.

-lo…lo lamento…-se disculpo mientras miraba la mujer- sería bueno que la viera la Hokage…-

-tienes razón….-contesto le hombre tomándola en brazos- ahora vamos!-

Ambos hombres avanzaron mientras una sombra los observaba.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Se encontraba molesta, la noticia de los ANBU sobre el chico rubio no eran favorables, y lo que mas le tenía preocupada es que podía estar en manso de los Akatsuki, eso era lo que mas preocupada le tenía (junto con la desaparición de él). Eso no la tenía de un buen humor y el cual empeoro cuando sin aviso entraron dos personas en el despacho de la nombrada.

-¡¿Qué es esto!...-pregunto irritada mirando a los recién entrados- ¿Kakashi?... ¿Jiraiya?-

-Hokage-sama!...-dijo el ninja copia acercándose a ella- tenemos un problema-

-¿Un problema?... ¿Cuál?- dijo acercándose al hombre también.

-es esta mujer Tsunade….- dijo Jiraiya mostrando a la dormida.

-¿eh?... ¿quien es ella?...-dijo preocupada- bueno eso no importa…llénenla al hospital luego hablamos-

los dos hombres asintieron y se fueron. Mientras caminaba para revisar a la jovencita. Algo en ella le inquietaba, había algo en esa mujer que le parecía familiar.

"_pero ¿Qué es?..."_

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Kakashi estaba en la puerta del cuarto un poco molesto esperando a que los médicos ninjas a que le dieran algo de información. Cuando uno de los médicos se le acerco bastante sorprendido.

Jiraiya se encontraba, hablando algo con la Hokage que la parecer era muy importante y él mientras estaba esperando a los doctores.

-disculpe Kakashi-san…-dijo uno, hacendó que el ninja copia lo mirada.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?...-fue lo primero que dijo.

-ella esta bien…muy bien…-dijo lago sorprendido- su recuperación es asombrosa, no tiene nada grave….pero eso si…ha gastado mucho chakra tendrá que descansar unos momentos-

-si… los daños mas graves son por chakra los leves por un arma cortante- rectifico un médico mas- su chakra a llegado al máximo... por eso en estos minutos duerme así…. Pero hay algo…- término dudoso el doctor.

-¿hay algo?... ¿A que se refiere?...-pregunto interesado el ninja copia.

- no lo se bien…pero hay algo en su interior que…-no termino por que Tsunade se acercaba y parecía molesta.

Kakashi miro hacía donde estaba la mujer que parecía estar apunto de estallar.

-Hokage-sama!...-dijo le médico jefe sorprendido- nosotros-

-salgan de aquí!- dijo sin mirarlos- ahora!...-

Los médicos no dijeron nada y se marcharon.

-tú, también Kakashi…-dijo la mujer.

El ninja hizo una reverencia y se marcho, mientras que ambos Sannin miraban interesados a la mujer dormida.

-¿estas seguro de eso Jiraiya?...-pregunto mientras recorría el cuerpo de la mujer.

-si completamente seguro…- asintió el hombre a su lado- además…mira…-

Tsunade se dio la vuelta para ver lo que Jiraiya quería, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa frente a ella en la mano de su antiguo compañero de grupo estaba aquel colgante que había pertenecido a su abuelo y ahora era de aquel mocosos rubio.

-¿Qué haces con el?...-pregunto mientras miraba nuevamente a la rubia-¿de donde lo sacaste?-

-lo tenía esta muchacha…-respondía molesto al parecer el hombre- lo encontré cuando veníamos para acá….-

Tsunade no hablaba parecía muy concentrada en algún problema.

"_Naruto nuca lo dejaría" se aseguraba ella "no es tan idiota!... ¿entonces esta chica es?"_

-¿ahora crees lo que te dije? –pregunto serio el ermitaño del os sapos.

-no…no te creo….-dijo la Godaime- no, no quiero creerte-

-Tsunade ¿Qué pretendes?...-pregunto preocupado Jiraiya al ver a la mujer acercada a la dormida.

La Godaime camino hasta estar a un lado de la cama en la que estaba la muchacha durmiendo. Cuando levanto una mano y meció a la mujer.

-OE!...OE…! Despierta!...-dijo casi gritando (N/CH: como Ten-Ten cuando despierta a Lee en la segunda prueba n.n).

-AHHH!...O.o….- grito al ver tan de cerca de Hokage-¿Qué hacen aquí?...-

-dime ¿Quién eres?...-pregunto sin mayor preámbulo.- ¿Qué haces en Konoha?-

-¿Konoha?...entonces el emblema es de esta aldea?...-parecía feliz de saber algo.

-¿Qué no sabias en donde estabas?...-pregunto el ermitaño - ¿eres un ninja de Konoha?-

-no sabia donde me encontraba- asintió la joven mirando la hombre- pero…..-

-dime ¿que hacías con este colgante?- interrumpió la Hokage molesta que la ignoraban- ¿acaso es tuyo este colgante?-

La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio frente a ella aquel colgante e instintivamente se llevo la mano al cuello.

-es mío de vuélvamelo!- exigió molesta poniéndose de pie.

-¿Cómo que es tuyo?...-pregunto levantando un poco la ves la Godaime- ¡¡¡esto le pertenece a un ninja de Konoha!...es de un muchacho….-

-¿un muchacho?...-preguntó perpleja- no…no puede ser….eso es….AHHHH….-

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza al momento que un dolor e cabeza le venía demasiado fuerte obligándola a sentarse en la cama. Ambos Sannin miraban preocupados el repentino malestar que tenía la joven. Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco la muchacha los miro algo molesta.

-¿ustedes me conocen?...-parecía algo cansada.

Ambos viejos miraron sorprendidos la pregunta. Fue Tsunade quien respondió primero.

-¿podría ser…?-dijo sentándose a su lado, con un tono de voz muy distinto de al que uso hace poco- ¿dime como te llamas?-

-¿mi…mi nombre?...-parecía apunto de llorar- mi nombre es…-

Parecía perdida en recuerdo casi olvidados dado la mirada perdida que tenia, miraba hacía el exterior, cuando nuevamente el dolor de cabeza le llego pero esta vez lo soporto ere importante saber su nombre….su identidad estaba con aquel nombre. Pero el dolor le era insoportable se afirmo de la Hokage mientras que trataba de aguantar aquel dolor…

"_vamos resiste…tu puedes…." Se decía con firmeza " mi cabeza va a estallar!"_

Fue allí cuando recordó algo

"**_no veremos Na-ru…."_**

-¡¡AAAHHHHH!...-grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se separaba de la Sannin

-¿estas…bien?...-preguntó preocupada la mujer mientras la tendía en la cama, la muchacha asintió- ¿entonces que recordaste?...-

-mi nombre…recordé mi nombre- dijo feliz- mi nombre es Naru….pero eso solamente pude recordar-

-en serio….-era Jiraiya quien hablaba ahora.

-si por que cuando intento recordar un dolor terrible me viene a la cabeza-dijo inocente Naru.

-bien ahora tienes que descansar- dijo la Hokage y miro a Jiraiya- tenemos que hablar…afuera-

El hombre asintió y dejaron sola a Naru que escuchaba el canto de las aves

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Afuera estaba Tsunade y Jiraiya comentando seriamente el accidente de Naru.

-lo mas probable es que sea él…-dijo molesta la Hokage.

-¿entonces por que no nos reconoce?- pregunto Jiraiya.

-al parecer tiene un jutsu que le olvido la memoria…- dijo mirando pasar algunas enfermeras –y….-agrego al ver que iba a objetar algo su compañero- y al parecer alguien dejo atrapado en ese cuerpo a Naruto…lo mas seguro es que lo trataban de llevar algún lugar….-

-pero dudo que fueran los Akatsuki…-comento el ermitaño de los sapos- por que ellos no lo hubieran dejado con esa apariencia….-

-tienes razón- comento la mujer.

En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea que podría ayudar a que el mocoso si es que era él recuperada la memoria.

-lo pondremos con el grupo siete….-dijo la Hokage levantando la voz- diremos que Naruto salió de viaje de entrenamiento sólo y que ella lo suplantara por un tiempo-

Jiraiya tenía sus dudas sobre esta especie de plan…pero no era mejor no decirle nada cuando se ponía así.

-decidido Naru se queda en el grupo siete!...-dijo mientras volvía a entrar en el cuarto de esta. Para darle la noticia.

**Chibi-Hinata: hasta aquí el segundo capitulo…espero que les haya gustado a mí parecer quedo pasable de eso nada más n.n…como dije al principio gracias y muchas GRACIAS! Por los reviews mandados me hicieron muy felices. Bueno espero que me lleguen mas para este ya verán que el tercero esta mucho mejor nOn**

**Prox. Capi: "Los peligros de ir a comprar en compañía" **

**No se lo pierdan. **

**Kagome1013: no creo que haya yaoi y técnicamente no lo habrá aunque a mí me gusta aún no estoy totalmente segura si escribiré alguna vez yaoi de esta serie (no lo creo) así que no habrá nada de yaoi creo y espero que siguas leyendo mi fic! Mira que yo estoy leyendo el tuyo que esta muy bueno nOn.**

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI:  espero que este capitulo te haya gustado n.n... y espero que te deje impaciente también... sigue leyéndolo plisss!...**

**Leelo-chan: me gusta que te agrade la Naruta...( es muy simpática)... y lo que pasara con los demás no lo se...solo espero que no lo vaya a pasar mal la Naruta XD...seguirás leyéndolo ¿si? Y me dejaras un reviews... **

**Miruru: gracias por decir que esta interesante... claro que lo continuare (y espero que hasta el final) XD... gracias por leer... lo seguirás haciendo verdad?... y me dejas un reviews?...**

**Inner-Nami: te parece una idea genial... gracias por el cumplido espero que siguas leyendo y que me dejes muchos reviews XD...**

**Gabe logan: gracias por leerlo y si lo encuentras bueno me alegro mas...n.n...me dejaras otro reviews ¿verdad?... por que ahora empeorara XD.**

**Gracias a esta seis personas por los reviews me hacen feliz y espero que les guste este capi nuevo y perdón por la tardanza prometo actualizar mas pronto n.n...y dejen muchos reviews! MATTA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayou! Y gracias por los reviews mandados y espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos y no me pertenecen, pertenecen al grandioso de mi sensei (¬.¬ seguro es mi sensei…) ahora les dejo las aclaraciones típicas de los fic: **

-hola….-personaje hablando

"hola…" personaje hablando

"_**Hola" recuerdo de Naru (nombre actual de Naruto) **_

oooOOOoooOOOooo cambio de escena

**Bien ahora les dejo el tercer capitulo.**

**Capitulo 03: "los peligros de ir a comprar en compañía" (I… parte)**

Al entrar al cuarto vio a la muchacha mirando por la ventana interesada.

-OH!...abuela….- dijo cuando vio a Tsunade entrar.

Pool… Naru tenía un leve chichón en la cabeza que se tocaba suavemente.

-¿por que?...T.T- reprocho mirando con odio.

-por que no me debes llamar así…-respondió la Hokage mirando el cuarto- bueno vístete-

-¿para que?...-pregunto Naru sin entender hasta que- ¿me…me puedo ir?-

La Hokage asintió con la cabeza mientras Naru se levantaba rápidamente buscando su ropa trajinado todos los rincones del cuarto. Hasta que encontró su ropa toda su ropa ensangrentada y con algunos cortes no les tomo mayor importancia.

-bien… ¿vamos?...-preguntando mientras miraba la mesita de noche.

-Naru ¿Qué pasa?...-pregunto intrigada la mujer- ¿Naru?...-

Naru caminaba hacía la ya mencionada mesa y tomo el colgante que se coloco de inmediato luego paso su mano por la bandana de la aldea la miro unos minutos y luego sonrió con dulzura. Y sin saber por que se coloco lo que la reconocía como un ninja.

-¿Por qué te la colocas?...-pregunto la Hokage mientras avanzaba hacía la puerta.

-por que…por que es como si toda mi vida estuviera aquí…-miro con ternura a la mujer.

Tsunade no dijo nada más y se fueron de aquél lugar sin hablar nada más.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

El grupo siete ya se encontraba en el despacho del Hokage algo intrigados de por que le hubieran llamado tan urgentemente.

-¿nee?... Kakashi-sensei ¿Dónde esta Naruto?-pregunto la pelirosa del grupo mirando a todos lados.

- no lo se….-dijo levantando los hombros y dando vuelta una hoja de su novela.

-¿entonces por que la Hokage-sama nos mando a llamar a nosotros?..-pregunto otro alumno de Kakashi.

-eso tampoco lo se…-respondió sin apartar la vista del libro.

Al momento cuando Sakura abría la boca para formular otra pregunta el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le interrumpió. Todos voltearon a ver a la recién llegada Tsunade con una persona detrás de ella.

-buenos días Hokage-sama…-saludo respetuosamente Kakashi.

-buenos días….-saludo cruzando el despacho y sentándose en su escritorio.

Paso la mirada por los tres ninjas que se encontraban allí como pasando lista, cuando quedo conforme hablo.

-los cite para que sepan donde esta Naruto y….- fue interrumpida por Sakura.

-UD. ¿sabe dónde esta?...-pregunto algo enojada.

-si lo se…. Pero no me interrumpas mas Sakura ¿de acuerdo?- miro con recelo a Sakura que bajaba la cabeza apenada- bien como decía Naruto salió para entrenar una temporada fuera de Konoha….y mientras él no este otra persona tomará el lugar de él-

Guardo silencio un para ver el efecto de sus palabras, por lo que comprobó ninguno de los tres entendía nada de lo que pasaba allí.

-¿Por qué decidió eso de tener otro integrante más?- pregunto algo fastidiado el Uchiha.

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos y luego miro directamente a los ojos del moreno.

-por que no pueden hacer misiones ahora….-suspiro un momento- así que me he tomado la molestia de buscarle otro integrante les guste o no…-

Esta última parte iba especialmente para Sasuke que ya comenzaba a mostrar aquella superioridad de la que tanto se hablaba.

-bien…como ya esta decidido es justo que la conozcan- dicho esto hizo una seña para que la persona que estaba aún en la puerta entrara.

Todos los que aún no la habían visto quedaron bastantes sorprendidos, una muchacha de su edad, de diecisiete años de cabello rubio largo (lo traía suelto), ojos azul intenso y con la bandaba de Konoha en la frente aunque no se podía identificar si era o no por la gran cantidad de cabello que cubría esa parte de la cara, entro bastante nerviosa.

-ella es Naru y se quedara un tiempo en su grupo.- todos los del grupo siete observaba y analizaban a la recién llegada.

Naru comprendió que el silencio que se formaba era por que hasta ese momento la estaban evaluando. Pasó su mirada a los tres ninjas y vio como cada uno formaba su propio veredicto.

Primero el rostro de Sakura mostraba no estar muy convencida con la llegada de ella.

"_¿Qué le sucede a esta niña?..." se pregunto pasando la mirada al segundo._

Era Kakashi que por el rostro, era mejor dejarlo de lado por que esas miradas tan "especiales" le daban escalofríos y le erizaba la piel.

"_de seguro este es un tipo hentai!..." miro al ultimo de los integrantes "y a este ¿que le dio?...parece que se hubiera tragado una mosca o lago parecido…"_

El ultimo era Sasuke la había observado con bastante cuidado y al parecer no era lo suficiente como para preocuparse de ella. Después de que Naru se diera cuenta de que la miraba le dedico una de sus ya conocidas miradas de "yo soy mejor que tú" que hizo que Naru se enojara y bastante.

No la miro más.

"_y este ò ó… ¿Qué se cree?...¿por que me miro así?...seguro cree que soy poca cosa…" ya se podía ver detrás de Naru un fuego que solo Lee podía igualar " de seguro se cree el mejor…demonios esos tipos me caen mal!..."_

Respiro hondo para tranquilizarse, ya que los presentes le miraban con cierta preocupación por que en su mirada se podía ver enojo y rabia y lo que es peor el fuego ya casi se podía ver detrás de ella.

-eto…n.nU… ¿alguien me podría decir como se llaman?- decía mientras colocaba una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Todos los demás cayeron al estilo anime. Cuando se pararon Sakura los presento.

-bueno ahora quiero hablar con Kakashi-san y Sasuke- dijo la Hokage mientras Sakura hacía ademán de retirarse- espera Sakura…quiero que acompañes a Naru a ir de compras…para que la ayudes con su vestuario….-

Dicho esto saco un poco de dinero y se le entrego a la pelirosa mientras que Naru no entendía nada.

-bueno nos retiramos Hokage-sama… Kakashi-sensei… Sasuke-kun –cerró la puerta

Provocando un silencio muy pesado en el despacho.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Sakura caminaba molesta por el centro de Konoha y muy detrás iba Naru algo preocupada.

"_genial ahora soy niñera…." Pensó lanzando una mirada a Naru _

No se había dado cuenta pero la rubia presentaba muchos cortes y estaba vendada en muchos lados de su cuerpo.

-dime… ¿que te sucedió?...-preguntó dándose la vuelta- ¿Por qué tienes las ropas así?-

-¿estas?- pregunto Naru pellizcándose un lado de la polera- no lo se bien…mira no recuerdo nada de lo que paso hasta esta mañana…y cuando trato de recordar algo me duele demasiado la cabeza…-

-eso quiere decir ¿que sufres de amnesia?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida, Naru asintió- ¿Cómo fue que….-

-¿Cómo fue que llegue hasta la aldea?...-se adelanto Naru- bueno veras Sakura-chan… ¿te puedo llamar así?...-Sakura asintió- bien…un hombre me llevo hasta el hospital… ¿creo?...-

-¿creer?... ¿como es eso?...- Sakura lucía muy confundida

Pero Naru no le puso atención a su pregunta y estaba en una tienda de ropa.

-¡¡VEN SAKURA-CHAN!- gritaba feliz

Sakura comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo en seco, por un momento le pareció ver a Naruto frente suyo

"_pero eso es imposible…" se dijo con firmeza._

-¿Sakura-chan estas bien?...-preguntó detrás suyo uan persona.

-claro que estoy bien n.nU- dijo volviendo a caminar- bueno vamos a comprar…-

Naru asintió y camino cerca de Sakura.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

-¡¡como escuchaste Uchiha Sasuke!...ella vivirá una temporada contigo… decía en un tono de voz alto la Hokage- de hoy mismo vivirá contigo te guste o no…-

-¡¿Por qué tiene que vivir conmigo!- pregunto levantando la voz Sasuke- no soy niñera de nadie!...-

-esto no es para que trabajes de niñera…-dijo molesta Tsunade- esto es una misión de rango A…-

-¿una misión de rango A?... ¿es cuidar de una niña?- pregunto incrédulo el moreno- si es así por que no deja que viva ¿con Kakashi?-

-piensas que dejare a esa muchacha en manos de este ninja- dijo la Hokage- ni loca la dejo con este ni con ningún ninja del estilo de Jiraiya-

Kakashi guardo silencio aunque molesto por el comentarios de la Hokage prefería que aquella muchacha se quedara con el moreno que con él.

"_ni loco para cuidar de ella…se lo dejo a Sasuke n.n"... pensaba mientras veía la pelea._

-esta es una misión de rango A- volvió ha hablar Tsunade- muchas personas peligrosas andan detrás de ella… muchas parecidas al Akatsuki…-

Espero a que las últimas palabras resonaran en la cabeza del moreno, que al ver el rostro había logrado lo que quería.

-bueno… buscare a otra persona- dijo la Hokage mirándose las uñas- ahora te puedes reti…-

-esta bien…lo haré…. –dijo al fin el Uchiha algo molestó- pero me siento utilizado…-

Camino hacía la puerta pero lo detuvo la Hokage.

-cuando llegue le diré lo que se decidió…-sonrió Tsunade –ahora puedes retirarte.

Sasuke abandono la habitación mientras que Kakashi miraba interesado a la Hokage.

-¿Hokage-sama por que la mando a vivir con Sasuke?...-pregunto mirando con su único ojo visible a la mujer.

La Hokage solo miro contenta a Kakashi. Para luego mandarlo fuera. Kakashi se quedo pensando en la posibilidad de que si la Hokage tramaba algo, cosa más que segura.

**Chibi-Hinata: bien aquí termina la primera parte de este capitulo la verdad es que me salió demasiado largo nOn así que lo he dividido en dos… ahora ven lo que le deparo el destino (que Neji el comentario) a la pobre Naru… vivir con un Uchiha eso es muy peligroso n.nU…espero que le haya gustado este capi y que me dejen muchos reviews (que así hacen que continua mas rápido el fic) esperando con ansias los reviews de mis queridos lectores paso a responder los que me dejaron: **

**Kagome1013: es una verdad que ese pervertido no le hizo nada... creo que andaba de buen samaritano XD... aunque es razonable el pensamiento de Kakashi y el tuyo... todos pensaríamos así con ese tipo cerca de ella n.n... me agrada eso de que me esta quedando genial y espero que te guste este capitulo (las cosas viene peor)...espero leerte pronto xiao..**

**Naru Chica Hautica:  gomen! Por lo del nombre pero no fue robado en un momento de ocio nació... espero que este capitulo te guste y nos seguimos leyendo... y el nombre no fue robado XD... **

**Nadesko:  o.O... tantas preguntas... me marea...pero te las respondo de inmediato n.n... 1... no creo que vaya para romance... ( aunque quien sabe)... y si se queda con alguien ¿mmm?... creo que aún no lo tengo decidido... así que estoy libre en opciones... XD ... Naru tiene la misma edad que Naruto unos diecisiete... creo... bueno espero que siguas leyendo y me dejes muchos reviews... **

**Inner-Nami: me siento halagada de que digas que esta bueno el capitulo lo veía con mucha fe ese... pero creo que este me quedo un poquito mejor... (risa que da miedo)... a todos les encantan esos dos pervertidos aunque son de lo mejor n.n creo que aparecerán mas seguido pensando cosas muy rara... bueno vemos y déjame reviews... sip?... **

**KoGaZe: Arigatou por los dos reviews seguidos ves que ya apareció el tercero... espero que te guste este capi... y dejame reviews...**

**Miruru: gracias por el dato de los reviews... y me imagino la espanta XD que recibiste cuando te llamaron Naruta pero por lo menos ya tiene nombre esta Narutina XD... y trato de actualizar lo mas pronto posible... y dame el nombre de ti fic... quiero leerlo... **

**Akemi20: gracias por el anima para seguirlo ya ves que actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo... n.n... no leemos...**

**Gaben Logan: no creo que haya NaruXHina... lo dude pero puede que me inspiré y suceda algo de eso... así que empieza a dar ánimos para que suceda... gracias por lo de que esta bueno...**

**Y gracias a todos por los reviews en verdad si que saben hacer a una autora feliz n.n... espero que les haya gustado este capi ya que próximo viene peor... no leemos y dejen MUCHOS REVIEWS... MATTA NE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayou! Otra ves n.n gracias por los reviews recibidos me hacen sentir muy feliz bien con este capitulo termino el sufrimiento de comprar en compañía (y no exagero) ahora los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de mi sensei (sensei empreste uno pliss) exceptuando a uno que otro ahora los dejo con el final de capitulo anterior XD **

**Capitulo 04: "Los peligros de ir a comprar en compañía" (II parte) **

Mientras que en el despacho de la Hokage se discutía, en la zona comercial de Konoha dos muchachas jóvenes descansaban de tan gran trabajo que era comprar aquella ropa (N/CH: uno termina cansadísimo después de comprar ropa por lo menos así quedo yo) y ahora se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol sentadas y a su lado un gran numero de bolsas con sus compras.

-AAHH….-suspiro Naru- nunca mas compró contigo Sakura-chan-

-¿mm?... ¿Por qué?...- pregunto la pelirosa mirando a la rubia- acaso ¿estas cansada?...-

La respuesta fue dada cuando Naru casi se queda dormida por completo en aquel lugar.

-¿Cómo soportas esta clase de compras?...-pregunto intrigada la rubia.

-para soportarlas compras necesitas mucho tiempo de entrenamiento- dijo Sakura con aire de superioridad- y muchas horas en las tiendas….-

Naru asintió mientras una gota le aparecía en la nuca.

-por cierto Sakura-chan….- dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de la pelirosa- ¿tienes alguna amiga?...-

-¿eh?...-miro confundida a la chica- ¿a que viene esa pregunta?...-

-a que si tienes una buena amiga ¿Cómo es?...-parecía emocionada ante la idea- yo no recuerdo eso y quiero saber que se siente-

Sakura guardo silencio como pensando en la respuesta mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos tratando de recordar.

-bueno… si… creo que tengo unas amigas n.nU-respondió al final.

-¿y como son?...-pregunto feliz Naru- ¿son agradables?... ¿antipáticas con los demás?...-

-bueno verás… ellas son….- comenzó Sakura pero fue interrumpida.

-Sakura….- se escucho detrás de ella una vos altanera- ¿que haces por aquí?...-

Sakura se dio la vuelta a ver quien era aquella voz tan "particular". Y vio frente a ella a una rubia de ojos azules más claros que los de Naru y de traje lila completo casi.

-hola Sakura…-saludo como si nada la rubia- frentuda….-

-hola Ino-cerda…-saludo con una vena en la sien Sakura.

Ambas se miraron unos momentos hasta que ambas preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?...- se dedicaron miradas de odio.

-yo…vine de compras y ¿tú?- pregunto sentándose a su lado.

- vine a lo mismo que tú…- repuso molesta Sakura.

- y ¿Quién es ella?...-pregunto fijándose recíen en Naru –es nueva ¿verdad?... y le comprabas la ropa a ella me ¿equivoco?-

-¿como lo sabes?...-preguntó sorprendida Sakura.

-es fácil saberlo….-dijo apuntando la ropa que llevaba puesta Naru- por que tú elegiste este conjunto-

Tanto Sakura como Naru miraron el conjunto que llevaba Naru, se trataba de una blusa de mangas ¾ color azul claro por la cual de debajo salía una camiseta de redecilla bastante larga (le cubría casi toda la mano) una falda-pantalón (la cual traía la parte de atrás mas largas que la de adelante) color roja y las típicas sandalias que se usan.

-¿Quién eres tú?...-preguntó Ino mirando detenidamente a Naru-¿Cómo te llamas?...-

-mi…mi nombre es Naru…-dijo algo nerviosa- mucho gusto…-

-Ino…Yamanaka Ino- dijo esta presentándose- y ¿todo te lo compro la frentuda?...-

Naru asintió con la cabeza mientras que Sakura comenzaba a temer a lo que se podía aproximar.

-¿Ino no tienes compras que hacer?-preguntó preocupada la ojos verdes.

-no…-dijo mas interesada en ver las compras que cavaban de realizar- por dios….esto es ¡¡¡horrible!... ¿Cómo pudiste comprarle esto tan horrible?-

-¿le ves lo trágico a esto?-preguntó quedadamente Naru a Sakura.

-no…y ¿tú?...-pregunto a su vez Sakura volviendo a ver a Ino, que comenzaba a sacar toda la ropa recién comprada- esto es grave-

Cuando termino de revisar hasta el más mínimo detalle de la vestimenta de Naru. Decidió que ella supervisaría las compras de ella.

-pero antes…-dijo la rubia (Ino)- necesitó buscar a alguien…esperen aquí…-

Salió de la vista de las otras dos personas. Ambas al verse solas suspiraron con cansancio.

-esto va por muy mal camino- comento Naru a lo que Sakura solo asintió.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Sasuke estaba arreglando los últimos detalles de la habitación de su "invitada" no obligada. Pero mientras preparaba los detalles no dejaba de pensar en lo idiota que iba a ser, comportarse como la niñera de alguien mas.

"_hmp…no creo que a ella la hayan intentado asesinar…" pensaba enojado "la Hokage solamente buscaba la forma de hallar a una persona para cuidar de ella…no me creo lo de que la intentaron de asesinar…" _

Salió del cuarto y camino hasta el salón donde espero a que la rubia llegara luego, consulto la hora en el reloj que estaba en la pared.

"_las siete salió un cuarto para las once del despacho del Hokage…" miro nuevamente la hora "uno no se demora tanto en comprar un poco de ropa"_ (pobre Uchiha no sabe lo que es comprar con una mujer XD…) "_¿Dónde se habrá metido?"_

Su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida por los incesantes golpes de la puerta.

-Sasuke ¡¡abre!...- se escucho la voz de una mujer- Sasuke… ¡¡es urgente!...¡¡OH! Vamos…-

Algo molestó el moreno fue a abrir la puerta de su casa, lo único que logro ver antes de que la puerta se cerrara de golpe fue un grupo de mujeres que caminaban cerca de su casa. Cuando reacciono vio a una muy cansada Naru que respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Qué te sucede?...-preguntó mirando desde su posición el Uchiha.

-verás…cuando termine de comprar las cosa necesarias con Sakura-chan…-tomo aire- llego una rubia altanera que nos desordeno todo y luego hablo con Sakura-chan….-

**: FLASH BACK:**

Se ven dos personas esperando en la sombra de un hermoso árbol, esperando la llegada de una tercera.

-¿nee?...Sakura-chan ¿se demora mucho tu amiga?...-preguntó Naru mirando hacía la copa del árbol.

-no lo se…-murmuró esta- ¿me preguntó que estará haciendo ahora?-

Ninguna hablo nada más y así paso una media hora, cuando al fin decidieron ir se de aquél lugar llego la tan esperada Ino con compañía.

-lamento la tardanza…-se disculpo la rubia (Ino)- pero fui a buscar ayuda…-

Dicho esto Naru se fijo en las personas que acompañaban a Ino, las dos restantes personas miraron algo confundidas a Naru.

-hola… soy Naru… mucho gusto n.n- saludo la kitsune.

-hola…-saludo una muchacha de vestimenta estilo chino y de ojos marrones. Yo soy Ten-Ten-

Naru le estrecho la mano, para luego mirar a la última de las personas una niña de ojos blanco y que parecía tímida.

-y ¿tú eres?...-pregunto acercándose a ella.

-s…soy Hinata Hyuga…- dijo bastante colorada-un gusto…-

-vaya trajiste hasta a Hinata…-intervino Sakura- es un logro… pero ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?...-

-vienen de compras con nosotras…-dijo Ino y miro a Naru- vamos por tu ropa…-

Así comenzó la ardua tarea de ver lo que mas le venía a la pobre Naru. La primera tienda a la que fuero era la predilecta de Ten-Ten… cosas al mas puro estilo oriental se encontraba allí.

-mira esta te vendría muy bien…-dijo Sakura tomando un traje como le suyo e color azul- es perfecto…-

-para nada… frentuda…- repuso sarcásticamente Ino- esos trajes le vienen solamente a las que no tiene nada que mostrar como tú…-

-¿Qué dijiste?...-preguntó irritada Sakura- por lo menos tengo mejor figura que tú…Ino-cerda…-

-¿na…nani?...o.O- dijo Ino mirándola a los ojos.

Y como es típico entre rivales el espacio entre ellas se lleno rápidamente de chispitas y rayo.

-eto… chicas…. ¿no debemos seguir buscando ropa par ella?...-pregunto Ten-Ten.

-tienes razón…- dijeron al unísono ambas kunoichis.

Naru y Hinata suspiraron cansadas, viendo como revisaban cada tienda de la zona comercial de Konoha. Al decir la verdad más parecía que compraban a ropa para ellas ya que ni pedían la opinión de la pobre kitsune.

"_¿y que kuso haré con tanta ropa?"_ _ Pensaba Naru viendo conjunto tras conjunto "no me gusta nada de esto T.T…."._

Veía como el dinero que la Hokage le había entregado desaparecer por arte de magia junto con ellas.

-ano….- dijo la voz tímida de Hinata- ¿estas bien Naru-kun?...-

-hai… hai…-dijo la chica saliendo de su estado lloriquita- pero…. ¿adonde fueron estas mujeres?...-

Miraron por todos lados para ver si las encontraban pero no pasó nada, hasta cuando ya se dieron por vencidas y se fueron a esperar a que llegaran las desaparecidas.

-si que saben perderse…-comento ladeando la cabeza Naru- ¿donde se habrán metido?-

-no…no lo se…-dijo Hinata mirando hacía las tiendas- mira Naru-kun…ese conjunto de allá…-

-¿donde?...- pregunto la rubia levantando la vista- ¿te refieres a ese?-

-hai…-asintió la ojos-blanco- ¿vamos a v…ver?-

-por que no…-se animo Naru y partieron hacía aquella tienda. Cuando entraron

Pudieron ver que el hermoso conjunto que indicaba Hinata desde la calle, quedaba perfecto para Naru.

-¿Qué tal Hinata-chan?...-preguntó Naru dándose una vuelta-¿no me queda grande o lago similar?...-

-te…te queda muy bien…-aseguro Hinata.

-¡¡gracias Hinata-chan!- dijo la rubia en un ataque de alegría- bueno y como recompensa buscare algo para ti…-

-no…no tienes que hacerlo- insistía Hinata minutos mas tarde- en serio…

-vamos es un regalo… acéptalo-insistió Naru pasando la vista por todas las tiendas- aquí esta… espera aquí ¿si?...-

Hinata asintió y Naru se dirigió a una tienda algo apartada de aquella calle, cuando volvió traía un pequeño paquete que le entrego.

-ábrelo cuando creas que es necesario….tomodachi (amigo/a)-dijo la rubia sonriendo con ternura-¡¡mira allá están Sakura-chan y las demás!...-

Corriendo hasta cuando las demás kunoichis las vieron.

-¿donde estaban?..-pregunto Sakura algo molesta- no te podemos dejar sola ni un instante…-

Naru recibió el regaño en silenció y comenzaron las compras nuevamente por lo menos Sakura, Ino y Ten-Ten tenía energía todavía Naru y Hinata había dejado las últimas en llegar hasta ellas. Comenzaron casi de inmediato las peleas verbales de Ino hacía Sakura y viceversa. Y el susto mayor que se llevaron fue cuando Hinata casi se desmaya al ver ciertas cosas que no debía (lo dejo a su imaginación).

**:FIN FLASH BACK:**

-y cuando me di cuenta ya eran mas de las cuatro T.T-dijo Naru terminado el relato- luego fuimos a donde la vieja Tsunade y todo empeoro…. Aún más a mí pesar…-

Sasuke lucía interesado en la historia, mientras veía las compras, montones de bolsas de distintas tiendas esparcidas por el salón.

"_esta niña se compro toda Konoha o que…o.O" se preguntó sorprendido "nota personal no salir a comprar con ella nunca…"_

-…bueno…para acortar la historia- continuaba ajena a los pensamientos del Uchiha- cuando fuimos al despacho de la Hokage mi vida si que corrió peligro…-

Ante tan solo recordar el incidente le asustaba.

-debería tranquilizar a tus fans…- comento la rubia con sarcasmo- por que….

**:FLASH BACK II:**

-¡¡¿Qué!- gritaron al mismo tiempo tres kunoichis en el despacho.

-no griten…-dijo molesta la Hokage,

-no… no puede ser…- repetía como incrédula la vestida de lila.

-Tsunade-sensei… ¿eso que dijo es mentira verdad?...- pregunto la de pelo rosado

-no pienso vivir con ese autista…-dijo al fin Naru desde una esquina.

Todas la miraron sorprendida.

-¿Qué dijiste?...-pregunto Sakura.

-que no pienso vivir con ese autista… -repitió y agrego esta vez- es un antisocial… no le gusta la compañía de ninguna persona es un odioso creído…. o.OU…-

Se dio la vuelta a sentir unas auras asesinas provenientes de sus amigas y decidió de que era mejor callar (N/CH: sabia decisión yeah!…) y que gracias a la Hokage no paso a mayores. Las dos kunoichis que no debían estar allí se retiraron aún mirando con recelo a la pobre Naru.

-esta decidido… te quedaras a vivir con Sasuke Uchiha- finalizo la Hokage antes de mandar para fuera a la rubia- ahora ve para su casa…-

-y que me tire a sus brazos… ¿verdad? ¬.¬-murmuro Naru

-¿Qué dijiste?...-pregunto la godaime.

-nada….nos vemos….-dijo saliendo del despacho ante aquella mirada de enfado

Cuando estaba en las calles se permitió un suspiro de resignación, comenzó a caminar en la dirección en donde se encontraba el Uchiha cuando una unos cuantos shuriken pasaron por su oreja izquierda.

-¿Qué demonio?...-pregunto dándose la vuelta y empezando a corre-¿pero que es esto?...-

Un gran número de muchachas corría detrás de ella, la mayoría traían kunais y lanzaban shuriken a diestra y siniestra, y encabezando aquel grupo estaba Ino y Sakura con auras tan peligrosas que las de los Akatsuki quedaban como niños buenos. Naru viendo que ya le alcanzaban apresuro el paso (N/CH: están corriendo los cien metros planos de Konoha XD) pasaron por el hospital, un parque la academia el puesto de ramen (Ichiraku), librería en la cual se encontraba Kakashi. Otra vez por la academia, el despacho. Así recorrieron Konoha como diez veces en tan solo veinte minutos. Al final cuando ya pensaba que iba hacer linchada por las mujeres enfurecidas encontró un lugar para esconderse.

**:FIN FLASH BACK: **

-cuando Salí del escondite ya eran mas de la seis y media- dijo Naru ahora si que parecía apunto de llorar.

-¿y la media hora restante?...-pregunto el moreno.

-cuando Salí Sakura-chan y Ino me esperaban…-dijo un poco molesta- tuve que correr nuevamente y cuando divise tu casa… paso lo que ya sabes…-

-ya veo…-se limito a responder Sasuke.

-bueno yo me iré a dormir…-dijo Naru levantándose- oye…por cierto ¿Dónde dormiré yo?...-

Sasuke mostró la dirección y Naru se despidió no sin antes provocar al Uchiha.

-pobres fans tuyas… Sasuke- kun…-dijo entre sonrisas burlescas…- oh… Pobre del Uchiha… o mejor dicho pobre de la ingenua Naru que ha sido enviado con un demonio XD… que descanses Sasuke-kun…. n.n-

Sasuke solo guardo silencio.

**Chibi-Hinata: bien el cuarto capitulo terminado… ahora si que puedo decir que comprar puede resultar peligroso XD…. Muchas gracias por los reviews… y no tomen mucho en cuanta el final del capi… lo terminé apunto de dormirme…. Bien ahora paso a responder los reviews…: **

**Mara: te aseguro que Naru no tomara leche caducada de eso me encargo yo XD... ya ves como empezó la convivencia de esos dos... espero que lo sigas leyendo **

**Fallen angel: espero que con este fic te introduzcas mas en Naruto... y me imagino que debe ser horrible vivir con un tipo como el moreno ese... aunque Naru le da vida a esa casa con solo su presencia... nos leemos **

**maca-chan 15: tranquila que mas adelante sabrás que es aquel tipo que trato de llevarse a Naru... en verdad no creo que haya yaoi... pero puede que si haya un poco romance entre ellos dos XD... no se todo depende de cómo me escriban ustedes...**

**Naru Chica Hautica: me alegro que te guste el fic... y deja libera a Sasuke del closet... mira que el pobre debe terminar este fic o mi sensei se enoja XD... bueno me gusta como escribis nos leemos...**

**Jiriya: no lo veo muy probable lo de NaruXHina... aunque a mi tambien me gustaría xD... trataré de hacer algo de eso si me dejas mas reviews... verdad que me dejaras mas reviews...**

**Miruru: gracias por lo de Diosa me alagas de verdad n/n no pensé que una simple idea mía fuara así de buena (con mas alagos y ya estare por las nubes XD) no enserio... me gustaría leer tus fics... así que dame los nombres mira que tengo curiosidad de leerlos n.n, ahora ves lo que pasa y eso ira empeorando poco a poco XD... nos leemos y deja reviews**

**A todos gracias por leer y por favor dejen mas reviews se los agradezco y nos leemos MATTA NE!**

**Dedicado a mi abuelita que le gusta Naruto nOn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayou! Nuevamente y disculpas por el retraso de este capitulo (de verdad lo lamento T.T) y ahora con el quinto capi n.n (estoy contenta)… gracias a los reviews mandados que responderé al final del capi…**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Naruto no son míos son del sensei Kishi-sama!... sensei regáleme aunque sea uno (con las manos juntas T.T) aunque sea uno!... (su sensei se niega)… tacaño ¬.¬… **

**Ahora si los dejo con el capi 5 **

**Capitulo 05: "Dormir termino de ser un privilegio"**

Naru se encontraba admirando toda su hermosa habitación (N/CH: y vaya que es grande XD)

-vaya!... hay que reconocerlo el Uchiha ese tiene buen gusto- dijo mirando el cubre camas azul oscuro y con símbolos del clan Uchiha- sólo los diseños son horrible XD…-

Camino por la habitación reconociendo cada detalle buscando algún desorden pero al parecer no había nada de eso.

-esto es extraño…- se quejo luego de unos minutos, tirandose en la cama- todo es demasiado ordenado y silencioso…- se levanto un poco molesta- se supone que es un chico ¿no?... y todo tan ordenado….. O.O-

Ideas no muy buenas le venían a la mente de Naru comenzando a preocupar a la rubia innecesariamente,

"_no puede ser posible…" sacudió la cabeza sacando el último pensamiento "imposible que sea un hentai… estoy un poco nerviosa solo es eso…"_

-bien es hora de dormir- se fue en busca de su pijama- pero ¿Dónde esta?...-

Miro a su alrededor y vio un gran numero de bolsas de diferentes tamaños y colores.

-será mejor que comience a buscarlo ahora…-y dicho esto comenzó a trajinar todas la bolsas y de ves en cuando salía un -¿Cuándo lo compre?... ¿que es esto?... ¿se come?... ¿Quién lo compró Sakura-chan o Ino?... O.O…. lo encontré!-

Al fin sacaba un pijama naranjo bastante corto, que solamente consistía de un short y una camisa de tirantes.

Miro a todos lados para luego asegurarse de que no había ninguna mirón.

"_Con la maratón que me di por culpa de las fans de Sasuke mas de alguien me vio" pensaba despojándose de su blusa._

También se despojo de su sostén y pronto estaba colocándose la parte de arriba del pijama, cuando sin previó aviso de nadie la puerta se abrió de golpe y un moreno algo molesto entro.

-Naru… ¿quiero saber si…? O.O- se le dilataron los ojos al máximo.

-¿eh?... O.O- miro Naru incrédula lo que veía.

La escena era de lo mas extraña ninguno de los dos hacía algo para reaccionar, ambos estaban sorprendidos y para cuando ya iban a cumplir el minuto en la misma escena. La primera persona en actuar fue Naru.

-¡¡AHHH!...¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ!- gritaba a todo lo que le permitían sus pulmones, y notando la mirada del moreno- ¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ!... ¡¡AHORAAA!... ¡¡PERVERTIDO!-

-no te equivocas yo…- trataba de aclarar el moreno, pero no podía convencer a nadie en ese estado tan similar al de Jiraiya cuando buscaba información (borrando esa sonrisa idiota).

-no me miras… ò.ó…- dijo indignada- mentiroso HENTAI….-

Dicho esto comenzó a lanzarle todo lo que encontraba a su paso, que eran: ropa tanto interior como corriente, cepillo de pelo, zapatos, cosas del aseo cotidiano, cubre cama, colchón, la misma cama y una roca (lo último no se sabe de donde salio).

-FUERA… FUERA… AHORA…- grito a todo pulmón mientras el pobre moreno se retiraba del cuarto con unos chichones que solo dejaba Sakura cuando golpeaba a Naruto.

Cuando Sasuke salió del cuarto de Naru, el ya estaba bastante molesto, pero eso nada comparado con la rabia de Naru que mostraba en aquel momento, y como lo demostraba fácil se paseaba por todo su cuarto como una leona enfurecida y no paraba de decir cosas en contra del último de el los Uchiha.

-maldito pervertido… de seguro quería verme así desde un principio- murmuraba mirando de ves en cuando la puerta- lo mas seguro es que espere a que me duerma….-

Se detuvo de repente en medio de la habitación y parecía idear algo malvado.

"_ya vera ese maldito pervertido de Sasuke…" pensaba, mirando por la puerta "ye verá lo que le espera a ese mirón desvergonzado…"_

Acto seguido comenzó a reír como demente o lago por el estilo

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Mientras que a Naru se lo ocurrían miles de cosas extrañas el dueño de casa reencontraba en el cuarto de baño curándose ciertas heridas y chichones cortesía de la rubia.

"_ya comprendo por que Naruto es idiota…." Pensaba en moreno limpiándose un moretón "golpea tan fuerte como Sakura… me sorprende que Naruto aún este vivo"_ (N/CH: tienes razón el pobre es un milagro de la medicina con tanto golpe XD).

Unto un poco de alcohol en una herida del rostro y contuvo un poco del ardor producido.

"_con lo fuerte que golpea dudo mucho que la intente secuestrar"pensaba mientras guardaba las cosas "incluso creo que esta a la par con la Hokage en fuerza…." _

Cuando termino de guardar el botiquín medico se miro en el espejo y pudo ver varios moretones y unos parches por toda la cara (N/CH: en resumen era un Frankestien…. Jajajaj).

"_me las pagaras de verdad me las pagaras Naru…" se dijo mirando por última ves al espejo._

Y como si fueran gemelos o algo por el estilo, se comenzó a reír de la misma forma que lo hacía Naru. (N/CH: estos dos me dan miedo O.O… de seguro pasa algo malo…. Y yo mejor dejo de entrometerme en esto ¿verdad?).

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Cuando la noche se hizo presente en la residencia Uchiha cayo un silencio bastante que incomodo, nada podía meter el suficiente ruido para poder ser notado en aquella casa, todo tranquilo y silencioso, hasta que esa extraña atmósfera fue rota por una sombra que se vio recorrer los pasillos de la residencia.

-jujujuju…-rió por debajo aquella sombra-ahora no les quedaran ganas de….-

Fue interrumpida por el sonido de una voz bastante cercana y fácil de reconocer.

-¿se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí?...- dijo con enfado en al voz-¿y a estas horas, Naru?-

Al momento que pronunciaba aquel nombre la chica de ojos azul profundo miro a la persona que estaba frente suyo con cierto temor.

-Sa… Sasuke…. Hola….-hablo torpemente la rubia- ¿Qué coincidencia no te parece?...-

-eso parece…-respondió le moreno fastidiado.

-y dime ¿Qué haces por aquí?-pregunto Naru con su mejor sonrisa.

-esa pregunta la hice yo….- dijo acercándose mas a ella-ahora responde-

-yo… bueno… verás que…-balbuceaba la pobre asustada frente a la mirada que el daba el moreno- iba por un poco de comida… eso iba por comida…-

-¿al otro lado de la casa?-pregunto el moreno arqueando una ceja—no te creo… di la verdad-

-yo… yo…- repetía la pobre mas asustada que antes- yo… Yo…-

"_vamos piensa algo…. Mira que si dices algo idiota el te descubre…"_ _pensaba un poco alterada, lanzando una mirada al moreno,"un momento… algo no encaja aquí… ¿Qué hace el despierto a esta hora?"_

Y el rostro de ella cambio completamente. De tener esa cara de niña asustada paso a tener una sonrisa del tipo picara.

-¿Qué haces tú ha esta hora?-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿yo?- se apunto- vine al baño eso es todo-

-si como no… ¬.¬-hablo la rubia- eso no te lo cree nadie…-

-pero es la verdad….-aseguraba el moreno.

-mentira….-dijo Naru mirando a los negros ojos de él-¡¡¿Querías verme! Querías acosarme mientras dormía ¿verdad? -

-¡claro que no!-dijo un poco nervioso-eso nunca…-

-¡¡mentiroso!...-y al momento comenzó a llorar como niña indefensa-¡¡AHHH! Sasuke es un mirón y un pervertido…. AHH ¡¡¿Dónde fue a caer!-

-claro que no….-dijo perdiendo la paciencia ya el moreno-eso nunca… ahora vete a tu cuarto…-

Dicho esto se fue camino a su pieza y Naru corrió al suyo entrando más que rápido. Mientras que el moreno estaba ya frente a su cuarto pensando en…. La rubia compañera de casa.

"_esa niña es todo un caso… no se por que la cuidan tanto…" colocando la mano en el picaporte" esa Naru es todo un caso y…"_

PLASH…. (Sonido de algo liquido cayendo)

Cuando había abierto la puerta algo liquido y asqueroso ( aquí coloquen lo que mas les desagrada) le cayo en cima dejando a un Sasuke completamente mojado de cabeza a los pies.

-maldita Naru….-dijo bastante molesto- ya verás…-

oooOOOoooOOOooo

El sonido de algo líquido y metálico cayendo advirtió a la otra residente de la casa que su plan había funcionado perfectamente y en aquel momento se encontraba en el suelo afirmándose el estomago con fuerza.

-jajajajajajaja…-reía ya con lagrimas en los ojos- el Baka de Sasuke estar jajajajja…. Si sus fans lo vieran…-

-¿verme como?-pregunto el moreno detrás suyo.

-¡¡SASUKE! O.OU…-grito sorprendida-¿Qué…que haces aquí?...-

Como respuesta del Uchiha cerro la puerta bastante enojado.

-ya veras….-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

-¡¡NOOOO!-grito la voz de Naru-¡¡no te atrevas!...-

-detenme si puedes…-desafió el moreno.

-no….-nuevamente la voz de Naru se hizo presente- ¡¡AYUDA!... ¡¡AYUDA!-

-no grites…-dijo el Uchiha-ahora verás lo que…-

No continuo su palabra por que Naru le había dado un golpe y ahora corría por toda la casa (léase: con los brazos en alto y gritando como esterica n/n), y Sasuke con bastante cara de enfado y con una mano marcada en la cara.

-¡¡ya verás Naru!- grito molesto acercándose a ella-detente ahora…-

-como no… ni que estuviera loca- dijo alejándose de él cada vez más-eres peligroso en ese estado… hentai ¬.¬…-

Sasuke miro molesto a la rubia que sonreía bastante feliz.

-no soy un Hentai…-dijo arto y de un momento a otro estaba detrás de Naru con una botella que contenía algo extraño dentro.

-no me eches eso en el pelo…-dijo enojada la rubio- no lo acerques… ¡¡apesta!... igual que tú…-

Se alejo un poco del moreno pero no llego muy lejos por que un par de shurikens le pasaron muy cerca del rostro.

-¡¡oye baka! Eso es peligroso sabes…-grito mirándolo a los ojos-so no….-

Tuvo que callar por que ahora unos tres shurikens le pasaron, dos por el rostro y uno por el cuello y tuvo que bloquearlo esquivándolos y escondiéndose detrás de un sillón cercano.

"_este tipo es un demente…. Piensa matarme de verdad…." Pensaba asustada Naru mirando de reojo "si sus admiradoras eran peligrosas Sasuke les gana por doble…"_

-¡¡OE!... Sasuke… ¿Qué crees que haces?-pregunto aún detrás del sillón-¿quieres matarme acaso?...-

La respuesta del moreno fue una unos cuantos shurikens más pasaron cerca de donde se refugiaba Naru.

Naru miraba incrédula las armas que ahora estaban incrustadas en la pared muy cerca de ella.

"_me matara si no hago algo…." Miro decididamente las armas "tendré que hacerle frente…"_

Sin más que pensar o analizar se lanzo al contraataque, tomo los shurikens que estaban cerca y los lanzo, el moreno que no esperaba este contraataque tuvo que esconderse detrás del sofá de la sala.

-no podrás ganarme así sabes-dijo detrás del sofá- no eres muy buena lanzando shurikens…-

-¡¡cállate…. Sasuke Bakaaaa...!-grito la rubia molesta.

"_Ahora que ha bajado la guardia" pensó el moreno poniéndose de pie "¡¡¿Qué!"_

Tuvo que volverse a esconder por que tres cojines iban directo a su cabeza, levanto la cabeza para poder ver algo pero lo único que pudo ver fueron cosas que Naru le lanzaba a diestra y siniestra.

-¡¡aléjate de mi Uchiha del demonio!-gritaba mientras seguía lanzando cosas.

-no pienso dejar esto así…-repuso Sasuke, se había tomado muy en serio la pelea que llevaba en contra de Naru, ahora era algo personal. (N/CH: mas personal que antes O.O).

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Mientras la batalla se llevaba en la residencia Uchiha fuera de aquella casa una persona encapuchada miraba los alrededores mientras se divertía escuchando los gritos de ambos adolescentes.

-Vaya Naru tiene problemas…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- no puedo creer que aún siendo una mujer sea tan molestosa y bulliciosa…-

Escuchando con atención la discusión que comenzaba a peor (N/CH: es que podía ponerse peor?) un sonido de algo metálico impactando con el suelo hizo que el encapuchado miraba atentamente a la casa que ya comenzaba a sonar a guerra mundial (N/CH: corre sangre adentro nnU). Cuando una persona atrás suyo apareció.

-¿Qué sucede Izume?-preguntó sin siquiera voltearse

-Kaoru-sama-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia- ¿no sería bueno llevárnoslo ahora que esta en aquel estado?-

-¿a que estado te refieres?-pregunto volteando a ver a la mujer.

-me refiero a que ahora que no recuerda nada-dijo incomodo frente a aquellos ojos color miel- y además que su chakra a sido reducido-

Kaoru no comento nada simplemente se giro a ver la casa del Uchiha mientras que Izume simplemente suspiraba.

-además el guardia que le proporcionaron no es fuerte…-comenzó nuevamente a hablar.

-no sería bueno en este momento- aseguro el hombre interrumpiendo a la chica- no será bueno llevárnoslo ahora-

-¿Por qué Kaoru-sama?-pregunto confundida esperando respuesta.

-por que lo tiene muy bien vigilado por eso…-dijo indicando cerca de él- mira a tu izquierda…-

Izume miro adonde indicaba el hombre y vio a unos cuantos ninjas inconscientes y unos cuantos más cerca de la residencia Uchiha.

-esta mejor vigilado de lo que pensé…-comento mirando a los inconscientes-¿entonces Kaoru-sama que ara?-

-por el momento es dejarlo así…-dijo un poco molesto- no podemos hacer nada más… por cierto Izume ¿Cómo te va con tu jutsu de la memoria?-

-bien… aunque tuve unos problemas en el principio…-dijo la mujer nerviosa- es bastante fuerte de voluntad… logro recordar algunas cosas pese a mi jutsu…-

- me alegra saber eso…-rió Kaoru mientras se levantaba- es mas fuerte de lo que pensé… bueno…-miro el cielo nocturno que los amparaba- esto comienza a ser interesante…. Vamos Izume…-

-si… asintió la mujer.

Y ambas sombras desaparecieron dejando simplemente una pequeña brisa que prontamente se desvaneció

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ajenos a lo que ocurría fuera de la casa ambos ninjas aún mantenía su "guerra" pero la intensidad ya había bajado. La rubia se encontraba en una esquina de la sala apoyada y respirando agitada a su alrededor se encontraban cosas tan variadas como por ejemplo unos cuantos shurikens, kunais, cojines, almohadones, fragmentos de vasijas de miles de años e incluso unas cuantas cosas indescriptibles. Por el lado de Sasuke se encontraban las mismas cosas y él estaba tan cansado como Naru.

-ya cansate Sasuke…-murmuró esta mirando con enfado al moreno.

-eso nunca…-dijo él y utilizando su velocidad estuvo cerca de la rubia.

-¡¡aléjate!-ordeno la rubia alejándose rápidamente Sasuke- no te acerques o te….-

No termino por que Sasuke esperando algo similar, tomo la muñeca de esta y pronto la tenía contra el suelo en una posición bastante incomoda para la rubia.

-¡¡no!... aleja eso de mi cabello…-gritaba la pobre con lagrimones en loo ojos-eso apesta… me apestara el cabello….-

-no lo creas…-rió con malicia Sasuke mientras acercaba mas el contenido de la botella.

-¡¡NOOO!...-grito Naru cuando sintió algo líquido fluir por su cabello- maldito Sasuke… te odio… mi cabello T.T-

Sasuke tenía la sonrisa de la victoria y con aquella sonrisa se retiro a su cuarto a dormir por lo menos unas dos horas, mientras que Naru derrotara tuvo que levantarse y retirarse a su cuarto también algo triste.

"_pero esto no se queda así T.T…" pensó molesta "mi pobre cabello…."_

Y molesta abandono la zona de guerra de la casa de Sasuke apestando a quien sabe que… como el mismo dueño de casa….

**Chibi-Hinata: ¡¡bien el quinto al fin terminado! T.T… me demore mucho en terminarlo por eso ¡¡Gomen Nasia! Pero tuve muchos problemas en todo lo relacionado a la escritura (pero eso es otra historia XD) espero que les haya gustado este capi que fue mas largo que los demás (algo así como para remediar mi atraso) ahora solo espero que sigan leyéndolo por que he pensado en hacer una secuela ya que este fic no será ( y eso lo espero) no sean mas de diez o doce capítulos. Pero bueno eso con el tiempo se ve jejeje… ahora responder los reviews dejado n.n…**

**aradio akimichi: gracias por decir que mi fic esta bueno me agrada saberlo n.n después de todo intento hacerlo gracioso pero bueno… no se si sea un naruhina por que no me gusta mucho el yuri pero lo intentare… me dejas otro review?...**

**pola Jaganashi: gracias por leer el fic y el cumplido de que esta muy bueno… sobre la pelea de Naru y Sasuke bueno ella es como Naruto debe por lo menos pelear una ves al día o la esencia de ellos dos se pierde… después de todo es como su alma gemela la Naru XD… me dejas otro reviews?**

**Leeloo-chan: ¿me quedo bueno?... eso me agrada por cierto lo que Naru comenzó a hablar de Sasuke fue verdad…. Alguien tiene que decir lo que todo el mundo piensa de ese moreno n.n… bueno espero que este capitulo te guste y sigue dejando reviews ¿si?...**

**Asuka Langley : gracias por leer el fic y graias por felicitarme T.T (llantito de emoción) eres la primera de mis amigas que me escribe las demás se olvidan que éxito… nos vemos Tomodachi-chan… déjame otro reviews…**

**Miruru: hola Miruru gracias por apreciar mi fic n/n me honra ya que yo también he leído varios de tus fic uno de los que más me agrado fue "my little monster" lo encontré muy bueno pero a la vez cortito.. pero bueno n.n los demás también los he leído pero nunca he dejado uno pero ahora si no te sorprendas si ves mi comentario por allí n.n… es verdad muy poca gente leía mi fic en un principio pero ahora me siento feliz de eso y no te preocupes de los reviews largos me gustan mucho n.n nos leemos ¿me dejas un reviews?**

**Griffmonn: es verdad la pobre Naru tiene que vivir con el inútil de Sasuke pero quien sabe a lo mejor tiene su recompensa la pobre, pero lo más seguro es que las fans locas del Uchiha la quieran matar XD… espero que te guste este capi y espero tu próximo reviews…**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y en verdad lamento la demora del capi pero tratare de que el próximo se suba antes de año nuevo si no es así el primero de enero estará en siguiente así que MATTA NEE A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC Y LES DESO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO n.n CON CARIÑO DE CHIBI-HINATA **

**Matta nee!...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayou!... otra ves… jijij… (Debería cambiar mis presentaciones)… bueno eso importa bien poco ahora… gracias por los reviews que recibo cada ves son mas n.n… bueno lo de siempre que Naruto y cia. Son de mi sensei Kishi-sama… pero aún no lo convenzo que me regale a uno aunque sea…. Me conformó con el rubio nada más XD. Sin molestar mas los dejo con el:**

**Pero antes una aclaración más XD:**

_(Cursiva) a la inner de Sakura _

**Capitulo 06:"¡¡Peligro!...las kunoichis se declaran la guerra"**

El día daba su glorioso comienzo otra vez, el claro solo recibía a todas las personas que se levantaban temprano para comenzar sus cosas cotidianas, pero en una pequeña casa cierta chica de cabello rosado se levantaba más que rápido.

"_no permitiré que esa mujer se quede con Sasuke-kun" pensaba saliendo de su casa rápidamente "no puedo ni imaginar como habrá pasado la noche el pobre Sasuke-kun…"_ (N/CH: ¿ha alguien le interesa saber que se imagina esta chica?... ¿alguien?... ¿nadie?...) Sakura había utilizado su imaginación (que tiene del mismo tamaño que su frente XD) y ya comenzaba a preocuparse de su pobre moreno, así que decidida apresuro el paso.

-no dejare que lo maltrate…-se dijo con fuerza y salio corriendo en dirección a la casa del moreno

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Pero mientras la chica de mirada verde iba en rescate del Uchiha, la casa del mencionado se encontraba en un perfecto estado de desorden pero con mayúscula, cosa rara en el moreno que era reconocido en toda Konoha por su estricto orden, pero quien entrara ahora en aquella casa lo mas seguro era que ahora no la reconocería motivo, la sala y los pasillos de la casa parecían que habían sido alcanzados por un tornado y terremoto juntos o peor aún que la guerra los había alcanzado, por aquel motivo la limpieza de la que tanto el Uchiha se glorificaba quedaba en un recuerdo muy lejano, por que se veían sillones volcados, cojines tanto en la sala, cocina y pasillos, se encontraban esparcidos , fragmentos de antiguas obras de arte y vasijas valiosas estaban en el suelo muy bien esparcidas y lo mas impresionante de todo era que habían shurikens, kunais y todo tipo de arma que uno se pudiera imaginar en el suelo, techos y paredes de la casa, en resumen la casa no tenía ni pie ni cabeza ni siquiera un lugar donde ver orden. Pero los responsables de tal catástrofe se encontraban en aquel momento en sus respectivos cuartos hasta que….

-¡¡ahhh!-grito la voz de cierta rubia- demonios me dormí…-

Salió de su cuarto con su cortito pijama en dirección al cuarto de baño junto con el moreno, ambos se miraron con cierto rencor y el espació se lleno de rayos y chispas…

-buenos días Sasuke…-saludo de mala gana Naru.

-buenos días Naru….-saludo este muy serio- ¿Cómo dormiste?...-

-bi… bien dormí bien…. ¬.¬-dijo con una vena marcada en la frente- ¿y tú?... ¿dormiste bien acaso?..-

-yo… yo dormí bien… ¬.¬-ahora él tenía la vena en la frente- ¿en serio dormiste bien?... por que luces fatal…-

-yo preguntó lo mismo-respondió la rubia mirando intensamente a Sasuke- hoy no luces muy bien…-

La verdad es que los dos tenían la cara mas horrible que se les podía imaginar, con ojera horribles y bastantes demacrados, no habían podido dormir nada al noche anterior por que después de tan tremenda "guerra" que se había realizado ninguno había dormido nada esperando el ataque del contrincante y por ende ninguno durmió lo suficiente y ahora lucían demacrados y cansados.

Naru hizo ademán de tomar el picaporte del baño al tiempo que Sasuke hacía lo mismo se volvieron a mirar pero esta ves mas cerca entrecerró los ojos dejando ver una pequeña línea en ves de ojos (como Naruto cuando cierra los ojos)

"_¿EH?... esto me es familiar…" pensó la rubia abriendo los ojos._

**: FLASH BACK:**

Se escucha un murmullo de chicas gritando mientras mira hacía el frente encontrándose con unos ojos negros sin emociones aparentemente y tan intensa como la suya, se encuentra en un aula y…. y siente un empujón cuando….

**:FIN FLASH BACK:**

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza sentía un dolor intenso, en verdad era un dolor intenso, esto noto Sasuke de inmediato y se acerco en pos de ayuda, pero Naru que había logrado recobrarse un poco no se dio cuenta de las intenciones del moreno y como digna pariente de Tsunade-hime le dio sendo puño que Sasuke quedo como parte del suelo de su casa, Naru indignada entro en el baño. Sasuke dejo de lado su enojo por unos momentos al recordar el extraño comportamiento y dolor que había visto en la rubia.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Sakura ya estaba cerca de la casa del Uchiha y aún pensando en los problemas que tendría con la rubia. Lo que daría ella por ser Naru en ese momento.

-vivir con Sasuke-kun debe ser genial...n/n-dijo con ojos enamorados mientras su imaginación se iba otra ves (N/CH: sin comentario ¬.¬… total es su imaginación no la mía XD).

-eh… esa es la casa de Sasuke-kun-dijo con alegría mientras corría hacía ella.

Cuando llego toco un par de veces pero no hubo respuesta así que vio que estaba abierta y entro (como pedro por su casa la niña esta…)

-permiso voy a entrar…-dijo entrando con cuidado- ¿no hay nadie?...-

-¿Sakura-chan que haces aquí?-escucho detrás de ella.

-buenos di… O.OU- se paro en seco al ver….

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Cuando Naru entro al baño el moreno se retiro a su cuarto a terminar de alistar las cosas para el día.

"_hoy le pediré a la Hokage-sama que me saque a la molesta de encima" pensó guardando unos kunais y sacando la ropa de cambio "y de paso limpio el cuarto apesta a esa cosa que me echo ella"_

Escucho que alguien salía del cuarto de baños y se fue de inmediato mientras escuchaba que gritaban.

-¡¡Sasuke el baño esta listo!-

Camino algo molesto con la rubia no tenía que gritar, cuando llego no pudo evitar apretarse al nariz por lo que veía, una rubia de escultural cuerpo estaba con una pequeña toalla que le cubría el cuerpo lo justo y necesario con su rubio cabello bastante largo le caía como cascada en los hombros de la joven (N/CH: Sasuke es un hombre al menos eso esta claro….).

-¿Sasuke, que pasa?- pregunto ingenua la rubia acercándose a él peligrosamente-estas rojo y parece que te esta sangrando la nariz…- (N/CH: y Naru es una baka… preguntar por que esta así… el moreno).

-no es nada-aseguro el moreno alejándose de ella-no pasa nada-

-pero si estas como un tomate…-objeto esta- déjame ver…-

Sasuke esquivo como pudo a la rubia, estaba en una citación difícil aquella chica actuaba tiernamente en aquel momento y cada ves que se acercaba a él lo ponía en una situación difícil (chicas de Konoha Sasuke no es gay esta confirmado… aún tiene esperanzas…) tubo que utilizar todo si autocontrol para poder reaccionar fría mente.

-puedes irte de aquí…-pidió el moreno aún apretándose la nariz- estas molestando…-

-oh… que malo eres yo solo me preocupo de ti…-dijo alejándose de él-pero que hombre mas…-

Cuando Naru se alejo Sasuke se metió de lleno a la ducha necesitaba una ducha de agua fría y tenía que ser rápido y muuuuyyyy fría…. Cuando sintió el llamar de la puerta, inmediatamente se tenso por completo y espero a que no fuera nadie importante, volvieron a llamar ahora si que estaba en un problema, pero ya no podía salir de la ducha y lo peor era que Naru estaba por allí cerca, rezando a todos los dioses para que Naru no fuera ver cuando escucho como la nombrada salía en dirección al recibidor.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

-buenos dias Sakura-chan-saludo la rubia

Sakura se dio la vuelta cuando abrió los ojos de par en par allí frente a ella se encontraba la rubia compañera en una diminuta toalla que por milagro cubría su cuerpo y le miraba tranquilamente.

-buenos días Naru-saludo esta secamente -¿has visto a Sasuke-kun?...-

-si esta duchándose…-dijo mientras le hacía pasar-lo mas seguro es que se demore…-

-¿aún no te viste?-preguntó la voz fría del moreno detrás de ellas.

-Sasuke…-dijeron las dos al unísono.

-¿Cómo te duchaste tan pronto?-pregunto la de vista azul-no fueron mas de cinco minutos… de seguro no te bañas…-

-claro que me baño…-aseguro el moreno-pero ese es otro tema…-

La rubia iba a volver a hablar cuando Sasuke miro a la pelirosa serió, Sakura sentía sus mejillas arder.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto.

-vine a buscarlos para ir a…-comenzó a explicar, pero la mirada del Uchiha la ponía nerviosa-yo….-

-vino por que yo se lo pedí…-hablo la nada entrometida de la rubia- no pienso ir sola contigo…-

Ambos la miraron con cara de "por que no te callas", pero ninguno dijo nada.

-ya se!- dijo feliz un momento después mirando al moreno-¿Por qué no la invitas a desayunar?... éramos solo dos antes…-

-por que…-comenzó el moreno peor se callo al ver el rostro expectante de la rubia.

Luego se metió las manos en los bolsillos como siempre lo hacía y se dio la vuelta.

-esta bien se queda a desayunar…-aseguro el sin mirarlas-pero esta es la última ves… y Naru ve a ponerte ropa…-

-¿EH?... ¿Por qué lo dices?...-pregunto Naru bajando la vista-lo siento me cambio enseguida….-

Salio de la vista de ambos compañeros el Uchiha se fue a preparar el desayuno seguida de cerca por la pelirosa impresionada por el comportamiento de si amado.

Cuando llegaron a lo que antes era conocido como la sala no pudo quedar mas que sorprendida.

"_¿Qué paso aquí?... ¿llego la guerra a esta casa?" pensó mirando los alrededores de la antigua sala que ahora se asemejaba a un vertedero "¿Qué paso ayer en esta casa?"_

Aún seguía pensando en lo sucedido en aquella casa cuando, sino fuera por el aviso de cierta rubia ella hubiera pisado un shuriken que estaba en el piso como parte de la decoración.

-gracias Naru….-agradeció la pelirosa.

-no te preocupes Sakura-chan….-dijo la rubia entrando al cuarto- que rico… ya ¿esta listo el desayuno?...-

El moreno que ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada cuando entro ahora observaba con detenimiento a la kunoichi rubia y como en la noche anterior sintió que la cara le comenzaba a poner roja (N/CH: ven lo que digo chicas Sasuke no es gay… por lo menos aquí no le es… aún tienen esperanzas) e inmediatamente dio la vuelta para no ver mas a Naru. De esto se dio cuenta su compañera de ojos verde.

"_¿Sasuke-kun le gusta esta mujer?..." pensó muy atónita. (Claro que se fija en ella ¿no has visto como se viste?...)… "¿EH?... ¿a que te refieres?..." (¡¡Mira su atuendo!... de verdad estaría perdida sin mi)… _

Sakura dejo de pelear con su inner y vio el atuendo de la rubia ahora entendía el por que de su inner.

-Naru ¿no tienes algo más "normal" que ponerte?-preguntó acercándose a ella.

-¿mmm?- fue lo único que respondió la rubia por que ya estaba devorando su desayuno, trago un momento- ¿a que te refieres Sakura-chan?-

Para decir la verdad Naru traía el conjunto que había visto a con la timida Hyuga (aquí viene un descripción de la ropa un poco mala… no soy buena en esto). El traje era de dos piezas la primera parte constaba de una camisa negra de tirante, que se ocultaba en una chaqueta que comenzaba en los hombros de la chica y terminaba en el inicio de los pechos de ella en corte de v… color naranja (imagínense la chaqueta de Naruto pero mas ajustada) unos guantes de redecilla terminados en la manos y una falda pantalón del mismo color que la chaqueta, con las calzas azules y la falda naranja las zapatillas eran las típicas de los ninjas, el cabello suelto y la bandana de la aldea en la frente.

-se refiere a que si piensas hacer el entrenamiento con eso puesto…-interrumpió su estoico compañero de grupo- no me digas que piensas andar vestida con tu pijama todo el día-

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto amenazadoramente Naru mirando la Uchiha- para tú información esto no es mi pijama… esto es…-

Guardo silencio un momento mientras miraba al moreno desconfiadamente.

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi pijama?...-pregunto después de un rato- ¿me observaste ayer, no? ¬.¬… ves eres un hentai de toda ley…-

-mentira…-defendió la pelirosa- Sasuke-kun no es un hentai-

-claro que lo es…-aseguro la rubia-es un pervertido numero uno de toda Konoha…-

-nunca… Sasuke-kun es todo un caballero- volvió a defender Sakura mas molesta _(no permitiré que insultes a mi Sasuke-kun... SHANAROOO)_.

-lo de caballero lo tiene escondido…-comenzó nuevamente Naru mirando a Sakura directamente a sus ojos- es un pervertido que le encanta mirar a las chicas en la noche…-

-eso es mentira…-dijo la fren… ejem… Sakura ahora enojada- Sasuke no es de ese tipo de personas…-

-eso lo crees tú…-dijo enojada también la rubia-para tú información… tú adorado Sasukito anoche me espió en mi cuarto… cuando me cambiaba de ropa…-

-¿Qué?... O.O-fue lo único que pudo articular la de mirada verde- eso es…-

-verdad…. Por eso sabe lo de mi pijama- aclaro Naru apuntando ahora al moreno que terminaba su desayuno en paz (N/CH: casi se nos olvida a él culpable n.n)- Sasuke es un mirón de primera y es la verdad…-

Sasuke que estaba tomando un vaso de agua término escupiendo todo y atragantándose de paso Sakura corrió a auxiliar al moreno mientras que Naru simplemente cruzaba los brazos.

-ves lo que digo Sakura-chan…- hablo después de un momento la rubia- es un pervertido… por que sino no lo fuera… ¿Por qué se pondría nervioso?...-

-eso no tiene nada que ver…-aseguro la de mirada verde- Sasuke reacciono así por tus comentarios… _(Deja de meterte con mi Sasuke… si es que quieres vivir!)_-

-no me meto con él…-señalo al moreno- simplemente digo la verdad…-

-eso es mentira…-hablo la pelirosa- simplemente estás enfadada… y te desquitas con él…-

-claro que no…-aseguro la rubia-no estoy enfadada….-

-mentirosa…-aseguro Sakura.

-eres tu la mentirosa…-comento enojada Naru.

Sasuke que veía aquella riña de niñas simplemente suspiro, viendo como ambas chicas se miraban amenazadoramente.

"_¿Qué paso aquí?... ¿Cuándo comenzó esta pelea?..." pensaba pasando por alto la discusión que comenzaba a tornarse grave "¿y por que pelean en mi casa?..."_

Esto último le hizo entrar en razón y harto de ver la pelea los detuvo hablando.

-llegaremos tarde a ver a Kakashi- levantándose- si no quieren llegar mas tarde que él apresúrense…-

-si Sasuke-kun…- dijo cierta Kunoichi de ojos verde.

Naru simplemente siguió a sus nuevos compañeros de grupo algo fastidiada.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Cuando llegaron a la zona de reunión no habían pasado dos minutos cuando las kunoichi se enfrascaron en otra discusión por culpa del moreno.

-te repito que Sasuke no es especial…-repetía la rubia.

-te equivocas es el mejor del año en la academia…-hablo Sakura- es un genio…-

-¿un genio?...-preguntó Naru incrédula- seguro es un genio…-

-ah… deja de decir eso de Sasuke…- dijo la pelirosa molesta-deja de meterte con él…-

-no me meto con él…-aclaro la de mirada azul-simplemente hablo de él-

"_es lo mismo… sabes… ¬.¬" pensó Sakura mientras su inner ardía en llamas_.

Luego de eso dejaron de hablar del moreno y se dedicaron a esperar y esperar y recontra esperar a que su sensei se dignara a aparecer por aquellos lares.

-ahh… ¿Cuánto llevamos esperando?-pregunto cierta rubia sentada en una banca.

-tres horas y media- dijo su compañera consultando la hora.

-¿acaso este sensei es irresponsable?...-dijo Naru molesta-

-siempre es lo mismo resígnate…-dijo la pelirosa- siempre llega tarde…-

-¿Qué?... ¿siempre?... o.OU- dijo la rubia sorprendida.

Cuando una nube de homo hizo su aparición mostrando a un hombre de cabello puntiagudo plateado que se cubría la cara con una mascara y la bandana tapándose un ojo.

-hola…-sañudo este.

-¡¡legas tarde!-gritaron las mujeres del grupo.

-lo siento… lo que pasa es que me encontré con gamabunta y me invito a comer con él…-dijo como si nada.

Los tres subordinados guardaron silencio perpetuo, mientras su sensei simplemente los miraba sin sorpresa aparente.

"_este hombre es un caso O.o" pensaba Naru comenzando a preocuparse "¿en que grupo vine a caer?... kamisama ¿que hice de malo?…"_

-bueno la misión del día es-dijo Kakashi sacando un pergamino- limpiar una casa, terminar de ordenar una librería y ayudar a la Hokage…-

-¿estás son las misiones?-pregunto incrédula la rubia- mas bien parecen mandados-

-confórmate con eso…- dijo de atrás el moreno.

-Sasuke-kun tiene razón…-dijo Sakura comenzando a caminar.

-vamos tenemos que terminar esto pronto- dijo su sensei caminando animadamente.

Naru simplemente les siguió sorprendida.

"_¿kamisama que hice de malo en mi otra vida? T.T" seguía preguntándose la pobre_.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

La tarde paso sin mayor problemas, las misiones fueron llevadas sin ningún problemas a menos que se tomaran en cuanta las pequeñas discusiones que se formaban entre ambas kunoichis.

En la casa el problema fue por que Naru había volteado un poco de agua en donde limpiaba Sakura. Kakashi aún se sorprendía de la reacción de la pelirosa ante ese hecho tan poco importante.

-eres una idiota Naru- había dicho Sakura después de ese incidente- mira lo que haces….-

-no es mi culpa- se defendió la rubia- no es mi culpa que dejes este balde con agua en cualquier parte…-

-¿Qué dijiste?... ¿es mi error acaso?-preguntó enfurecida Sakura.

-no se si te sientes identificada…-dijo la rubia pasando por su lado.

Las cosas hubieran quedado en términos razonables si allí hubieran terminado la discusión pero las cosas empeoraron cuando llegaron a la librería, cuando Sakura dejo caer unos libros por accidente cerca de Naru.

-cuidado Sakura…-dijo esquivando unos libros la rubia- fíjate en dónde dejas los libros…-

-no es mi culpa que te confunda con un mueble…- argumento la pelirosa.

-¿Qué dijiste?... no me compares contigo…-se defendió Naru pasando por el lado de Sakura- no es mi culpa que tu parezcas un mueble…-

Sakura no aguanto más y le tiro por "accidente" un libro a Naru que le dio de lleno en la cabeza, Naru que simplemente ya estaba harta de cierta kunoichi aprovecho un descuido de ella y dejo caer todos los libros que había cerca de Sakura que termino recogiéndolos todos otra ves, minutos después Sakura dejo caer los libros que Naru ordenaba, esto fue lo último que soportaron ambas mujeres.

-¿Qué pretendes Sakura?-preguntó mirando directamente a los verdes ojos de la chica-¿Por qué no deja de molestarme?-

-¿Qué te deje de molestar?-pregunto con ironía la pelirosa-tú empezaste a molestar…-

-¿Qué yo empecé?-dijo Naru enojada- tu fuiste la que empezó en casa de Sasuke…-

-claro como no…-aseguro Sakura- tú comenzaste molestándome en casa de él…-

-si como no…-dijo la rubia ahora- tú empiezas y los demás son los culpables…-

-cállate esa serás tú…-dijo la pelirosa enfurecida al máximo.

Después de esto no se hablaron más y Kakashi y Sasuke terminaron de hacer el trabajo, por que como iban las cosas las chicas no terminarían nunca.

Después de eso estaban frente al despacho de la Hokage y aún se percibía la tensión de la discusión de ambas kunoichis del grupo que ni siquiera se miraban. Entraron al despacho como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Cómo les ha ido?-pregunto de inmediato la Hokage.

-bien bien sin ninguna novedad- aseguro Kakashi, pero su cuerpo se tenso al ver las miradas de los tres alumnos- bueno, Hokage-sama usted nos llamo ¿verdad?-

-Eh… a si… verás- la Hokage mira a Kakashi después de percibir las miradas de odio de los tres ninjas de atrás- les daré una misión muy importante para Konoha-

-una misión muy importante para Konoha-repitieron al unísono los tres ninjas.

-si la misión es….-

**Chibi-Hinata: bien terminado el capitulo… ¿Qué misión les dará la Hokage?... ¿Qué tan importante será?... acaso será bañar a TonTon… (No lo creo)… si quieren saber que misión es dejen muchos reviews sino se las aguantan hasta nuevo aviso non. Bueno ¿Qué les pareció la "guerrita" de amabas chicas?... a este paso terminaran matándose non… parece que Naru tiene que trabajar en el aspecto de relaciones públicas ¿verdad?... pero en fin… si quieren saber que les pasara a ambas mujeres dejen reviews, y si volverán a pelear por describir al moreno ese lean el capi que bien. Ahora contestar los reviews dejados ante… n.n:**

**Gabe Logan: si que Naru se vengue de ese moreno solamente n.n… OK… tratare de hacer aunque sea algo de NaruHina aunque no se me de muy bien… espero que lo sigas leyendo… déjame otro review plisss…**

**Miruru: gracias por continuar leyendo mi fic… claro que leo tus fic pero aún no te dejo ningún review la verdad como dice Shikamaru… es muy problemático dejar reviws nOn… pero obvio que estoy leyendo tus fic… que son bueno… me agrada que te gusten los capi… y espero que te guste este… pero ¿me dejas otro reviews?...**

**tere-chan: gracias por lo de bkn… a todos al parecer le gusto la guerra la verdad a mi también me fascinó lo de la guerra… espero que me dejes otro reviews…**

**aradio akamichi: como dije tratare de complacer aunque sea un poquito y haré algo de NaruHina pero aún no estoy muy convencida… pero habrá aunque sea algo… y sobre lo de SasuNaru…. (mmm…. Lo tengo que pensar muy bien) y espero que te guste este capi… déjame otro review…**

**Musa Lockheart: gracias por leer este fic…. Y espero que te guste mas este capi… ¿Qué tiene todos con la pareja SasuNaru?... ¿es tan tierna esa pareja?... si me sigues dejando review puede que termine en algo bueno n.n… así que espero tu review con muchas ganas….**

**Kagome1013: si tanto tiempo sin leerte T.T, me gusta saber que te agrada cada vez mas este fic… y espero que te siga agradando mas todavía… otra ves la pareja SasuNaru… todos con ellos… si me dejas muchos reviews creo que pasara algo… así me dejas otro…. Pliss…**

**Haku Kazahaya: te gusta…. Me alegro, claro que es monisimo mi fic XD (y gracias por el cumplido), claro que comprar en compañía resulta peligroso y más cuando tienes dementes como ellas de compañeras XD… vivir con le Sasuke es todo un desafió para la pobre de Naru… te imaginas todo lo que pasara… pero mira que eres adivina XD… espero que lo sigas leyendo y me dejes reviws n.n… nos leemos…**

**Y antes de despedirme quiero desearles un FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOO! (aunque sea atrasado) y espero que este año sea en muchos casos mejor y que me sigan leyendo y dejando reviews n.n… (bromita jejeje) y espero leerlos en mi próximo capi… sigo insistiendo ¿Qué misión les dará la Hokage?... será muy peligrosa… ¿lo soportara Naru?... ¿me darán ideas de que misión puede ser?... ¿me aburriré de escribir tonteras?... XD… bueno ahora si nos leemos MATTA NE! XD…**

**Dedicado a mi abuelita… Elena que le gusta el anime y en especial Naruto n.n **


	7. Chapter 7

**OHAYOU! (Si debo cambiar de presentación ù.ú) pero en fin… gracias por los reviews mandados me siento feliz recibir todo… y antes de empezar el capi lo de siempre… los personajes del manganime Naruto no son mío, pertenecen a mi sensei… Kishi-sama… (Que algún día me dará algún personaje de aquella serie XD) OK… ahora si les dejo con el capi siete de este fic tan especial n.nU. **

**-Aclaración del fic-**

_(Inner de Sakura hablando)_

**Capitulo 07:"Misión de rango "A"… ¡¡en busca de Kazekage-sama! **

-la misión es…- dijo mientras pasaba la vista a todos- ir a al aldea oculta de la arena y resguardar a Kazekage-sama hasta que llegue a Konoha… esta misión es de rango "A" y espero que no cometan errores…-

Paso la vista dejando bien en claro que no aceptaría ningún error en esta misión, los tres ninjas menores se tensaron ante aquella mirada de la mujer, y es que no era para menos, después de la pequeña "revisión" que les dio paso a contarles los detalles de su misión.

-como dije el Kazekage-sama… vendrá a Konoha por una temporada-dijo levantándose de su asiento- así que su misión será simplemente escoltarlo hasta aquí… ¿entendido?-

Los ninjas asintieron en silencio, pero Sakura fue quien levanto la mano pidiendo explicaciones.

-Hokage-sama… ¿Por qué tenemos que escoltarlo nosotros?-pregunto mientras miraba a la mujer- no se supone que él tiene su propia comitiva que lo resguarda…-

La Hokage le miro algo cansada, pero de todas formas respondió a la pregunta realizada por la kunoichi de cabello rosa.

-como saben no hace mucho el Akatsuki trato nuevamente de asesinarlo- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar- y la mayoría de sus guardias fueron asesinados y los otros andan tras los causantes así que sus fuerzas son pocas… y por ende nosotros tenemos que ir por el Kazekage-sama…-

-¿pero por que no envía a jounin?... no sería más seguro- pregunto ahora la rubia del grupo- se supone que es una persona importante ¿no?-

-por que el pidió que el grupo siete fuera solo-dijo ya harta de escuchar a los tres gennin-ahora vayan a buscar sus cosas por que parten dentro de una hora… ¡¡fuera!...-

Los tres más pequeños salieron como si su vida dependiera de eso, pero mientras Kakashi se quedaba a conversar con la Hokage a petición de ella.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Los tres subordinados de Kakashi se encontraban a las afuera de al torre de la Hokage mientras su sensei se dedicaba a charlar con la nombrada.

-bien… ¿Qué les parece la misión?-pregunto Sakura desviando la mirada a los demás integrantes del grupo, que pareció no escucharla-¡¡hey!. Tomen atención… pregunte algo…-

Lo dos miraron a la chica con el menor interés que tenían.

-disculpa Sakura-chan ¿decías algo?-pregunto la rubia mientras arreglaba su protector- no te escuche antes…-

Sakura miro enfada a Naru para pasar después la vista hacía el moreno que ni caso le hacía. (N/CH: que novedad que no te haga caso XD)

-no será mejor ir a preparar las cosa…-comento con cierta vos lúgubre el moreno- debemos apresurarnos-

-tienes razón Sasuke-kun…- dijo la pelirosa _(¡¡¡siiii! Mi Sasuke-kun tan inteligente como siempre…)_- nos vemos en un rato mas en las afueras de la aldea…-

Salio corriendo mientras los dos restantes quedaban como unos idotas parados fuera de la torre de la Hokage.

-bueno será mejor ir nosotros también- dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta para ver a su compañero que ya estaba unos metros lejos de ella- espera un momento Sasuke!... ¡¡por un demonio dije que me esperadas!...-

Y salió tras el moreno insultándolo como solo ella podía hacer

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Mientras los gennin preparaban sus cosas Tsunade tenía una conversación muy sería con Kakashi.

-esta segura Hokage-sama…-pregunto interesado el peliplateado-¿los que atacaron a Naru (N/CH: recuerden que aún no sabe que es Naruto XP) estuvieron aquí?-

-si los hombres que vigilaban la casa de Sasuke al día siguiente amanecieron inconscientes otros muertos-dijo sin mirar a la cara de Kakashi- pero lo que es peor podían habérsela llevado así de fácil pero no quisieron…-

-¿tiene alguna idea de quienes son?-preguntó el hombre serio.

La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras que Kakashi buscaba las razones para intentar llevarse a la jovencita de su grupo.

"_¿por que razón trataran de llevársela?... no le veo le caso a menos que…"_

Sus líneas de pensamientos fueron cortadas por la intromisión de cierto hombre de cabello blanco y largo, que entro sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

-Tsunade ¿Cómo es eso de que mandas a Naru a la aldea de la arena, ¿con Kakashi y los demás?-dijo sin siquiera mirar quienes se encontraba allí-¿Qué pasara con Naruto?-

-Jiraiya-sama ¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó una voz s un lado de él.

El hombre recién se daba cuanta de que era la voz que le había echo aquella pregunta. Y paso su mirada nerviosa de Kakashi a Tsunade que por la mirada que le lanzaba lo haría trozos allí mismo y ningún medic-nin podría salvarlo ni siquiera el mismo Kamisama.

"_¿creo que metí la pata pero hasta el fondo? O.O" comenzaba a sudar frió_

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ya en la casa del Uchiha, en la cual acababan de llegar y Naru no terminaba su repertorio de insultos hacía le moreno (que ahora eran por haberla dejado abandonada en medio de Konoha), el moreno terminaba de guardas sus cosas mientras la rubia seguía hablando de cualquier tema (los insultos fueron cosas del pasado)

-¿puedes callarte ahora?...-preguntó Sasuke harto de escuchar hablar a la rubia.

-pero… si ni siquiera he comenzado a…-se callo ante la mirada asesina del vengador.

-termina de empacar las cosas quieres…-dijo con la vos entre cortada por el enojo.

-pero… esta bien, esta bien…- dijo mientras se iba del cuarto- sabes Sasuke eres un amargado de los que ya no existen…-

Y se marcho antes de que Sasuke pudiera descargar toda su ira en contra de ella. O que la tomara de blanco para los shurikens y kunais

"_de verdad no se que se cree esta chica…" pensaban terminando de guardad su cosas "_no puedo entenderla… por mas que trato… yo…"

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por le grito que se escucho que provenía de la habitación de la chica. Cuando entro al cuarto lo primero que vio fue a Naru en el suelo con una cara de terror que no había visto jamás en le rostro de la joven y la ventan del cuarto abierta de par en par

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Sakura terminaba de arreglar las cosas y escogía la ropa más sensual que tenía.

"_con esto Sasuke-kun dejara de mirar a la idiota de Naru" pensaba mientras guardaba ropa interior (Sasuke-kun no podrá resistirse a mis encantos muahhahahahaha) "espero con ansias este viaje n.n"_

Cuando escucho que su madre le llamaba para pedir algún favor. Y así la Kunoichi termino de alistar sus cosas y fue en ayuda de su madre.

"_lo mas probable es que Naru este acosando a mi Sasuke-kun…" se dijo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto "pero no por mucho…"_

-ya voy mamá… -dijo bajando las escaleras.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

La puerta se abrió precipitadamente para dejar pasar a un moreno que inspecciono todo el lugar en busca de la chica, cuando la encontró en el suelo lo único que logro articular fue.

-¿estas bien?... ¿Qué….?-no termino por que la rubia se brazo fuertemente del moreno.

-Sasuke… que buenos que estas aquí…-dijo sin separarse del moreno- tenía miedo… mucho miedo…-

Sasuke que estaba rojo por las circunstancias y no pudo evitar percibir el aroma que desprendía Naru tan suave y delicado.

-¿Na… Naru… que sucedió?-preguntó tratando de soltarse de la rubia.

-un… un hombre…-dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama- había un hombre armado en la pieza… cuando me cambiaba-

-¿un hombre pudiste verle la cara?-pregunto rápidamente.

La kunoichi negó con la cabeza aún nerviosa.

-solamente vi su mano en la que tenía un kunia…-dijo temblando involuntariamente- pero me dio miedo…-

Sasuke se levanto de donde estaba y miro por la ventana no había nadie cerca ni un chakra se percibía, luego volteo a ver a Naru que aún parecía asustada, el Uchiha al contemplar la imagen desvalida de Naru en ese momento percibió algo nuevo en ella que no había percibido antes y eso era que pese a lo fuerte que se hacía ver era muy frágil cuando se encontraba sola, y de eso se dio cuenta cuando la chica temblaba involuntariamente y un sentimiento extraño surgió dentro del moreno un sentimiento que ni el podía entender pensó que era de protegerla, pero de allí nada mas. Se acerco ala rubia nerviosa al momento que tomaba sus manos.

-¿se fue?-pregunto antes que nada, pero sintiendo las manso del moreno-¿pero que sucede Sasuke….?-

No término por el moreno le había callado con un beso (N/CH: hay… pobre Naru… pobre Sakura que si se entera mata a Naru XD...) que la rubia no evito, sino que correspondió de inmediato, siendo este beso casto, puro, pero a la ves apasionado, hasta cuando Naru sintió la lengua del Uchiha intentando ingresar a la boca de esta, allí se término todo, Naru se separo de Sasuke tan rápido que este no pudo evitar caer al suelo, mientras que la rubia se levantaba indignada y a la ves asustada pero con un leve rubor en las mejillas .

-¿Qué pretendías Uchiha?...-pregunto mientras se volvía a controlar nuevamente- ¿Qué pretendías besándome?...-

-yo… yo…-dijo simplemente el moreno, que no podía formar nada coherente en su cabeza.

"_eso mismo… ¿Qué pretendía yo besándola?... ¿Por qué lo hice?..."se preguntaba una y otra ves sin obtener repuesta alguna._

-crees que por que vivo en tu casa yo…-comenzó pero se cayo ante la mirada fría del moreno.

-crees que lo que hice fue a propósito…-dijo Sasuke enojado y al vez confundido- ni siquiera estoy interesado en ti…-

Lo que acababa de decir era un grave error y de es se dio cuenta de inmediato por que la rubia se puso pálida y triste para luego pasar a la rabia e indignación.

-pues para que te enteres…-comenzó a hablar fuerte- no me interesa un anti-social como tú… que simplemente piensa en si mismo…. Y que no demuestra sentimientos…-

Se alejo un poco de él escondiendo las ganas de llorar.

**-**a mi tampoco me interesa una niña tan antipática y molestosa como tú…-dijo sin saber lo que iba a recibir a cambio el pobre Sasuke- eres una idiota que no piensas nada eso eres… no me sorprende que nadie se interese…-

-¡¡CALLATEE UCHIHA DEL DEMONIO!-grito Naru enojada.

Sasuke no pudo contestar por que Naru termino dando un golpe en pleno que lo había dejado nuevamente como parte de la decoración de la residencia, en este caso como papel mural. (N/CH: hay… Sasuke a tú paso… terminaras muerto o con problemas graves…ú.ù)

-y no vuelvas hacer algo mas o sino te dejo sin descendencia…-grito cerrando la puerta de un golpe mientras Sasuke quedaba viendo entre estrellitas y símbolos del clan Uchiha.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Cuando llegaron a las afueras de la aldea, Sakura ya estaba esperándolos con una gran sonrisa para el moreno.

-¡¡aquí Sasuke-kun!-dijo levantando la mano- Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué paso…? O.o-

Sasuke venia con una parte de la cara (mas bien el centro de su rostro) rojo y parecía molesto por lo cual ni siquiera miro a Sakura cuando ella le hablo, entonces poso su vista en la rubia compañera que estaba un poco apartada del moreno y parecía molesta igual que Sasuke.

"_¿Qué le sucedió a Sasuke-kun en el rostro?" se pregunto mientras lo observaba detenidamente "será mejor averiguar que paso en aquella casa…"_

Camino en dirección a donde se encontraba la rubia del grupo, que parecía molesta por alguna razón.

-¿Naru?...-dijo la kunoichi de ojos verdes-oe… Naru-

La nombrada se asusto un poco cuando Sakura le toco el hombro. Haciendo que diera un pequeño respingo.

-¿Sakura-chan?... ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó viendo la cara de preocupación que tenía- ¿te sucede algo?..-

- bueno quiero saber si tú…-desvió la mirada un poco de la rubia- sabes ¿Qué le paso a Sasuke-kun en la cara?-

Naru abrió los ojos mientras dirigía la vista hacía el mencionado que estaba cerca de ellas, que también redirigió una mirada a la rubia con enfado en ella, lo que provoco enfado en Naru.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?...-dijo molesta por el comportamiento del moreno-será mejor que le preguntes a Sasuke…-

A Sakura casi se le cae el alma ante esa propuesta, claro que hubiera querido preguntarle a él antes que ha esa rubia intento de ninja según ella, pero como había pasado mucho tiempo con Sasuke ya lo conocía a la perfección y en estos momentos no estaba como para preguntarle nada, por que quien se acercara terminaría siendo utilizado como un instrumento mas de entrenamiento, así que esa opción estaba descartada de inmediato por lo cual solamente le quedaba la opción de la rubia esa.

-no quiero molestarlo eso, es todo…-dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

-que dices… no sea idota…- dijo de inmediato la rubia.

"_¿nani?... que no soy idiota…" pensó Sakura mientras su inner aparecía en llamas (SHAKNAROO… nadie me trata de idiota… y menos una rubia teñida)_

-pero…-dijo Sakura-yo solo…-

-no te preocupes ya lo sabrás…-aseguro Naru levantando la mano- ¡¡OE… Sasuke…! Sakura-cha quiere preguntarte algo…-

Sakura quería colocar las manos alrededor del cuello cuando la rubia había llamado al moreno, pero su expresión cambio cuando Sasuke se acercaba a ella aún molesto y ahora era ella la que quería morirse.

"_y todo por culpa de esa rubia… ¬.¬" se dijo con enfado_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?-pregunto un serio Sasuke a Naru.

-yo nada…-aseguro esta- simplemente Sakura-chan quiere saber como te hiciste eso en la cara-

Indico con el dedo índice el rostro rojo del moreno, que parecía más que enojado.

-nada importante…-aseguro Sasuke mirando a Sakura-simplemente me estrelle contra…-

-mi puño…-interrumpió Naru con una sonrisa.

-¿con tú puño?-preguntó incrédula Sakura- ¿a que se refiere Sasuke-kun?-

El moreno miro amenazadamente a la rubia que sonreía con satisfacción, que si hubiera sido mas inteligente hubiera captado las nada agradables miradas que le lanzaban aquellos dos (uno por decir eso y la otra por golpear a su adorado Sasuke).

-si verás…-dijo la rubia frente a Sakura-él chico aquí presente entro a mi habitación y yo…- miro a Sasuke con malicia- y yo… simplemente le golpee…-

-¿por eso?...-pregunto incrédula la mujer-¿Por qué simplemente entro en tu cuarto?...-

-claro no iba a permitir que me viera en paños menores-dijo la rubia meciendo la cabeza en forma afirmativa-después de todo es un pervertido y debo cuidarme-

Aquella frase sirvió para comenzar una nueva disputa entre ambas kunoichis, Sakura hace rato que buscaba una forma de discutir con Naru y aquella frase fue lo que estaba esperando.

"_las pagaras todas… Rubia intento de ninja" se dijo con firmeza "pagaras por haber golpeado a Sasuke y por humillarme el otro día" (SHAKNAROO… Ya verás rubia... muahaha)_

-¿hasta cuando seguirás con la idea de que Sasuke-kun es un pervertido?-pregunto la de ojos verdes mirando directamente a los azules ojos de la otra.

-hasta cuando él reconozca la verdad…-aseguro la rubia.

-de que verdad me hablas…-dijo molesta Sakura.

- la de que es un pervertido…-argumento Naru-hasta ese día seguiré diciendo la verdad…-

-ya me canse de que hables mal de él…-hablo al fin la kunochi de ojos verdes-simplemente estas celosa de él…-

-¿celosa yo?… no me hagas reír-dijo Naru levantando la vos notablemente- no serás tú quien esta celosa ¿de alguien?-

-por favor de quien estaría celos yo…-dijo Sakura aumentando el tono de voz.

-de alguien que es mejor que tú en todo…-aseguro la rubia-alguien como yo…-

Ante esto Sakura comenzó a reír como desquiciada y Sasuke se alejo un poco de aquella dos, ambas le hacían doler la cabeza, además de sus auras se intensificaban y desprendía instinto de asesinarse una a la otra. Era mejor alejarse de la futura zona de lucha.

-por favor… celosa de ti… jajajajaja…-reía la kunoichi- como puedo estar celosa de alguien que ni siquiera tiene buen cuerpo… y es teñida… jajajaja-

-¿Qué dijiste?...-pregunto enojada Naru-tengo mejor cuerpo que tú…-miro de arriba a bajo a Sakura-pero cualquiera puede tener mejor cuerpo que una vasija… ¿no lo crees?... vasija-chan… ¬¬-

Ahora Sakura era quien estaba enojada al máximo, la había llamado vasija, había escuchado bien le había dicho que su cuerpo carecía de curvas.

"_esta…esta tipa es…" (SHAKNAROOO…. Maldita Naru ya verás cuando ponga mis manso encima de ti… tú serás quien parezca una vasija… ò.ó)_

-pero soy mejor en batalla que tú…-dijo tranquilizando Sakura.

-eso lo dudo niña….-dijo mirando fríamente a Sakura-las niñas como tú son unas inútiles… además de llorica…-

-ya verás Naru…-dijo amenazadoramente la pelorosa.

-¿Qué?...-desafió la rubia.

Al momento estaban ya enfrascadas en una nueva pelea que iba a pasar de lo verbal y los puños si no fuera por que el sensei del grupo se digno a aparecer (N/CH: ¡¡por fin!... Kakashi un poco más y esas dos se matan… hey ¿Quién tiro ese kunai?) Deteniendo la casi ya batalla.

-dejen de luchar entre ustedes…-dijo sin molestarse en interferir- ahora tenemos una misión que hacer…-

Los tres gennin asintieron en silencio, mientras que Sasuke andaba adelante junto a Kakashi ambas kunoichis se lanzaban miradas que si pudieran matarían allí mismo. En busca del Kazekage-sama al país del viento…

**Se ve una sombra saltando como loca… y grita a todos lados… **

**Chibi-Hinata (C/H):¡¡terminado el capi 7! Y esos dos por fin se besaron n.n soy genial muahahahaha… **

**Se da cuenta de que sus lectores la miraran con los ojos abiertos. **

**C/H: un momento ¿Cómo que me miran?... o.OU… ¿no que esto se lee?... **

**Na: pero así sale escrito… no me eches la culpa a mí… **

**C/H: ya entendí… que no soy burra… **

**Na: pero lo pareces…**

**C/H: ¿Qué DIJISTE?... anda a revisar el octavo capi… mientras yo saludo…**

**Una sombra desaparece mientras que la otra se arregla un poco.**

**Chibi-Hinata: ejem… ejem… siento mucho el que presenciaran tan vergonzosa pelea, pero mi narrador (que es como un inner) se quejaba de que no tenía participación XD bien!... séptimo capitulo terminado y por fin se dan un beso para todos los que me pedían SasuNaru (se que era poco pero les aseguro que se me dejan muchos reviews hago algo mas n.n) se sabe la misión… solo espero que lleguen vivas esas dos… que por lo visto ya no se pueden ver sin pelear van en busca del Kazekage… ¿Qué pensara Gaara cuando vea a la rubia?... ¿sentimientos? O ¿una rubia bulliciosa intento de ninja? … eso solo el tiempo lo dirá (o en este caso el destino XD)… ahora agradezco todos los reviews mandados y avisó que estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic n.n… que se llama "El lugar donde pertenezco" así que si lo ven denle una oportunidad… ahora responder los reviews!...**

**SnYaOi: gracias por lo de bien el capi… ya ves… tenemos algo de sasunaru… aunque poquito ˆˆ pero bueno… ahora ¿me dejas otro review?**

**Leeloo-chan: siento le retrazo ú.ùU problemas de escritura (aunque en este también)… verdad que la personalidad de Naru es un primor de encanto XD… bueno ya sabes cual es la misión… y aparecerá Gaara… solo espero que Naru se controle… ¿me dejas otro review?...**

**Kagome1013: me alegro que tengas Internet de vuelta… hace tiempo no te leía… ya ves hubo algo de sasuXnaru… espero que te haya gustado este capi y esperando un próximo review… nos vemos… **

**Aradio akamichi: ¿si?... te gusto… me encanta saber eso… como te digo… habrá algo de NaruHina pero en algún próximo capitulo pero no se cual… pero lo habrá… así que me dejas otro review…**

**Silvery: no he tardado tanto (eso creo XD) y mira que la historia se pone más interesante aún n.n… así que ¿me dejas otro review?**

**Miruru: ya ves no soy tan cruel XD… te he dejado review… (He vencido a mi Shika interno) y no me tarde tanto en actualizar ¿no, Naru tubo un pequeño flash back… y espero que tenga más… ya ves yo te dejo review así que tú ¿me dejas otro? **

**Gabe Logan: claro que Naru es de cuidado… (por algo dicen que las mujeres son terribles XD)… y Sasuke por fin muestra a su Jiraiya interno, solo espero que no le de tan seguido como al otro XD… uff!... no quiero ni pensar como se pondrán las fans de Sasuke cuando se enteren del beso… Naru terminara muerta… XD… ¿me dejas otro review?...**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews de verdad gracias y espero verlos en el próximo capi… por cierto si quieren que Naru recuerde alguna parte de un capi que les guste díganme (ya no se que cosa recordar XD)… bueno nos leemos MAAATTAAAA NEEEEE! **

**PD: necesito insultos o sobrenombres para ambas mujeres mi cabeza no alcanza para tanto, muchas gracias por su ayuda n.n**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohayou!... ahora el capi 8… y gracias por los reviews… y como siempre las aclaraciones de siempre (que se saben de memoria pero igual) los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de mi sensei Kishi-sama y yo simplemente los tomo prestados… ahora les dejo el capi 8.**

**Capitulo 8:"Conociendo de forma muy peculiar"**

El viaje comenzó como si nada, pero pasado un tiempo cuando estuvieron lejos de Konoha las dos kunoichis del grupo comenzaron una guerra de miradas, para pasar luego a una guerra verbal. Los dos integrantes que sobraban de esa pelea verbal miraban cansados la escena que se repetía una y otra ves.

"_hasta las peleas de Naruto y Sasuke son mas entretenidas…" pensó el sensei del grupo aburrido de ver a las chicas insultarse. "Pero hay que decir que tienen un gran repertorio de insultos"_

-ya dejen de discutir las dos…-dijo el moreno, (que parecía niñera de esas dos XD)- ya estamos por llegar a la arena…-

-¿en serio?-pregunto la rubia dejando de lado la guerra de insultos que tenía hace poco con Sakura-¿Cuánto falta?...-

Nadie respondió a la pregunta de Naru, caminaron un poco mas, y un poco y otro poco y mas todavía, y en todo ese tiempo Naru simplemente hacía la misma pregunta.

-¿Cuánto falta?... ¿Cuánto falta?... ¿Cuánto falta?... – (N/CH: parece disco rayado XP) y como nadie le respondía guardo silencio sepulcral.

Los tres shinobis restantes dieron gracias a los cielos de que esa niña se callara. Y los tres pensaban cosas distintas. Y para que esto tome mayor realismo nos adentraremos en los pensamientos de cada uno. Empecemos con la de pelorosa.

"_Hasta que al fin se calla… parecía que no terminaba nunca… habla mas que nosotros tres junto y Naruto… para lo único que sirve es para hablar… (SHAKNAROOO… es una maldita habladora) _desde lejos se escucho una voz que decía "y tú teñida a la fuerza" Sakura miro a todos lados asustada _"debe haber sido mi imaginación…. (O.O)"_

Dejamos a la kunoichi con sus preocupaciones y nos dirigimos a donde se en encuentra su sensei, que se encontraba leyendo un libro que no era precisamente el "icha icha paradise"

"_este libro es muy interesante… nunca pensé que fuera tan bueno el genero yaoi…" mientras sonreía de manera pervertida "Jiraiya-sama debería escribir de este índole también… jijiji… ¿eh?.. Creo que ya se aburrió de hablar sola… pobre…" _ de las lejanías como a Sakura le apareció una voz que le hablo "mira quien habla de hablar sola… profesor pervertido" y como Sakura Kakashi termino mirando a todos lados en busca de esa misteriosa voz _"debo estar loco o pero aún me debí de haber juntado mucho con… Gaara"_

Dejamos a ese singular profesor y nos vamos a ver lo que piensa el Uchiha del grupo. Que caminaba un poco apartado de los demás por que había visto el extraño comportamiento de su compañera y sensei (Sakura y Kakashi para quedar mas claro)

"_¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?... se mueven como dementes maniáticos o peor aún parece ser que se juntaron mucho con el dobe de Naruto y la borracha de la Hokage"_ y como por arte de magia la misma a voz misteriosa pareció dentro de su cabeza " ¿Cómo si tú no fueras extraño?.. Ya bastante eres permaneciendo todo le tiempo en silencio…" Sasuke abrió los ojos grandes y como los demás buscaba por todas partes la voz misteriosa _"me he juntado mucho con los demás O.O… debo ver a un doctor…" _

Pero mientras los tres compañeros de grupo buscaban la vos misteriosa, Naru observaba con una gota y con preocupación a su compañeros.

"_y se hacen llamar maduros… je… soy mas madura yo que ellos" se dijo mirando seria "pero así parecen dementes salidos de un hospital psiquiátrico o.OU" y asustada busco un lugar por donde huir si se ponían peligrosos_

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Después de tan extraño cuadro de la voz misterioso y todo eso, las cosas se había calmado un poco pero aún nerviosos por aquella voz, pero mientras no supieran quien era debían ignorarla según Kakashi (N/CH: que profesor mas… "especial" ¿no?), pero para Naru esto se había vuelto tedioso y ahora buscaba algo para divertirse cuando su vista recayó en el último descendiente de los Uchiha.

"_perfecto esto será entretenido" sonrió maliciosamente y_.

-¡¡SASUKEEEEEEEEE!-grito colgándose del cuello del moreno.

Cuando Sasuke sintió el agarre de Naru, se tambaleo un poco y tubo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no irse de bruces al suelo junto con al rubia bulliciosa esa. Ahora no entendía que hacía la rubia en su espalda. Mientras que Kakashi estaba divertido viendo la extraña escena Sakura ardía en llamas, más que eso parecía que el infierno mismo se había trasladado hasta la pelorosa junto con su inner.

_(SHAKNAROOOOO…. Aléjate de mi Sasuke-kun… no lo toques con tus asquerosas manos o te matare ahora mismo), _pero la rubia ajena a eso se acerco mas a la cara del moreno mas exactamente su oído (recuerden que esta afirmada de la espalda del moreno… osea se afirma del casi cuello de el).

-¿falta mucho Sasuke?-pregunto la rubia al oído de este.

El moreno se tenso de inmediato cuando sintió los labios de la rubia tan cerca de su oído y su mente recordó el "beso accidentado" entre ambos jóvenes, pero hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para evitar que se notara.

-Naru…-dijo cansado mientras los demás se ponían en marcha otra vez.

-¿nani?-pregunto ella sin soltarse y viendo pasar a Sakura que le lanzo una mirada de odió puro- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke?...-

-puedes dejar de colgarte de mi cuello…-dijo un poco azul Sasuke.

Allí Naru se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera tocaba el suelo estaba colgada del moreno.

-no quiero!-dijo como una pequeña- es cómodo… llevame así… además… ya me canse de caminar…-

A Sasuke le entraron unas ganas de matar a la rubia, pero se contuvo la final se encontraba en su espalda y lo mas probable de que quien se fuera a lastimar al final fuera él. Suspiro con resignación, y aunque pareciera increíble Sasuke anduvo un poco con Naru afirmada por la espalda. (N/CH: Sasuke complaciendo a la rubia… o.O)

-Naru… dime…-comenzó a hablar el moreno-¿Por qué peleas tanto con Sakura?...-

-¿Por qué?...-se pregunto la rubia, pero respondió la final- no lo se…-

-¿no lo sabes?-pregunto incrédulo el vengador-¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?-

-yo simplemente me defiendo de sus insultos y todo eso-dijo bajando del moreno- digamos que estoy acostumbrada a eso… aunque no se por que… es algo que nace de mi…-

El moreno se voltio a ver a la rubia que lucía mas sería de lo normal.

-¿a que te refie….-comenzó Sasuke pero fue interrumpida por Naru.

-además- miro a los negros ojos de Sasuke-quiero algo en que entrene tenerme-dijo acercándose mas al moreno- sería muy fome pasar todo el tiempo tranquilos ¿verdad?... y la mejor forma de comenzar una pelea con ella es contigo… tú… eres el juguete perfecto - y le golpeo la frente con un dedo-nos llaman Sasuke…-

Sasuke vio como caminaba hacía le grupo mientras el revisaba lo hablado con la chica.

"_¿a que se refería con eso de que estaba acostumbrada?.."Volvio a mirara la rubia "¿y por que tengo la sospecha de que está triste?" de repente cayo en la cuenta de algo "¿Por qué me preocupo tanto de esa molestosa?..."suspiro cansado._

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ya se encontraban a las puertas de la aldea oculta de la Arena, cuando a Naru le entraron ganas de saber como era en Kage del viento en comparación a la Kage de la hoja.

-¿nadie piensa responder mi pregunta?...-dijo molesta, pero todos la ignoraron olímpicamente provocando otro enojo de ella- demonios… que agradables son todos… no les pienso hablar en todo lo que resta de día… y a lo mejor mañana tampoco-

Nuevamente le ignoraron y ahora si que la rubia parecía molesta., esto les parecía divertido a sus demás compañeros, pero Kakashi viendo el rostro serio y enojado de Naru trato de arreglar todo.

-vamos Naru no te enfades por algo así-dijo mientras cerraba su único ojo visible en forma alegre- son cosas de niños…-

Pero Naru simplemente le dirigió una severa mirada que recordaba a Tsunade cuando se enojaba, que hizo que Kakashi mirara con preocupación a la rubia.

-Kakashi-sensei…-llamo la atención la otra kunoichi del grupo- unos guardias lo buscan…-

-en seguida Sakura-hablo este apartando la mirada de aquella chica.

Y fue a hablar con los guardias para que le permitieran el acceso a la aldea, mientras eso ocurría Sakura le coqueteaba a Sasuke y este como siempre se dedicaba a ignorarla magistralmente (N/CH: ya cansate Sakura… si él nunca te tomara en cuenta), mientras el moreno miraba de ves en cuando a la rubia que parecía en aquel momento muy interesada en la construcción de la puerta (que era el mismo modelo que el de Konoha).

"_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ello?... maldición ¿Qué me esta pasando?" se preguntaba una y otra ves mirando a la rubia"no puedo dejar de mirarla… ¿Por qué?" se encontraba enojado consigo mismo por la actitud tan extraña que estaba tomando con Naru. _

-Sasuke-kun…-le estaba hablando Sakura- ¿Sasuke-kun… que pasa?... ¿te estoy hablando?-

-¿Qué decías?...-pregunto le moreno mirando a la pelorosa por primera ves en todo ese tiempo.

"_Ni siquiera me estaba escudando TT.TT" se dijo con lastima_.

-te dije… que Kakashi-sensei dice que avancemos…- tomándole la mano-vamos…-

Sasuke asintió en silencio sin percatarse de que Sakura le afirmaba la mano, y se vino a dar cuenta cuando Naru paso a su lado y les dedico una significativa mirada, incapaz de identificar claramente el moreno de que se trataba aquella mirada se percato de las manos y la soltó de inmediato como si le hubieran dado un golpe de corriente. Y siguió su camino tranquilamente.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Mientras los de Konoha avanzaban hacía donde se encontraba Kazekage, el nombrado se encontraba en ella examinado unos papeles antes de irse, parecía (aunque se rostro no lo demostrara) exasperado por el trabajo entre manos. Se encontraba buscando solución a ese problema cuando le avisaron que los enviados de Konoha se encontraban esperándolo en el cuarto contiguo, se levanto de inmediato ya en la noche terminaría aquel trabajo pendiente ahora quería ver a los de Konoha, ver cuanto habían cambiados.

"_solo espero que Uzumaki este con ellos" dijo avanzando "había escuchado que había salido de viaje otra ves" la voz de Shukaku salió a conversar con su médium, que Gaara ignoro_

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Se encontraban en una habitación muy lujosa de la torre, de cierta forma Sakura se sentía incomoda en aquel cuarto y nerviosa frente a quien iba a escoltar. Pese a que ya había visto al Kage del viento en ocasiones anteriores aún se sentía nerviosa.

"_pero por lo menos no tanto como la teñida de Naru" se dijo mirando a todos lados._

-¿EH?...-miro todo el cuarto- ¿Dónde esta Naru?...-

Los otros dos que se encontraban allí miraban en busca de alguna cosa naranja o rubia que sobresaliera, pero nada de eso paso, la otra kunoichi había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

-¿Quién fue el último en verla?-pregunto su sensei de inmediato.

-yo… estaba detrás de mi cuando subíamos la torre- contesto el último de los Uchiha repasando todo.

-pero claro que no subió…-dijo con sarcasmo Sakura- debe haberse perdido por allí…-

-¿se perdió alguien?-pregunto una persona ataviada de blanco y azul entrando en la sala.

-Kazekage-sama…-dijeron Kakashi y Sakura a un tiempo.

-¿Quién se perdió?-volvió a preguntar Gaara nuevamente.

-se perdió un integrante del grupo señor-respondió el mayor de los tres.

-¿acaso se perdió Naruto?-preguntando mientras se sentaba y los demás lo imitaban- por lo que yo recuerde el ya antes a estado aquí… ¿entonces por que se perdió?-

Los tres asintieron, pero esta ve hablo Kakashi siendo el sensei.

-lo que sucede es que… Naruto no esta en nuestro grupo- dijo mientras Gaara miraba serio.

-lo que sucede es que Naruto se fue a entrenar por su cuenta-dijo ahora Sakura evitando la conexión visual con el Kage- así que ahora tenemos a otro compañero-

-¿otro compañero?...-su voz mostraba sorpresa mientras hablaba-¿quien es?... ¿lo conozco?...-

Negaron con la cabeza y Gaara se mostró mas interesado aún en saber la identidad del nuevo integrante del grupo siete, le interesaba conocer quien era aquella persona que utilizaba le lugar de la primera persona que lo había derrotado.

-es una chica que se acaba de integrar a Konoha…- respondió el Uchiha fríamente- es la persona que ocupa el puesto de Naruto-

-¿y como se llama?-preguntó mirando tan fríamente como lo hacía el moreno.

-se llama Naru…-respondió Kakashi interrumpiendo el contacto visual de ambos ninjas.

-mandare a que la busquen...-dijo sin mayor importancia- y cuando la encuentren hablaremos del viaje-

Se puso de pie, los demás lo imitaron, avanzó hacía la puerta y cuando llego a ella los volvió a mirar.

-alojaran en mi casa…-y luego de una pausa- y me alegra de volver a verlos…-

Y se marcho sin más, cuando se fue lo primero que hicieron los de Konoha (en realidad dos de Konoha) suspirar aliviados y se sentaron nuevamente.

-uff!... cuando Gaara actúa así me asusta-dijo Sakura secándose un poco de sudor- siempre tan serio y todo eso…-

Nadie acompaño el comentario de la pelorosa, y ella se sintió ignorada.

-será mejor ir a buscar a Naru-dijo el moreno avanzando hacía la puerta- o sino estaremos aquí mas tiempo del que debemos…-

Los dos restantes asintieron y abandonaron el recinto del Kage del viento.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Pero mientras sus compañeros la buscaban la rubia se encontraba viendo toda la aldea, pese a lo poco que había escuchado sobre los aldeanos de la arena de que eran sangrientos y mataban por mero placer, lo que vio a cambio fue una aldea bastante pacifica a su parecer.

-este lugar es casi tan agradable como Konoha-dijo caminando por medio de una feria viendo todo por todas partes- le prometí a Tsunade-obachan que el llevaría algo… ahora ¿Qué podría ser?-

Pasaba la vista de un lugar a otro buscando algo que el agradara a la mujer, pero nada le satisfacía a parte quería demorarse lo bastante como para que notaran la ausencia de su "encantadora" persona.

"_eso les pasa por ignorarme…" se dijo encantada de la vida "nunca más desearan ignorarme... ¿pero donde estoy exactamente?"_ miro a todos lados en busca de alguna señal o indicio que le dijera a donde ir, pero nada de eso paso _"me perdí de verdad… genial… T.T"_.

Para la suerte o no tanta suerte de la rubia, por allí pasaba un tipo vestido por completo de negro y pintado en la cara, que sin querer su mirada se poso en la rubia que lucia algo preocupada.

"_wow!... que hermosa esta…" se emociono solo "será bueno que me acerque… un poco"_ y dicho esto se encontraba detrás de la rubia.

-hola señorita…-saludo mientras la rubia se volteaba asustada.

-ho…hola… n.nU-saludo esta.

"_¿quien es este tipo pintado entero?..." se pregunto asustada "no me gusta para nada la forma en que me mira… parece como si quisiera comerme…"_

-¿Qué hace una señorita tan sola?...-pregunto el tipo vestido de negro entero mientras la recorría por completo con la mirada.

"_esta como quiera esa chica…" se dijo sin aparta la vista de los _"atributos"_ de Naru "no esta para nada mal…"_

-yo… yo…- Naru no era capaz de articular una palabra- yo simplemente paseaba…-

-¿y tan sola?-le pregunto le hombre-¿me permite acompañarla?-

Ahora si que Naru se quería morir pero de verdad, la situación no era mas extraña porque no se podía, se encontraba perdida en aquel pueblucho junto a un hombre de cara pintada, vestido de negro entero que traía un bulto a su espalda y…

"_que para colmo tiene pinta de pervertido total" se dijo mirando la sonrisa tan peculiar que tenía el cara pintada "además ese bulto que trae… seguro mato a alguien…"_

-no gracias….-dijo alejándose del lado de este un poco.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto este acortando la distancia entre ambos.

-Por qué no se su nombre-dijo entono que claramente se podía decir "vete molestas".

-mi nombre es Kankuro y el suyo-dijo tendiendo una mano.

-un gusto Kankuro-san…-dijo tomando la mano nerviosa- bueno ahora si me deja…-

No termino por que Kankuro le tomo la mano y le acerco a su cuerpo, Naru miro extrañada el comportamiento de este y le dirigió una mirada muy significativa que decía "suéltame Pedazo de puerco, que no ves que quiero irme" pero como Kankuro era muy malo en leer miradas pensó que quería esta así, la acerco un poco mas a su cuerpo y cuando sintió la mano de este donde estaban su segundo atributo de mujer (en resumen en el trasero). Con esto colmo la paciencia de la rubia y le mando tan espectacular cachetada (N/CH: no me pregunten como se libero XD) que dejo a Kankuro bastante lejos.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso pervertido!-grito alejándose indignada.

Y el pobre Kankuro se sobaba una parte de la cara, pero no parecía rendirse tan fácil.

"_es una chica fuerte…" se dijo levantándose nuevamente provocando sorpresa de las personas cercanas "y no pienso rendirme… después de todo ya conozco a todas la chicas de la aldea"_ y fue tras Naru.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Mientras Naru echaba rayos literalmente después de tal acoso.(N/CH: ¿y quien no, Gaara tendrá que vigilarlo ¬¬)

"_no debo confiar en los cara pintada"se decía molesta "son unos malditos pervertidos y además idiota" miro a todos lados "¿Dónde estoy?" _

Camino un poco más cuando logro percibir que alguien le seguía, camino un poco mas rápido tratando de perder a quien quiera que fuera. Camino por calles desierta y otras no tanto la tarde avanzaba y Naru no podía perder a las personas que le seguían, los perseguidores aumentaban.

"_por que soy tan hermosa!..." se dijo aumentando la velocidad "Kamisama ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"_

Sin darse cuente había llegado a un callejón sin salida. Estaba en un problema.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Los shinobis de Konoha estaban cansados de buscar a su compañera que aún no aparecía, y ahora se encontraban en al casa del KazeKage, de casualidad habían encontrado ala hermana mayor que buscaba a Kankuro.

-bueno lo mas seguro es que ya la hayan encontrado- dijo Temari entrando en la sala- después de todo no debe estar muy lejos… ¿quieren?- ofreció un poco de bebida.

-gracias Temari-san-agradeció la kunoichi aceptando gustosa-¿pero no deberías buscar a Kankuro-san?-

-ha!.. A ese hombre lo busco después-dijo acercándose al sensei- por cierto llámame Temari… ahorra te el san…-

-¿pero no debería buscar a tu hermano?-pregunto sorprendido Kakashi.

-al idiota que tengo por hermano-dijo molesta sentándose- ese idiota no cambiara nunca ya luego aparecerá… ya verán… y golpeado-

Al terminar de hablar la puerta sonó y vieron entrar a un hombre vestido de negro con la cara pintada y con un cachete rojo. Al verlo llegar los ninjas de Konoha miraron sorprendidos a la rubia de coletas que al parecer no estaba para nada sorprendida de esta aparición.

-¿Qué te sucedió hoy?...-dijo sin molestarse en saludarlo- ¿Quién te golpeo hoy…?

-una chica muy hermosa…-dijo este en tono soñador- era nueva por aquí…-

-¿si?...-dijo sin interés en la información- ¿la conoces?-

-¿eres sorda a o que?-Pregunto Kankuro- dije que no era de la aldea… era visitante…-

-¿visitante?- esto intereso a los de Konoha.

-¿Cómo era?-pregunto de inmediato el peliplateado.

Kankuro recién se daba cuenta de quienes se encontraban allí, que les dedico una mirada sorprendida.

-¿ya llegaron los de Konoha?-comento sorprendido.

Todos le miraron diciendo que era obvio. Kankuro carraspeo trataron de quitar esas miradas que le decían que era un idiota.

-¿Cómo era la chica que viste?-pregunto aburrido el moreno.

-¿la chica, cual chica?-pregunto algo confundido el tipo (N/CH: hay… Kankuro esta cabeza tuya XD, Naru le mataste la única neurona que le quedaba viva… pobre)

-la chica que te golpeo- dijo molesto el moreno.

Kankuro pareció recordar a la mujer porque una mirada pervertida le cruzo la cara. Esto asusto a todos los presentes.

-esa mujer era realmente hermosa… tenía unos…-miro a todos dándose cuenta de que no querían saber nada de su pervertidas ideas.

-no nos interesan saber tus pervertidas comentarios-dijo su hermana que había entendido lo que los de Konoha querían saber-simplemente dinos como era, ¿si?-

-esta bien… -se quejo molesto- era rubia… vestía casi todo de naranja y tenía la vista azul… algo mas…-

Ninguno hablo parecían nerviosos.

-¿hacia donde iba?-pregunto Sakura.

-mm… creo que…-su semblante cambio, preocupando a todos- iba a la zona mas peligrosa de la aldea…-

Nadie dijo nada más.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Naru había volteado a ver a los perseguidores y pudo ver a unos cuantos ninjas de aquella aldea borrachos.

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunto guardando distancia- ¿les ayudo en algo?-

-si… respondió uno acercándose- por que no nos acompañas a beber un poco-

-no gracias… dijo caminado un poco lejos de ello- no puedo soy menor de edad y….-

No termino por que uno de ellos la había afirmado por la espalda. Los demás se acercaban, Naru luchaba por liberarse del agarre de este pero no podía, pese a que estaban ebrios tenían una gran fuerza, logro sacar la mano que le mantenía en silencio y lo único dijo fue.

-SUELTENME PEDAZO DE ANIMALES… INHUMANOS…-gritaba- QUE SON UNOS #$?¿(/&!"·---#!- (N/CH: que vocabulario tiene esta niña… ni siquiera se molesta en pedir ayuda n.nU)… AHHHH…. QUE ME SUELTES ANIMAL… TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES….-

Pero aquellos hombres no obedecía (¿y quien lo haría después de tamaño insulto?) y ahora se preparaban para ultrajar a la pobre rubia indefensa (N/CH: aunque hay que ver que tan indefensa es), Naru no podía safarse ahora si que estaba condenada y cerro los ojos cuando sintió que el agarre de uno de los hombre se debilitaba esto basto para que Naru se pudiera liberar y propinarle uno que otro golpe a los tipos.

-TE DIJE QUE EM SOLTARAS NO… ANIMAL… ¡"·$&&/()()/(&$·-grito mientras lanzaba a unos de los hombres contra la muralla.

Así pronto todos los tipos se fueron quedando inconscientes y Naru respiraba un poco agitada hasta cuando se percato de que aún quedaba alguien por allí. Ya se preparaba para darle un golpe cuando aquel hombre hablo con voz sería y penetrante.

-¿te encuentras bien?-dijo este, Naru sintió como si quedara totalmente muda y petrificada frente a ella se encontraba….

**Chibi-Hinata: holap!... terminado el 8 apareció Gaarita… (Me va a matar por decirle así ¬.¬) vieron que Naru sabe defenderse muy bien…. Tanto en lo verbal como en lo físico… Naru dame unas clase ¿si?... de atrás aparece la rubia y dice "lo pensaré después te aviso" y desaparece (XD) OK… reconozco que este capi me quedo flojo a mi parecer… bien… ya aparecieron los de la arena… aunque Kankuro deja mucho que desear con lo pervertido y todo eso ú.ùU… Así… quiero agradecer a mi hermanito (aunque no se que tiene de hermanito ¬¬) Itachi… por él me inspire en la pelea de Naru contra los de la arena… que de algo sirva… (Atrás aparece él)… glups!... nos vemos…**

**Hikarunee: gracias por los dos reviews n.n... me gusta que lo encuentres bueno es verdad uno solo debe dignarse a imaginarse estar en la situación de Naru XD... pero bueno... ahora me dejas otro reviews?**

**LeelooXdeXsabbat: claro Naru es genial.. gracias por lo del SasuNaru... (es la primera ves que escribo ese tipo de cosas XD) me alegro que te guste, y lo que le dijo a Sakura... creo que exagero un poquito nada más n.n ahora me dejas otro review?...**

**Silvery: no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasara con Naruto cuando recupere la memoria... apareció Gaara pero poquito en el próximo aparece mas... n.n... espero que te guste este capi... ahora espero otro review tuyo**

**n.n...**

**aradio akimichi: claro que fue por ser mujer... que esperabas a un Naruto así... el pobre no vive para contarlo... ok... el NaruHina viene lo juro... así que me deja otro review n.n**

**Kagome1013: super!... la pareja de Sasuke Sakura tampoco me gusta a mi.. es mejor esto... tendremos que tener cuidado de Sasuke n.n... esta muy extraño con lo del beso y todo... espero que te guste este capi... y espero un review tuyo...**

**Gabe Logan: ok!... lo juro ante kamisama pondré algo de NaruHina... pero aun no se cuando n.n... pero lo juro... y sobre Sasuke... yo ase tiempo que dudo de su hombría n.n... pero esos asuntos no son de mi incumbencia... espero que te guste y espero tu review n.n**

**Mijo: ah! ... me mareo con esas palabras... lo que se es que Naru esta sintiendo cositas por Sasuke y por Sakura lo único que siente es querer matarla (pensamos igual XD)... la pobre perdió su memoria no sabe que pensar... no la juzgues así... espero que dejes otro review...**

**Miruru: gracias por continuar leyendo este fic... claro que pondré mas concretamente lo del beso de los primeros capítulos n.n... y dudo mucho que esas dos dejen de pelear por que si nada mas... (sigo insistiendo en que Naru debe trabajar en sus tratados con las personas) no aparecieron los de las sombras... pero en el próximo si que aparecen... pero ni yo se como... bueno... espero que sigas leyendo este fic... ya que me animas mucho n.n... y espero con ansias tu próximo review...**

**Ahora muchas gracias por todos los reviews mandados me hacen muy feliz... y espero que este capi les sea de sus agrado n.n... ahora los dejos bss... MATTA NEE! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohayou!... he vuelto jeje… quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan reviews (quiero ver si puedo llegar a los cien XD) ahora les dejo el capi numero nueve. (Me ahorro las declaraciones que se saben de memoria no XD) y lamento el súper retraso.**

**Capitulo 09: "¿QUEEE?... ¿Gaara es KazeKage-sama?" parte I**

Naru se quedo estática en su posición de ataque (con un puño levantado) y lista para el ataque en cualquier momento, pero aquella voz que le preguntaba su estado le había dejado sorprendida, no conocía a la persona que había echo aquella pregunta ya que no podía ver nada mas que una vaga sombra confundida con la oscuridad de la noche, la nubes tapaban el hermoso astro nocturno, tampoco conocía la voz de este que denotaba molestia y preocupación a la vez. Los minutos pasaron sin que ninguno se moviera de su posición actual.

-te he hecho una pregunta…-dijo nuevamente con un leve tono de enfado.

-¿eh?... esto… yo… me encuentro bien… gracias…-dijo Naru al momento que una nube se alejaba de la luna- ¿tú me ayudaste verdad?...-

No hubo respuesta de este, y Naru comenzaba a preocuparse esperando que no fuera otro de los atacantes. Cuando la nube dejo que la luz de la Luna iluminara todo el lugar, Naru pudo ver a un joven de su misma edad o cercana de cabello rojo y piel tan pálida como la del Uchiha, tenía unas marcas negras (ojeras) que le cubrían todo el contorno de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

"_hermosos ojos verdes…"pensó embobada viendo aquellos ojos "EH?... ¿yo pensé eso, no?"_

-¿tú me ayudaste recién?...-pregunto nuevamente la rubia.

Pero otra ves no obtuvo respuesta, esto colmo la escasa paciencia que tenía Naru en aquellos días.

"_se parece al idota de Sasuke… no habla nunca" se dijo la borde de la rabia_

Enfadada como estaba se cruzo de brazos y le dedico una mirada seria y molesta a la vez, al momento que hablaba nuevamente.

-tú exigías que te contestara…-hablo con ironía- y ahora tú no me respondes… je!... responde…-

No hubo respuesta, el chico simplemente se limitaba a ver ala rubia en su casi estado de nervios.

-vamos simplemente tienes que responder con un si o con un no-dijo fijando su vista en los verdes ojos de este- o si no quieres hablar simplemente mueve la cabeza… mira que sencillo…-

Pero tampoco así obtuvo respuesta, Naru ya estaba pasando el límite de su propia paciencia, necesitaba buscar en que desahogarse y rápido o cometería un suicido allí mismo, y no sería justa a su persona sino a un chico pelirrojo, cuando vio como el pelirrojo movía los labios para hablar algo.

-cuidado…-dijo el pelirrojo, pero no término por que un hombre pasó por su lado.

Los borrachos ninjas de la Arena volvían de su inconciencia y muy molestos esperando la venganza contra la chica rubia, pero no pudieron contra ella, que en ese momento bendecía a los dioses por dar tan "grata" forma de quitar su frustración. (N/CH: no se que tan buena forma será para quitar la frustración, pero a ella le sirve XD)

-¿eh?...-dijo mirando hacia atrás viendo a un hombre- no interrumpas a una mujer cuando habla…-lo había lanzado contra el chico de ojos verdes.

Pronto todos los inconscientes volvieron a su letargo obligatorio y la rubia jadeaba aún más que de hace poco. Ahora dirigió su mirada mas calmada hacia el chico.

-¿me contestaras ahora si o no?-dijo después de un momento-o te obligare…-

El chico separo sus brazos que hasta ese momento habían estado cruzados.

-si yo te ayude un poco…-respondió sin emoción en la voz.

-¿en serio?- cuestiono incrédula, para luego cambiar tanto su tono de voz como su carácter- ¡¡gracias!... de verdad gracias…-

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ya estaba siendo abrazado por una chica bastante efusiva y alegre.

-muchas gracias… estaba asustada…-dijo sin separarse de él- estaba perdida y un poco asustada por esos tipos…-indico a los inconscientes- pero me ayudaste y todo arreglado…-

La chica hablaba rápido y él no entendía de que hablaba, pero algo era seguro ella podía burlar a su arena sin problemas cosa que le impresiono bastante.

-por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto separándose- yo me llamo Naru y soy de Konoha…-

-yo soy Sabaku no Gaara-dijo con una leve emoción en su voz-soy…-

No término por que Naru ya había comenzado a hablar otra vez (N/CH: ella debería intentar hablar un poco menos ¿no?).

-¿Gaara me enseñas la aldea?- dijo sin tomar atención a lo que Gaara trataba de decir- vamos me enseñas la ciudad…-

Gaara se resistía ante aquella rubia, y ella comprendiendo que no alcanzaría nada así dejo que un arma suya (que hace poco había descubierto) para conseguir lo que quería y se propuso a realizarla.

-vamos Gaara-kun!... onegai!-dijo juntando las manos y poniéndose en pose sexy- no sea malo Gaara-kun…-

Ningún hombre podría resistirse ante aquella mujer y su mejor técnica, y como Gaara no es un hombre increíble y nada por el estilo (olvidándonos de que tiene a Shukaku y esa forma de ser "bloque de hielo") no pudo mas que aceptar, aunque no se sabe a cien ni cierta que si lo hizo por complacer a la hermosa muchacha o por que simplemente no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-esta bien… vamos…-dijo mientras se daba vuelta.

-bien…-murmuro esta acercándose a Gaara- soy la mejor… ¿eh?... ¿Gaara-kun… adonde vamos?...-

-no lo se…-dijo este después de un momento- ¿adonde quieres ir tú…?-

-mmm…. ¿Qué te parece al centro de la ciudad?...-y dicho esto se fueron olvidándose de los hombres de allí.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Los shinobis de Konoha ya habían vuelto de revisar la cuidad y no había rastro de la rubia, esto comenzaba a preocupar al sensei del grupo y al grupo entero.

-¿donde podría haber ido Naru?- pregunto con frustración la pelirosa.

- no se sabe… nadie ha visto a una chica así- dijo Sasuke sentándose en un sofá, algo le inquietaba sobre de la desaparición- es una idiota…-

-vamos Sasuke, Sakura tranquilícense- pidió el hombre del grupo- ya aparecerá…-

-eso espero…-dijo enfadado Sasuke con preocupación rondándole la mente.

Tanto sensei como alumno guardaron silencio y pensaban en las posibles finales de Naru, mientras Sakura parecía no entender nada (N/CH: recuerden que ella no sabe nada de los tipos esos que buscan a Naru y espero que siga sin saber Nada XD). Primero pasaba la vista a su amado moreno que cada ves fruncía mas el ceños y luego a su sensei que por la única parte de su cuerpo visible a los demás(léase: el ojo) parecía preocupado por algo.

_Pensamiento de Sasuke: ¿donde se habrá metido?... ¿la habrá secuestrado aquel sujeto del que hablaba la Hokage?...pero eso es imposible, hay muchos ninjas de la Arena buscándola... y si uno de ellos le hizo algo-_ un enfado interno surgió con tal fuerza que le dolía el pecho- _¡¡por ningún motivo ella no los dejaría!... pero si fueran mucho… ¡¡no!...-_ el no dejaría que nadie tocara aquella muchacha nadie ni un solo cabello antes que la tocaran, lo deberían matar a él- _¿Por qué demonios estoy tan enfadado?... ¿no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Acaso… acaso me enamore de ella?...-_ el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido por tan gran razonamiento y algo asustado a la ves.

Mientras Sasuke trataba de ordenar ideas en su cabeza, su sensei se encontraba pensando en las mismas o casi idénticas posibilidades de que la rubia fuera secuestrada. Después de lo que había hablado con la Hokage no era para menos.

**:FLASH BACK:**

Kakashi miraba sorprendido al hombre que estaba allí, en cuanto pregunto sobre su alumno rubio este se intereso.

-¿Jiraiya-sama?... ¿Qué dijo de Naruto?- pregunto sorprendido.

Jiraiya ya no sabía adonde esconderse, y miraba nervioso a ambas personas que se encontraban en él despacho. Y por un momento quiso salir huyendo de allí pero la mirada de la Hokage le detuvo del intento. La mujer hizo un movimiento para que Kakashi se retirada pero este no le hizo caso y se quedo allí como si estuviera pegado al suelo.

-¿Hokage-sama… Jiraiya-sama… saben donde esta Naruto?-pregunto antes de que alguno hablara.

-claro que lo sabemos…-aseguro la mujer- pero no te pudo decir con exactitud…- (N/CH: ¿Qué inventaras mujer para escapar de esta?).

Tanto Kakashi como Jiraiya miraban asombrados a Tsunade, uno esperando la respuesta de esta y el segundo esperando lo que iba a decir.

-Naruto se encuentra en entrenamiento-dijo la Godaime- y por so se encuentra fuera de la aldea…-

-eso ya lo se…-se quejo Kakashi- lo que quiero saber es ¿en donde esta ahora?...-

-en este momento se encuentra….- la mujer miro al otro hombre de la sala, este parecía un poco preocupado- no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de donde se encuentra ahora…-

Kakashi guardo silencio y miro a la mujer como diciendo "si, tu sabes donde esta dime donde esta", pero no dijo nada por que simplemente la mirada de aquella mujer se lo prohibía. Pero paso su mirada hacia le hombre que estaba a un lado suyo, que3 carraspeo un poco para notar lo incomodo de la situación.

-Naruto me pidió que no digiera nada y eso haré…- termino hablan Jiraiya.

-ya ves Kakashi…-hablo ahora la mujer- deja de preguntar por Naruto… y ahora vete a tu misión…-

**:FIN FLASH BACK:**

Kakashi aún tenía dudas de donde estaba su rubio alumno, pero ahora tenía que preocuparse de otra persona que parecía muy importante para la Godaime,

"_a este paso no encontrare a Naru" se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, al momento que Sasuke se levantaba del lugar donde estaba sentado "y a este ¿Qué bicho le pico?... parece que quiere matar a alguien"_

Sasuke lucía realmente amenazador casi se podía distinguir el sharingan en sus ojos. Y antes de que alguien hablara dijo.

"iré a dar una vuelta…" y salio de la casa. (N/CH: OH!... si!... Sasuke es un chico rebelde XD)

oooOOOoooOOO

Mientras en el centro de la aldea, dos personas llamaban mucho la atención de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor por el ruido que hacían. (N/CH: ¿Quiénes serán?)

-vamos Gaara anímate!-reía la rubia- pareces que hubieras estado en un funeral!-

El nombrado no respondió y eso molesto más a Naru que hizo que se acercara más a su rostro.

-¿Gaara… que sucede?-pregunto mientras pasaba por un puesto de comida-aaahhhh!... mira Gaara!...-

Salió corriendo hacia le puesto de comida como niña pequeña y detrás suyo iba Gaara algo extrañado de aquella mujer. Cuando llego vio como Naru pedía un poco de comida.

-¿no crees que has comido mucho?-preguntó de atrás-con lo que comes engordaras…-

-claro que no Gaara…-aseguro la rubia- después de todo un cuerpo como el mió (N/CH: por dios la niña que ego tiene…. Ya casi pertenece al clan Uchiha con tal ego XD) no pasara nunca…-

Gaara simplemente se limito a no responder y se centro en sus pensamientos. Que no se dio cuenta de que Naru le llamaba.

-Gaara…. Gaara-kun….-tomo aire y….-¡¡¡ GAARAAAAA ME ESCUCHASS!-

Todos los que pasaban por allí miraron a la rubia como si estuviera loca y murmuraban cosas como "por dios que falta de respeto"…. " le grito al Kaze-kage" , pero como Naru no le interesaba tales comentarios les encaro.

-¿Qué miran?... nunca a han visto a una persona llamar a otra!-dijo al "publico" que se alarmo mas- y váyanse a meter a sus asuntos!-

Y así con toda la cara de indignación que tenía tomo de la mano al colorin y se fue murmurando cosas que no eran buenas para la gente. Pero cerca de ellos habían unas personas pbservandolos.

**Chibi-Hinata: kyaaa!... gomen! Gomen! Por el super retraso lo que paso es que me perdi en el camino de al autora XD… oki… eso no es verdad… (en cierto modo) pero de verdad lo lamento ya que mi compu. Se estropeo y pase todo un mes y medio sin poder utilizarlo… pero ya lo arreglaron asi que podre continuar escribiendo para ustedes esta emocionante historia, que ya cuenta con segunda parte y todo XD… estar sin escribir en el comp. Me ayudo bastante ya verán muahahahaha… o.O… quiero agradecer a narusasu del ramen, Kyroa-chan, kiokikai , OoO-ArAnEl-LuMe-OoO, marina-potter, Silvery, Dark pam, tere-chan, Soop-HiNaTa, Kisame Hoshigaki, Miruru, okami reiko, Hikarunee... atodos muchas gracias por los reviews y prometo que respondere en el proximo capitulo todo y que escribire de ahora en adelante muy seguido bye bye...**

**Matta Neee!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ohayou! Neh!... he vuelto para no desaparecer nunca mas… (o hasta que se estropee esta cosa ¬¬) pero mientras eso no ocurra yo estaré, y los personajes a los que hago sufrir también XD, los personajes de Naruto no son mío son de mi sensei que algún día me dará aunque sea uno azul XD… no los lateo mas y les dejo el capi de ahora… n.n**

**Capitulo 10:"¿QUEEE?... ¿Gaara es KazeKage-sama?" parte II**

Mientras en el centro de la cuidad ese par de jóvenes daban de que hablar (N/CH: más bien la que da más de hablar es Naru XD) un poco mas apartados de ellos un par de personas vestidas completamente de negro observaban divertidos a los dos jóvenes.

-está niña…- reía el mas alto- molesta incluso en donde no debe…-

-¿no es el Kage de este lugar quien le acompaña?-preguntó la segunda persona que por la voz era una mujer- ¿Kaoru-sama que pretende?...-

-¿yo?... –se señalo el hombre- yo no pretendo nada por el momento…-

-pero… Kaoru-sama…- se quejo la mujer- nuestro jefe se esta molestando con nosotros por que no se lo llevamos… cuando debíamos…-

-ahh…- se quejo Kaoru- esa persona no tiene mucho sentido del humor es una persona muy… amargada….-

-no diga eso!- se escandalizó la mujer levantando la vos- eso no es verdad…-

-vamos Izume… solo bromeaba…-aseguro el hombre nervioso ante la mirada de aquella mujer- yo se muy bien como es… además las cosas se están poniendo interesantes…-

-¿eh?... no comprendo- hablo Izume dirigiendo la vista hacia donde lo estaba haciendo Kaoru- es él… ¿Cómo es posible?...-

-ves a lo que me refiero…-dijo el peliplateado bajando del techo de donde estaban observando- vamos a hacerle una visita ¿te parece?...-

-pero…- no lo pudo detener la mujer y con un suspiro de resignación ella también bajo- ha… si parece un niño pequeño…-

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Sasuke estaba dando vueltas por toda la aldea si encontrar rastro de Naru por ningún lado, esto le preocupaba demasiado.

"_demonios!... no la encuentro por ningún lado… debería estar por aquí…" se decía caminado y mirando por todas partes "según ese tipo llamado Kankuro debería estar por acá…"_

Siguió su camino un buen trecho preguntando por todos lados y a todas las personas que veía pero ninguna parecía conocerla.

-disculpe…-hablo a una anciana que estaba cerca.

-si?... ¿Quién eres?...-pregunto la mujer.

-ha visto a una joven como de mi edad?- pregunto Sasuke sin quitarles la vista de encima a la pobre anciana.

-¿una joven?..-hablo la mujer, el moreno asintió- te lo digo si me das un beso-

-¡¡¿QUUEEEEE!-grito el moreno (N/CH: jajaja… Sasuke hasta con las ancianas tienes atracción jajaja… Sasuke acosado por una viejita, ¿quien golpea? Ò.Ó) _"pero que se cree esta anciana… que yo beso a cualquiera…" _(N/CH:¿quieres respuestas niñito ¬¬)

-solo bromeaba… jojojo- reía la mujer- pero si he vista una jovencita… hace un rato…-

-¿en serio?...-preguntó el moreno esperanzado-¿donde?...-

-en la casa de mi hijo…-hablo la mujer.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que se escucho una fuerte caída que se escucho en toda la aldea, y con el poder (y presupuesto) de este fic… mostraremos como lo sintieron los dos lados de la aldea.

:casa de Gaara:

Se encuentra Temari con Sakura en la cocina de la casa terminando de limpiar la vajilla que se utilizo para la cena, muy felices.

-y con esto terminamos…-dijo feliz Sakura colocando el último plato en una enorme pila de platos blancos muy grande y bajando de uan escalera la cual utilizo para poner los platos- Temari-san… ya termine!...-

-esta bien.. enseguida te ayudo…-hablo la rubia dejando los vasos en su lugar.

Ambas se preparaban para tomar la pila de platos cuando un fuerte remezón le hizo caer al suelo y…

-Temari-san los platos….-grito demasiado tarde Sakura.

CRACK!... TRASSHH! (N/CH: que sonidos mas baratos ¬¬) un festival de sonidos se hizo presente cuando toda esa pila, montaña de paltos cayo al suelo.

- los platos T.T-lloraba Sakura.

-la vajilla de mi madre TT.TT-lloraba a su lado Temari- pero juro que me vengare de esto… nadie toca las cosas de mi familia y las destruye!- (N/CH: llora y actúa como Lee… hay diox).

-Temari-san… creo que fue un temblor…-hablaba la pelirosa tratando de calmar a la rubia-dudo mucho de que fuera una persona.

Pero Temari no le escuchaba ya que estaba imaginándose terribles torturas para el responsable de tal cosa. Ahora pasamos a otro lugar.

:otro lugar:

Un pequeño puesto de ramen cerca del centro de la aldea una rubia y un colorin hablando de lo mas feliz de la vida.

-hay Gaara-chan… sabes me gusta mucho este lugar- decía mientras terminaba su plato de ramen y pedía otro- es un lindo y tranquilo lugar (un ovni aparece y se lleva la persona a sus espalda)-

Al terminar de decir eso, se estremece el suelo y le plato de ramen que Naru iba a comer callo al suelo, como unas cuantas personas cercanas a ellos.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó un hombre cerca de ellos.

-¿de cuanto grados fue?...-pregunto una pequeña de colitas.

Gaara mientras buscaba a la rubia y la encontró llorando por le ramen derramado.

-Naru… ven vamos…-hablaba el colorin pero la pobre Naru no le respondía.

-mi ramen TT.TT…-lloraba a no mas poder.

-vamos yo te invito otra cosa…-murmuro por lo bajo Sabakuno

-¿en serio?...-preguntó feliz la rubia- pues vamos!...-

Y antes de que Gaara se arrepintiera salieron hacia una pequeña feria cercana.

: de vuelta con Sasuke: (N/CH: ven nos alcanzo el presupuesto!... ahora todos a comer…era broma ¬¬)

Después de tal genial caída y de una recuperación asombrosa de parte del moreno, miraba a la anciana con ganas de matarla ( y ganas le sobraban).

-me dirá si ha visto a una joven de mi edad…- levanto la vos Sasuke.

-¿pero como es ella?-preguntó la anciana mirando al moreno- por que he visto a varias pasar por aquí… a parte de mi nieta…. Jo jo jo jo-

Sasuke respiro hondo, no quería matar a nadie todavía, ese placer lo estaba reservando para una rubia revoltosa en especial.

-me refiero a una mujer rubia… de grandes ojos azule profundo- decía molesto- de buen cuerpo… y vestida entera de Naranjo y que uno duda de que ande con ropa decente….-

-ahh!- dijo la anciana golpeándose la palma de la mano- no la he visto!...

Sasuke se callo al estilo anime, y estaba a punto de mandar a la anciana a un viaje gratuito cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-si he visto a una niña así…-dijo sería- iba perseguida por unos tipos muy raros, no me gustaba para nada…-

-¿por donde se fueron?-preguntó el Uchiha.

-por aquel callejón…-indico la anciana- ten cuidado es muy peligroso…-

Pero el morenota no le escuchaba corría a lo que mas sus piernas podían. _"ya verás Naru esto es por mantenerme preocupado" pensó molesto_. Pero cuando llego lo que vio no le gusto para nada.

-¿pero que?...-

oooOOOoooOOOooo

-kyaa! Mira Gaara-chan esto es hermoso…-decía Naru contenta-mira allá!-

Naru no se fijaba de las miradas inhóspitas y extrañas que le lanzaba toda la gente de la aldea por la forma poco respetuosa en la que trataba al kage de la arena (N/CH: claro que a ella poco le interesaba), Naru estaba fascinada con aquella pequeña feria, parecía una niña pequeña caminado de un puesto a otro, mientras el pelirrojo se dedicaba a observar de un lugar un poco apartado el comportamiento infantil de ella.

"_se comporta como Naruto…" se dijo mientras no dejaba de observarla "no es muy… tranquila ni nada por el estilo… pero es un ninja de Konoha…"_

Su conversación, paso a un disputa entre el y Shukaku sobre la rubia compañera. Por eso no se dio cuanta de que Naru lo miraba atentamente.

-¿y a este que le dio?- murmuro un poco preocupada- de un momento a otro se quedo callado… hay todos los de la arena son muy extraños... pero bueno…-

Dejo de observar al KazeKage y se dedico a observar unos pequeños recuerdo.

-kya… son todos muy lindos!... / - dijo mientras los tomaba, pero aún así no podía olvidar el extraño comportamiento de Gaara.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Sasuke se encontraba en el callejón en le cual hubieran atacado a Naru tiempo antes y pudo ver a los todavía inconcientes hombre.

-¿Cómo pudieron llegar a esto?- dijo mientras se acercaba a observar a uno-¿parece que el dieron una buena paliza…-

Camino entre los inconcientes y pudo ver que todos se encontraban inconcientes por un fuerte golpe.

-se demoraran demasiado en recobrar la conciencia…-dijo mirando en rededor (N/CH: aparte de vengador medic nin salió este niño, ¿Qué te falta ser… ¿play boy?... verdad que ya lo eres XD)

No había rastro de Naru por ningún lado, y ya había perdido la paciencia con aquella anciana descarada de hace poco,

-pero si hay rastros de lucha… también…- comenzó le moreno.

- también pudo haber pasado algo más…- le interrumpió una voz.

-¿Quién esta allí?-preguntó de inmediato Sasuke y sacando un kunai de inmediato.

-no te alteres…-dijo un hombre vestido de negro entero bajando de un techo cercano- no quiero luchar contra ti Uchiha Sasuke-chan…-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto alejándose un poco de él, por alguna razón no le agradaba el hombre.

"_además de que no lo sentí cuando apareció"_

-OH!... vamos Sasuke-chan no huyas…-pidió le hombre- solo vine a informarte de tú compañera…-

-¿compañera?... te refieres a Sakura?-pregunto sin entender nada.

-claro que no… Sakura-chan esta bien…-aseguro él- me refiero a tú otra compañera… a la cual andas buscando ¿verdad?...-

Sasuke no entendía como aquel tipo podía tener tanta información sobre ellos, seria la primera vez que lo veía en su vida. Además si lo hubiera visto antes se acordaría, con tal poder que desprendía era imposible olvidar a alguien así.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Naru?- pregunto aún sin bajar la guardia. No le gustaba para nada aquel tipo.

-bueno yo se muchas cosas que tú no…-aseguro este sonriendo infantilmente- además yo estoy detrás de Naru-

Lo último lo acompaño con una sonrisa muy distinta que la anterior.

-entonces tú atacaste a todos estos hombre?-pregunto señalando a los caídos.

-no, no fui yo…-aseguro el hombre-pero ganas no me faltaron… pero la que los liquido fue la rubia, Naru…-

-¿EH?..- Sasuke ahora si que no entendía lo que pasaba allí- ¿a que te refieres?-

-bueno verás… Naru les dio una paliza que no olvidaran en mucho tiempo-dijo con cara infantil y con un dedo levantado- es muy buena con los puños… y tiene su carácter… por eso me interesa-

El Uchiha estaba comenzando enojarse de verdad con aquel tipo, ¿Cómo podía hablar de Naru de aquella forma?... ¿Por qué parecía que la conociera?

-¿Qué es lo que planeas?-pregunto, casi grito el moreno enfadándose- ¿por que detrás de Naru?-

-por que es mi objetivo-dijo sin ningún escrúpulo- es mi presa y la voy a cazar muy pronto… así que cuídala y apro….-

No termino por que Sasuke le lanzo un kunai, que esquivo fácilmente pero Sasuke que ya había activado su sharingan lo había previsto y le ataco de sorpresa, lanzando una serie de ataques.

"_gane…. Fue demasiado fácil" pensó mientras uan sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro_

Pero un plop y nube de humo parecieron y un tronco fue lo que recibió todo el daño del ataque del moreno.

-pero… donde esta?-pregunto con sorpresa en su rostro.

-me buscabas…-hablo a su espalda el hombre vestido de negro- eso fue muy peligroso Sasuke-chan…-

Y sin mas le tomo las muñecas y comenzó a torcérselas, haciendo que el moreno cayera de rodillas al suelo, por mas que luchara parecía que no podría zafarse de tal agarre y el de negro parecía que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por mantener el agarre en contra de Sasuke.

-vamos Sasuke-chan no te enojes-dijo el hombre que de cerca se podía ver que tenía los ojos color miel- te dejare ir si prometes que no me atacaras…-

-por… por que no me atacaste?-pregunto con dificultad el Uchiha.

-mm… por que será?...-se pregunto el ojos color miel- creo que fue por que no eres mi objetivo n.n!... ahora te dejare libre…-

Sasuke sintió que el agarre se iba haciendo mas débil así que aprovecho el tiempo para atacarlo ya que el tenía la guardia baja, saco un kunai y cuando iba a atacar algo le detuvo.

-¿Qué?-murmuro al ver una mano que afirmaba la mano la cual afirmaba el arma-¿como demo…?-

-no te dijeron que no iban a luchar…-hablo aquella persona sin mostrar su rostro.

-ha!... Izume…-saludo el hombre-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en bajar?-

-kaoru-sama…-murmuro ella- por que dejo que este niño lo atacara…-

-por que quería ver de lo que era capaz- hablo Kaoru- ya ves… es un buen ninja…-

-pero… Kaoru-sama simplemente jugo con él- dijo ella soltando al moreno y tirándolo al suelo- no es justo que juegue nada mas… estamos en uan misión… ¿recuerda?-

"_¿jugaron conmigo?..." pensaba mientras escuchaba la conversación atónito "nunca estuvo luchando en serio en contra mía…" _(N/CH: esto es mucho para el orgullo de Sasuke.. pobre niño)

-no trates de hacer algo-advirtió la mujer sin mirarlo- estuve todo el tiempo observando la lucha y aún no eres lo suficientemente buen para luchar en contra mía o de él…-

-hay… vamos Izume no sea cruel… es solo un niño- hablo nuevamente Kaoru- lo lamento Sasuke-chan... pero ella es así… por cierto ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?-

-si…-asintió ella- Naru se encuentra en estos momentos juntos a Kazekage- sama muy cerca de aquí-

-escuchaste eso Sasuke-chan- sonrió el ojos color miel- por que no vas tras de ella como antes… pero te debo pedir un favor no le hables de nosotros si…-

Sasuke no respondió nada, aún en el suelo no podía moverse, aquella mujer se había percatado de sus movimientos sin siquiera verle a él, y por sospechas aquel tipo llamado Kaoru debía ser mas fuerte que ella.

-bueno Sasuke-chan nos veremos después- dijo despidiéndose- y espero poder luchar otra ves contra ti!-

Y tal sorpresivamente como llegaron se fueron, pero el moreno no se movió de allí por unos minutos, solamente se dedico a golpear el suelo con frustración.

-demonios… demonios!..-grito enojado- son muy fuertes!..-

Se levanto y corrió en la dirección a la que le habían dicho, detrás de la rubia.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Naru ya se había aburrido y tenía ganas de volver con su grupo

"_además… aunque suene imposible… Sasuke habla mas que este sujeto" pensó mirando a Gaara que no hacía otra cosa que mirarle a la cara" ains!... meda rabia… que simplemente mira… acaso no sabe decir mas de dos palabras juntas ¬¬"_

-ne… Gaara-kun…- hablo la rubia, pasando la mano por la vista aguamarina de él- ne! Gaara-kun me escuchas…-

No había respuesta de este, y la rubia sonrió, en verdad era un tipo raro este, no hablaba y no se quejaba de las cosas que hacía la rubia, por ello Naru comenzaba a tomarle estima aunque fuera muy poca.

-sabes Gaara-kun…- dijo deteniendo su marcha y mirándolo seriamente- llegue a una conclusión… y es que eres muy agradable después de todo….-

Las últimas palabras pronunciadas por la rubia llamaron la atención de aquel colorin, al parecer no era simplemente Naruto a quien agradaba sino también a esta muchacha. Un sentimiento extraño comenzó a expandirse por el pecho del pelirrojo.

-es verdad!...-se golpeo la palma de la mano en forma de recordar algo- te compre un recuerdo n.n…-

-¿eh?... ¿Qué es esto?...- miro un pequeño monito que le mostraba sonriente

-no es precioso?...-pregunto con los ojos brillante- cuando lo vi me recordó mucho a ti-

Gaara se preguntaba que tenía de hermoso aquel muñequito, ya que era una especie de mapache con chaleco y sombrero (N/CH: el mapache con botas XD).

-ten es tuyo…-dijo entregándoselo- espero que te guste…-

Se le entrego en las manos y Gaara pudo apreciar unos rasgos muy suaves en la rubia.

" _acaso esta sonrojada?" se preguntó mientras Shukaku hablaba lujuriosamente sobre ella " tú cállate será mejor"_

Como respuesta por parte del mapache le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que provocó que Gaara se arrodillara y que asustara a Naru.

-¡Gaara-kun?... ¿estas bien Gaara-kun?-pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en una banca cercana-¿estas bien?... ¿Qué te sucede?...-

Gaara mantenía fuertemente cerrados los ojos, y cuando comenzó a abrirlos lo primero que vio fue la cara de Naru mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y parecía muy preocupada por él.

-Gaara…- dijo feliz- que bueno que estés mejor…-

Y sin esperar respuesta le abrazo, el pelirrojo sintió este contacto calido y agradable y dejo que le abrazaran.

-¡¡NARU!- se escucho una vos muy cerda de ellos.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Los tipos de negro o mejor conocidos como Kaoru e Izume, observaban todo muy divertidos (mas bien se divertía le hombre, la mujer parecía apunto de asesinar a su compañero).

-hay… Naru… tú sola te metes en estos líos…-decía el ojos color miel- si tan solo hubieras decidido acompañarnos por las buenas…-

-Kaoru-sama…-hablo Izume- ¿Cuándo nos llevaremos a Naruto-kun…?-

El hombre desvió la mirada molesto por aquella pregunta, y simplemente bufo antes de responder.

-mmm… que te parece dentro de seis meses- dijo con cara de niño bueno.

-¡¡no diga estupideces Kaoru-sama!-grito la mujer perdiendo la clama.

-hay… vamos Izume no te enojes… so9lo fue una bromita n.nU- aseguro el hombre alejándose de ella.

-una broma?... como todos sus comentarios anteriores?... ò.ó- dijo amenazadoramente con una katana en la mano- por favor tome las cosas en serio!-

-claro… claro que lo haré…-aseguro el hombre- pero ahora baja eso que me puedes lastimar…- (N/CH: no que eras un buen luchador ¬¬).

Al parecer esas palabras calmaron a Izume por que volvió a ser la tranquila muchacha de tiempo completo.

-bien Kaoru-sama… espero que tome enguanta lo que dijo n.n- hablo con una sonrisa que daba miedo en el rostro.

-si…si… cla-claro Izume- aseguro el hombre mas pálido de lo normal.

"_esta mujer esta loca casi me mata!" pensó mientras observaba como Izume le miraba "de seguro esta pensando en como matarme"_

La mujer se acerco al hombre con cuidado, lo que hizo que él se tensionara más aún y comenzara a sudar a montón.

-¿neh… Kaoru-sama por que esta tan pálido?...-preguntó ella (N/CH: por que será?... ¬¬)-ni que hubiera visto a la muerte n.n… ja ja ja-

-claro!... ya la vi!- grito el pálido- con una loca demente!-

-así… y ¿Quién era?- preguntó ensombreciendo el rostro.

-ya se me olvido…-comento Kaoru asustado.

-ya veo- cometo con una mano en la boca- jo jo jo jo jo-

Kaoru realejo de ella y se dedico a ver lo que pasaba, cuando vio que le moreno se acercaba a ellos su antigua expresión infantil volvió a su rostro (N/CH: este tipo no aprende ¿verdad?).

-veamos lo que sucederá- comento muy emocionado.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Sasuke había recorrido un pequeño trecho y vio algo que le congelo las venas y le enfureció al máximo, cerca de él, se encontraba su rubia compañera y el Kazekage abrasándose. Cerro sus puños con fuerza y sin poder retener grito.

-¡¡¡NARU!-

La nombrada se separo de aquel abrazo un poco asustado y buscando al causante de semejante grito, cuando vio al moreno se tranquilizo y sonrió.

-Sasuke!... ¡¡aquí!-grito como niña pequeña.

Sasuke se acercaba sin apartar la vista del colorin que aún se mantenía muy cerca de ella, para su gusto muy cerca, y vio como el le susurraba algo a Naru. (N/CH: Gaara susurrando algo a alguien)

-¿Por qué lo llamas?-preguntó sin interés aparente.

-por que es mi compañero de equipo- dijo ella también en susurro- Sasuke-ero! Aquí!-

"_¿ero?... Sasuke?" se pregunto el Kage del viento. Mientras que Shukaku se reía a mas no poder dentro de su mente. _

Cuando Sasuke llego, le dirigió una significativa mirada que Gaara respondió de igual manera, Naru observaba todo eso y no entendía por que aquél ambiente hablo.

-neh… Sasuke a que no adivinas como se llama él- dijo con una sonrisa pequeñita.

-Sabaku no Gaara…- comentó el sin dejar de sonreír- el Kage del viento-

-¿eh?... o.o- Naru paso la vista de uno a otro hombre para luego gritar-¡¡¿Gaara es el Kazekage-sama!-

**Chibi-Hinata: kyaaaa! Termine el capi mas largo al momento de los que llevo de la saga n.n… solo espero que esto compense un poco el retraso que tuve durante un mes y medio sin escribir… bien el problema esta servido… Kaoru quiere llevarse a Naru… y no se sabe para que… (sospechoso) mientras que Sasuke y Gaara ya comenzaron con su lucha de miradas, solo espero que no pase a mayores ú.ù… oki.. y por último Naru… se acaba de enterar de que Gaara es Kage… ¬¬ hay que niña ¿en donde tiene la cabeza ella?... espero que les guste y por lo menos perdonen una parte de la tremenda falta que cometí… así que a responder reviews! (quiero ver si puedo llegar a los cien antes de que termine el fic) **

**Kaoru-kamiyaxkenshin: etto... yo creo que es un Sasunaru muy especial (ya verás a que me refiero) XD, gracias por decir que esta buenísimo... me alagan harto n.n... espero que esta continuación te guste tanto como a mí. Me ejarias otro revies?...**

**SnOoP-HiNaTA:  ¿extrañabas leer mis capis?... TT.TT (llanto tipo gai-sensei), como crees semejante cosa! Claro que vuelvo aunque sea a la rastra XD... pero vuelvo... de eso no cabe duda... me quedan de lo mejor... pues gracias por tus cumplidos!... claro que tendrán unja Chibi-Hinata por mucho tiempo... así que espero ver muchos reviews tuyos! n.n **

**Robin Hatheleny: gracias por decir que es una de las mejores historias... ¿te salio una hernia?... vaya debería poner un aviso antes de que lo lean entonces XD... ya ves como se desarrolla ese hexágono pentágono amoroso (que variedad de figuras geométricas XD) lamento la flata de ortografía pero mi Shika interno dice que es muy problemático resolverlas... así que paso... XP... cuando Naru recupere la memoria le dara un infarto de seguro XD... actualizo si tu me mdejas mas reviews así que los esperos!.**

**Gabe Logan: gracias por el mensajito, actualizo lo mas pronto posible! n.n así que espero un reviws actualizado XP...**

**Dark Pam: tarde mucho y lo sientooo!... pero ya no lo hare mas... (por lo menos eso espero XD) de seguro yo no lo pago... si quieres te envio a mi psicólogo particular (aparece detras de mí un tipo extraño)... después hablo contigo... lo siento... no tardo tanto... y los celos ya estan comenzando (verdad Sasuke-kun ¬¬)... cuidate tu y espero tus reviews con ancias!...**

**Miruru: es mas corto?... yo lo encontre como los demás... pero bueno...aquí esta uno mas largo espero que te guste n.n... ya volvieron y pasaron casi todo el fic apaeciendo... ya los conoces... (si quieres te doy su n de fono) y sabes un poco mas de su misión... espero que me dejes otor review y... estoy de vuelta en casa XD...**

**Silvery: no trato de hacer sufrir a mis lectores... no por lo mucho... solo un poquito XD... pero bueno... gracias por perdonarme... y como ves ya escribir así que ¿me dejas otro review?...**

**Himeno-asakura:  hay... si lloras así Gai-sensei te tomara como aprendiz y eso es muy peligroso XD... ya ves el d10 listo... y esperando que te guste... **

**Te gusta como narro pues very very much... (creo que así se escribe en ingles soy un cero XD) y gracias por tu apoyo y espero muchos reviews mas de tu parte así que espero.**

**Bueno ya termine el capi 10 con la velocidad característica mía ( la de una turtuga)... y espero que sigan apoyando en este mi primer fic de Naruto y solo espero llegar a los cien con eso soy feliz n.n asi que esperando otra ves sus reviews comienzo a escribir el capi 11... MATTA NEEE! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohayou!... aquí otra ves (oki… confirmado debo cambiar de presentación)… pero antes quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews muchas gracias… ahora los personajes de Naruto no son mió son de mi sensei… que ya estoy convenciendo para que me de uno n.n… (Se ve una sombra detrás amarrado)… bueno los personajes no me pertenecen u no los uso con fines de lucro… solo para hacer los sufrir un ratito nOn… así que no me demande sensei n.n… ahora les dejo con el capi que viene el 11… YEAH!.**

**Capitulo 11: "¡¡PROBLEMAS!... Sasuke y Gaara… los celos invaden" **

Después de tal gran grito, lo único que realizo la rubia fue desmayarse, con un sonoro plop… y como los dos hombres no se percataron, la rubia paso unos buenos momentos en el suelo desmayada sin que alguno le diera la mínima atención.

-ha… ¿Qué me paso?-se preguntaba aún en el suelo- siento como si me hubiera golpeado la cabeza, eh… Gaara-kun Sasuke…-

Miro a todos lados y se dio cuenta que aún estaba en el suelo.

-es verdad… recuerdo que me sorprendí y luego…-miro en busca de algo cuando vio a los dos ninjas discutir con la mirada (N/CH: llevan un rato así y no se dan cuenta de Naru XD)-ah!... Sasuke…. Gaara…-

Grito a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron y luego llego a donde estaban ellos muy molesta por cierto.

-¿Naru ya estas bien?-preguntó Sasuke viendo a la rubia.

-no todavía estoy inconciente y yo soy un fantasma…-hablo con ironía la rubia- no ves que soy yo!-

-ya me di cuenta-comento le moreno molesto- pero no grites…-

-¿Qué no grite?- parecía que Naru no podía creer lo que su compañero decía- estuve inconciente unos minutos y no hiciste nada para remediarlo! Y quieres que no grite-

-pero tampoco es para que te pongas histérica- argumentó el moreno un poco aparatado de ella.

-¿histérica?... no Sasuke aún no me ves histérica…-hablo en tono sombrío Naru- pero sigue así y lo podrás ver muy pronto…-

Antes de que el Uchiha hablara, una presencia conocida les hizo ponerse alerta.

-¿es él, no?-pregunto Naru sería, el moreno asintió cuando escucharon un "hola".

Los tres voltearon para ver al sensei de los dos de Konoha que parecía muy animado.

-¿Cómo han estado?-pregunto con su habitual animo- veo que ya encontraron a Naru y Kazekage-sama-

-eh?... ¿Kakashi-sensei ya sabia que Gaara era el Kazekage?- preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

-acaso tú no lo sabia Naru?-preguntó sonriendo y cerrando el único ojo visible.

-no!... T.T-comenzó a llorar como niña pequeña- soy la única que no lo sabía… hasta el retardado de mi sensei lo sabía antes que yo…-

-vamos no te desanime- trato de reconfortarla cuando recordó algo-¿Cómo que retardado?...-

-vamos Kakashi-sensei es una bromita je, je, je, -trato de reír la rubia- ya ve que no lo es tanto… _"aunque lo parezca y un 99,9 lo sea y el uno que sobre sea pervertido"_

-me alegra saber eso….-comento mas tranquiló el peliplateado mirando a la rubia.

En ese momento Naru al ver tan de cerca a Kakis se dio cuenta de algo.

-ha… Kakashi-sensei tiene el cabello plomizo!-grito señalando le cabello.

Los tres restante le miraron en silencio y con varias gotitas en al cabeza.

-recién te bienes a dar cuenta de eso dobe ¬¬-comento el moreno del grupo.

-no me llames dobe… ¬¬ Sasuke-ero…- lo último Sasuke no le escucho pero Gaara que estaba cerca si que lo escucho y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios- además… nunca he tomado mucho en cuanta Kakashi-sensei… con lo poco y nada que lo veo… apenas si lo reconocería en la calle XD… no lo digo en serio Kakashi-sensei-

Eso lo añadió la ver como su sensei estaba un poco alejado de ellos y rodeado de un aura azul con pequeñas flamas azules que le rodeaban y murmurando cosas por ejemplo: "no me recuerdan, no me reconocen y simplemente me pasan… TT.TT…" (N/CH: ya hasta parece Gai-sensei con el llanto y todo XD… las malas juntas Kakashi-kun)

-vamos Kakashi-sensei…-hablaba esta cerca de él- no se molesta tanto… solo fue una bromita…-

-pero Naru…-murmuro este dándole la vista.

-EH?...- la rubia sintió como la cabeza le comenzaba a doler y por inercia se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y callo de rodillas al suelo-hay… mi cabeza… me duele mucho!...-

-Naru… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto le peliplateado asustado por la reacción de esta-Sasuke ven rápido…-

Atraído por el llamado de su sensei le moreno se acerco y vio como Naru estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo y parecía muy mal, _"como en la casa el otro día"_.

Mientras ambos shinobis de Konoha trataban de hacer reaccionar a la rubia esta sufría un ya conocido recuerdo de su pasado.(N/CH: aunque no se que tan pasado sea)

**: FLASH BACK:**

Ve como una persona ataviada de negro entero se le acerca con cara de niño bueno.

-no sabia que el portador de Kyuubi fuera una chica…-comento burlón- me acompañas…-

-yo… yo no iré…-murmuro un poco molesta- nunca…-

En eso un has de luz y ve a un hombre de traje negro de cabello plateados mas largos que los de Kakashi y ojos color miel mirándoles preocupado.

**: FIN FLASH BACK:**

-ha… mi cabeza me va a estallar!-grito la rubia antes de caer inconciente en medio de una calle de la aldea de la arena.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Naru se sintió por extraño que pareciera tranquila, no podía recordar muy bien lo que había sucedido con ella pero por lo menos sentía su cuerpo tan relajado que no le molestaría estar un par de horas así. Pero leves murmullos le hicieron poner atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo esta Sakura?-pregunto una voz conocida-¿se pondrá bien?-

-si, solo esta cansada y un poco estresada…-dijo la kunoichi de cabello rosa- no se preocupe Kakashi-sensei…-

-me alegro…-dijo el hombre.

"_ah… T.T Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan se preocupan por mi T.T que lindos" pensó mientras seguía en su estado de _"inconciencia".

-por que si no Tsunade-sama me mata…-termino su sensei.

-es verdad…-hablo la de ojos verde- Tsunade nos mataría si alguien muere en esta misión…-

"_ahora si los mato…." Pensaba mientras seguía escuchando "que sepan que no los pienso invitar para mi cumpleaños" _(N/CH: y sabes cuando es por cierto… mira que me dices que yo no lo se XD).

-pero Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué sucedió para que ella quedara así?-preguntó Sakura interesada- es extraño que a alguien así, de baka sufra por estrés…-

Esto no lo soporto la rubia que indignada se levanto de su cama.

-que sepas que yo no soy una baka!-grito señalando a Sakura.

-a no?-preguntó la kunoichi acompañante- por que no te miras primero ¬¬-

Naru hizo lo que dijo Sakura y vio como estaba en pura ropa interior (que para cualquiera que le interese era negra con encajes).

-¡¡¡KYYYYAAAAAA!-grito cubriéndose con una manta- no miren!-

Sakura se ría y Kakashi trataba recordar lo que había visto hace poco (N/CH: Kakashi que esa niña es tu alumna un poco de decencia…).

-le dije que no mirara!-grito Naru sacando a Kakashi con uan fuerza comparada con al de Tsunade.

Los que estaban ya afuera del cuarto simplemente vieron a una persona que salía disparada del nombrado cuarto.

-¿ya despertó?- preguntó le moreno viendo a su sensei descansando en el pasillo.

-si ya despertó-aseguro este recordando lo visto.

Dirigió su vista al cuarto y escucho como Sakura sería de ella,

"_de seguro ya le dijo lo que sucedió con sus ropas" de dijo el moreno con una gota en la cabeza recordando lo pasado_

**:FLASH BACK:**

cuando Sakura estaba chequeando a la rubia se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de recostarla y sacarle la ropa (N/CH: no piensen mal ok!... que ya los conozco) y cuando se fue, Sasuke vio como Sakura ensuciaba en todo lo que encontraba aquellas ropas de la rubia con una sonrisa que daba miedo de tan solo verla así.

-un poco mas… un poco mas….-murmuraba mientras seguían su trabajo- así esa zorra… deje de acosar a Sasuke-kun…-

El mencionado no quiso saber nada más y se retiro antes de que le invitara a participar de aquel ritual tan extraño.

**: FIN FLASH BACK:**

Suspiro cansado cuando vio a una Naru pasar por su lado toda echa una furia, cubierta por una manta. El moreno solamente logro escuchar una palabra que salía de la boca de esta. "venganza" cansado de la actitud tan infantil (N/CH: seguro tú fuiste maduro cuando luchaste con Naru en tú casa ¬¬) de ambas muchachas.

-ja jajajajajajaa-reía la pelirosa con las manso en el estomago y con lágrimas en los ojos- jajajajajaa de seguro no tiene mas ropa para ponerse…-

Sasuke meció la cabeza en modo reprobatorio y se fue de allí enseguida. Antes de que lo vieran envuelto en algo que él no había echo.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

pero mientras Sakura reía como demente salida de un hospital psiquiátrico, la rubia se encontraba frente a su bolso de vieja buscando algo que ponerse, peor al parecer no tenía nada.

-no puede ser T.T-lloraba como niña pequeña- de toda la infinidad de ropa que tengo no traje nada mas!... ¿y ahora que me pongo?-

-ten…-dijo uan vos a su lado.

Naru levanto la vista y vio al colorin del Kazekage ofreciéndole algo que ponerse.

-Gaara…-dijo sorprendida- no me digas que tú…-

Gaara desvió la mirada algo sonrojado por lo fijo que le miraba la rubia.

-es un poco de ropa que usaba antes- dijo él sin mirarla.

-no me digas que tienes ropa de mujer?-pregunto sorprendida (N/CH: reconozco que la niña no tiene cerebro y que?)

-claro que no!-grito Gaara perdiendo la compostura (N/CH: o.O… Gaara…. Mi Gaarita gritando?... y así… kyaaa... que me desmayo ahorita!)

-solo bromeaba…-aseguro ella- no era para tanto…-

Sonrió como niña pequeña colocando uan carita zorruna.

-gracias… me las pruebo de inmediato…-dijo mirando a Gaara que no se movía- ne… Gaara-kun… puedes salir para poder vestirme…-

Gaara sin responder abandono le cuarto (N/CH: aparte de gritón también pervertido Gaara que no conocemos tú faceta actual…)

oooOOOoooOOOooo

todos estaba en la planta baja de la casa del Kazekage esperando que la rubia bajara ya iban unos veinte minutos y nadie sabía que cosa se pondría (era secreto que Gaara le había pasado ropa), cuando la vieron bajar lucía extrañamente encantadora, traía unos pantalones que el llegaban un poco mas abajo que las rodillas que se ajustaban en el final lo demás como que se abolsaban (como los nuevos pantalones de Ten-Ten y Hinata en el manga) que tenía unos bolsillos a sus lados, arriba vestía una chaqueta un tanto suelta para ella así que la usaba abierta dejando ver una polera de tirante (lo que conservo suyo) negra que le mostraba el ombligo y por debajo una malla de redecilla. Tanto la chaqueta como el pantalón eran entre castaños y marrón bien oscuro (en resumen aquel traje que tiene Gaara cuando lucha contra Kimimaro, solo que mas ajustado y con toques mas femeninos), y traía le cabello recogido en dos simples coletas bajas que comenzaban en la mitad de la nuca. Todos los presentes incluyendo a los hermanos del Kage del viento miraron a este que parecía no darse cuenta de las miradas acusadoras que tenía sobre él. (N/CH: no los culpo… después de todo… ¿Gaara empresto de SU ropa?).

-siento la tardanza… pero no podía entontar esto-dijo Sacando su bandana y colocándosela- bien… ¿Qué pasa?-

Nadie respondió por que todos estaba absortos viendo lo bien que se veía con aquel conjunto mejor que con él que solía usar.

-bueno ¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó algo fastidiada- hola!-

-lo siento Naru-hablo su sensei.-no te escuchábamos.

- no si ya me di cuenta…-dijo ella- por cierto ¿Quién es ella?-

Señalo a la hermana de Gaara que parecía aún muy impresionada por la vestimenta y las modificaciones que le había realizado al atuendo de su hermano.

-ah… yo soy… Temari… hermana del Kazekage- saludo ella.

-ah!... Gaara-kun tenías uan hermana –dijo impresionada por la noticia- me hubieras dado ropa suya entonces!...-

Esto incomodo al pelirrojo por que aunque fuera leve sus mejillas enrojecieron y esto lo percibió el moreno que lucia molesto.

-ah… por cierto yo soy… Naru un placer- dijo sonriendo feliz y tranquila, cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba las manso- are?...-

Parpadeo un par veces antes de actuar, frente a ella se encontraba su enemigo número uno el tipo de cara pintada y vestido de negro entero, que en ese momento le afirmaba fuertemente las manos.

-así que te llamas Naru…-dijo él- un bello nombre para una…-

No término por que Naru lo mando a volar (N/CH: pajaritos a volar… el Kankuro volador! XD fome).

-ya te había dicho que no te quería cerca! Ò.ó-grito la rubia- pervertido!-

Nadie hablo o dijo Nada simplemente negaron con la cabeza, ella era peor que Tsunade-sama cuando esta se enojaba, con aquellos ataques de enfado por cualquier cosa, era todo un caso.

Luego de tal muestra de fuerza, volvió a ser la niña despreocupada de siempre.

-bien, ¿cuando partimos?-dijo arreglándose la chaqueta- miren que Tsunade-baachan no es muy paciente…-

-partimos dentro de una cuantas horas…-hablo ahora el serio Gaara-tengo que terminar algunas cosas pendientes…-

-verdad…-dijo la rubia- se me olvida que Gaara-kun es Kazekage-sama… XD… es que no lo parece…-

Gaara no comento nada y con un movimiento de cabeza se fue dejando solamente en la casa a los shinobis de Konoha y al hermano de este desmayado.

-bueno… ¿Qué les parece mi atuendo?-preguntó dando una vuelta-no es una lindura!-

Todos guardaron silencio, se veía bien, pero con eso colores era como ver a un Gaara pero rubio y mas hablador, aparte de que le quedaba un poco grande el traje. Y Naru se quedo admirando sola el traje.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Gaara estaba en su despacho terminado de arreglar unos asuntos y aunque no lo quisiera la sonrisa de la rubia le llegaba a cada momento libre. Esto lo noto Shukaku que no pudo mas que reírse del compartimiento de su médium. Gaara le mando a callar pero el demonio de la arena con voz melosa le hablaba.

_Gaara esta mostrando su corazoncito que estaba dormido y todo por una rubia ruidosa, ¿estarás enamorado Sabaku no Gaara?)_, Gaara le mando a callar y Shukaku se fue perdiendo en la mente de él, peor lo que había dicho el demonio ¿sería verdad?...

-Kazekage-sama…-llamo un hombre en la puerta, le daba miedo estar cerca de aquél tipo.

Gaara levanto la cabeza en señal de que lo escuchaba, esto puso nerviosos a mensajero que empezó a sudar.

-bueno… hay una niña… que dice…-miro asustado la mirada seria que tenía el colorin-que dice ser su amiga…-

-y… ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto harto de las vueltas que daba el mensajero.

-se… se llama Naru señor…- terminó serio- dice que quiere hablar con usted algo muy importante…-

Gaara le miro serio y le hombre juro que allí mismo sería comida para aquel demonio de su jefe (N/CH: que vocabulario de este hombre… ni que fuera Drácula el pobre Gaara). Pero para su sorpresa Gaara hizo otra cosa aún más sorprendente que lo pensado antes.

-llévala al cuarto contiguo y dile que de inmediato estaré allí-dijo bajando la vista nuevamente en sus asuntos,

Pero él ya no se concentraba en ellos en ves de eso se encontraba en su mente la imagen de la rubia sonriendo como la noche anterior y con mas fuerza que antes._"¿Acaso en verdad me he enamorado de ella?"_.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Mientras Naru esperaba al Kazekage, en la casa del nombrado (N/CH: y vaya que esta nombrado el tipo XD) nuevamente los ninjas de Konoha se encontraba buscando a la rubia fugitiva.

-¡¡ahhh!... es la segunda ves en dos día que se pierde- hablo una Sakura enfurecida- ¿Cómo es posible eso?-

-tranquila Sakura…-dijo una rubia a su lado- lo mas posible es que este en otro lado…-

-¿en otro lado?-pregunto un Kakashi interesado- ¿a que te refieres?-

-ah bueno verán…-dijo Temari con una sonrisita en la cara- debe estar con mi hermano…-

"hermano" al oír esto el moreno que estaba un poco alejados de ellos puso atención al comentario de la rubia, _"no puede ser que esa dobe se fuera, o no?"_, una ira se apoderó del moreno que lucia muy disgustado.

-¿pero no que Naru no quería Kankuro-san?-pregunto la de cabello rosa- digo después de la paliza que recibió…-

El resto de las personas el miraron muy serios y con gotas en la cabeza y pensando en que si esta chica tenía cerebro o no (N/CH: yo no lo sé… tal ves se le atrofió donde piensa mucho en Sasuke-kun XD)

-no Sakura verás me refiero a mi toro hermano-dijo Temari con una mega gota en la cabeza- me refiero a Gaara…-

-¿Qué se fue para allá?-preguntaron a coro maestro y alumna.

-eso creo verán…- comenzó a relatar Temari.

**: FLASH BACK: **(N/CH: huy llevo ya tres flash back vaya… ¬¬).

-¿Qué quieres saber donde esta Gaara?-preguntaba una Temari muy sorprendida.

-¿eh?... si –respondió con honestidad-¿es que esta mal acaso?...-

-claro que no…-aseguro esta- pero ¿para que lo quieres?…-

Ante esta pregunta a Naru se les tiñeron las mejillas de un suave rosa, lo que noto la otra rubia y sonrió para sus adentros, _"tal ves ella pueda ayudar a Gaara"_.

-esta bien te diré adonde es…-dijo acercándose a su oído.

Minutes después una Naru levemente sonrojada salía por la puerta de atrás, junto a Temari.

-muchas gracias Temari-san…-decía la mas pequeña.

-no te preocupes…-aseguro ella-por cierto llévale esto a Gaara…-

Deposito en las manos de Naru un pequeño bulto que la rubia miro extrañada.

-¿y esto?-pregunto la rubia mas pequeña-¿para que es?...-

-es simplemente el almuerzo de él…-sonrió Temari- bueno ya es hora de que te vayas…-

-claro… nos vemos Temari-san!-se despidió la rubia- y no le diga nada de esto a ninguno de mi grupo…-

-claro no se lo diré… no te preocupes n.n- decía Temari despidiéndose (N/CH: mentirosa, mujer mentirosa… ahora mataran a Naru).

**:FIN FLASH BACK:**

-eso paso…-aseguro la rubia-por eso digo que nada malo le sucede a ella... o.OU-

"_¿Qué paso aquí?... desde cuando que ellos son así" se preguntó viendo la escena_.

Los tres estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, le primero el sensei parecía imaginarse cosas muy graciosas ya que su único ojo visible mostraba señales de pensar cosas un poquitín pervertidas, en cambio Sakura estaba apunto de matar a la rubia y ni que se diga de su inner que ya no podía mas de la rabia.

_(Inner: SHAKKNAROOOOO NO SE CONFORMA CON ESTAR CON SASUKE-KUN SINO QUE AHORADEBEESTAR CON GAARA TAMBÍEN LA MATO… YO LA MATOOOO)_ (N/CH: mira quién apareció yo pensé que se había desaparecido ya que ni aparecía). Y por último el que no demostraba alguna acción era el más enfurecido de los tres.

"_no puedo creer… ¿a que habrá ido esa dobe?" _(N/CH: quien sabe talvez a comer pastel… por que dudo de esa hipótesis ¬¬… será mejor que vayas morenito sino, te quedas sin rubia XD) _"no permitiré que nadie se quede con ella…"_

Y sin más Salió de la casa sin dar explicaciones… (N/CH: aquí va a correr mucha sangre y no será la mía… aunque tal ves si sigo molestando XD).

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Naru esta en el cuarto contiguo al que usaba el Kazekage, era de uan decoración en su opinión muy triste, de colores muy apagados.

-es como si hubiera muerto alguien- comento sentándose-debería tener colores mas alegres…-

-es que es una oficina para reuniones…-se escucho una voz a su espalda.

-¡¡GAARA!... o.O-grito ella mirando para atrás-no me des estos sustos!...-

Gaara simplemente le miro con cuidado mientras escuchaba la voz de Shukaku diciendo cosas demasiado pervertidas sobre aquella mujer.

-¿dime para que me quería ver?-pregunto sin sentarse.

-es verdad…-se alegro la rubia revisando su bolso- Temari-san me dijo que te trajera esto… toma… n.n-

Le entrego su almuerzo en las manos, con una sonrisa de niña buena. El colorin le miro sin entender que era eso, pero al oí que Temari se lo había mandado tenía un mal presentimiento.

-anda come… es tu almuerzo- dijo Naru- Temari me dijo que se te había olvidado en casa (N/CH: Gaara vas al jardín de infantes o a la primaria XD…)-

-¿Temari te dijo eso?-tras la respuesta afirmativa de la joven, Gaara observo que Naru lucía muy nerviosa-¿Naru que pasa?... ¿viniste por algo mas verdad?...-

-¿EH?... ¿Qué dices? yo…- parecía realmente apenada cuando le descubrieron la excusa-es verdad…vine para darte esto…-

Lentamente se acerco a él, estoposo nerviosos al contenedor de Shukaku que se tenso de inmediato ante tal acercamiento e instintivamente cerro los ojos, sintió como Naru le daba un beso en al mejilla y le entregaba algo.

Cuando Gaara abrió sus ojos agua marina pudo ver a una rubia muy sonrojada y apenada mirando tímidamente a él.

-esto es por lo de ayer…-dijo apenada- podía haberme dejado sola y no lo hiciste… aunque tuviste oportunidad… y eso reagradece y mucho-

-yo… yo… (N/CH: ¿quieres un yo-yo?)-decía Gaara- yo… yo… simplemente…-

-no te molestes en dar explicaciones Gaara-kun-hablo Naru acercándose peligrosamente al colorin- simplemente…-

La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando pasar a un moreno muy molesto.

-¿Sasuke?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la rubia impresionada-¿no estabas con Kakashi-sensei y los demás?-

-Naru…-miro el acercamiento que tenían ambos y de un movimiento rápido alejo a la rubia del Kazekage.

-Sasuke ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto cuando sintió el jalón de este- tranquilízate quieres!...-

-Naru ¿Qué hacía aquí?...-pregunto le moreno sin soltar a la rubia-responde ¿que hacía con él aquí?-

-Sasuke… suéltame me haces daño…-respondió la rubia frente al fuerte agarre de este- suéltame!...-

-no si no me dices por que has venido!-grito el moreno, los celos y furia le estaban llevando-responde ahora!-

-BAKA SASUKE ME LASTIMAS!-grito la rubia frente al agarre del moreno que se hacía mas fuerte.

-Uchiha Sasuke será mejor que la sueltes ahora…-hablo de repente el colorin.

-¿y quien me da esa orden?-preguntó burlones moreno.

-no es necesaria aquella orden…-dijo Gaara sonriendo de la misma manera que el moreno.

Naru vio como ambos estaban apunto de comenzar una lucha allí mismo. Y esto preocupo a la rubia.

"_debo hacer algo…" se dijo con fuerza "pero Sasuke me esta afirmando muy fuerte ¿Qué puedo hacer?"_…

Los problemas recién comenzaban, para la rubia y los demás.

**Chibi-Hinata: aquí reportándome! (con saludo militar) bien terminado el capi 11… los celos comenzaron y una faceta desconocida para todos de Gaara apareció… por cierto ¿quién dejo arena aquí?... bueno luego la saco XD… los tipos de negro no aparecieron hoy… pero les aseguro que muy pronto aparecerán ya lo verán… (Inner: como los verán si esto es escrito)… de eso me encargo yo… bueno… ¿Qué les parece los problemas que se armaron por culpa de la rubia… (Inner: más culpa tienes tú… por escribir eso)… ya cállate… ejem… bueno… Naru fue a visitar a Gaara a consta de saber como se pondría Sasuke con aquello y ahora se armara la tercera guerra mundial por culpa de ella… aunque creo que exagere un poco n.nU… solo espero que Naru se pueda librar de aquel problema con su brazo intacto… y que esos dos queden vivos y sin lesiones menores ya que sensei simplemente me los empresto n.n… ahora solamente me queda esperar los reviews suyos! Así que los espero impaciente para responderlos y poder saber mis faltas bueno… ahora responder los otros reviews!...**

**Aska ishida: gracias por el apoyo a la pareja de Gaara y Naru... espero que este capi te haya gusta y que lastima que no sea fan del shonen ai... peor bueno n.n con que te guste esta pareja me basta... ahora me dejas otro reviews?...**

**Chy-san: lamento si dice muxo de Gaara pero es que no se como dejar de meterlo (Inner: mentirosa) por le momento no hay nada de Sasu naru pero pronto habra algo... auqneu no estoy muy seguro... bueno ya esta capi 11 ahora esperotu review con ansias n.n**

**SnOoP-HiNaTa: ves todose puede en este fic...Sasu celoso y por Naru... ahora solo espero que esos dos no se maten o me sensei me mata a mí... bueno ya lo actualice así que espero un review tuyo para darme mas animo...**

**Norely:  ** **todos de una vaya... me encanta de que lo encuentres interesante y gracioso a la ves.. n.n me hace feliz eso... por cierto... también quiero ver lascaras de espanto que tendrán ambos chicos cuando se enteren del pequeño secreto de Naru... ya continuo así que continua con tus reviews... que los espero con impaciencia... y claro haré sufrir un poco a la teñida con frente (léase Sakura)... (inner: la haremos llorar) cosa difícil ¿no? XP**

**Miruru: lamento que lo encontraras raro... pero lo del presupuesto es verdad (problemas internos con money T.T) algún día se enteraran... ves aparecieron los de negro y en gran medida eso fue dedicado a ti que me pedías tanto que aparecieran y pronto volverán para no irse... así que espero tu review con emoción XD...**

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: disculpa pero es que no puedo evitarlo y técnicamente no es una serie yaoi... como que victima?... ni que fuera mortal este fic XP... me hago responsable del fic por lo cual trato de actualizar lo mas pronto... tratare de revisarlo peor mi Shika interno no me deja buaaa T.T... gracias por lo del otro fic... claro deja todos los que quieras (Inner: así somos mas mauahahha) claro que continuo con los dos... pero solo si tu me sigues dejando reviews!... así que los espero!...**

**Dark Pam: gracias por perdonarme... hasta las abuelitas lo acosan todo un caso este Uchiha ¿verdad?... cuando lo escribí pensé en mi abuelita es idéntica a la mujer que acoso al moreno XP... (todo un caso) yo creo que era por que sonreía XP... te mando mi Psicólogo dentro de poco... en algunos día te llega... pero no se si te ayude... ahora espero tu review!... **

**Robin Hatheleny: no quiero pensar en tus honorarios médicos... (mira que aún hace falta muchas cosas) quedare en la ruina T.T... pero no importa con tal de mantener firme a un lector los pago!... gracias... mis Shika interno es peor que el original creo ¬¬... como dije este Uchiha tiene arrastre con toda mujer... eso será un problema... ese hexágono o lo que sea amoroso me esta creando dolores de cabeza que ni te imaginas XD... mm... primera ves que alguien me pide a Hina con Neji... lo pensare n.n... y claro que cumplo promesas... creo que tomare tu advertencia y como van las cosa pondré un cartel que avisa que esto podría acarrear uno que toro problema de salud XD... ahora espero tu review sanito y feliz.**

**Silvery: gracias por tus ánimos y aquí esta tu capi... ahora otro review de tu parte plisss!...**

**Himeno-asakua: estando junto a Neji me aguanto hasta al profesor estilo Gai XD... gracias por tus apoyos en cuanto a mi forma de narrar... ojala se apiaden de esta autora y llegue a los cien n.n como tu dices... y ya esta el capi 11 muchas gracias fan numero 1 XP... nos vemos en otro review...**

**OoO-ArAnEl-LuMe-OoO: que bien que te agrade Kaoru... ya pensaba que nadie lo quería T.T... peor bueno es simpático y todo... el lio Sasu! Y Naru con Gaara es extraño... claro que aparecerá Kyuubi solo busco el momento exacto en el que aparezca pero descuida aparecera... como espero que aparezca otro review tuyo...**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: aún no se que pasara lo único seguro es que dos personas me mataran (Inner: creo que serán más)... ¬¬ que apoyo... bueno espero que esta actualización llegue a tiempo... y espero un review tuyo con impaciencia XP... **

**Y gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews! De verdad muchas gracias y espero que perdonen las faltas de ortografía que aparezcan pero como dije mí Shika interno no me deja haber más n.n... ahora espero llegar a los cien reviews antes de terminar la primera parte del fic... eso me haría sentir feliz! Ya será mejor terminar... mira que esto esta saliendo mas largo que el mismo capi... ahora solo espero sus reviews! MATTA NEEEE! Y cuídense! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ohayou!... aquí otra ves!... gracias por todos los reviews mandados que luego paso a responder, las aclaraciones típicas de que los personajes de Naruto son de Kishi-sensei y aún no puedo comprar aunque sea uno ú.ù… pero en fin… yo solamente me limito a hacer sufrir un poquitin a los personajes (cosa que hago con gusto n.n… seguro ¬¬) pero sin razones de lucro por atrás… ahora les dejo el capi 12… esperando que les guste. **

**Capitulo 12: " el secuestro de la rubia… Gaara y Sasuke ¿trabajan juntos?" **

Naru pasaba la vista nerviosa del moreno al colorin, sabía que si no hacía algo esto podría terminar muy mal (N/CH: y vaya que si), pero no podía pensar con claridad, y sin saber por que sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas, cosa que oculto por un poco de cabello.

Mientras que ambos hombres seguían mirándose con la mas fría mirada que les permitía cada uno.

-Uchiha… deja a la muchacha…-volvía a hablar Gaara, con los brazos cruzados.

-no lo pienso hacer…-comento este afirmando con mas fuerza a la rubia.

-hay…-se quejo la rubia sintiendo el agarre mas fuerte- Sasuke por favor suéltame…-

-no pienso, hasta que me digas que pretendáis con Sabaku no-dijo este con autoridad.

-¿Qué tengo que darte explicaciones a ti?...-pregunto Naru sin mirarlo a los ojos- no soy nada tuyo!... ahora suéltame!-

-no pienso!-grito enojado Sasuke-no, por que no dejare que estés con este demonio!...-

-¿demonio?...-repitió sin entender- ¿a que te refieres?...-

-a que este sujeto…-apunto a Gaara- es un demonio!...-

Naru abrió grandes los ojos y dirigió la vista hacia el señalado, como en busca de una explicación más lo que vio simplemente le dejo mas confundida, Gaara no hacía nada por desmentirlo es mas parecía que era verdad. _"pero aunque fuera un demonio… él… él… es muy bueno conmigo"_.

-Sasuke déjame de una maldita ves!-grito la rubia safandose por fin del moreno, y corriendo lejos de ambos- no soy propiedad de nadie… entendiste Uchiha!... ahora déjame en paz…-

Estaba de espalda a una ventana del cuarto, cuando sintió que algo se rompía y al dar la vuelta pudo ver dos tipos de capucha.

-lamento interrumpir esta agradable conversación… pero…-dijo uno de los encapuchados, burlonamente- pero, necesitamos a la chica… Izume-

-si…-dijo su acompañante apareciendo detrás de la rubia.

-¿Qué…?-fue lo único que dijo la rubia antes de perder el conocimiento.

-NARU!-grito el moreno viendo como era afirmada por uno de los encapuchados.

Corrió para impedir que se la llevaran, pero fue interceptado por el otro encapuchado (N/CH: que ya sabrán quien es ¿no?...)

-lo siento Sasuke-chan pero no puedes dar una paso mas…-dijo la vos conocida de un pelo-plateado.

-demonios…- dijo molesto el moreno-¿Por qué no dejan en paz a Naru de una vez?...-

-ya te dijimos que no podemos…- respondió el ojos color miel.

Y antes de que dijera algo una capa de arena le cubrió por completo (a Kaoru), Sasuke giro su rostro pare ver al causante, un colorin de expresión impasible se encontraba con una gran cantidad de arena a su alrededor._"je… se quiere llevar la atención de todos"._

-¡KAORU-SAMA!-exclamo asustada la mujer que aún mantenía en sus brazos a la rubia-¡¿Kaoru-sama…!-

-por que el grito Izume?...-preguntó un hombre a su lado.

Todos voltearon a ver, quien acababa de hablar que para sorpresa de todos era el pálido hombre, que como siempre mantenía su infantil sonrisa. (N/CH: hasta para estos momentos se ríe… seguro que esta sano el tipo este?... ¬¬)

-¿Por qué esas caras?-pregunto mientras se quitaba unos cuantos cabellos del rostro. (N/CH: y para mas pregunta el muy idiota… ¿seguro estará bien?)

"_pudo escapar al ataque de Gaara… es muy rápido" se dijo el moreno activando el sharingan_

Mientras que el Kazekage mantenía un pequeño rastro de sorpresa en su rostro, solo una persona, al momento, podía escapar de aquellas trampas de arena y en esos momentos se encontraba lejos de allí. _"es esta poniendo interesante" (hoy apareceré… ji… ji…ji)… "no apresures la cosas Shukaku…"_… _(ya lo se… no quieres herir a la rubiecita esa…)_… no hubo respuesta para eso…

Los de negro notaron de inmediato el leve pero constante aumento de chakra que rodeaba a ambos muchacho.

-Izume…-hablo el ojos color miel serio.

-Hai… Kaoru-sama…- asintió ella.

-llévate a Naru-chan…-dijo sin mirar a la mujer- ya que esto se pondrá algo peligroso…-

-como diga…-asintió la mujer- nos vemos después Kaoru-sama…-

Y salio del cuarto por la ventana, pero le moreno Uchiha no iba permitir que se llevaran tan rápido a la rubia y se lanzo tras la castaña, pero un kunai le detuvo la marcha.

-gomen Sasuke-chan…-dijo Kaoru mirándolo serio-pero no puedes ir tras ellas…-

oooOOOoooOOOooo

-snif… snif…-sollozaba una rubia en un rincón de una casa- snif… snif…-

-vamos Naru-kun… no llores…-pidió una mujer de castaños cabellos a su lado.

-¡¡¿Cómo quieres que no llore si me acaban de secuestrar!- grito enojada la de mirada azul.

Izume, sonrió para sus adentros, _"esta niña es molestosa incluso así n.nU…"_

-etto… Naru-kun…-llamo después de un rato- no quieres comer algo mientras esperamos a que lleguen…-

La rubia miro desconfiada a la mujer, pero la ver el gran plato de ramen que estaba a su espalda ya estaba instalada en la mesa apresurando a Izume para que sirviera la comida (N/CH: que por cierto estas secuestrada mujer ¬¬U)

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Gaara y Sasuke llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a la casa del primero, contando todo lo que había pasado en aquel cuarto.

-¿Qué Naru fue secuestrada?- pregunto incrédulo su sensei.

-si unos tipos vestidos de negro entero…-aseguro el moreno preparándose para salir-así que… tenemos que ir tras ellos-

-¿pero por donde, comenzamos?-pregunto la pelo rosa.

-eso no lo se…-murmuro el pelo plateado de su sensei muy pensativo-pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados…-

-entones registraremos la aldea por completo-dijo el Kazekage que se había mantenido en silencio todo aquel tiempo.

Y antes de que alguien más dijera algo todos los de la casa estaba ya registrando la aldea por completo.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Naru estaba por su décima ración de ramen y parecía muy tranquila conversando con uno de sus secuestradores (N/CH: mujer… que se secuestraron!reacciona!... corre pide ayuda pero has algo!...), la conversación al parecer era amena ya que Naru e Izume sonreía y reían de vez en cuando.

-nunca pensé que eso pudiera pasa…-comento sorprendida la rubia.

-pero es la verdad…- asentía la castaña- después de todo le sucedió a Kaoru-sama…-

-¿Kaoru-sama?... no es el tipo que esta contigo?-pregunto sorprendida Naru (N/CH: mira como si fueran hermanas ¬¬… pero reacciona Naru… te secuestraron!).

-así es…-aseguro ella.

-¿hace cuanto que están juntos?... ¬¬-pregunto de manera picara la rubia.

-hace cuanto?-repitió la pregunta Izume sonrojándose un poco-bue-bueno hace mucho tiempo… desee los se….-

-¿Por qué te sonrojas tanto Izume?-pregunto una voz desde la puerta.

-Kaoru-sama…-dijo aliviada pero a la ves preocupada Izume-¿Cómo esta?...-

Naru volteo a ver al hombre que Izume había llamado Kaoru, y frente e ella estaba un tipo de cabello plateado largo y ojos color miel que les sonreía a ambas, pero estaba un poco herido en las manos y brazos.

Lo único que vio la rubia en eso momento fue a una mujer correr hacía el nombrado y curarles todas sus heridas algo preocupada.

-Kaoru-sama deje de hacer travesuras…-pedía una Izume molesta-ya no es un niño para andar jugando…-

-gomen… gomen…-se disculpaba común pequeño el peli-plateado, cuando levanto la vista y vio a la rubia sentada en la mesa-¡¡AHHH!...-

-Nani?... o.OU- se tensó Naru al ver el rostro furioso del sujeto ese.

-¿Qué sucede Kaoru-sama?-pregunto preocupada la castaña.

Kaoru señalaba la mesa con la boca abierta (N/CH: te entraran moscas por no cerrarla idiota ¬¬).

-se-se lo comieron todo-dijo señalando la olla en la que antes debía haber estado el ramen-y yo que quería T.T…-

Ambas mujeres pensaron que sin duda Kaoru nunca había superado por completo su complejo de niño mimado de casa.

-vamos Kaoru-san no te enojes…-rio la rubia (N/CH: esta niña no entiende… que la secuestraron)- después Izume-neechan te cocina más… ¿verdad Izume-neechan?-

-¿eh?... claro… claro que lo hago n.nU- aseguraba nerviosa esta. _"en que lió me metí yo solita TT.TT…."_.

-gracias Izume…-dijo sorpresivamente el ojos color miel afirmando las manos de ella firmemente y con sendos lagrimones en los ojos-eres un ángel… Izume… siempre te preocupas por mi… T.T…-

-pero ahora Kaoru-sama debemos hablar…-dijo señalando a la rubia- debemos hablar con Naru-kun…-

Kaoru asintió y miro seriamente a la rubia, que miraba interesada la escena.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Mientras tanto en la casa del Kazekage todos acababan de regresar de registrar toda la aldea y no habían rastro de la rubia por ningún lado, esto hizo que dos personas comenzaran a perder los estribos, y respondían alterados ante cualquier mención de Naru. (N/CH: que para colmo esta de lo más bien en aquella casa ¬¬)

-pero bueno… ¿Dónde podrá estar?-pregunto Temari sentándose-la buscamos por todas partes y no hay rastro de ella…-

-lo que me preocupa es, que si lo que dijo Sasuke-kun…- comento pensativa Sakura- es que aquel hombre llamado Kaoru es muy peligroso…-

-después de todo esquivo los ataques del Kazekage y Sasuke juntos…- dijo Kakashi- no es un hombre ordinario…-

Todos guardaron silencio, mientras que dos jóvenes recordaban la pelea tenida con el peli plateado.

**:FLASH BACK:**

-bien ahora que se fueron…-dijo Kaoru despojándose de su abrigo- podemos luchar mas a gusto… ¿no lo creen?...-

Los dos jóvenes vieron como aquel tipo llamado Kaoru traía puesto un traje muy similar al que usaban los jounnin de Konoha, con la excepción de que este era negro con leves toques de azul oscuro (N/CH: que combinación mas "especial usa Kaoru). Saco de su mano derecha dos kunais mientras que la izquierda quedaba libre.

-cuando quieran…-dijo sonriendo extrañamente-pero les aseguro que no podrán tocarme si quiera…-

Y sin esperar respuesta ambos jóvenes se tiraron al ataque, Sasuke le había lanzado una serie de golpes y patadas que Kaoru esquivaba fácilmente._ "Este sujeto esquiva todos mis ataques… es muy difícil golpearlo…"_. En ese momento de reflexión Sasuke había bajado la guardia y ese momento aprovecho el peli-plateado para asestarle un golpe con la mano izquierda en el estomago, que mando lejos al moreno.

Gaara que se había mantenido al margen de aquella contienda veía sorprendido la agilidad de aquel hombre, ya que ni siquiera se molestaba en poner mayoritariamente atención en el moreno, "_pareciera como si estuviera jugando…"_, y luego vio a Sasuke ser lanzado lejos del peli-plateado.

-oh… vamos Sasuke-chan acabamos de empezar y ya estas cansado…-se quejo Kaoru-no has mejorado mucho (N/CH: y como iba a mejorarse apenas paso un día de eso ¬¬)-mira que si sigues así me llevare a Naru-chan de todas formas…-

-yo… yo no permitiré eso…-dijo el Uchiha levantándose con cuidado.

-Sasuke-chan'?...-pregunto el ojos color miel- por que no le pides ayuda a él?...-

Señalo al Kazekage que se encontraba cerca del moreno, esto le hirió mas el orgullo al moreno que todos los golpes que hubiera recibido en su vida (N/CH: y mira que son bastantes XD), "_no pienso pedir ayuda a un demonio… eso nunca…"_.

-yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie!-grito el moreno con la vista baja- Uchiha Sasuke no lo necesita!...-

-¿Qué le pasa?...-pregunto Kaoru viéndolo a los ojos- sharingan…-

-la pelea acaba de comenzar…-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en los labios.

-espero que sea verdad lo que dices…-dijo Kaoru poniéndose en guardia sin despegar la vista del moreno.

Formo unos sellos que para todos era conocidos y grito.

-KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!...- y una gran llamarada salio de la boca de este.

-demonios…-murmuro entre dientes el ojos color miel esquivando aquel jutsu- eso fue peligroso Sasuke-chan… sabes no deberías jugar con fuego… es muy peligroso-

No tubo tiempo de seguir hablando ya que el Uchiha le había lanzado unos cuantos kunais…

"_este lugar es muy estrecho no pudo luchar bien aquí"… miro a todos lados y luego sonrío "tengo una idea"_. Con agilidad esquivo los ataques del moreno y de un momento a otro llego hacía la puerta (N/CH: creo que le salía mas rápido salir por la ventana).

-vamos a buscar un mejor lugar para luchar- y sin mas salió del cuarto con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Sasuke y Gaara quedaron con una gota ante el comportamiento de aquel hombre (N/CH: creo que nunca se dará cuenta de su situación). Pero lo siguieron.

Cuando lo alcanzaron vieron que los había conducido a un lugar mucho más amplio.

-bien aquí podremos luchar mejor…-dijo colocándose en pose de defensa-¿Quién atacara primero?...-

La respuesta fue dada cuando una gran cantidad de arena se lanzo en contra de él. Kaoru por unos centímetros la esquivo y silbo muy sorprendido.

-había olvidado que tú controlabas la arena n.nU- dijo mientras colocaba una mano en la nuca-para la próxima ves… me preocupare de eso…-

-no pierdas la concentración en la batalla- dijo le moreno cuando apareció detrás de él.

Sin tiempo de reaccionar Kaoru sintió como era lanzado al aire sin posibilidades de moverse._"Que demonios planea ese niño?..." _ se pregunto cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke en su espalda y luego era volteado…

-SHISIE RENDAN!- dijo el moreno golpeando con su pei el estomago del peli-plateado.

-ha…- se quejo Kaoru cuando sintió el impacto del golpe.

Pero en cuanto la patada se hizo de mayor impacto el cuerpo de Kaoru se esfumo en un sonoro poof, dejando a un desconcertado Sasuke cayendo al suelo. _"¿Cuándo lo hizo?... no tenía tiempo de hacer un kage bunshin…"_. Y sin darse cuenta casi se impacta contra el suelo si no fuera por que Gaara lo había salvado con su arena. Se levanto molesto de la arena del colorin sin siquiera agradecer su ayuda.

-esa estuvo cerca Sasuke-chan- dijo Kaoru apareciendo lejos de ellos-estas bien?...-

-no te entrometas Sabaku no-dijo molesto por que el peli-plateado había esquivado su técnica.

-no te has dado cuenta?...-pregunto el Kage del viento mas serio de lo normal (N/CH: Gaara puede estar mas serió?).

-a que te refieres?...-pregunto Sasuke.

-que en lo que va de lucha no ha recibido ni un solo golpe lo suficientemente serio…-dijo viendo como Kaoru se limpiaba un poco la ropa- este hombre no a estado luchando en serio en ningún momento… se nota por que su condición no ha cambiado para nada-

-claro que me di cuenta de eso…- dijo molesto el moreno- eso ya lo sabía… yo…-

Entonces Sasuke recordó lo que había dicho la mujer que acompañaba a este tipo,

"Kaoru-sama ya deje de jugar con este niño…"… esto hizo que el moreno se enojara más, pero eso era verdad aquel hombre estaba jugando con ellos y no parecía que iba a tomar las cosa en serio.

-¿Qué planeas hacer entonces?...-pregunto con la vos ronca mas de lo normal y apretando los puños.

-trabajar en conjunto…-dijo sin mirarlo siquiera (N/CH: OHH… trabajaran juntos?.. esos dos?.. se van a matar)- así podremos terminar con él…-

-esta bien…-asintió el moreno- aquí vamos…- (N/CH: y este acepto?... que les pasa?... donde quedaron los shinobis que se odiaban a morir?...)

Y así se volvió a lanzar al ataque en contra de Kaoru, pero nuevamente lo esquivo fácilmente, hasta que sintió el frío agarre de la arena _"que pasa?... ya veo se unieron"_, vio como Sasuke se alejaba de él unos metros y formaba unos sellos, para ser seguido de una gran cantidad de chakra que le cubría la mano y sonaba como miles de pájaros.

Trato de safarse pero resulto inútil, por el agarre de la arena _"hay dios estoy en aprieto?... T.T"_.

-CHIDORI!- dijo el moreno lanzándose al ataque.

-no tengo otra alternativa…-murmuro Kaoru serio- aquí voyyy!...-

y con una extraordinaria fuerza se soltó del agarre de la arena, y utilizo uno de los kunias para atacar a Gaara, que como siempre su arena lo detuvo, pero cuando la arena se hubo ido, vio como Sasuke era afirmado por el brazo en el cual estaba antes del chidori.

-no debes hacer técnicas tan peligrosas Sasuke-chan…- dijo molesto Kaoru- eso no se debe… ahora debes ser castigado… por ser tan temerario-

Acerco peligrosamente el kunai al rostro del moreno, Gaara vio el momento oportuno para atacarlo no tenía defensa así lanzo su arena la ataque…

-no debes hacer eso Sabaku no Gaara- dijo el peli-plateado desasiendo la técnica de Gaara con el kunai tan fácil que resultaba imposible pensar que se ataque hubiera sido de Gaara .

-¿Cómo…?-pregunto el moreno aún sostenido por Kaoru- ¿Cómo lograste romper el ataque de Gaara…-

-fácil…-dijo le hombre- de hace unos momentos estoy utilizando mi chakra para detener todo ataque suyo… por eso el ataque de ustedes no me afectan… ahora…-

Soltó al Uchiha y se alejo de ellos.

-no tengo mucho tiempo así que…-formo unos sellos- tengo que terminar con esto…-

Y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, una fuerte corriente de aire les golpeo imposibilitando la visión de ambos jóvenes. Cuando la tormenta paso solamente vieron a un kage bunshin de Kaoru que le sonreía, como solía hacerlo el original.

-Kaoru, me pidió que les dijera…- sonrió infantilmente- que su pelea fue buena… pero aún no pueden con él… así que entrenen para que luche en serio… y cuando estén listo él vendría de nuevo… ahora me despido…-

Y en un poof desapareció, dejando a un Gaara y Sasuke muy molestos por el último comentario.

**: FIN FLASH BACK:**

Al moreno le dolía la cabeza pensar en el ridículo que había echo contra aquel tipo (N/CH: Sasuke tu siempre haces el ridículo cuando aparece alguien como él), pero su frustración no terminaba allí. Dos veces había luchado contra él y aquellas dos veces el tipo de ojos color miel no había luchado en serio. El sonido de la puerta principal le saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién podrá ser?...-pregunto Temari saliendo a ver quien era.

El silencio se hizo presente en la casa hasta, que el grito que dio Temari fue increíble.(N/CH: y a esta que le dio?... grito para todo el pueblo XD)

Todos corrieron a ver por que tal grito de la rubia y por lo que vieron lo entendían, de frente a ellos se encontraba la rubia acompañada de…

**Chibi-Hinata: aquí reportándome señor (firme en saludo militar), bueno aquí la entrega de este capi… pero en fin… espero que les guste… ya casi estoy llegando al final los capítulos de la arena… ven lo increíble que salio este capi… Sasuke y Gaara trabajaron juntos?... no es eso increíble… ahora quiero saber de que hablaron Kaoru e Izume con la rubia… parecía importante… sobre lo de la pelea… gomen! Si quedo mala… la verdad es que yo no soy de esas que saben poner buenas luchas… así que no me maten por eso XD… (que si lo hacen no habrá continuación) ahora bien… espero los reviews… para saber como me quedo… y quiero avisar que si me retraso mas de lo normal… es que estoy un poco ocupada con los estudios… así que por favor perdonen si me atraso demasiado… pero ya fuera de eso… espero mucho sus reviews ya que con ellos continuo la historia… ahora! Como estoy corta de tiempo, solamente los nombrare así que disculpen… n.n!...**

**Muchas gracias a: Robin Hathelery, himeno-Asakura, Naruto kari de Hyrule, OoO-ArAnEl-LuMe-OoO, Norely, Chy-san, Miruru, SnOoP-HiNaTa, Kisame Hoshikagi, Darka Pam, Silvery. **

**Gracias a todos por su reviews... me alegran y espero que les guste y mucho... y gracias por cumplir el sueño del los cien (aunque los paso XD) me siento muy feliz... ahora a terminar los demás fic... MATTA NE! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ohayou!... aquí otra vez… agradezco a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el capi anterior, n.n ahora bien… los personajes son de mi sensei, ya que si fueran mió nunca Sakura hubiera nacido XD… ahora bien esto lo escribo por que me gusta ver sufrir a los personajes (aunque sea un poquito) y por que el estudio afecta mucho a mi cerebro, y no lo hago con fines de lucro… para nada… así que SENSEI NO ME DEMANDE!... ahora los dejo con el capi 13.**

**Aviso: este capi esta dedicado en especial a Asuka-neechan por escribir su primer fic en solitario que se llama "Nuestra Unión" , que aprovecho de decir que esta muy bueno… muchas felicidades mi niñita Asuka-neechan (de seguro me mata por llamarla así) ahora si no interrumpo más y que comience al fic!**

**Capitulo13:"El viaje comienza… Konoha… revolucionado?" **

Frente a ellos se encontraba la rubia sonriendo como niña pequeña y junto a ella una persona vestida de café y blanco les sonreía.

-buenas noches Kazekage-sama…-saludo haciendo una reverencia la que era una mujer-perdón por molestarlo pero…-

-Naru…-interrumpió el peli-plateado sorprendido- ¿Qué te paso?...-

-BAKA…-grito molesto le moreno dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza rubia de esta.

-si para mi también me da gusto verte Sasuke… y a los demás-ironizo la rubia al ver la cara de todos muy enojados.

-ejem… ejem…-tosió fingida la mujer que acompañaba a la rubia.

-ah es cierto…-dijo de pronto Naru- les presento a Mayura-baachan… fue quien me encontró...-

-¿encontró?...- preguntaron a coro algunos de los que estaban en casa de Gaara.

-si ella me encontró… ¿a caso están sordos? ¬¬-pregunto molesta la rubia.

-y donde la encontró exactamente Mayura-san?...-pregunto Kakashi viendo a la mujer que acompañaba a la ojos color azul.

-ah… bueno… verán…-comenzó la mujer pero nuevamente fue interrumpida, esta ves por Naru.

-neh… Temari-san… ¿tienes algo para comer?...-pregunto entrando en la casa- vamos Mayura-baachan… ven a comer conmigo…-

-pero… Naru-chan yo…-dijo incomoda ella.

Y sin permiso de nadie le arrastro hasta la casa (N/CH: como pedro por su casa ¬¬ un poco de vergüenza no te haría mal… no crees Naru?), los dueños de casa vieron como Naru arrastraba hasta la cocina a la mujer que parecía algo nerviosa (N/CH: y no la culpo entro… en casa de Kazekage y sin autorización de él). Cuando llegaron a la cocina vieron a Naru que estaba comiendo mientras que la llamada Mayura simplemente bebía un poco de agua.

-y dígame Mayura-san…-volvió a hablar el sensei-¿Dónde dijo que la encontró?-

La mujer dejo de beber y le dedico una mirada sería y a la ves astuta departe de ella.

-la encontré cerca de mi casa…-dijo mirando a la rubia terminar de comer-… en una banca de una placita cercana, estaba desmayada… me costo un poco hacerla reaccionar-

-si y cuando reaccione casi le doy un golpeen toda la cara de ella n.n- termino la rubia sonriendo- después de eso me pregunto de donde era…-

-y me dijo que no era de aquí… y que se estaba hospedando en la casa de un amigo…-termino la mujer un poco apenada- nunca pensé que fuera amiga del Kazekage-sama…-

Todos miraban a la rubia, pensando en el por que la habían secuestrado y luego dejado en aquella plaza. El sonido de la silla corriéndose les aviso de que la mujer ya se marchaba.

-bueno Naru-chan… Kazekage-sama…-dijo haciendo una reverencia- me retiro… con su permiso…-

El movimiento de cabeza del kage fue su despedida y el grito de Naru desde el recibidor fue le que le concluyo la salida de aquella mujer.

-cuídate Mayura-baachan… espero verte pronto!-gritaba la rubia.

La mujer abandono aquella zona con una gotita en la cabeza. En cuanto cerró la puerta la rubia vio las caras poco amistosas que tenían todos los demás. (N/CH: por que será? XD)

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?...-pregunto nerviosa la rubia- no me miren así… AYUDAAAA!-

Los de Konoha, en especial Kakashi y Sakura se habían lanzado en cima de ella y la estaba amarrando a una silla con la excusa de que no se volvería a escapar más.

-que digo que me suelten!-gritaba desde el salón-esto es injusto! exijo que me suelten! Ahora…-

-tú no exijas nada…-dijo la pelo rosa cerca de ella- por tú culpa permaneceremos una noche más aquí…-

-que no es mi culpa… Sakura-chan T.T…-lloraba esta- nadie me comprende…-

-deja de llorar dobe…-dijo una vos desde la puerta.

-Sasuke-kun!-dijo enamorada Sakura (N/CH: aquí vamos otra ves con las pelo rosa XD)

Mientras que Naru simplemente le miraba con malos ojos al moreno, parecía molesta con solo su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí baka?- pregunto molesta Naru.

-no llames así a Sasuke-kun…-se quejo la kunoichi de ojos verde.

-yo lo llamo como quiera…-respondió la rubia sonriendo con sorna- o prefieres que le llame Sasuke-hentai o ero?... ¬¬-

-¿Qué?...-Sakura estaba shokeada, había llamado a su amado Sasuke "pervertido" _(INNER: que se cree esa mocosa… como lo vuelva a llamar así yo la mato! Y la mando al infierno gratis!)_ su inner estaba en llamas- no vuelvas a llamarlo así…-

-así… ¿así como?-pregunto la rubia sonriendo con inocencia-no te entiendo….-

-sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero…-dijo molesta Sakura.

-vamos explícate que no lo comprendo…-volvía a insistir la rubia desde su silla.-por que podría ser, el Baka o el dobe o cual más?...-

KYAAAAA…. Aquel grito se escucho por toda la casa y por media aldea, los Sabaku no fueron a ver de donde provenía y lo que vieron no le gusto, desde la puerta con una mega gota se encontraba el responsable de aquella disputa de niñitas, mientras ellas dos estaba en una guerra que se podría decir peor que la que mantenían ambos jóvenes de antes (léase: Gaara y Sasuke)

-¿pero que paso aquí?-pregunto sorprendida Temari viendo a ambas kunoichis.

-lo que sea es muy peligro estar en medio de ello-respondió Kankuro al lado de su hermana-mira… allí están-

Ambas kunoichis de Konoha estaban retándose con la mirada, y si no fuera por que Naru estaba aferrada a la dichosa silla ya estarían jalándose los cabellos y matándose (N/CH: creo que exagere un poquito con lo de ellas… pero que las extrañaba tanto n.n). El ambiente estaba muy tenso por las contaste palabras que se lanzaban ellas dos.

-repítelo… rubia teñida!...-decía molesta Sakura molesta.

-con mucho gusto…-dijo con una sonrisa Naru- VA-SI-JA-CHAN…-

-no me llames así!- grito molesta la pelo rosa- bakaaa!...-

-no me llames así… llorona…-dijo molesta la rubia.

-te voy a sacar esa lengua que tienes…-dijo con un brillo sombrío en los ojos Sakura.

-ja… eso esta por verse Sakura… niña vasija…-dijo de igual manera Naru.

El ambiente esta empeorando a cada palabra que se decían ellas.

-no se lo que pasa pero… no deberíamos detenerlas?...-pregunto Temari preocupada.

-es lo mas seguro…-dijo Kakashi mirando la escena- pero nuestras vidas correrían peligro…-

Todos volvieron a centrar sus miradas en las mujeres, hasta que la voz de Sasuke les saco de aquella disputa.

-Sasuke-kun…-chillo emocionada Sakura.

-baka ¬¬…-murmuro la rubia.

-ya dejen de pelearse como niñas pequeñas-dijo molesto el moreno.

-pero si ella empezó…-se quejaron ambas al tiempo.

-¿Qué dijiste rubia teñida?...-pregunto mirando asesinamente a la rubia.

-a quien le estas echando la culpa vasija-chan…-espeto esta a la ves.

-grrrr….-gruñeron de nuevo ambas kunoichis.

-ya basta!-grito exasperado el moreno.

Ambas bajaron la vista asustadas de aquel hombre que parecía muy molesto por tal disputa.

-ahora… Sakura ve a tu cuarto a descansar un poco- agrego Sasuke mirando a la de mirada verde. (N/C: Sasuke pareces la mami de ellas dos XD)

-claro… en seguida…-dijo feliz la kunoichi de cabello rosa y desapareció escaleras arriba.

-y tú Naru…-miro seriamente a la rubia atada- debería comportarte más de acuerdo con tu edad…-

-si ¿Quién lo dice?...-pregunto Naru indiferente a la cara que tenía Sasuke en ese momento-por cierto Sasuke me puedes soltar, ya se me durmieron las manos y bueno… me quiero ir a dormir n.n…-

Pero antes de que Sasuke dijera algo la rubia ya estaba desatada y estaba junto al moreno.

-eres muy amable Sa-su-ke…-dijo alejándose de él- bueno nos vemos en la mañana n.n…-

Y antes de que alguien dijera algo la rubia se fue al segundo piso de aquella casa.

-esta niña es sorprendente…-murmuro Temari viendo como la rubia entraba a su cuarto.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

mientras tanto en la pequeña casa de los "secuestradores" ambas personas estaban un poco inquietas ante lo hace poco hablado la rubia.

-¿entonces Kaoru-sama… cree que lo acepte?...-dijo la castaña entregándole un poco de té.

-ah… no lo se…-aseguro un aunque pareciera extraño, serio Kaoru- pero solo espero que acepte… ya que lo necesitamos…-

-pero al que necesitamos es a Naruto-kun…-aseguro Izume sentándose a su lado- no a la pequeña Naru-chan-

-eso es verdad…-aseguro el peli-plateado-pero para cuando eso pase, espero y creo, que él ya tendrá un respuesta…-

Se levanto de aquella mesa y miro a través de la ventana el claro cielo nocturno que se mostraba en aquellos momentos.

-para eso tiene…. Hasta dentro de un mes…-miro la cara seria de su compañera- por cierto Izume… ¿tiene un poco de chocolate?... quiero tomar en ves de té n.n-

-claro Kaoru-sama…-dijo la castaña y abandono el lugar.

Kaoru miro tranquilamente al astro nocturno que hacía su aparición y dejo que la fresca brisa de la noche le golpeara su rostro. "_Solo resta espera para ello"._

oooOOOoooOOOooo

A la mañana siguiente, el tranquilo amanecer era interrumpido en la residencia del Kazekage, por una histérica pelirosa que golpeaba con frenesís la puerta de un cuarto, en donde una rubia descansaba tranquilamente.

-¡Naru, vamos abreeee!-gritaba mas que molesta- ¡tenemos que volver a Konoha dentrote una hora!...-

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su discurso, la puerta se abrió y una somnolienta, desordenada rubia abrió y miro extrañada a la de mirada verde.

-¿Qué… que pasa Sakura-chan?-pregunto sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

-pasa que ya te debes alistar para volver a Konoha…-dijo algo molesta su compañera.

-así.. lo había olvidado n.n…-dijo ella mientras sonreía inocentemente- ahora me ira a duchar… luego hablamos…-

Y sin mas salio del cuarto, dejando a Sakura con una que otra palabra en la boca.

Después de lograr despertar a la rubia, todos estaban listos para emprender le viaje de regreso a Konoha, pero aún faltaban alguien en el grupo cierta rubia de ojos azul profundo faltaba de que saliera de aquella casa. (N/CH: eso ya es mas que conocido siempre se retrasa o se pierde ¬¬)

-¿y ahora por que se demora?..-pregunto extrañada Temari viendo a la puerta de entrada a la casa.

-no lo se…-dijo su sensei- yo hace mucho deje de entender a esa chica…- (N/CH: nunca has intentado entenderla ¬¬… que sensei)

Temari tuvo una gota en la frente, mientras veía como la rubia salía al fin de aquella casa junto a un gran bolso.

-¡¡LISTOSS!-grito entrando con una ruidosa presentación-¡¡PUES VAMOS!-

-oe… dobe…- se escucho a su espalda un vos molesta- tú no eres la líder…-

-no me arruines la vida Sasuke-baka…-dijo molesta la rubia- mientras mira a los negros ojos de este- ya que eres un amargado… ¬¬-

Allí mismo iba a empezar una nueva disputa si no fuera por que su sensei se interpuso entre ellos alegando de que se haría tarde, así que entre quejas y miradas asesinas entre ciertas kunoichis comenzó tal viaje.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

mientras tanto en Konoha la información de que Naruto había salido a entrenar por el mundo ya hacía eco en todos, también llego a oídos de los shinobis de que un nuevo integrante estaba en el puesto del rubio les había llegado, así que como era obvio todos querían conocer al personaje "incógnito" que ocupaba el puesto de su ruidoso amigo.

-¿estas segura de eso Ino?...-pregunto un chico de marcas en el rostro al ver a la rubia tan feliz de la vida-¿seguro que llegan hoy?..-

-claro la gran Ino Yamanaka jamás se equivoca-(N/CH: ¿quieres apostar a eso Ino?) dijo tan segura que todos sus acompañantes les apareció una gotita.

-me preguntó como será…-dejo escapar la voz reconocible de Lee.

-no lo se… ninguna de las chicas nos ha querido contar…-comento Kiba sentado cerca de las puertas de Konoha.

Eso era cierto, todas las chicas que quedaban en la aldea, habían jurado de que no dirían quien era el integrante nuevo, después de todo no quería levantarle popularidad a la rubia, así que mayor intriga se encontraba alrededor del personaje. (N/CH: solamente trae más popularidad a Naru ¿en verdad piensas ellas?)

-pero cuanto se demoran…-se quejo kiba luego de una media hora-¿es que no piensan regresar a caso?..-

-al parecer ya volvieron…-comento con una sonrisa algo siniestra Ino.

-¿Por qué lo dices?...-pregunto extrañado Lee.

-por que allí viene…-dijo mientras a lo lejos se podían distinguir las sombras de varias personas.

Y en efecto unas cuantas sombras se fueron asiendo claras mediante avanzaban y pronto pudieron distinguir que entre ella estaba el grupo siete y tres personas más.

Mediante la distancia se acortaba pudieron ver que dos discutían, y para sorpresa de todos no eran ni Sasuke o Gaara los que discutían sino dos mujeres una de cabello rosa y otra rubia y parecía que la cosa era grave ya que sus gritos eran fuerte y claro.

-que dejes de molestarme!...-se quejaba Sakura- no sabes que eso molesta!...-

-que yo no te molesto!...-aseguro la rubia- tú siempre buscas culpar a los demás de tus errores…-

-acaso fue mi error llevar al grupo por un camino inexistente?...-pregunto con sorna Sakura- que yo recuerde no…-

-pero no es mi obligación dirigir el camino de regreso a la aldea…-comenzó la rubia molesta a mas no poder- si apenas recuerdo como me llamo…-

Ante esto el colorín del grupo miro sorprendido a la rubia que seguía discutiendo con la de pelo rosa como si no hubiera un mañana, _"¿n sabe llegar a su propia aldea?_, miro sorprendido a Naru que estaba ya casi matando con la mirada a Sakura, y ella que hacía lo mismo.

Sakura iba a replicar algo cuando la voz de su amiga/rival hizo acto de presencia.

-hola… frentuda…-saludo apareciendo de entre los árboles-¿como has estado?...-

Sakura detuvo su lucha en contra de la rubia para ver su amiga/rival que le miraba con una especie de burla.

-hola Ino-cerda…-saludo esta.

Y si el ambiente estaba tensionado antes ahora era peor, ya que Sakura e Ino podían ser casi tan terribles como la pequeña Naru cuando luchaba verbalmente con la pelirosa. Pero en esos momentos lejos de cualquier futura disputa entre ambas kunoichis, Naru observaba las amplias puertas de Konoha recordando lo hablado con aquellos tipos de negro.

**: FLASH BACK:**

Naru observaba nerviosa al que era el líder de aquel grupo que en esos momentos le miraba algo nerviosos, trago saliva aquél silencio molestaba considerablemente.

-piensa decirme que sucede o no?-pregunto con una gota en la cabeza- por que si no lo piensa hacer yo mejor me retiro…-

-espera Naru-chan…-pidió este-por favor espera un momento…-

La rubia algo intrigada por tal seriedad utilizada por aquel hombre, hizo lo que pidió este.

-ahora me dirán para que me necesitan?...-preguntó sin dejar de ver los grises ojos de aquel hombre

Este suspiro mientras que Izume se ganaba detrás de él.

-Kaoru-sama…-murmuro sutilmente la castaña, este sonrio con amargura.

-Naru-chan…- la nombrada miro seriamente al hombre- te queremos pedir un favor muy importante para nuestra aldea…-

-¿Qué es?... ¿de que se trata?...-pregunto preocupada la rubia mientras tomaba asiento, ante la seriedad que tenían ambas personas eso le preocupaba.

-lo que sucede es que… nuestra aldea necesita de su ayuda…- dijo sin preámbulos.

-pero… si necesitan la ayuda de Konoha…-interrumpió la rubia- ¿Por qué no piden a Hokage-sama?...-

-se equivoca…-negó con la cabeza el peligris-no necesitamos la ayudada de Konoha, necesitamos su ayuda y urgentemente…-

Naru miro nerviosa a ambos tipos, ¿Por qué necesitaban la ayuda de ella?... acaso no había ninjas mejores que ella en Konoha. Lentamente había retirado las manos de las que le sostenían con firmeza y negó con la cabeza.

-se equivocan, no soy yo a la que necesitan…-aseguro esta mirando seriamente a aquellos ojos- yo simplemente soy una kunoichi de Konoha…-

-se equivoca en eso…-aseguro él con firmeza- usted es alguien muy importante para nuestra aldea… así que por favor vaya con nosotros ¿si?...-

-pe-pero yo no puedo…-aseguro la rubia algo nerviosa- yo no puedo Salir de Konoha sin permiso!... me llamaran traidora y me buscaran!...-

-le aseguro que eso no sucederá…-hablo la castaña esta ves- pero por favor Naru-chan acompáñanos es importante para nosotros si…-

-pero… pero yo…-la rubia lucía algo perturbada por ello y miro a los ojos color miel de él- yo ni siquiera recuerdo quien soy… ¿como quieren que ayude en algo?-

Se levanto de donde estaba sentada y pasó la vista nerviosa de cada uno, algo no le gustaba de aquellos tipos algo le decía que desconfiara de ellos (N/CH: mmm… ¿Por qué será?.. .tal ves por que ellos te metieron en este problema….),_"¿Qué pasa si me están mintiendo?... si solo es alguna trampa para utilizarme en contra de Konoha…"._ Volvió a mirarlos pero simplemente veía algo de esperanza en aquellos ojos. _"pero… por otro lado ¿Qué pasa si de verdad necesitan mi ayuda?..."._

-hay Kami… no se que hacer…-se dejo caer nuevamente en la silla afirmándose con ambas manos la cabeza- ¿Qué debo hacer….?... Kami…-

Los dos tipos de negro viendo la confusión que presentaba la rubia simplemente le hablaron algo mas tranquilos ahora, ya que su problema en cierto modo había sido expuesto. Kaoru miro a Izume que esta entendiendo se acerco a una rubia muy confundida.

-ya… Naru-chan… tranquilízate…-dijo amablemente y haciendo que levante la cabeza para mirarla- después de todo es algo muy complicado lo que te estamos pidiendo ¿verdad?...- termino con una cálida sonrisa.

-Izume-neechan…- murmuro levemente la rubia mirando a sus castaños ojos.

-pero… te daremos un plazo…-informo serio el peligris- si dentro de un mes… a partir de hoy, no nos das una respuesta concisa… nosotros te llevaremos a la fuerza…-

-¿Qué?...-pregunto indignada la rubia levantándose echa un demonio- ¿Quién te crees?... no puedes llevarme a la fuerza… eso es algo incorrecto para un caballero… además…-sonrio malévolamente y cruzándose de brazos- quiero ver que lo intentes!...-

Kaoru sonrio para sus adentros, _"sigue siendo le niño molestos pero sincero"_.

-si no mal recuerdo…-dijo con tono burlón, la tensión había quedado atrás-tú en estos momentos están en estado de "secuestro" o me ¿equivoco?...-

-Eh…- tenía una gota algo grande la rubia-bueno… bueno eso fue… injusticia… atacaron dos-

-di todo lo que quieras…-se burló el peligris- pero… recuerda… que durante todo ese mes… estaremos vigilándote y si quieres saber algo de nuestro favor nos encontraras de inmediato… así que… no trates de engañarnos ¿si?...-

Ante lo último la rubia sonrió muy nerviosa, luego de eso a Naru la llevaron a que una persona la dejara en al casa del Kazekage, temían que con al orientación que poseían se perdiera de inmediato. (N/CH: ¿y quien no?... tiene peor orientación que Ryoga de Ranma ½ XD)

**:FIN FLASH BACK:**

-hey… Naru entra…-dijo su sensei llamando su atención.

-esta niña pasa en las nubes…-se quejo Sakura con un gesto cansino- bueno vamos Sasuke-kun…-

El moreno no hizo nada y pasó de largo por el lado de la pelo rosa (N/CH: te vuelven a ignorar Sakura… ya resígnate de uan vez XD).

-muévete dobe…-dijo el Uchiha cuando paso por le lado de la rubia, provocando en esta una cara de enfado puro.

-no me des ordenes Sasuke-baka…-dijo sacándole la lengua en gesto infantil.

Pero mientras caminaba, pudo sentir que algo o alguien le observaba desde el frondoso bosque y las palabras de Kaoru resonaron en su cabeza otra vez.

"_**recuerda te estaremos vigilando"**_

"_hay no me creo eso… o ¿si?..."_, miro de nuevo en aquella dirección y luego a la de Konoha y suspiro con cansancio._" Hay… me duele la cabeza pensar en eso… en fin… tengo todo un mes para pensar en ellos…. ¿Qué puede pasar en ese tiempo?..."_. y con ese pensamiento entro de nuevo a la aldea oculta de la hoja, lo que no sabía que en un mes muchas cosas podían suceder y eso muy pronto lo descubriría…

**Chibi-Hinata: Kyaaa aki otro capi del fic… ya casi lo termino y quiero disculparme si en verdad me he atrasado mucho, lo que pasa es que con estudios y los otros fic (estoy trabajando en dos, los dos son de c.c Sakura y esperando que los lean cuando los suba) y terminado de transcribir el capi que viene del fic en que trabajamos Asuka-neechan y yo… que espero que estén leyendo y empezando a ayudar aunque sea un poquito, chiquitito en el fic en solitario de mi amiga Asuka-neechan, que aprovecho de decir que esta muy bueno, se llama "Nuestra Unión"… y que la señora inspiración al parecer había decidido tomarse unos días libres y me abandono, por suerte a regresado n.n, no había podido escribir mucho, pero no se preocupen ya casi esta terminada la primera parte de ¿Quién soy?... así que espero que les guste este capi ya que me quedo algo flojito que diga, así que espero sus comentario aunque sean malos, de que nos les gusto o algo por el estilo (aunque díganlo suavecito ya que soy muy sensible en esas cosas y me trauman como cuando niña al ver Barny eso fue una horrible experiencia ú.ù)… bueno ya mejor dejo esto que parece carta y voy a terminar algunas cosillas que tengo que hacer… así que espero sus reviews con mucha esperanza. Así que MATTA NEEE! Como el tiempo no anda conmigo no puedo responder reviws así que esepero que me perdonen ú.ù… **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ohayouu! Aquí otra vez… me presento para entregarle uno de los últimos capis de la primera saga de la historia… espero que les guste… n.n… por cierto los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de mi sensei por lo cual simplemente los utilizo para torturar y obligarlos a trabajar (detrás a parecen algunos personajes del fic) o.OU… bueno ahora dejo con el capi 14 **

**De este fic. **

**Capitulo 14: "¡¡Problemas!... discusiones y luchas…"**

Cuando volvieron lo primero que hicieron fue ir directamente al despacho de la Hokage, a entregar el informe (N/CH: mas que nada van a que le paguen ¬¬), tocaron en la puerta y fueron autorizados a entrar, lo que vieron era algo extraño, Tsunade estaba en el escritorio y se podía ver que había varias botellitas de sake alrededor.

-Hokage-sama…-murmuro Kakashi entrando.

La nombrada levanto la vista y vio al grupo en cuestión (N/CH: siiiii Gaara y los otros le siguieron XD, ahora si que la anciana quedo mal) e inmediatamente sus ojos se centraron en los del Kazekage, que le miraban sin expresión alguna. (N/CH: típico en este niñito)

-¿Hokage-sama esta bien?-pregunto el sensei viendo que la mujer parecía un poco aturdida.

-claro que si-aseguro esta ya colocándose más seria.

-si como no-se escucho la voz de cierta rubia- con todo el sake que se bebió dudo que este en su sano juicio…-

Ante esto último todos los que estaba en aquella habitación miraron molestos a la rubia que había echo tal comentario, pero la voz que se escucho fue la de la Godaime y que al parecer estaba muy molesta.

-¡¡Naru!-fue lo único que dijo, mientras dirigía su vista hasta la rubia y no le dedicaba muy lindas miradas.

-mande Hokage-obaachan…- dijo como lo mas natural la nombrada y sonriendo zorruna mente.

Los demás no entendía como podía haber una persona que fuera como ella (refiriéndose a Naru), ya que las miradas que le lanzaba Tsunade hubiera echo retroceder hasta al mismísimo Orochimaru, pero la rubia menor (N/CH: entre tanta rubia que hay ahora XD) simplemente seguía mirando con esa sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Qué sucede obacchan?...-pregunto luego de unos minutos- si no me vas a decir nada, será mejor que hables con Gaara-kun… que te esta esperando de hace tiempo XD…-

-¿Gaa-Gaara-kun?- pregunto sin entender lo que decía.

-si me refiero al Kazekage…-dijo la pequeña kitsune, indicando al compañero colorin del grupo- este que esta aquí…-

Tsunade vio muy sorprendida como la rubia señalaba y tomaba del brazo al colorin, ante la sorpresa de todos y el enfado de cierto moreno de alli (N/CH: no te gusta eso morenito XD… ¿a que no?), pero luego reacciono a lo que Naru estaba haciendo.

-Naru muestra algo de más de respeto por el Kazekage- dijo ya enfadándose nuevamente- ya que lo dejaron aquí… pueden retirarse todos… ¡¡ahora!-

Naru iba a decir algo ante la forma tan poco sutil de despachar al grupo siete, pero fue callada rápidamente por el moreno que estaba a su lado. (N/CH: mostrando tú presencia ¿eh?)

-vamos muévete…-fue lo único que le murmuro sacándola del despacho, sin tener tiempo de replicas por parte de la rubia.

Una ves fuera del despacho, los que quedaban allí escuchaban las protesta por parte de Naru a su compañero de grupo, lo que luego se convirtieron en gritos y luego en sonidos de combate, los que quedaron dentro del despacho tenían unas gotitas en la cabeza, ante tamaños sonidos… pero de un momento a otros todo quedo en un silencio increíble…

-bien Hokage-sama…- el colorin, el miro pero la rubia parecía no escucharla.

"_maldita Naru, nunca se queda quieta ni como chica o chico, pero ya verá le enseñare algo de modales…"_ (N/CH: eso estaría bien, pero ¿tú enseñando modales a Naru?... O.o… hay que verlo eso) la rubia estaba tan concentrada viendo las posibilidades de tortura para la rubia, que no escuchaba que le Kazekage le llama, sino que le puso atención cuando una tos fingida de parte de la hermana mayor de este se hizo presente.

-ha… disculpa Kazekage-sama…-pidió mientras miraba seriamente a los tres- pero esa niña me saca de quicio…-

Los tres de la arena tuvieron el mismo pensamiento _"ya nos dimos cuenta"_…

-pero bueno… eso no importa ahora…-continuo la bebedora empedernida de la Hokage- me da gusto que hayan llegado sin novedad… aunque su viaje debía haber concluido ayer… ¿me podrían decir que paso?...-

-luego…-fue la respuesta del serio Gaara- ahora… ¿para que nos mando a llamar?-

"_mocoso... te salvas de que no te de una paliza por ser el Kazekage… por que sino…"_ Tsunade miraba algo molesta al pelirrojo por esa forma tan descortés de responder, pero hizo a un lado su rabia y suspiro, el tema que iba a tocar era un poco delicado.

-Kazekage-sama… los llame a ustedes…- comenzó la rubia

oooOOOoooOOOooo

cuando salieron del despacho, Sasuke había soltado la boca de la rubia a sabiendas de lo que se avecina por aquel acto, suspiro con molestia… en cambio Sakura y Kakashi miraban a Naru que estaba con la cara gacha y sus ojos se ocultaban por los mechones rubios que los cubría, cuando vieron que abría la boca se taparon los oídos…

-SASUKE…¿Por qué me tapaste la boca?... eso no se le hace a uan señorita…-dijo molesta la rubia viendo a los frió ojos de este.

-por que si te dejaba ibas a reclamarle a la Hokage…-respondió este caminando hacia la escalera-por eso lo hice…-

-eso no es justo… tenía que hablar con la vieja…-dijo molesta- no debiste…-

-¿Qué ibas hablar con la vieja?...-pregunto interesado el moreno.

-era algo muy importante…-dijo molesta la rubia- es algo muy importante… relacionado con…-

Iba a decir algo cuando un pequeño escalofrió se apodero de ella y su rostro se puso pálido, el Uchiha se dio cuenta y de inmediato lo hizo de notar.

-¿Qué le vas a decir a Hokage-sama?...-pregunto tratando de parecer desinteresado. (N/CH: pero en verdad te mueres por saberlo a que si)

-algo que a ti no te importa…-dijo molesta la rubia, mirando por la venta cercana

"_no puede ser, no podrían ser ellos, en verdad ¿me estarán vigilando?..."_ ese pensamiento no le gusto demasiado.

-en verdad eres una dobe tu…-dijo el moreno algo molesto.

-¿a quien vienes a llamar dobe?... Sasuke-baka!-respondió molesta la rubia- eres un Baka y hentai!...-

Esto había molestado al dueño del sharingan _"hasta cuando me llamara hentai?... ¿cree qué es lindo que te llamen así?..._ miro a la rubia con una sonrisa que sabía que molestaría a la rubia, y lo logro.

-¿de que te ríes?...- pregunto molesta-¿te hace gracia que te llamen hentai?...-

-claro que no…-dijo le moreno yéndose- pero en fin… que se puede esperar de una dobe como tú… que apenas sabe como se llama… de seguro tienes aire en tu cabeza-

-SASUKE… SERAS….-grito molesta la rubia sacando un kunai- ahora si que te callo para siempre…. ¡¡teme!...-

Y se lanzó al ataque, lo que no esperaba era que Sasuke le respondería el ataque de kunai y pronto ambos estaban enfrascados en una riña, algo peligrosa incluso para los espectadores, que ya eran varios, pero la riña fue prontamente detenida cuando una morena de ojos blancos hablo con la rubia algo nerviosa.

-ano… Naru-kun…-llamo tímidamente- ¿po-podemos ha-hablar?...-

-¿eh?... Hinata-chan?... claro-dijo esquivando un golpe del moreno y deteniendo la acción de este con una mano frente al rostro de Sasuke- lo siento Sasuke pero después continuamos ¿si?...-

Y antes los ojos incrédulos de todo el moreno detuvo si casi intento de asesinato, la rubia sonrió tranquilamente.

-vamos a conversar entonces… ¿te parece Hinata-chan?...-dijo mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, cosa que hizo que la Hyuuga se pusieron algo roja.

-pero… también deben ir… Sasuke-kun y Sakura….-dijo apartando la vista de la de mirada azulina, algo le hacia sentir incomoda.

-ah… bueno… si es así…-dijo volteando a ver a los demás- nos vemos Kakashi-sensei… que esperan vamos Sasuke, Sakura-chan…-

Y sin esperar respuesta les tomo a ambos las manos y siguió a la morena al exterior. Cunado salieron pudieron ver que afuera les esperaban un grupo de personas, Naru ya los había visto hace poco, cuando llegaban a Konoha pero no los había tomado en cuenta y algunos que no los había visto a su llegada.

Cuando Hinata llego todas las miradas recayeron en la rubia compañera, de esto se dio cuanta la rubia que se ruborizó entera.

-wow!... que hermosa…-exclamo un chico con marcas en la cara.

Naru lanzo su mirada apenada hacía aquel chico y lo vio mejor, tenía un perro de acompañante, ya lo había visto cuando llego.

-hola… mucho gusto soy Naru…-dijo presentándose luego de un incomodo silencio.

-hola yo soy Inuzuka Kiba…-saludo que hace poco había gritado- y el es Akamaru…-

Un perro blanco con manchas cafés ladro.

-un placer…-dijo la rubia, pasando la vista a su compañero-tú… eres…-

-Aburame Shino…-saludo un tipo de gafas, que a Naru le puso la piel de gallina.

-un… un placer Shino-kun… n.nU-dijo esta un poco asustada, pasando luego a ver a un chico de mirada aburrida y ojos negro- y tú…-

-yo… yo soy Nara Shikamaru…-dijo sin mas y volvió su vista hacía las nubes.

-OK… -dijo sin mas la pequeña Kitsune, pasando la vista hasta un muchacho que le recordaba a Hinata en cierto modo.

Comprendiendo de inmediato la morena que estaba aun lado de la rubia, y dirigiendo su mirada hasta la persona a quien veía en cuestión decidió hablar.

-él… es Hyuga N-Neji-oniisan…- dijo tartamudamente Hinata.

-¿Hyuga?...-miro a Hinata, la rubia-¿es algún pariente tuyo?...-

-a si es…-afirmo la morena- es mi primo…-

-ah…- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-bien… ¿para que nos llamaron?...-pregunto de pronto Sakura un poco aburrida de las presentaciones. (N/CH: ¿celosilla? Hay Sakura no seas envidiosa)

-así verán…-hablo por primera ves Ino-lo que pasa es que estaba planeando una fiesta…-

-¿una fiesta?...-preguntaron a coro los tres miembros del grupo siete.

-y ¿para que quieren hacer una fiesta?...-pregunto algo confundida Naru.

-es para que conozcas a todos los del grupo de amigos…-dijo la otra rubia- es para que todos te conozcan mejor…-

-ah… ya entendí!...-dijo feliz la de vista azulina- entonces… ¿Cuándo será?...-

- hay esta el problema…-dijo Ino- no tenemos donde hacer la fiesta….-

-entonces para que ofreces fiestas?...-preguntó una pelorosa al lado de la rubia vestida de morado entero- es común ver, primero donde se realizara la fiesta ¿no?...-

-no fastidies… frentona…-murmuro entre dientes.

-¿Qué dijiste?...-pregunto indignada Sakura- Ino-cerda…-

-frentona…-repitió la rubia.

-cerda…- contraataco la pelorosa.

-grrrrr….-gruñían ambas mujeres.

Pero nadie se había percatado de la lucha verbal de ambas mujeres ya que todos veían, como la rubia mas pequeña (refiriéndose a la estatura) se encontraba enfrascada en una platica con el moreno de su acompañante.

-vamos Sasukeeeeeee!...-se quejaba como niña pequeña- por favor!...-

-ya te dije que no…-volvió a decir él- no pienso hacer eso…-

-pero es por el bien de todos… por mi bien…-dijo la rubia juntando sus manitas a modo de plegaria-tu casa es grandisima…-

-no pienso y es mi última palabra…-interrumpió el Uchiha levantando un poco la voz y volteado para no ver a Naru- no son necesarias las fiestas… y sabes que ya es hora de que empieces a ver como vas a recuperar tu memoria ¿no lo crees?...ya tengo bastante soportándote a ti, como para soportar una fiesta- (N/CH: eres un idiota por mayor Uchiha-baka ¬¬)

Después de eso hubo un pequeño silencio, que fue roto por la tímida voz de Hinata.

-Naru-kun… ¿te-te encuentras bien?...-pregunto, haciendo que le moreno se volteará.

Lo que vio lo dejo algo confundido, la rubia Naru tenia el rostro escondido por unos cuantos mechones de su cabello, y por como tenia las manos cerradas en sendos puños parecía molesta. Pero cuando la tímida Hyuga le había preguntada había levantado el rostro.

-claro que esto bien Hinata-chan…-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa algo forzada y muy fingida, pero que increíblemente convincente para el resto- por cierto… por que no buscamos en donde hacer la fiesta…-

-¿eh?...-ambas mujeres que había estado luchando verbalmente la miraron. (N/CH: no se dieron cuenta de la atmósfera que hay que niñas u.u)

-es verdad…-asintió Ino-mañana ya debemos tener listo le lugar… así que les encargo que lo busquen-

-claro!...-grito entusiasmada mas de lo normal la pequeña kitsune- ya verás… tendremos el mejor lugar n.n…-

-bueno nos vemos mañana aquí… ¿les parece?...-pregunto la Yamanaka y ante el asentimiento de todos se despidió.

Muy pronto todos se fueron a hacer sus cosas (N/CH: que practicas sus reuniones ¿no, ojala las mías fueran así XD).

-bueno ya me debo ir…-se despidió Sakura de su compañeros de grupo y de dos personas que quedaban allí- nos vemos Hinata, Neji…-

-si nos vemos Mañana Sakura-chan!...-se despidió la rubia, aun mantenía la sonrisa fingida- bueno ahora…-

Su dialogo fue interrumpido por una Hinata que la miraba preocupada, ella había notado aquel cambio drástico de Naru, _"es como Naruto-kun, esconde todo lo que siente en verdad"._

-Naru-kun… ¿en serio estas bien?...-pregunto un poco preocupada la morena al ver la expresión de tristeza que mostraban aquellos zafiros.

-¿Eh?... cla-claro que estoy bien Hinata-chan…-asintió esta algo nerviosa y vio al castaño primo de la morena- vamos Hinata-chan, ve que al parecer tu primo esta algo molesto…-

Ante esto la morena volteo para ver a su primo y en efecto parecía algo molesto por el leve ceño fruncido que presentaba, _"será mejor irme ahora… pero… Naru-kun… parece algo triste"…_.

-bueno Naru-kun… Sasuke-kun…-dijo mirando hacia le moreno-no-nos vemos luego…-

Así se fueron los Hyuuga dejando a dos personas en aquel lugar, la rubia suspiro y decidió mirar al moreno, cosa que había evitado todo el tiempo desde que le había dicho aquellas palabras.

-buenos… ¿nos vamos?...-preguntó volviendo a verlo con una sonrisa-mira que tengo hambre…-

Sasuke, como Hinata había visto el cambio de expresión de la rubia cuando había levantado la vista, su sonrisa podría decir a los demás que ella estaba bien pero aquellos ojos que en aquellos momentos estaba un poco opacos por ¿tristeza, algo en su pecho se cubrió de sombras ante aquella sonrisa tan falsa. _"¿Por qué sigue sonriendo?... si esta triste ¿Por qué sonríe?"_.

-vamos Sasuke… vamos a casa…-dijo jalando de su brazo- y deja de verme así sabes que asustas mas de costumbre… XD…-

-Naru… ¿Por qué sonríes así?...-dejo salir Sasuke, en verdad era mas una pregunta para si mismo que para ella.

Pero el efecto que tubo en la rubia fue algo perturbador para el Uchiha, la rubia que hasta ese momento mantenía una sonrisa por unos instantes vacilo y soltó del brazo al moreno, pare preguntar un poco nerviosa.

-¿Por qué debería responder eso?...-preguntó alejándose de él- sonrió por que quiero…-

-eso no es verdad…-aseguro el moreno mirando fijamente hacía los azulinos ojos de ella- esta sonrisa no es verdadera… ¿Qué estas ocultando?...-

-Sasuke… ¿Qué dices?...-sonrió algo nerviosa la rubia- yo… yo no oculto nada… debes estar loco… ves estas volviéndote paranoico o algo por el estilo-

Y sin más se alejo de él un poco asustada, después de todo, _"soy una molestia para él"_. Sintió como alguien le tomaba del brazo. Y al voltearse vio al moreno.

-por dios Sasuke… suéltame…-se quejo molesta Naru (N/CH: ya se le hizo costumbre de detener a Naru así XD)-vamos no me pienso escapar…-

-Naru… dime que pasa?...-volvió a preguntar el moreno- vamos responde…-

-no, no pienso responder nada…-dijo molesta la rubia- ahora si puedes me gustaría que me soltaras…-

-ya déjate Naru…-dijo afirmando con más fuerza del brazo de ella- deja de actuar como una completa idiota… deja de ser una molestia más…- (N/CH: un aplauso al Uchiha por meter la pata hasta el fondo y por segunda vez consecutiva… ¬¬… pensé que era más inteligente… pero ya ven)

Naru ante esto abrió grandes los ojos, y sintió como unas cuatas lágrimas intentaban salir, sintió que el agarre se volvía menos agresivo y pronto vio al moreno tal vez ¿arrepentido?... pero no le importo solamente quería irse de allí y pronto.

-Naru… yo…-comenzó Sasuke, pero no término por que la nombrada se soltó y corrió lejos del alcance de él- demonios!...-

Otra vez había visto un rasgo de tristeza en aquellos ojos, y todo por su culpa por decir que era una molestia. Era mejor seguirla, después de todo tenía que cuidarla y le preocupaba la reafición de la rubia. (N/CH: vaya manera de hacerlo ¬¬) y corrió tras la rubia, mientras desde la puerta de la torre un colorin ataviado de blanco había visto todo eso.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Cuando Naru había salido corriendo y luego detrás iba el Uchiha, Gaara se encontraba viendo por uan ventana y por lo que pudo ver estaba discutiendo, y por alguna razón le dieron ganas de golpear la moreno por discutir con aquella mujer.(N/CH: bueno ahora somos dos lo que lo queremos golpear) Pero ahora bien lo que la Hokage había contado sobre Naru le había dejado impresionado. _"no recuerda quien es y sufrió un ataque muy grave… ¿pero por que?"_. Aún pensando en eso, pudo percibir unos chakras desconocidos pasar cerca de se encontraba, y se dirigían a la misma dirección a la cual la rubia había salido huyendo hace muy poco minutos. _"esto se esta poniendo extraño"._ Y sin más salió de la torre del Hokage detrás de aquellos chakras desconocidos.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Pero ajena a todo eso la rubia recorría ya mitad de Konoha y pronto paso al bosque que hacía particular a Konoha, por lo cual no se dio cuenta de la seguían. _"estupido Sasuke… no se dio cuenta de que aquel comentario me dolió… no me entiende… piensa que soy una molestia T.T… ya no lo quiero ver más… ojala se pierda para siempre"_. Estaba con concentrada en lo que pensaba que estaba caminando por inercia y muy pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas impidiéndole ver hacía donde se dirigía, coso que realmente muy poco le importaba, iba saltando de árbol en árbol sin sentido alguno que no pudo darse cuenta que se estaba acercando a un acantilado, y solamente se dio cuenta de aquello cuando sus pies no sintieron lugar firme que pisar.

-¡¡ayuda!-grito pero resulto inútil después de todo había perdido al moreno hace mucho. _"nadie vendrá a ayudarme"._ Cerró los ojos esperando no ver nada más.

Cuando sintió que alguien le afirmaba. _"¡¡Sasuke!"._ Miro hacía arriba con la esperanza de que fuera el moreno Uchiha, pero no fue así, frente a ella se encontraba afirmándola por un brazo…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Sasuke perseguía molesto a la rubia, hasta la entrada del bosque, allí había perdido el rastro, y ahora estaba en medio de aquel bosque tratando de encontrar algo que le llamara la tención pero nada. _"es increíble lo rápida que es para escapar, pero ¿Cómo la perdí tan pronto?"_. En ese momento sintió algo extraño, algunos chakras desconocidos que se movilizaban rápidamente en varías direcciones. _"esto es muy extraño… será mejor volver a Konoha"_. Pero su viaje se vio interrumpido por un par de personas vestidas entero de castaño muy claro.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí?...-pregunto antes de ser atacado.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

-Kaoru-san!...- dijo feliz la rubia, viendo al peliplateado- que bueno que me salvaste…-

-si a mi también me da gusto verte Naru-chan…-respondió este con su sonrisa normal- pero ahora… Izume! Ahora súbenos!...-

Y desde arriba un "si" resono y pronto estaban siendo subidos, cuando ya estaban arriba, a Naru le llego un pequeño reto por parte de la castaña, que de verdad parecía preocupada.

-Naru-kun… ¿Qué crees que haces?...-pregunto mientras curaba un pequeño rasguño de la rubia- podía haber muerto por aquella caída…-

-gomen Izume-neechan…-dijo esta desanimada- pero no vi por donde iba…-

-y no me extraña ya que estabas llorando…- comentó el de ojos color miel mirando de reojo a la rubia que estaba sonrojada- ¿Por qué llorabas Naru?...-

-ha… bueno yo… esto… verán…-comenzó tímidamente, cuando lo vio-¿Cómo sabes que estaba llorando?...-

-a bueno… no recuerda que te dijimos que te estaríamos vigilando…-dijo acercándose más a la enfadada rubia- por lo cual te vimos discutir con Sasuke-chan…-

Naru sentía su cara arder de la vergüenza, ¿aquellos tipos le vigilarían todo el día?... aquello no le gusto para nada.

-eso no puede ser…-se quejo ella-no me pueden espiar todo el día… ¿Qué hay de mi privacidad?...-

-a eso…-comentó despreocupado el peliplateado acercándose más a la rubia (N/CH: aquí pasa algo extraño)- no es tan grave…-

Aquellas palabras finales dejaron algo perturbada Naru, que se mostró bastante confundida, cuando drásticamente el rostro de ambas personas cambio a uno mas serio.

-¿neh?... Kaoru-san Izume-neechan ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto viendo el rostro serio de ambos- ¿sucede algo malo?...-

-Izume…-fue lo único que dijo el peliplateado, y un si de parte de la castaña le siguió.

Luego la castaña desapareció tan rápido, dejando solamente a Naru y a Kaoru en aquel lugar del bosque.

-¿Kaoru-san, que pasa?...-pregunto la rubia aún sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

-cuidado Naru…-dijo el ojos color miel, evitando que Naru fuera atacada por un kunai.

-hay… ¿Qué fue eso?...-pregunto preocupada viendo el arma lanzada-¿Quién ataca así?... Kaoru-san…-

-muy pronto lo sabrás…-respondió este levantándose de donde estaba-¡es mejor que salgan!...-

Naru no entendía quien le gritaba, hasta cunado vio aparecer de entre los árboles a un par de personas ataviadas de café claro, _"¿quines son?... ¿de donde salieron?"._ Pronto vio como uno de los dos hombres vestidos de café hablar.

-vaya… vaya… nunca pensé encontrar a dos…-dijo con algo de malicia en la voz-que te parece Manoru, dos por el precio de uno…-

-este es mucho mejor de lo que pensé… Tanko-pagaran mejor de lo que imaginamos…-

-¿Qué sucede aquí Kaoru-san?...-pregunto algo asustada la rubia-¿Quiénes son ellos?...-

-estos no son los momentos para preguntar eso…-dijo secamente, y mirando a los dos hombres- será mejor que se vallan no quiero lastimarlos…-

Por respuesta ambos hombres se pusieron a reír como si de un buen chiste se tratara, pero luego miraron serios al peliplateado.

-vamos Kaoru… no queremos luchar más…-dijo le llamado Tanko- y mira que ahora tienes a una pequeña acompañante…-

Dirigió su vista hacía la rubia. Se tensiono por completo ante aquella asquerosa mirada de aquel hombre. Instintivamente se coloco a espaldas de Kaoru.

-mira tiene miedo…-dijo burlonamente Manoru- ya ves, te he dicho que no asuste a los demás… pero en fin… Kaoru… nos acompañaras por las buenas o por las malas tú decides…-

-ya sabes cual es mi respuesta…-dijo el ojos color miel colocándose en posición de combate- Naru, ten cuidado… estos hombres son muy peligrosos-

-si…-dijo seria la rubia poniéndose en posición de lucha.

-veo que no tendremos otra opción…-se burlo Tanko- pero de todos modos no la los llevaremos…-

Y antes de que alguien pudiera darse cuanta una cruda batalla estaba pronto a comenzar…

**Chibi-Hinata: kyaaa terminado! Vaya ya se acerca el final… después de esta súper mega hiper lucha viene el final T.T… espero que les guste ya que me ha costado un montón crear este capi… vieran lo que sufro por hacer esto… y perdón por mi súper retraso pero ya trataré de recompensarlo de algún modo… ahora MATTA NEEE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ohayouuu!... aquí otra vez… como le he dicho antes estoy terminando el fic! (Llanto al máximo)… pero bueno… este capi es casi puras batallas y como a mi no se me dan bien no se como vaya a quedar (avisados están todos XD) y como siempre digo los personajes de Naruto no son míos sino de Kishi-sensei… yo simplemente los sobre exploto en el trabajo de eso nada mas… ahora les dejo el capi 15 de esta historia!...**

**Capitulo 15: "Batallas en el bosque de Konoha… Kyuubi aparece"**

Gaara se encontraba en una difícil situación, momentos antes estaba persiguiendo dos chakras conocidos y ahora estaba rodeado de tres personas vestidas de café claro, aquellas tres personas le habían cerrado el paso y ahora estaba luchando con ellos, y le estaba costando demasiado, aunque el tuviera de su parte a Shukaku (N/CH: si Gaara aún tiene a su demonio XD… así que por ellos Shukaku-chan (inner: idiota hasta el fondo esta mujer)… ya saliste tú ¬¬… mejor continuemos), aquellas personas eran mas difíciles de lo que imaginaba.

-vaya… nunca pensé encontrar a al Kazekage-sama por aquí…-rió uno con burla acercándose a él-pero veamos… ¿creen que nos paguen bien por él?...-

Los otros dos compañeros asintieron levemente y pronto el colorin se vio apresado por un jutsu de tierra muy poderoso, trato de safarse pero no podía. _"¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué no puedo salir de este jutsu?..."_. Nunca antes había resultado difícil salir de un jutsu pero en aquellos momentos era imposible, ni siquiera utilizando la fuerza de su demonio.

-ha… Kazekage-sama…-dijo uno de los hombres- será mejor no intentar safarse… este jutsu impide que cualquier ser salga de el… incluso un demonio…-

-¿Qué planean hacer conmigo?...-pregunto con su rostro tan serio como siempre.

-ah… quien sabe…-apunto otro- quizás te vendamos a algún señor feudal… ¿Quién sabe?...-

-¿venderme?...-pregunto sorprendido, pero sin modificar su rostro de alguna manera.

-si… puede que como tienes un demonio, nos de buen dinero…-dijo el mas alejado de él- pero lo dudo… hace mucho que no dan tanto dinero por los de tu clase…-

-pero con el dinero que ganemos con aquellos dos estaremos mas que bien…-dijo el mas cercano a ellos- después de todo hace mas de dos meses que andamos tras aquella personas…-

-¿Qué están diciendo?...-pregunto el Kazekage, tratando de sacar información (N/CH: mas información de la que sacaste… no serás ¬¬)-a que personas se refieren…-

Los tres miraron serios al colorin encerrado en el jutsu de tierra, que parecía muy interesado en lo que estaban hablando.

-nos referimos a tu queridísima niña rubia…-dijo uno sin tomar mayor atención.

"_¿rubia?... ¿se refieren a Naru?... pero por que ella?"._ Allí le vinieron las palabras de la Hokage, sobre cuando la encontraron y su ataque. _"así que fueron ellos… ¿pero por que la quieren a ella?"_. Miro nuevamente hacía los hombres que ahora discutían para ver que hacían con el colorin del Kage.

-lo mejor será venderlo a un señor feudal…-asegura el mas moreno de los tres.

-y si se lo entregamos a los Akatsuki…-dijo el que parecía ser líder-ellos nos pagaría muy bien lo aseguro-

-o mejor lo matamos…-dijo el más bajo de los tres- así ya no da más problemas…-

-eso será mejor…-asintieron los restante.

Gaara vio como sus recientes captores se acercaban con el propósito de asesinarlo. _"esta será mi fin… que patético… demasiado patético…"_…. Shukaku estaba mas que furioso por aquel jutsu, que le prohibía el movimiento, por que sino ya los tendría a los tres mas que alimento para el… ahora solamente le quedaba esperar aquella horrible y estupida muerte

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Pero mientras eso ocurría con el colorin, Naru y Kaoru tenían algunos problemas para luchar, ciertamente Kaoru era ágil en la lucha, y aunque pareciera increíble Naru también era buena, no se sabe muy bien por que era, pero al parecer su cuerpo se movía por iniciativa propia, ya que esquivaba los ataques y jutsu de los enemigos como si estuviera acostumbrada, pero pese a eso, no podían evitar que los enemigos la acorralaran y separaban del peliplateado… al percatarse de esto Kaoru trato de acercarse pero no pudo, ya que el llamado Tanko le detuvo el paso.

-vamos Kaoru… veamos lo que tienes…-dijo mientras sacaba un kunai.

-te arrepentirás…-aseguro el ojos color miel imitando al otro- ahora verás…-

Muy pronto el sonido de ambas armas chocar resonó en los oídos de la rubia que lucía nerviosa.

-Kaoru-san…-murmuro antes de evitar una patada.

-no te distraigas pequeña…-hablo el llamado Manoru- o sino tú estarás en problemas-

-eso esta por verse…-dijo confiada Naru- ahora me toca a mí…-

Y pronto una secuencia de golpes aparecieron delante de Manoru, algunos los esquivaba otros no podía hacerlo, hasta cuando le llego unos golpe en el estomago que lo mando lejos estrellándose en un árbol cercano.

-je… ¿Qué te pareció?...-pregunto con sorna la rubia mirando desde su posición.

-muy buenos…-aseguro este- muy buenos… ahora se que puedo tener una lucha algo buena…-

Y dicho esto desapareció de la vista de los presente, esto confundió a Naru que no podía verlo ni sentirlo, cuando sintió que algo le agarraba las piernas. Miro hacía el suelo y pudo ver como una raíz le sostenía imposibilitando su escape.

-demonios… no puedo salir…- se quejaba la rubia tratando de safarse de algún modo- esto es muy difícil…-

-y se pondrá peor…-aseguro su oponente haciendo unos sellos.

Kaoru que había visto desde lejos pudo identificar aquella secuencia y se preocupo por la rubia. _" a la distancia que están no podrá esquivarlo debo hacer algo y rápido"_ . dijo mientras evitaba que el kunai de Tanko le golpeara, y golpeándolo en la espalda de paso.

-gomen… pero debo hacer algo…-dijo el peliplateado y se fue en dirección en la cual la rubia se encontraba.

Naru vio como Manoru se lanzaba contra ella con lo que sin duda alguna era un jutsu de fuego, que nunca antes había visto ella. _"demonios, no puedo escapar por estas estupidas ramas…"._ Miro nuevamente a su oponente que cada vez se acercaba más y otra vez trato de Salir de aquella trampa… _"inútil… esto es inútil… que puedo hacer… por Kami… este tipo me va a matar!"_.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Sasuke, veía a los hombres que imposibilitaban su regreso a Konoha, que en esos momentos no le dejaban de atacar con kunais y shurikens, mas el moreno Uchiha los esquivaba fácilmente, hasta cuando recibió una patada por la espalda que lo mando a estrellarse contra una árbol…

"_aggg… demonios son rápidos… apenas si los veo…"._miro a su alrededor activando su sharingan de inmediato (N/CH: reconozco que es idiota no utilizar el sharingan de inmediato… pero él es así no podemos hacer nada). Con su técnica de línea sucesora activada pudo detectar rápidamente a los enemigos que se encontraban escondidos cerca de él.

-je… creen que con aquellas técnicas me van a derrotar…-se burlo el moreno sacando de su porta shurikens(N/CH: esa cosa que tiene en la espalda redonda eso si me entienden bien, por que yo no XD… (inner: ves eres idiota…) ya comenzamos ¬¬)

Lanzo unos cuantos kunais, en dirección a sus oponentes.

-je… piensas que nos eliminaras así de rápido…-se burlo uno de ellos esquivando los kunais lanzado- ¿Qué?...-

Pero lo que no pudo esquivar fueron los cables (N/CH: esos casi trasparentes.. ya saben a lo que me refiero) que lo apreso junto a un árbol.

-no que era fácil esquivar mi ataque…-ironizo el Uchiha haciendo unos sellos-

Una gran llamarada siguió el camino creado por los cables y quemo el árbol. _"je… uno menos queda otro"_. Pensó tranquilo viendo las cenizas de aquel árbol (N/CH: Uchiha no destruyas a la naturaleza)

-¿Qué…, no esta el tipo…-dijo sorprendido.

Y en efecto no había rastro del enemigo que estaba sujeto al árbol, segundos atrás, en respuesta en algunas ramas de unos árboles, se encontraban ambos tipos.

-vaya… vaya… que te parece tenemos un Uchiha frente a nosotros…-dijo observando detenidamente los ojos de Sasuke.

-¿eh?... ¿en serio es uno Uchiha?...-pregunto su compañero- no que se había extinguido aquel clan… después de la matanza creada por Itachi…-

-eso pensé yo… pero ya ves… no era cierto…-aseguro su compañero de cabellera castaña- crees que paguen bien por él?...- (N/CH: OK… estos tipos piensan en puro dinero… (inner: serán parientes tuyos…) no hables que tú eres peor (inner: soy parte de ti) ¬¬)

-no lo se…-dijo el de ojos verdes- últimamente estamos detrás de aquellas personas…-

-a ya… entonces lo matamos?...-pregunto el de cabello castaño- ahora… solo resta esperar que de una buena pelea contra nosotros…-

-eso espero…- aseguro el de mirada verdeos- espero que valga la pena que tenga el apellido Uchiha…-

Sasuke que había escuchado todo eso, estaba más que furioso, siempre lo veían como el débil del clan Uchiha, pero estaba vez demostraría que era tan poderoso como su hermano. (N/CH: aquí va el sueño frustrado de todo hermano menor… ser mejor que su Nii-san)

-espero que ustedes pueden seguir mi ritmo…-y dicho esto desapareció de la vista de ambos tipos…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Naru vio como aquel tipo se acercaba peligrosamente hacía ella, y como acto de reflejo cerro los ojos esperando el ansiado golpe, cual nunca llego, en vez de eso una sustancia calida le llego al rostro y ropas, _"¿Qué paso?... ¿Por qué no me llego el golpe?..."_. Sorprendida abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacía delante para ver frete a ella al peliplateado que detenía el jutsu con otro jutsu y su propio cuerpo.

-Ka-Kaoru-san!...-grito sorprendida-¿Por qué?...-

-por-por que tú debes quedar viva… agg…-dijo acompañado de un poco de sangre.

-pero… Kaoru-san…-dijo la rubia asustada- eso fue peligroso…-

-no… no importa…-dijo el peliplateado, alejando a Manoru de ellos.

-demonios…-se quejo Manoru viendo a Kaoru lastimado- eres un idiota o que…-

Kaoru no le hizo caso y se acerco a la rubia para poder sacarla de aquel jutsu de tierra, en ese momento cuando se volteo, Naru pudo ver como se encontraba el ojos color miel, el jutsu de fuego había quemado un poco las ropas de él, pero eso no se comparaba con la herida que tenía a un costado, propinada por el mismo jutsu.

-¿Qué clase de jutsu utilizo él?...-pregunto la de ojos color zafiro- no es un jutsu común de fuego…-

-así es…-aseguro este, liberando a la rubia por fin- ya esta… aquel tipo llamado Manoru controla unos jutsu de fuego muy especiales…-

-no son como los que utiliza Sasuke?...-pregunto la rubia- es decir… había escuchado por parte la dekorin-chan (N/CH: me encanta ese apodo XD) que el clan Uchiha era unos de los mejores en aquellos jutsu…-

-se podría decir que si… pero Manoru como su hermano Tanko…-miro al otro que se estaba acercando a ellos- controlan jutsus de fuego… pero muy distintos… a los de los Uchiha…-

-ah…-fue lo único que dijo la rubia que no había entendido una sola palabra-¡cuidado Kaoru-san!-

Gracias al aviso de Naru Kaoru pudo esquivar unos cuantos kunais que venían, pero por la herida que tenía en un costado del abdomen, no pudo evitar el golpe recibido por parte de Tanko mandándolo directo al suelo. Naru trato de ayudarle pero no pudo porque fue bloqueada por el otro hombre Manoru.

-adonde vas jovencita…-dijo molesto él.

-déjame salir…-dijo molesta la rubia viendo como el peliplateado recibía la paliza de su vida- Kaoru-san!...-

Trato de escapar de aquel hombre, pero nuevamente este le intercepto el paso, esto comenzaba a molestar a la rubia.

-aléjate de mi…-pidió con voz seca la rubia.

-ja… como si fuera a hacerlo…-se burlo Manoru- hace poco te escapaste de mi ataque pero esta vez no podrás…-

Formo unos sellos y como antes de la tierra unas raíces salieron para sujetar a Naru, pero esta utilizando un kunai esquivo el ataque y fue a golpear al sujeto, justo cuando vio como Tanko dejaba, literalmente incrustado a Kaoru en un árbol y formaba un jutsu de prisión con él.

-Ka-Kaoru-san…-murmuro solamente asustada.

Todos sus movimientos se habían detenido al ver como aquel hombre que hace poco le había salvado la vida quedaba encerrado con aquel jutsu, no podía pensar en nada por lo cual no pudo evitar el golpe que recibió en el estomago de parte de Manoru y la mando lejos y se arrastro varios metros por el suelo.

-agg…- escupió un poco de sangre levantándose la rubia-eso duele y mucho…-

-eso pasa por que no prestas atención a tu lucha…-dijo Manoru acercándose a ella- ahora bien… eres linda por lo cual creo que nos servirás para algo…-

-en… en tus sueños…-dijo la rubia escupiendo el rostro cercano a ella-je…-

-maldita!...-grito furioso y propino soberano golpe a Naru que la estrello sin misericordia contra uno árbol.

-ahh…-grito fuertemente la rubia cuando sintió el impacto contra el árbol, y luego cayo al suelo muy herida.

-ahora pórtate bien… quieres…-dijo melosamente Manoru- así ya no te dañaremos más…-

Le tomo por el mentón obligándole a ver su rostro, Naru tenía rastro de sangre por la comisura de la boca y algunos cortes y rasguños por la cara y cuerpo.

-ves… eres muy linda… si sigues luchando afearas tu rostro…-dijo socarronamente Manoru aún afirmando el rostro de la rubia.

Naru no tenía fuerza para decir algo y ni siquiera pala luchar, ahora estaba a merced de aquellos tipos. _"maldición… ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?... no tengo nada de fuerza y mi cuerpo esta todo lastimado"_. Vio con ojos asustadizos como aquel asqueroso hombre comenzaba a acercar su mano hacía su cuerpo y cuando sintió el primer contacto una corriente eléctrica le llego en todo su cuerpo, _"esto si que no lo soporto.. este hombre se quiere propasar conmigo!"_.

-Na-Naru-chan…-dijo el recién consiente Kaoru viendo aquello- ustedes malditos déjenla en paz!...-

-mira quien despertó…hablo Tanko cerca de él- despiertas justo para la función…-

Kaoru vio como Manoru tocaba el cuerpo de Naru, lo que le siguió fue le grito de enfado de la rubia.

-¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!...-grito con todas sus fuerzas la rubia y luego lanzo por los aires a un Manoru sorprendido-¡¡NO SE TE VUELVA OCURRIR ASERCARTE A MI NI HA DOS KILOMETROS DESGRACIADO!... ENTENDISTE!-

Kaoru le apareció una gota en la cabeza, _"me recuerda a Izume cuando se enoja, después de todo son familia…"_. Luego vio como Naru se acercaba a un aturdido Manoru con las claras intenciones de asesinarlo y hacerle otras cosas más. (N/CH: eso va a doler lo aseguro XD)

-¡¡YA VERAS LO QUE LE PASA A LOS HOMBRES QUE TRATAN DE SOBREPASARSE CONMIGO… TE ARREPENTIRAS!- saco un kunai y con el rostro ensombrecido se acerco a Manoru que trataba de huir (N/CH: y no lo culpo después de todo esta mujer es de temer) –¡¡NO TRATES DE HUIR, COBARDE!... YA VERÁS TE DEJARE SIN FUTURAS GENERACIONES-

Grito y pateo el piso enfadada provocando que el suelo se abriera un poco, ahora si que todos los hombres estaba pálidos y Kaoru ya empezaba a preocuparse por su vida futura, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando vio como Naru salía persiguiendo a Manoru como alma que lleva el diablo. (en resumen el hombre corría para que no castraran)

-será mejor que lo ayude…-murmuro Tanko y formando unos sellos coloco las manos en el suelo- capullo de tierra…-

Naru que aún andaba tras de Manoru, sintió como de pronto sus movimientos fueron disminuyendo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?...-pregunto viéndose las piernas- ¡¿Qué!...-

Una capa de tierra la estaba comenzando a encerrar, hasta que llego hasta el cuello, prohibiendo el movimiento de todo su cuerpo. Esto le sentó mal a la rubia que veía con ojos asesinos a los dos hombres que la veían con burla. (N/CH: yo que ustedes aprovecho para escapar de aquella mujer)

-no sean cobardes déjenme libre!-exigía molesta.

-si como no…-ironizo Tanko acercándose a ella-si te dejamos libre nos matas…-

-y que esperaban…-comento la de vista azulina- si son unos depravados, pervertidos peores que Sasuke-hentai…-

Un poco lejos de allí el nombrado estornudo levemente, y tenía una gota en la cabeza.

-claro que no somos eso…-dijo molesto Manoru-por que crees eso…-

-por que me acabas de tocar pervertido…-dijo mirándolos-ahora sáquenme de aquí… animales…-

-nunca…-dijeron ambos al unísono.

-ya verán…-amenazo la rubia tomando aire para luego- ¡¡AYUDAA! ¡¡UNOS ANIMALES SEXULAES QUIEREN ABUSAR DE MI AYUDAA!-

Este grito los pillo desprevenidos, pero pronto la callaron tapándole la boca uno de ellos, mientras tanto con tanto alborota Kaoru se estaba liberando de aquel jutsu. _"vamos un poco más… distráelos un poco mas…"_. (N/CH: cosa difícil para la rubia XD). Naru que no le gustaba que la callaran le mordió la mano y comenzó a gritar a diestra y siniestra.

-son unos animales sin sentidos- dijo iracunda- además de ser unos ¡"·"!$&$/)(?($·$ y aparte son unos ¿¿)?$"$/($··$W!&$&-

(N/CH: les quedo claro chicos n.nU… hay debería ser mas educada).

Ambos hombres vieron como la rubia los seguía insultando hasta por debajo, era increíble el montón de insultos que tenía aquella criatura que a simple vista parecía un ángel, _"je… y eso que no han escuchado todo mi repertorio… soy la mejor"_. Pero no pudo seguir pro que un kunai iba directo a su cuello. Pero nunca llego ya que fue interceptado por otro kunai.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Gaara vio sorprendido como aquel ataque que acabaría con su vida nunca llego, ya que una mujer de cabellera castaña le había salvado la vida, aquella mujer la conocía de antes.

-se encuentra bien Kazekage-sama?...-preguntó antes de mirarlo, pero no hubo respuesta de parte del colorin- bien… de inmediato lo saco de allí…-

Se acerco a él y formando unos sellos lo libero de aquella prisión.

-gracias…-fuel o único que dijo Gaara, a lo que ella respondió con una reverencia-ahora vete…-

-lo siento Kazekage-sama…-se disculpo ella- pero no puedo… Kaoru-sama me pidió que le ayudara y luego ayudara al joven Uchiha…-

Esto último lo dejo de lado, excepto el nombre Kaoru… aún recordaba a aquel tipo, que los había vencido demasiado rápido allá en la arena (N/CH: vamos Gaara sin rencores por el pasado n.nU)

-esta bien…-dijo volteado a ver a los tres hombres-ahora es su turno…-

Y sin más mando a la arena a que atacara, mientras Izume desenvainaba su katana, y comenzaba su propia serie de ataques contra otro de ellos. Pronto otra lucha comenzó, las cosas para ambos grupos estaba equilibrada ya que aunque no lo pareciera Izume manejaba muy bien el arte de la espada y ayudaba bastante al colorin, hasta cuando cayó bajo el efecto de un genjutsu de uno de los tres.

En aquel genjutsu pudo ver como un Kaoru le sonreía como de costumbre y le empezaba a decir cosas muy comunes entres ellos (N/CH: jaja… este es un genjutsu feliz XD), esto comenzaba a verse muy familiar para la castaña, que empezaba a molestarse solo ante aquella idea de que Kaoru estuviera jugando otra ves con ella a los genjutsu. (N/CH: cada uno con sus problemas mi niña XD)

Mientras tanto Gaara veía con ojos incrédulos como la mujer parecía tranquila frente aquel genjutsu, ¿a caso no se daba cuenta de que era una ilusión, ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota para caer en uno así?...

-jaja… si que es idiota… cayó rápidamente en mi genjutsu…-se rió el mas moreno de los tres- nunca podrá salir de aquella ilusión…-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por una Izume que parecía muy molesta, los restantes vieron sorprendidos como la mujer parecía más que enfada. (N/CH: la venganza de Izume… me suela a película barata XD)

-ha…-grito molesta mirando hacía los tres hombres vestidos de café- ha… estoy muy molesta saben…-

Se acerco con paso peligroso.

-¿Cómo pudiste salir de mi genjutsu?...-pregunto algo asustado por la reacción de la castaño- se supone que no debería salir así de el…-

-son idiotas o que?...-pregunto enojada la mujer- saben muy bien por que salí de aquel genjutsu… y ahora estoy enfada… además ¡no me gusta estar en ningún genjutsu!-

Movió peligrosamente el arma y los rostros de los tres hombres cambio a uno pálido extra pálido. (N/CH: mas pálidos que ¿Hinata y Gaara juntos? Oo… eso hay que verlo)

-ha… me da rabia de solo pensar en eso…-dijo molesta cortando de paso un árbol cercano (N/CH: otra mas que se desquita con la pobre naturaleza, que ella no tiene la culpa)- ha… me da rabia cuando Kaoru-sama actúa así…-

Y sin más mando estocadas a diestra y siniestra frente a aquellos tres hombres que apenas si podían escapar de aquella peligrosa arma, mientras la castaña como Naru tenía su pequeño momento de enfado. (N/CH: otra más que quiere dejar sin descendencia…ja, ja, ja…)

-ah… maldición… siempre Kaoru-sama actúa así…-decía mientras atacaba a los tres hombres-nunca toma nada en serio… siempre se pasa la vida sonriendo… ni si quiera ahora que tenemos UNA misión importante en manos…-

Izume en un movimiento ensarto el arma en contra de unos y lo dejo fuera de combate de inmediato, pronto los otros dos restante vieron asustados como la mujer ahora los miraba a ellos con el rostro mas ensombrecido que la rubia.

-ah… maldición Kaoru-sama tome atención en la misión de llevarnos a Naruto-kun…-grito frustrada atacando feroz mente al líder de grupo y matándolo allí mismo- demonios!...-

Miro al último de los hombres que parecía mas que asustado, frente aquella mujer pero tan solo pudo ver como ella se apoyaba en su arma, en ese momento le ataco pero fue interceptado por la arena y pronto quedo fuera de combate junto con los demás… al ver esto Izume miro hacía el colorin y pudo notar que tenía unas leves heridas y corrió a curarle de inmediato.

-Kazekage-sama… esta herido…-dijo viendo el brazo del chico, y volviendo a ser la chica tranquila de siempre (N/CH: esta mujer da mucho miedo y de verdad)- déjeme ver su brazo…-

Gaara ajeno a las atenciones recibidas vio como la castaña curaba las heridas, sin olvidar las palabras dichas por ella. "la misión de llevarnos a Naruto-kun…."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

el kunai que le había salvado la vida había sido lanzado, por el de mirada color miel que se encontraba cerca de la rubia.

-Kaoru-san…-dijo la rubia feliz-me volviste a salvar la vida otra vez… se esta volviendo costumbres… :D-

-eso parece ser Naru-chan…-dijo el peliplateado- pero bueno… no creen que sea feo dejar así a una pobre niña…-

-aclara lo de pobre…-dijo Manoru- esta niña no tiene nada de pobre… es mas parece un demonio-

Ante esto a Kaoru le creció una gota, a decir verdad Naru no tenía nada de pobre niña.

-a quien vienes a tratar de demonio tú.. viejo de…-fue callada por Kaoru.

-vamos Naru-chan no es para tanto- dijo viendo al os hombres-ahora no será mejor que se vallan…-

-eso quieres tú…-aseguro Tanko- Manoru vamos…-

Y así empezó aquella batalla presenciada por Naru (N/CH: otra más ¬¬), a decir verdad la pelea ya esta ganada por los de café claro ya que el peliplateado ya se encontraba muy lastimado por lo cual no se podía mover libremente.

-esto no dudara mas…-dijo la rubia al ver el golpe que recibía Kaoru-¡Kaoru-san!...-

Kaoru había recibido una patada en todo el costado donde estaba herido de antes, entonces Manoru formo unos sellos y dijo.

-KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU- y una gran bola de fuego impacto con el peliplateado dejándolo inconciente en el suelo cerca de la rubia.

-Ka-Kaoru-san…-murmuro incrédula la rubia viendo al inconciente a su lado-no puede ser!... Kaoru-san!...-

Naru grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras ambos hombres se reía frente al cuerpo inconciente del de vista color miel.

-ja… eso le asa por querer luchar en aquel estado…-dijo con sorna Tanko-pero no te preocupes jovencita…. Aun esta vivo…-

-si… lo necesitamos con vida… para cobrar el dinero…-aseguro Manoru-aunque queramos matarlo…-

Las risas se hicieron presentes otra vez, pero esta ves Naru ya no las escuchaba como antes tenía el rostro oculto por los cabellos que le caían libres y murmuraba palabras… "como pudieron… no se los perdonares"… esas palabras y más salían de rubia, mientras veía la sangre de la herida de Kaoru, y de pronto una fuerza sin procedencia alguna se apodero de ella y sin que se dieran cuenta de esto ambos hombres, Naru estaba expulsando un chakra rojizo.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Izume que estaba curando las heridas leves del Kazekage sintió el chakra descomunal que estaba saliendo de Naru, lo que la asusto y bastante.

-Kazekage-sama discúlpeme…-dijo sin esperar respuesta abandono el sitio donde estaba.

Mientras que Gaara analizaba el chakra que sentía, _"este chakra ya lo he sentido antes… (si con el mocoso rubio)… es verdad Naruto tiene el mismo chakra"_… miro confundido el lugar de donde provenía aquel chakra tan familiar y trato de levantarse pero sin existo alguno…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

El moreno Uchiha tenía uno que otro problema con los tipos de castaño, cuando sintió el chakra de la rubia cambiar drásticamente, esto preocupo de sobre manera a Sasuke que quería terminar luego con aquellos hombres, mas no podía y los miro molestos. _"debo apresurarme siento que algo no anda para nada bien"_ (N/CH: eres un genio?... ¬¬ todo el mundo se entera de eso baka)

oooOOOoooOOOooo

mientras en el lugar donde se originaba todo aquel problema, ambos tipos miraron asustados como la rubia se había liberado de su prisión y se encontraba en posición de ataque semejante a la de un zorro, de su cara que antes era angelical y parecía frágil ya no había rastro alguno ahora daba paso a una que causaba miedo.

Los ojos antaño azules ahora se mostraban semejantes a los de un felino y rojos como la sangre, los dientes caninos se trasformaron hasta alcanzar la forma de colmillos y de las mejillas surgían unas especies de bigotes, las manos de ella ya no tenían las uñas como siempre si no ahora las tenían largas y daban la sensación de que tuviera garras, su cabello comenzaba a crecer a causa de chakra que sacaba en aquellos momentos hasta sobrepasar las caderas de la rubia y lentamente iba formándose lo que parecían ser una cola (N/CH: Kyuubi utiliza cualquier recurso como cola, hasta el cabello de Naru XD). Entonces comprendieron que era lo que pasaba.

-es el mocoso del Kyuubi…-dijo sorprendido mas que asustado Manoru-esto será muy bueno…-

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre asustados y entusiasmados, con la idea de tener a Kyuubi frente a ellos (N/CH: ellos no tiene cerebro eso se los aseguro), luego voltearon a ver a la rubia.

-co-como se atreven… a golpearlo…-dijo con una voz que no era la suya-eso no se perdona…-

Y dicho esto desapareció de la vista de ambos hombre, estos buscaron con la vista por todos lados pero no la encontraron, hasta cuando apareció frente a ellos y golpeándolos a los dos con simplemente con su chakra y mandándolos lejos estrellándose contra algunos árboles cercanos.

-agg… demonios… es muy fuerte…-dijo Tanko escupiendo bastante sangre-será imposible atraparlo de este modo…-

Miro a su hermano que estaba en la misma condición que él y pronto apareció Kyuubi frente a Manoru.

-je…- sonrió peligrosamente mostrando sus prominente colmillos de paso, lo que asusto un poco al tipo- no te gusta acaso ver esto…-

Le acarició la cara una de sus garras y dejo un pequeño rasguño por le cual empezó a salir un hilillo de sangre. La rubia miro intensamente los ojos negros de Manoru.

-vamos…-animo esta- aprovecha de hacer algo… gusano-

Utilizó la fuerza descomunal del demonio para aplastar un poco más contra el árbol, lo tenía afirmado por la garganta… al momento en que Tanko se movía un poco.

-creo que tú hermanito te quería salvar…-dijo mientras movía un poco de su chakra, hacía donde estaba Tanko.

-agg…-se quejo cunado una mano algo grande le presiono contra el tronco y escupió un poco de sangre.

-Tanko…-grito su hermano cuando vio que el otro se desmayaba.

-vaya… que poco aguante tiene el…-dijo mientras retiraba el chakra del desmayado y fijaba su atención hacía Manoru-espero que tu sea mas entretenido…-

Lo soltó y se alejo unos paso de él, Manoru vio como de apoco el rostro de Naru se iba transformando en uno mas duro, las facciones de apoco se iban transformando en las de Kyuubi, esto se estaba poniendo peligroso, miro hacía donde estaba su hermano desmayado. _"tengo que hacer algo y rápido"_. Junto sus manos y formo una secuencia de sellos que Naru no conocía. _"esto es muy peligroso pero debo hacer algo"_. Concentro todas sus fuerzas en aquella técnica.

-Fuuin shigoki no jutsu (técnica del primer sello)- y de su cuerpo empezó a surgir una cantidad desmesurada de chakra.

-¿Qué?...-dijo la rubia al ver como sus movimientos eran detenidos por aquel chakra- maldito!...-

-je… nunca pesaste en esto verdad…- rió con burla Manoru aún manteniendo el sello final.

-¿Qué demonios me hiciste?...- pregunto aún tratando de moverse- ¿Qué es esto?...-

-es… un Jutsu de sellado-dijo Manoru respirando con dificultad.

-gracias por el dato… ¬¬… no me había dado cuenta…-dijo molesta Naru.

-ahora no podrás moverte más…-aseguro este con una leve sonrisa en los labios- y ahora pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi otötö…-

Y dicho esto el chakra que rodeaba a la rubia comenzó a cerrarse y apretarse más en centra de la rubia produciendo un grito de dolor algo brutal.

-¿Qué te parece?...-pregunto maliciosamente mientras veía como la rubia se caía al suelo de bruces- ¿duele demasiado?...-

-je… eso te gustaría a ti…-rió la rubia mirando a Manoru de aquella posición en el suelo- pero… yo no pienso… caer en este Jutsu estupido!...-

Esto último lo había gritado y utilizando la fuerza de Kyuubi rompió tal atadura, provocando que Manoru saliera disparado hacía atrás por la fuerza utilizada (más la devolución de su jutsu).

-demonio…-se quejo el de vista negra- esto se pone feo…-

-y se pondrá aún pero… eso te lo aseguro…-dijo colocándose en cuatro patas en poción de a la de un zorro- ahora es mi turno de luchar…-

Y sin más Manoru vio, como aquél cabello se empezaba a tornar rojo y se separaba para formar una segunda cola, lo siguiente que vio fue como la rubia desaparecía y volvía a aparecer detrás de él.

-creo que es hora de acabar con esto…-dijo mientras le aplicaba una llave (N/CH: lo mismo que hizo Sasuke con el tipo del sonido cuando se activa por primera vez el sello en él… y lo mismo que me hace mi nii-san a mi T.T).

-ahhh….-grito Manoru al sentir la fuerza que estaba utilizando la rubia en su pequeña venganza.

-¿duele?... pensé que soportarías este dolor…- dijo con sorna, lo que parecía ser ya no la conocida rubia sino Kyuubi.

"_el demonio se esta apoderando de él…"_. Manoru sintió un aumento en el chakra de la rubia y sabía que Kyuubi se estaba aprovechando de que estaba en aquel cuerpo y que su chakra no podía competir con el de su demonio._" A este paso me va a asesinar"_.

-se volvió aburrido… es hora de acabar…-dijo mientras lo soltaba y tomaba una distancia prudente.

Manoru vio como de la mano derecha se empezaba a acumular chakra rojo.

-RASENGAN….-grito el Kyuubi y Manoru cerro los ojos esperando lo que se avecinaba.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Izume sintió el aumento desmesurado de la rubia una ves más y esto le empezaba a preocupar, _"ya una vez lo vi… no deseo verlo otra vez… debo darme prisa o Naru-kun no soportara por mucho tiempo…"_. Dicho esto apresuro la carrera, llegando unos minutos después de eso.

-Na-Naru-kun…-murmuro asustada al ver como la rubia, formaba aquel Jutsu tan poderoso- esto esta mal…-

Paso la vista de la rubia hacía el inconciente Tanko, después al malherido Manoru y por último a la rubia notando la ausencia del peliplateado._"¿Dónde esta Kaoru-sama?"_. Busco con la mirada y lo pudo ver un tanto apartado de la zona de lucha y bastante herido.

-Kaoru-sama…-dijo viéndolo, pero su atención pronto fue llamada nuevamente hacía donde estaba la rubia ya cerca de el de vista negra-debo hacer algo…-

Y sin proponérselo intercepto el rasengan de Naru haciendo que este se estrellara bastante lejos de ellos y haciendo una gran explosión que levanto humo y una gran luz bastante brillante que dejo a todos ciegos por unos instantes.

Cuando el humo y la luz les permitieron ver, lo primero que los castaños ojos de Izume vieron fue la figura de al rubia, mirando con frenesí hacía todos lados y parecía molesta, pudo notar el casi surgimiento de una tercera cola. _"debo hacer algo… Naru-kun esta perdiendo el control de sus actos… ¿pero que puedo hacer?..."_. en eso pensaba cuando vio como la rubia arremetía en contra de ella y Manoru que estaba cerca suyo, no tenía escapatoria sería asesinada por ¿aquella persona?... _"no… eso no es una persona… ella no es Naru-kun ni Naruto-kun…"_.

-¡Naru-kun… reacciona!...-grito mas como un acto de reflejo que cualquier cosa.

Y aunque fuera increíble de apoco la corrida de la rubia se fue minorizando, y vio como se detenía frente a ellos con la mano derecha aun transformada en garra se detenía a escaso centímetros de Manoru (N/CH: que debo decir que termino más azul que él mismo Kisame XD).

-I-Izume-neechan?...-dijo antes de voltear a verla-¿eres tú?...-

-Na-Naru-kun… claro que soy yo…-aseguro esta contemplando la presencia terrorífica que creaba la rubia.

Y antes que dijeran o hicieran algo la rubia se lanzo a los brazos de la castaña aún conservando la apariencia de hace poco (N/CH: en resumen era algo muy extraño de ver aquel abrazo XD).

-Izume-neechan… ellos mataron a Kaoru-san…-dijo entre sollozos Naru, saliendo de la transformación de Kyuubi- y yo tenía miedo y enfado…-

Izume escuchaba todo atentamente mientras tranquilizaba a la rubia que parecía una niña pequeña. _"Después de todo solo es un niño en un cuerpo de adulto…"._ Se separo un poco de la rubia para verla mejor. El chakra que momentos antes había formado la casi tercera cola se estaba desvaneciendo, el cabello rubia ya no se movía por el chakra emanado y ya no tenía la forma de "colas", sus rasgos se suavizaban de apoco, peor aún en la vista se podía ver como le Kyuubi no quería abandonar sus escasos momentos de libertad.

-Naru estas bien?...-pregunto mientras caminaba hacía donde se encontraba el peliplateado, de los hermano no debía preocuparse (N/CH: después de la paliza que recibieron de milagro viven XD).

-¿Cómo esta?...-pregunto a su lado la rubia-¿vive a esta muerto?...-

-esta vivo…-aseguro esta creando unos sellos y empezando a curar al de mirada color miel- después de esto tenemos que ir a ver a Sasuke-kun…-

-¿nani?... Sasuke-hentai esta aquí…-pregunto sorprendida.

-si y él Kazekage-sama también…-aseguro Izume sin despegar la vista de Kaoru.

-¿NANIII?... ¿Gaara también esta aquí?...-pregunto mas que sorprendida Naru-quien falta que llegue Hokage-obaachan?...-

-je… eso no lo se…-dijo con una gotita en la nuca-listo con esto bastara…-

Naru al escuchar lo último de la castaña dejo de quejarse sobre la poca vida privada que tenía en estos día (N/CH: no lleva ni horas en Konoha y ya se cree súper famosa), para ver al peliplateado que comenzaba a abrir sus ojos en aquellos momentos.

-Kaoru-san…-grito feliz la rubia lanzándose a los brazos del herido con sendos lagrimones en el rostro- me da gusto que este bien…-

-si… a mi también Naru…-decía él tratando de safarse de ella- pero ahora bájate… pesas…-

-oh… que malo es Kaoru-san…-dijo la rubia- y yo preocupada que estaba de ti…-

-Kaoru-sama me alegro de que este bien…-interrumpió Izume, mientras ayudaba al peliplateado a sentarse- ¿Cómo esta le duele algo más?...-

-hay… no… no duela gracias…-dijo mientras miraba hacía los dos tipos vestidos de café- vaya… ¿Quién le dio soberana paliza a estos tipos?...-

-fue Naru-kun…-dijo la de vista castaña- Naru-kun se enojo tanto por lo que le habían echo que termino despertando su parte "agresiva" (N/CH: vaya forma de decir que salio el demonio)-

-ya entiendo…-murmuro Kaoru viendo el desastre ocasionado-esto es peor del o que pensé…-

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Tanko que acaba de recuperar la conciencia hace escasos minutos le lanzó un kunai a la rubia que le impacto de lleno en el pecho.

-arggg… maldito!...- grito mientras sus ojos mostraban un brillo rojizo y un poco del chakra rojo salía en contra de Tanko estrellándolo contra una roca.

Tanto Izume como Kaoru vieron asustados la reacción de Naru contra Tanko, pero pronto su miedo se transformo en angustia al ver el cuerpo de la rubia caer inconciente sobre la tierra.

-NARUTO…-gritaron los dos al unísono mientras que la castaña corría a auxiliarle.

Pero asustados por lo ocurrido no se percataron de que entre los arbustos cercanos una persona le miraba sorprendido. _"así que era él… esto es muy extraño…"_.

**Chibi-Hinata: aki… reportándome con este capi mas largo de lo normal trece paginas del Word tan solo en la historia todo un hito en mi n.nU, yo lo quería hacer como los demás pero no lo pude hacer, cuando empecé no pude parar, espero que les haya gustado el intento de luchas, pero por más que lo intento eso no me sale como quiero es mas… en mi mente eran las súper peleas pero en lo escrito es un fiasco T.T… así que espero sus quejas sobre este capi… mmm… la parte que mas me agrado fue la de Kyuubi Naru… (Me encanta el demonio ese) y sobre lo de Gaara nu se por que lo hice parecer débil… en fin así me salio el capi que a mi parecer es horrible pero es lo mejor al momento luego ya se verá… por cierto este capi esta dedicado a mi Nii-san… Itachi-niisan… que cada vez que escribo alguna pelea me acuerdo de él XD… (inner: debe ser por que te trata igual q a Sasuke en la historia y en las peleas) no ventiles intimidades quieres ¬¬… que molesto, en fin ahora a responder reviews… (Ahora si) **

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: etto... creo que me va bien graxias XD (esputando las clases, pruebas, y un resfriado de los mil demonios) fuero de eso estoy bien XD… mmm… bueno sobre si la fiesta se realizara… tendrás que leer el próximo para saberlo XP… quien sabe si Kaoru es bueno o malo ni yo lo se (inner: pero si eres la autora ¬¬) lo que se es que no es pariente de kakashi de ningun modo (aunque todavía no toy segura) claro que recordara todo!... pero se ve en los capis que vienen… de momento digo que simplemente se termina LA PRIMERA PARTE de la historia, y claro que les echare ganas a estos capis finales T.T… ahora si… ¿me dejas otro review?... cuídate!**

**himeno-asakura: no te preocupes que llego n.nU… ¡perdón por el retrasoo!.. pero la imaginación es esquiva conmigo y cuando quiere llega… y últimamente me ha abandonado demasiado apenas escribo tres líneas y se va… pero eso es otra historia XD… claro que lo termino! Es mas la primera parte ya esta terminado (en mi cabeza claro XD) y espero que te haya gustado este capi… y nos vemos en el capi que viene… que espero ver tu review XD…**

**NEKO-CHAN: ¿te deje con pica? XD… gomen… pero un lo puedo evitar n.n… ahora el fic aún no se acaba por lo cual simplemente te digo que la primera parte termina (parezco disco rayado… repite y repite… inner: no es eso… es que simplemente tu única neurona almacena aquella información) ¬¬… ejem… siento la interrupción de aquel bicho extraño-alienígena XD… oki… te aseguro que el final será o trataré de que sea grandioso así que sigue leyendo… no te decepcionare XD lo de cómo subir un fic te lo mando por tu e-mail… ¿te parece? Claro si aún nadie te lo ha dicho XD... bien ahora espero un review tuyo en el capi que viene besines!...**

**norely: no puedo evitar dejar en "suspenso" digamos que es mi naturaleza XD… pero en verdad lo siento no es intención (inner: mentirosa!... es lo primero que haces dejar a todos tu lectores en suspenso) ya cállate ¬¬… es peor que mi Nii-san ú.ù… y no te preocupes que haré sufrir a Sakura (es lo me mas me encanta XD)… ahora espero otro review tuyo, tan confundido o menos que este… (me tinca que será más XD)… nos vemos!...**

**tere-chan:  hace un tiempo que no te veía… pero me alegra mucho… ves… no soy la única que asegura que el moreno… aunque sea… es un poco idiota… y de verdad que lo es XD y no lo digo de manera suave XP (inner: como la autora de este fic)… ¬¬ ya verás… bueno aun no tengo idea de que relación tiene Tanko y Kaoru pero si quieres saberlo… lee los capis que viene XD… ahora te espero con otro review! Bye!...**

**Kisame Hoshigaki:  te aseguro que alguien se entero del secreto de Naru XD… pero de eso un puedo decir más XD… y por cierto cumplí aunque sea en pequeña medida del naruhina… pero te aseguro que habrá más… eso cuando ocurrirá?... descúbrelo leyendo el fic XD… (me vas a querer matar de seguro XD)…. Ahora espero otro review tuyo… ahora cuídate y mucho…**

**SnOoP-HiNaTa: gracias ¿en verdad no me demore tanto?... en fin… gracias por leer… y súper que ya no seamos dos la que queramos matar al Uchiha XD... pero si el niño es baka y todo… ya ven un es geniecillo como todos decían jajaja… oki… lo continuo y espero ver tu review como hasta ahora… en fin luego ya no leemos XD…**

**Gabe Logan:  te gusto?... graxias!.. me alegro que lo encuentres interesante… y graxias por la suerte… mira que la necesito (y mucho).. ahora me dejas otro review tuyo?... y te me cuidas!**

**Miruru: claro que se acerca el final… pero de (inner: de la primera temporada… ya todo el mundo se lo sabe) aguafiestas… ¬¬…en fin… quedaste con dudas?... con este capi quedarás con mas dudas (de eso estoy segura XD) en cierto modo si lo analizo yo tampoco se quienes son los buenos y los malos… pero eso se debe hacer así para que todo tome forma… con la segunda parte… (inner: anda ventila mas cosas… baka… ¬¬)… ups.. gomen… ahora espero ver otro review tuyo aunque sea medio perdido XD… así que luego nos vemos!...**

**Dark Pam: graxias por el cumplido!... me alegro… así te veo luego… Sayoo!...**

**Silvery:  holap!... como dije… no puedo evitar dejarlo en algo interesante… es mi naturaleza XD… T.T no te lo cargues o mi sensei… me mata a mi… o exige que se lo pague y no tengo presupuesto XD… en fin… Sasuke no tiene ni un mínimo de tacto… es bestia entero (inner: como tú) hay ú.ù… besos para ti también… y espero verte pronto XD… asi que ciao!...**

**yukime souma-chan:  graxias por lo de genial… (chibi rojisima) pero la metió hasta el fondo XD... no te preocupes… a mi también a veces me sale mi instinto yaoista… se comprende XD… espero que la inspiración me llegue pronto… o por aquí rodarán cabezas (la mía en especial XP)… pero que mas da… te espero ver en el capi que viene!.. así que hasta luego!**

**chy-san:  no se para cuando el final… tratote terminar luego pero al parecer un quiere terminar la historia XD… pero ya esta casi listo el final… así que simplemente queda aguardar… no entiendes… eso es que casi toda la trama se desarrolla en la segunda parte (me van a matar por eso -.-U…) **

**espero que comprendas algo… mira que sino yo me siento mal TT.TT… ahora espero un review tuyo así que luego nos leemos…**

**OoO-ArAnEl-LuMe-OoO: siii el fin se acerca T.T... pero en fin... como se lo saben de memoria la primera parte... en serio uno se encariña... (me alegro de que eso te pase TT.TT)... si la fiesta es muy interesante (ya lo verás XD) y Sasuke... si es un Baka dudo que entienda algo a las mujeres (sino pregúntale a la rubia XD) no te preocupes por el tiempo... igual cuídate y te espero en otro review... ahora besines!**

**Yap!... respondidos todos vaya… me emociona ver cuantos son… me siento feliz… en fin… ya casi termino mi nota… (que parece carta)… simplemente me queda decir que arigatouuuu a todos los que me apoyan en este mi primer fic!... en verdad muchas gracias y espero verlos a todos (y a más XD)… en el próximo capi! Así que cuídense y nos vemos luego!**

**Por cierto anoten mi mail… (el chibi apenas lo uso XD)**

**Es:**

**Souma(guión bajo)kagura182 (arroba… no se me marca T.T) Hotmail. com **

**En ese es mas que seguro que me encuentren así que cuídense todos nos vemos! **

**MATTA NEEEEEEE A TODOSSS! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ohayouuuuuuuu! Luego de leer uno que otro fic… me llego la inspiración para este capi (lo pensé un montón para ver como lo escribía) pero al fin simplemente logre esto… bueno…este esta dedicado a todos los ke me apoyan en este fic y a himeno-Asakura… gracias por el cumplido en tu fic, ke aviso esta bueno… léanlo XD… ahora lo de siempre los personajes no son míos son de Kishi-sensei, yo simplemente los utilizo por que me gustan XD… ahora dejo el capi 16… de la historia!... (Que se termina TT.TT)… pero solo la primera parte XD… ahora si el capi!**

**Capitulo 16: "Sentimientos sin comprender y Preparando **

**una fiesta"**

El grito con el nombre del rubio más molestoso de toda Konoha resonó en aquella cabeza que observaba todo lo ocurrido. _"Así que finalmente resulto ser él… ¿pero por que?..."_. Sus cuestionamientos se vieron detenidos debido a las acciones rápidas que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-Kaoru-sama…-llamo la castaña asustada.

-¿Qué pasa?...-pregunto el peliplateado viendo a la rubia inconciente en el suelo y sangrando a montones- ¿Qué tan grave es?...-

-lo suficiente…-respondió Izume mientras un chakra verde salía de sus manos-demonios no quiere parar de sangrar…-

-¿Qué podemos hacer?...-pregunto Kaoru mirando alrededor en busca de algo en lo que poder ayudar.

-no se puede hacer más… ya esta…-dijo deteniendo por el momento la hemorragia que presentaba la rubia en eso momentos- pero… me sorprende que un simple kunai haya echo tal daño…-

Kaoru asintió mientras se levantaba con algo de malestar en un costado del abdomen mientras juntaba a los hermanos inconcientes y los encerraba con un jutsu que los dejaba inmovilizados. (N/CH: con eso espero que se tranquilicen esos hermanitos)

-con esto bastara por el momento…-dijo volviendo a caer pesadamente en la tierra-ufff… estoy agotado…-

Se limpio unas leves gotas de sudor con la maga de su traje.

-Kaoru-sama…-se quejo Izume con algo de enfado- no debe hacer eso en su estado…-

-vamos Izume… no te enojes…-dijo el de vista color miel, pero su atención recayó en lo que la castaña tenía en las manos- ¿y eso?...-

-¿Qué?.. ¿Esto?...-dijo mientras le mostraba el arma- esto es lo que tenía Naru-kun en el pecho… fue lo que le lanzo Tanko…-

-a verlo…-pidió este mientras Izume le facilitaba el arma-es muy peculiar…-

-así es… mire fíjese en esta zona-indico cerca de la zona cubierta con sangre.

Kaoru contemplo el arma, era un kunai algo más grande en tamaño y un poco mas delgado, el material del cual estaba echo parecía muy liviano pero resistente a la vez pero lo que realmente llamaba atención de cualquiera eran los extraños escritos que tenía alrededor del mango y la zona donde extrañamente no estaba manchado de sangre, Kaoru contemplo detenidamente aquella zona, con caracteres muy extraños escritos.

-pero si estos escritos son…-murmuro impresionado.

-los reconoce Kaoru-sama…-preguntó Izume dudativa.

-etto… Izume que quieren decir estas letras?... n.nU…-preguntó luego de una pasusa dramática.

Izume cayó al estilo anime después de unos minutos, para luego levantarse indignada.

-me quiere decir que no los reconoce?...-pregunto sacando nuevamente su katana- acaso nunca repaso las cosas que nos enseñaron en clases…- (N/CH: así que asistieron a una academia)

-claro pero ya no me acuerdo n.nU…-dijo el con una gota, ya que la castaña lo amenazaba de nueva cuenta con su arma- por cierto puedes dejar eso de lado… es algo muy peligroso-

-esta bien…-dijo luego se suspirar unos momentos, luego miro a la rubia que dormía tranquilamente en el pasto- aquellos escritos únicamente se utilizan para dañar gravemente a un tipo de personas…-

-a ¿un tipo de personas?... no me dirás que es para los…-comenzó el de vista color miel- los contenedores de demonios?...-

-en cierto modo…-se escucho una voz detrás de ellos y ambos voltearon a ver de quien hablaba.

-Manoru…-preguntaron incrédulos ambos.

-no que Naru-chan te había dejado agonizante?...-pregunto un peliplateado y al momento tenía un chichón en la cabeza-¿y ahora por que?... T.T-

-eso no se debe decir-se quejo notablemente molesta (N/CH: defendiendo hasta al enemigo esta mujer… es todo un caso)

-pero yo…-Kaoru se cayó ante la terrorífica mirada de ella.

Izume respiro hondo para poder tranquilizarse ante de volver su vista aquel tipo.

-ahora me dirás por que se lo lanzaron…-dijo acercándose a él amenazadoramente.

Manoru simplemente, miro con una leve mueca de terror el rostro sombrío que podía colocar aquella mujer, y recordando el ataque de ira obtenido momentos atrás por la rubia (N/CH: creo que tendrán una larga estadía en el Psicólogo aquellos hermanos gracias a Naru XD) decidió hablar.

-queríamos comprobar nuestras sospechas…-dijo mientras observaba claramente a la rubia y una leve sonrisa cruzo sus labios.

-¿y que sospechas eran esas?...-pregunto desde su posición el peliplateado, mas tranquilo que la castaña.

-que aquella persona… es lo que estábamos buscando-aseguro mientras su sonrisa crecía- y gracias a ustedes la encontramos…-

-¿Qué?...-exclamo molesta la castaña mirando al de vista negruzca.

-en verdad muchas gracias…-continuo Manoru ajeno el enfado en aumento de Izume-gracias a ustedes… podremos terminar con…-

No termino por que la castaña en un movimiento rápido le tapo la boca y con la peor mirada siniestra, que uno se pudiera imaginar se acerco al rostro lastimado de él. (N/CH: OH… si… Manoru tendrás que ir al psicólogo después de esto XD)

-ya veremos si yo o mi jefe te dejamos…-dijo susurrando al oído de este- por que si llegas a dañar a este niño… yo misma me encargo de asesinarte…-

Y dicho esto tomo su katana e izo la demostración con un pequeño arbusto. (N/CH: ya dejen de maltratar a la naturaleza ella no tiene la culpa… además me pueden demandar T.T)

-¿entendiste?...-dijo con su ya habitual carácter pacifico.

-ja… esas amenazas no sirven…-aseguro Manoru (N/CH: je… seguro, estabas que te hacías pis cuando se te acerco… ¬¬ que mentiroso)-no podrás evitar… que tengamos a esta…-

Mas fue callado por un golpe de Kaoru, que se había quedado detrás de ellos, Izume le miraba extrañada hasta cuando vio aparecer por dos partes distintas dos personas, un moreno y un pelirrojo.

-¡ah!... Kazekage-sama… Sasuke-kun-dijo de pronto la de vista castaña-los olvide por completo…-

Kaoru miro a su compañero y le dedico una significativa mirada de "¿Cómo los pudiste olvidar… si te los encargue?", la cual Izume ignoro por conveniencia e inmediatamente se fue a ver al moreno que parecía mas herido que el pelirrojo. (N/CH: y como no si lucho solito él, sin ayuda… oO… yo?... lo defendí?... debo ir al psicólogo XD)

-Sasuke-kun… ¿estas bien?...-pregunto mientras lo miraba.

Pero él como costumbre suya le ignoro y su vista recayó en la inconciente rubia, y notando inmediatamente la herida de ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?...-pregunto molestó viendo hacia el peliplateado.

-ha… bueno verás, es una larga historia…-dijo colocando la mano en la nuca- lo que paso es que unos hombres nos atacaron y bueno…-

Más su explicación quedo inconclusa por que tanto Gaara como Sasuke vieron como la rubia abría lentamente sus ojos.

-ah… duele…-se quejo mientras veía su pecho, ejem… que hay que decir que simplemente le cubría el sujetador (sostén) la zona de la herida… (Un avisito nada más)- hay… ese maldito kunai dolió mas que las estúpidas palabras de Sasuke…-

Ante esto todos voltearon a ver al moreno, que miraba molesto a la rubia, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. (N/CH: no si ya nos dimos cuenta de eso)

-etto… Naru-kun…-llamo suavemente Izume, la nombrada miro a la castaña quien le mostró a los dos nuevos invitados.

-ah… Gaara-kun… Sasuke-hentai… ¿Qué hacen aquí?...-Pregunto mientras miraba como ambos muchachos se acercaban a ella.

-¿Cómo estas Naru?...-pregunto el Uchiha mientras bajaba al nivel de la rubia.

-¿como ves?...-ironizo la rubia, señalando el pecho (N/CH: hay mamá… arderá Troya aquí XD)-no vez que tengo una vendas…-

Mientras Sasuke observaba el lugar señalado por la rubia, más tubo que usar todo su autocontrol para que la sangre que amenazaba a salir de la nariz por mayor no lo hiciera. Pero la rubia seguía sin darse cuenta y hablaba sin parar.

-no te das cuenta que tengo una horrible herida aquí…-dijo mientras bajaba la vista y se veía en pura ropa interior (solamente la parte de arriba), luego vio al moreno y le creció una vena-¡¡HAYYYYYYYYYY SASUKE-HENTAIIIIIIII!...¡¡SACA TU VISTA DE MIS PECHOS AHORAAAAAAAAA!... ¡¡HENTAIII!... ¡¡EROOOOOO!...-

Gritaba a todo pulmón con su ya conocido carácter exagerado, y le propinaba una cachetada y le dejaba una mano marcada en el cachete izquierdo de la cara y luego se cubría con sus brazos aquella zona. Y de vez encunado el mandaba miradas asesinas al moreno que simplemente se masajeaba la zona adolorida del rostro.

-¡¡buuaaaa!... Sasuke… es un pervertido…-lloraba la rubia de nueva manera-él lo vio todo… y no me aviso… buuaaaa…-

Más se vio callada por el comentario del moreno.

-seguro, no te creas mucho…-decía mientras se levantaba molesto-además e visto mejores pechos… que los tuyos… (N/CH: ¿en serio?... ¿Dónde?... ¬¬ ves que eres un pervertido de primera Uchiha).

Todos los presente simplemente vieron resignados y a la ves sorprendidos del comportamiento de Sasuke (N/CH: que acaba de meter la pata otra vez y aún peor).

-¿Qué dijiste?...-pregunto incrédula mientras se levantaba- repite lo que dijiste…-

-que tus pechos no son tan lindos…-aseguro nuevamente el moreno.

-ya… ya… verás… Uchiha…-murmuraba entre dientes la rubia mientras ocultaba su rostro de todos.

-esto me da mala espina…-aseguro un peliplateado escondiéndose detrás de Izume- se esta enojando y demasiado…-

-es verdad… esto se pone peligroso…-aseguro la castaña, mientras que la rubia le cubría un aura negra.

-ya verás Uchiha…-repetía apretando las manos en forma de puños tan fuerte que le comenzaron a sangra levemente- te arrepentirás de esto ¡UCHIHAAAAAAAA!-

Y dicho eso, Naru aplico su enfado en otra nueva cachetada en contra del moreno, pero este se lo esperaba y la detuvo en el acto.

-no te será tan fácil esta vez…-se burlo, mientras la rubia luchaba por safarse del agarre.

-como puedes decir eso… Uchiha…-dijo mientras unas imperceptibles lágrimas salían de aquello zafiros, más la expresión cambio rápidamente a una de enfado- pero si no utilizo esta mano tengo la otra…- y lo golpeo de todas maneras (N/CH: de todas maneras no pudo salvarse de la cachetada XD)

Más Sasuke no sentía la cachetada ya que su mente le mostraba una y otra vez el rostro delicado, mostrado cuando estuvieron cerca. Un leve estornudo le vasto para salir de aquella película repetitiva en la cual estaba, para ver a una Naru que estornudaba levemente.

-achis… achis…- estornudo nuevamente- hay… me estoy empezando a resfriar…-

-Naru-kun… debería ir a su casa a descansar…-hablo la castaña viendo a la rubia- por que en aquella ropas se enfermara más…-

-es verdad…-asintió la rubia- ¿eh?... ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?...-

El nombrado le había entregado su camiseta (N/CH: Sasuke sin camiseta… imagínenselo chicas XD), mientras este quedaba con una leve camiseta de tirantes (inner: ¿no que estaba desnudo?... ¬¬… CH: ah bueno… me dio penita no quería que se enfermara el también XD… inner: baka ¬¬… CH: urusae! ¬¬ continuemos).

-ar… arigatou Sasuke…-agradeció Naru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que provoco el sonrojo de cierto moreno y la irritación de un pelirrojo.

-no es por nada…-dijo apartando la vista de ella- no quiero que te enfermes eso es todo…-

-ah… muchas gracias Sasuke!...-grito feliz la kitsune abrazando al moreno.

-por cierto Kaoru-sama…-llamo Izume sin querer romper la escena de aquella pareja tan especial- ¿Qué haremos con ellos?...-

El peliplateado observo a los inconcientes hermanos y luego se lo pensó un rato.

-lo mejor es mandarlos con nuestro jefe...-termino diciendo- él sabrá que hacer…-

-será lo mejor…-empezó a decir la castaña, mas fue detenida por Sasuke.

-esperen… ellos se quedan…-dijo firme mirando a los de negro- hace unos momentos avise a Hokage-sama de esto y unos ANBU viene para acá…-

-ho... eres listo después de todo Sasuke…-hablo la rubia provocando un enfado nuevo por parte de él.

Mas el dueño del sharingan le ignoro y observo fríamente a los de negro.

-Así que les sugiero que se marchen…- hablo con su voz fría de siempre.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?...-pregunto Kaoru desconfiado- no es común en ti eso…-

-es verdad…. ¿Por qué les ayudas Sasuke?...-preguntó con inocencia Naru- que yo sepa no son tus amigos…-

-es por que te ayudaron hace poco…- dijo sin mirarle al rostro- por eso simplemente… ahora váyanse antes de que los atrapen…-

-esta bien…-asintió el de vista color miel- gracias Sasuke-chan…-

Y sin más desaparecieron del campo visual de ellos, ahora quedaban tres personas solas en medio de un bosque.

-bien… creo que es hora de irnos…-dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta, mas fue detenida por la voz del moreno.

-sabes… Naru…-comenzó algo rojo- qui-quiero decirte algo…-

-adelante dime…-comento desentendida la rubia- dime lo que quieras Sasuke…-

-ah… bueno… verás…- trataba de hablar, más al ver a la rubia le ponía algo nervioso (N/CH: ¿algo?... yo diría demasiado XD)- bueno… estuve pensando y creo… que podemos… hacer la fiesta en mi casa…-

-¿eh?...-fue la único que tuvo por respuesta el moreno.

Mas luego sintió unos brazos rodear su cuello delicadamente y un abrazo se creaba en aquel momento.

-gracias Sasuke…-le susurro Naru al oído de este, para luego separarse emocionada- tenemos que avisarle a todos… a Ino, Hinata-chan… a quizás a Sakura no XD…-

-Naru…-escucho la voz de Sasuke.

-ya lo se… ya lo se…-dijo feliz la rubia- solo bromeaba… en fin debemos de avisar a todos… vamos Sasuke…-

Y sin más tomo la mano del Uchiha y salían corriendo de allí, pero antes se detuvo como acordándose de algo.

-por cierto Gaara-kun también esta invitado…-dijo feliz la rubia-nos vemos mañana en al casa de Sasuke… nos vemos…-

Y ahora desaparecieron en un sonoro puf… dejando al Kazekage solo con aquellos tipos inconcientes.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Todos se encontraban en la entrada del edificio del Hokage sin entender el por que estaba allí, todos habían visto en escasos segundo a una rubia que los había citado en aquel lugar, pero nada más (N/CH: si alguien pregunta por Sakura, si también esta invitada… creo que tuvo que ver Sasuke en eso XD).

-hay… ¡por que se demora tanto?...-pregunto Ino exasperada.

-creo que tomo las malas costumbres de Kakashi-sensei…-comento Sakura con una gota en la nuca.

-miren allí viene…-dijo Kiba la verla de lejos.

Y en efecto allí venía la rubia y el moreno, uno junto al otro y por lo que se podía ver venían de lejos.

-que se cree esa zorra…-comentaban con auras asesinas Ino y Sakura juntas-aprovechada…-

-creo que se equivocan…-comento Shikamaru que estaba a un lado de ellas- las mujeres son muy problemáticas…-

-¿eh?...- ambas chicas miraron a la pareja que se acercaba cada vez más.

Y en efecto no venían de la mano, más bien venía Naru tirando del brazo de Sasuke que al parecer se resistía a ser llevado hasta ellos.

-vamos… Sa-Sasuke… no te quejes…-dijo entre forcejeos la rubia jalando con más fuerza el brazo de este.

-que he dicho que no…-dijo este en igual de condiciones pero resistiéndose-no… no quiero ir…-

-ah… no seas así…-dijo soltándolo y le susurro al oído-no creas que no se que quieres hacer aquella fiesta XD…-

Sasuke volteo la vista con un leve sonrojo rodeándole las mejillas, ese momento de distracción Naru lo aprovecho y lo jalo del brazo obligándolo a caminar y así para llegar con los demás, cuando estuvieron cerca pudieron ver que la rubia lucia algo herida y que tría puesta una de las camisetas que tan comúnmente veían en Sasuke.

-hola a todos!...-saludo feliz Naru-me alegro que todos hayan venido…-

Nadie respondió al comentario de la rubia, mas las mujeres del grupo (léase Sakura e Ino) estaban que la mataban allí mismo. (N/CH: hay… algo me dice que Naru vivirá muy poco, como siga así XD)

-bueno nos dirás ¿Por qué nos citaste aquí?...-pregunto molesta la otra rubia.

-ahh… bueno verás… Ino…-respondió Naru sin percatarse del tono de voz empleado- lo que pasa es que ya encontré el lugar para hacer la fiesta…-

-¿en serio?... ¿en donde es?...- preguntó emocionado Kiba.

-ahh… eso es lo mejor…-dijo la kitsune sin abandonar su sonrisa- la fiesta será en la casa Uchiha… no es genial…-

-¡¿Qué!-gritaron todos los presentes al unísono.

-¿en la casa de Sasuke-kun?...-pregunto Sakura incrédula-¿Cómo lo lograste?...-

-ahh… verán…-dijo mientras colocaba las manos en la cadera y sonreía- eso es mi secreto… ajajajajajaa-

Todos miraron luego al moreno que desviaba la vista de la rubia que parecía loca riendo de aquella manera, mas el "show" de la rubia se vio interrumpido por tos.

-Naru-kun…-dijo asustada Hinata acercándose a ella- ¿estas bien?...-

-ahh… s-si… solo fue un poco de tos…-aseguro Naru mientras se apoyaba en la morena-no te preocupes…-

-es-esta bien…-hablo no muy convencida al morena.

Pero para el Uchiha no paso desapercibido aquella tos y decidió terminar luego aquella extraña reunión.

-Naru…-llamo desde la espalda de esta, la aludida le miro- di luego lo que tienes que decir de acuerdo…-

-Oh… es cierto… casi olvido todo… gracias Sasuke…-dijo mientras le sonreía- bien, para terminar ya sabemos que la fiesta será en casa de Sasuke, así que como sabrán aquella casa es grande… y necesito un poco de ayuda con la decoración y todo eso, así que ¿quien se ofrece en ayudar?...-

Después de esto un gran silencio recorrió a todos los presente y los grillos no se hicieron de esperar. _Vaya… son todos muy colaboradores ¬¬… con esto terminare luego la fiesta…_.

-¿Qué nadie piensa ayudar?...- dijo sorprendida- recuerden que la fiesta la organizaron ustedes…-

No, no había ninguna motivación para ayudar en ese punto a la rubia que ya estaba entrando en sus cinco minutos de enfado. _No me lo creo ellos organizan todo y yo soy la que terminan haciendo todo…que abuso… pero esta yo me la cobro_. Pero una voz le saco de sus planes de venganza, que estaba creando en contra de todos ellos.

-esta bien yo te ayudo…-dijo la voz de Sasuke-así que agradécemelo…-

-¿eh?... Sasuke…- dijo la rubia sin poder dar fe de lo que había escuchado.

Igual que todos los presentes no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, Sasuke Uchiha, el tipo mas serio y frío de Konoha, además de emprestar SU casa también se ofrecía para preparar todo, el antisocial del milenio. _Ahora si que se acercaba el fin del mundo_.

-¿Cómo que te lo debo de agradecer?…-se quejo de pronto la rubia- tú eres dueño de casa de por si debes de ayudar en eso…-

-eso no es obligación…-dijo sin más el moreno- si yo quiero no participo y ya…-

-eres un amargado de verdad Uchiha ¬¬-comento Naru-pero en fin… igual ya somos dos… así terminamos pronto…-

-ah…. Naru-kun… yo… yo- de pronto la voz tímida de Hinata le llamo.

-¿eh?... Hinata-chan… también…-dijo la rubia algo incrédula-que bien!... T.T Hinata eres una gran amiga TT.TT…-

-etto… Naru-chan…-llamo cierta kunoichi de cabello rosa- nosotras te podemos ayudar?...-

Naru observo como Sakura e Ino intentaban reír ante la mirada sería de la kitsune.

-claro!...-dijo luego de unos momentos- mientras más seamos mejor!...-

-bueno como esta todo decidido yo me retiro…-hablo de pronto le chico de las nubes- ya luego me avisan de la hora de la fiesta…-

-claro…-aseguro Naru-y avísale a Temari-san a Gaara-kun… de lo del a fiesta…-

El chico le indico que lo haría con un movimiento de mano, y pronto desapareció dejando a los demás.

-bien no hay nada mas que hacer ni hablar…-hablo de pronto Kiba- me retiro…-

-¿eh?... bueno… ya luego les digo a que hora es la fiesta n.n-hablo la de vista azulada mientras veía como los demás se alejaban- por cierto los que nos deben ayudar… nos vemos mañana en la casa al medio día…-

Dijo antes de que todos se retiraran por completo del lugar y dándose la vuelta ver al moreno que le observaba tranquilo.

-¿nos vamos?...-pregunto viendo a los oscuros ojos de Sasuke-mira que tengo hambre… y me quiero duchar… estoy apestando a sangre…-

Sin mas la rubia adelanto el paso y de atrás algo absortó en sus pensamientos se encontraba el moreno. _No creo… pero si de verdad… pasara… entonces…_.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Mientras tanto en la montaña en donde estaba las cabezas de los anteriores Hokages, se encontraban las personas que acaban de salvarle la vida a Naru y parecían estar muy preocupados.

-Kaoru-sama… ¿de verdad ellos lo descubrieron?...- preguntaba asustada una Izume.

El hombre de cabello plateado miro el cielo con el ceño levemente fruncido, no era común verlo con aquel rostro de preocupación y esto hizo que la castaña se preocupara más (N/CH: de mas… yo también me preocuparía si el pone cara de preocupado…).

-¿Kaoru-sama?...-pregunto al castaña algo preocupada-¿Qué cree usted?...-

-ahh…-suspiro el nombrado mientras veía hacía la aldea y una leve brisa mecía sus cabello (N/CH: mas que todo parece una de esas escenas románticas XD)- no lo se Izume… pero… si así fuera… que es lo mas probable… será mejor apresurar la partida…-

-pero Kaoru-sama eso… ¿no pondría en evidencia de que estamos aquí? (N/CH: mujer hace algún tiempo que todos sabemos que están en Konoha XD)-pregunto viendo hacía el cielo.

-pero no podemos poner en peligro a la aldea…-dijo serio Kaoru mientras que volteaba a ver a Izume con la determinación en su rostro- no podemos poner en peligro esta aldea… tendremos que adelantar el viaje… por el bien de todos incluido el de Naruto-kun…-

-pero.. Naruto-kun…-dijo triste al castaña bajando la vista- será muy duro para él, si lo sacamos así… no podría dar mas tiempo…-

-no se puede Izume… sabes muy bien que ellos volverán…-dijo levantándose- bien es hora de ir hablar con… el líder… para preparar todo…-

Izume se levanto con el rostro reflejando tristeza y preocupación, _no puedo creer que todo esto se complicara así… a este paso… Naruto-kun será…_.sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro, levantando la vista pudo ver que Kaoru le sonreía tiernamente, cosa que provoco que la castaña se sonrojara al máximo.

-no te preocupes Izume-chan… ya verás… que todo se solucionara-dijo mientras que la castaña asentía con una débil sonrisa- bien… ahora hay que ir a ver al jefe… para informarle… vamos Izume…-

-hai… Kaoru-sama…-dijo y ambos desaparecieron de aquel lugar.

Mientras tanto otra persona se encontraba meditando en algunos problemas que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le llamaba.

-Sasuke… Sasuke…-llamaba impaciente Naru viendo como no le respondía-ne… Sasuke… vamos despierta Sasuke…-

No, no había respuesta por parte del moreno y esto comenzaba a impacientar a la rubia, llevaban mas de media hora en frete de la puerta y no entraban por que Sasuke tenía las llaves, según el por que sería mas seguro que él las tuviera.

-ne… Sasuke… vamos despierta…-no, había caso y ya se le podía ver una vena de tamaño considerable en la frente a Naru, así que tomando aire…-CON UN DEMONIO UCHIHAAAAAAA REACCIONAAAAAAAAA IDOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Grito con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían, allí recién el moreno algo aturdido por el grito volteo a ver la entrada de su casa, parpadeo unas cuantas veces y luego miro a Naru.

-vaya… ya llegamos… no me había dado cuenta…-dijo viendo a Naru (caída estilo anime por parte de todo le mundo) (N/CH: hay… este niño donde tiene la cabeza en estos días?...)

-no… que va… IDOTAAAA!... claro que llegamos-dijo ya pasando a lo histérica y viendo asesinamente al moreno-o que, pensabas que estábamos haciendo?...-

Lo último lo había terminado casi aguantando las ganas de estrangular al moreno, mas se contuvo como pudo.

-Naru ¿estas bien?...-preguntó extrañado el moreno.

Pregunto ya que la rubia tenía el rostro oculto por unas cuantas mechitas que lo ocultaban y temblaba bastante y tenía las manos cerradas en puños fuertemente apretados.

-será… serás idota o ¿Qué?...-pregunto con la voz entre cortada por el enfado. (N/CH: aki vamos otra vez XD… algo me dice que Sasuke no vivirá mucho si sigue así XD)

-¿a que te refieres? dobe…-pregunto volviendo a su habitual estado de actitud sería.

-me refiero a que…-respiro hondo para luego continuar-ME REFIERO A QUE ESTUVIMOS MAS DE DOS HORAS EPSERANDO A QUE TU ABRIERAS LA ESTUPIDA PUERTA, POR QUE EL NIÑO BONITO NO SE LE OCURRÍA… tan simple como eso…-

Sasuke y la gente de alrededor observaron atónitos la reacción de la rubia, mientras que ella simplemente suspiraba mas aliviada.

-fiiiiuuuuuuuu-dio un silbido de tranquilidad-ha… me siento mas relajada y liberada después de esto… ¿are?... Sasuke… ¿no piensas abrir?...-

El moreno con una gota demasiado grande simplemente asintió aún preocupado por la salud mental de la rubia, que simplemente sonreía, como si aquellos gritos de histérica nunca hubieran pasado (N/CH: me encanta la personalidad de la rubia XD), sacudiendo la cabeza el Uchiha abrió la puerta de la casa y entraron.

-bien… etto… Sasuke…-llamo la rubia cuando pasaba a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres dobe?...-preguntó mirando de lado a la rubia- ¿Qué te paso ahora?...-

Naru estaba algo sonrojada y no paraba de observarlo con algo de vergüenza

-ne… Sasuke puedes hacer lacena tú?-pregunto mientras veía al mencionado como le crecía una vena.

-me ves con cara de criada o que?...-preguntó algo enfadado (N/CH: creo que hace mucho tiempo pasaste a hacer su criada Sasuke-chan XD).

-ah… vamos… hazlo por mi siiiiii?...-pidió con carita de niña buena y acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del moreno-por fiiiiiiiiisss… es mientras me ducho nada mas!... ya mañana preparo yo el desayuno…-

-eh… esta bien…-dijo volteando el rostro algo sonrojado- pero ya aléjate de mi quieres…-

-a… que mal educado eres…-dijo apartándose del camino del moreno- pero de todos modos me gustas así…-

-¿Qué?...-Sasuke había detenido su camino al escuchar lo ultimo (N/CH: esa chica si que es directa… y vaya que lo es Oo)-¿Qué dijiste Naru?...-

-ah… nada… simplemente dije que así me gustas más…-dijo mientras sonreía zorruna mente y se acercaba a él- muchas gracias… Sasuke-chan-

Y sin darle tiempo de hablar la moreno le dio un beso a medio camino de la boca y la mejilla y salio directo a su cuarto. (N/CH: yuhu que chica mas directa o/O… ni yo haría algo así (inner: de seguro lo tiras a la cama) guarda silencio cosa con patas XD)

-gracias por el favor Sasuke…-grito la rubia desde su cuarto.

Pero el moreno simplemente seguía pensando en lo dicho y echo por aquella chica alocada que tenía como compañera,_ esto se esta poniendo interesante…_ pensó mientras iba a la cocina a preparar algo para la cena y tenía una sonrisa algo en imperceptible en el rostro.

Mientras tanto la rubia acababa de entrar al cuarto de baño y se preparaba a duchar cuando un dolor algo agudo se presento en su pecho.

-ah… demonios…-susurro mientras se veía en el espejo-¿Cómo demonio me hirió tanto aquel kunia?...-

Se vio la herida que hace la nada había comenzado y dejado de sangrar casi de inmediato.

-demonio ensucie la camiseta de Sasuke-hentai T.T…-se quejaba mientras la dejaba a un lado- si se entera me mata-

Lentamente se fue quitando las vendas que le envolvían el pecho y observaba algo inquieta la herida leve que tenía allí._ Wouw… Izume-neechan hizo un excelente trabajo con esta herida, y vaya que estuvo cerca del corazón… OoU… de la que me salve…_. Dejo sus pensamientos hasta aquel punto y se comenzó a ducha, luego paso a la bañera mientras dejaba algunas sales para un baño relajante, la tención que había tenido hace poco la había dejado el cuerpo demasiado cansado, _además… cuando utilice aquel extraño chakra… uf… que extraño fe aquel poder… quedo como inconciente algunos minutos… además de que quede exhausta después de utilizarlo…_. Se remojo la cara para despertar de sus pensamientos y decidiendo que era hora de salir abandono el cuarto de baño, envuelta en una pequeña toalla que cubría con suerte lo justo y necesario. (N/CH: esta chica es una exhibicionista de las grandes XD/… se parece a ti ¬¬/…-.-U)

oooOOOoooOOOooo

En otra parte de la "casa" Uchiha, el moreno y dueño de casa se encontraba preparando la cena del día con algo mas que una gota en la cabeza, _no puedo creer que esta niña crea que soy su empleado… hay que ver que es sinvergüenza…_ suspiro con resignación cuando escucho la voz de la rubia que estaba en la puerta de la cocina. (N/CH: más que empleado, parece la mami de la rubia XD)

-Sasuke… -llamo esta desde la puerta-Sasuke… ¿Qué paso con mi pijama?...-

El nombrado volteo con una cara de enfadado, algo era ser niñero, cocinero y compañero de grupo de ella, pero de allí a que el estuviera como ama de llaves le estaba colmando la paciencia que había demostrado que era bastante, volteo a ver a la rubia con una gran vena presente, pero su rostro cambio al ver a la rubia con aquella diminuta toalla que le cubría el cuerpo y volteo de inmediato el rostro rojo y apretándose la nariz para que no amenazara con una hemorragia allí mismo. _Kuso!... ¿Por qué no se pone algo de ropa!... después ella me dice yo soy un pervertido… pero si ella me pone en momentos difíciles. _(N/CH: yo no oigo que te quejes…)

-Sasuke… Sasuke… ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto ella acercándose- estas algo rojo… ne… ¿acaso tienes fiebre?...-

Hizo un ademán de tocarle la frente pero el moreno la esquivo y se aparto de ella algo torpe.

-claro que estoy bien…-dijo sin levantar la vista del suelo- y por que no vas a vestirte…-

-¿eh?...-se miro y se cubrió el cuerpo algo apenada- gomen… en seguida… por cierto… que me pongo!...-

Salió su parte llorosa y de inmediato comenzó con sus pucheros, esto relajo un poco la tensión y la vergüenza del moreno.

-acaso no tienes nada mas?...-pregunto evitando evitar verla-de todas las toneladas de ropa que compraste… ¿no compraste otro pijama?...-

-no… Sakura-chan dijo que no... T.T…-se quejo la rubia ya dejando sus puchero- con que dormiré hoy… no pienso dormir en ropa interior!...-

Ante este comentario de la rubia el moreno no puedo evitar ver una imagen demasiado sexy de la rubia ne ropa interior negra con encajes (N/CH: Sasuke eres un echiiiii de grandes proporciones!). pero sacudió la cabeza y pronto algo sonrojado hablo.

-puedes ponerte uan de las mías-dijo volviendo su vista a la cena- están en mi cuarto, en el segundo cajón del armario…-

-en serio Sasuke?-pregunto incrédula la mujer, mientras que el nombrado asentía con la cabeza- arigatouuu!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y desaparecía de la vista e él.

Y dejaba al moreno un con problema de hemorragia nasal.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Mientras eso pasaba en la casa de Sasuke, en la casa de cierta pelorosa se encontraba la nombrada junto a una rubia y parecían estar planificando algo (N/CH: estas dos dan algo de miedo juntas y no se están matando…)

-tenemos que evitar que mañana…. Naru se acerque a Sasuke-kun…-hablaba Sakura algo enfadada- esta chica… es demasiado peligrosa…-

-no crees que exageras un poco Sakura?...-pregunto Ino, preocupada por la salud mental de su amiga/rival-bueno, digo ya que no se ve interesada en él…-

-te equivocas…-aseguro la de vista verdosa- ella esta muy atenta todo lo que hace Sasuke-kun… los observe en la misión… no lo deja de molestar…- (N/CH: Sakura… quien no dejaba de molestar a Sasuke eras tú… no ella…)

-si eso es verdad… esa chica es muy peligrosa…-dijo preocupada la rubia-entonces tendremos que trabajar en equipo por el momento…-

-si… simplemente para evitar que Sasuke-kun se fije en ella-dijo con una sonrisa muy terrorífica Sakura- no podemos dejar que se acerque mas a Sasuke-kun…-

-así es…-asintió Ino- es demasiado peligrosa para nosotras… debe ser eliminada…-

Y como si ya estuviera programado ambas mujeres se pusieron a reír como locas, y la pobre madre e Sakura juraba que su hija necesitaba ir al psicólogo de ninjas.

-tanto entrenamiento y misiones… ya le afectaron la cabeza…-se lamentaba con una gota.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Mientras ambas mujeres conspiraban en contra de la rubia, esta se encontraba en el cuarto del moreno buscando el bendito pijama.

-vaya… la última vez que entre fue cuando le gaste aquella broma-dijo la rubia mientras inspeccionaba cada rincón del cuarto- todo esta demasiado ordenado… sigo diciendo que esto no es normal…-

Miro todo el cuarto que contenía lo típico de uno, una cama, armario, TV, un escritorio, etc., entonces su vista recayó en unas cuantas fotografías que habían allí.

-¿y esto?...- se acerco a verlas, dejando el pijama encima de la cama- hay… que linda mujer… tiene un aire de Sasuke XD-

La primera fotografía mostraba a una mujer de larga cabellera negra azulada que sostenía un bebe en brazos y a su lado estaba un hombre de rostro serio,_ me da de que era una amargado… se parece a Sasuke XD_, y junto a aquel hombre un niño de no mas de siete años (o quizás menos) estaba observando al recién nacido con un rostro alegre, la siguiente foto mostraba a un Sasuke de unos tres años junto a su hermano, ambos estaba abrasados y parecían realmente felices, Naru observo con algo de alegría y tristeza aquella foto, había escuchado de su sensei, sobre la vida de Sasuke y la forma triste en que termino aquel clan tan importante, _¿todo para que?... pobre Sasuke… siento algo de tristeza por él… tal vez por eso es tan… amargado..._ tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien la observaba de hace algún tiempo, y solamente se percato de quien era cuando este le hablo.

-¿encontraste algo interesante es aquellas fotos?...-pregunto con un dejo de enfado en la voz.

-Sasuke…-se sorprendió la rubia mientras dejaba la fotografía en su lugar- yo… lo siento…simplemente llamo mi atención solo eso…-

-de seguro ya sabes mi historia…-continuo el moreno.

-etto… si Kakashi-sensei me la contó- dijo algo apenada la rubia- yo en verdad lo siento mucho…-

-que sientes?...-pregunto observando aquellos zafiros ojos-tu no puedes cambiar el echo de sus muertes…-

-ya lo se…-aseguro esta- pero… de todo modos me siento un poco triste por ti…-

-no quiero la compasión- interrumpió el moreno serio y levantando un poco la voz- eso ya paso y solo queda la venganza…-

-¿y después de la venganza que?...-pregunto la rubia mas para si que para el moreno- después de eso que quedará?...-

Sasuke simplemente observo lo sería que se veía en aquellos momentos hasta que se percato de que aún estaba en la toalla miniatura. (N/CH: hasta en estos momentos su lado hentai sale a flote… ¬¬ pervertido)

-Naru anda a cambiarte o pescarás un resfriado…-hablo cambiando el tema- la cena ya esta casi lista…-

-¿eh?... es verdad…-dijo mientras salía del cuarto- por cierto Sasuke… gracias por la ropa XD…-

Mientras se iba, el moreno tomo la foto observaba por la rubia de la última, _después de la venganza que vendrá?... ni yo lo se…_. Dejo la foto en su sitio y abandono el lugar.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

La cena en aquella casa se realizo en silencio, la rubia sintiéndose algo incomoda por lo que había sucedido en el cuarto del moreno no se atrevía a decir algo, (N/CH: increíble pero cierto… se quedo callada) mientras que el moreno aún tenía en la mente la pregunta que inconcientemente la rubia había echo.

-etto… Sasuke…-llamo débilmente la rubia- etto Sasuke… ¿estas bien?...-

El moreno levanto el rostro de su plato de la cena y la observo detenidamente.

-si… estoy bien…-aseguro con voz seria.

-si claro…- contesto con sarcasmo Naru-Sasuke… ¿por que mantienes aquella venganza?...- (N/CH: Naru linda te estas metiendo en camino minado y eso es muy peligros).

-eso a ti no te concierne…-dijo terminando de cenar el moreno- permiso…-

-Sasuke espera…-llamo la rubia desde la mesa- vamos no me dejes sola hablando… mira que voy a parecer loca-

-ya se termino la conversación…-aseguro este retirándose- además… ya eres una loca…-

-un momento Uchiha Sasuke…-llamo la rubia levantándose ella también de la mesa- tú te quedas aquí… y no me llames loca.. por que no lo soy!- (N/CH: eso yo lo dudo pequeña XD)

No sabía por que, pero quería hacer algo por le moreno, para que dejara de mostrarse tan serio, y la única manera que ella conocía era la de comenzar una disputa, _kuso no entiendo por que… pero no quiero verlo con aquellos ojos inexpresivos… no me gusta verlo con aquella mirada triste…_. Pero mientras eso pensaba la rubia el moreno simplemente mantenía un rostro impasible frente al rostro algo retraído de la rubia.

-Sasuke… por que no dejas que nadie se acerque a ti?…-hablo algo suave Naru- por que siempre estas tan serio…-

-es mejor así…-aseguro este abandonando la habitación.

Mas cuando estaba apuntote salir por completo el agarre de la rubia le detuvo, y algo sorprendido miro hacia donde estaba la rubia y tenía le rostro oculto por algún motivo.

-no es justo que preocupes a los demás por tu actitud…-recrimino la rubia. (N/CH: aki esta pasando algo y creo que es algo serio)

-a nadie le he pedido que se preocupen de mi…-contesto serio-además… a nadie le concierne lo que suceda…-

-eres un idiota de proporciones…-murmuro la de vista azulada levantándola- pero aunque tu no quieras hay alguien que se preocupa por ti… y esa alguien soy yo!...-

Esto último lo había dicho casi gritando, pero Sasuke simplemente la miro y la vio como nunca antes la había visto, delicada, sensible, hermosa, con el cabello suelto y aquel pijama azul oscuro que le quedaba bastante grande, sin saber por que se fue acercando lentamente y pudo notar de cerca los rasgos finos de la rubia en su rostro. (N/CH: en serio algo sucede!)

-¿en serio tengo alguien que se preocupa por mi?-pregunto con una voz suave y acortando mas la distancia entre ambos.

-así es…-aseguro al rubia mientras se vía reflejada en aquellos negros ojos.

Y la distancia que los separaba fue cortada por un beso, que al parecer ambos esperaban con ansias de hace algún tiempo…

**Chibi-Hinata: kyaaa… hasta aki… se que me kieren matar por dejarlo hasta esta parte XD… pero así me salió… no tomen en cuanta mucho el final de capi… cuando estoy apunto de dormirme… pero en fin… espero que les guste… a mi me pareció algo flojito… ya que a mitad de historia me abandono otra vez la señora inspiración y tuve que ingeniármelas para terminarlo… bueno… como estoy algo cansada (hice el aseo de la cocina lave las cosas de la cena, limpie le comedor y le di de cenar a mi Nii-san) y todo fue hace muy poco y ahora son las 1:30 de la mañana y paso a responder los reviews y me voy a dormir XD… no kiero que mi mamá de rete XD así que paso a responderlos: **

**OoO-ArAnEl-LuMe-OoO**** gracias por lo de chido (chibi hace un reverencia y sonrojada)… y quien los vio fue… (es un sorpresa XD), es cierto ya se el extrañaba a Kyubi-sama… el debe aparecer aunque sea un poquito XD… (Me encanta ese demonio XD)… y yo te espero en el prox. Capi… junto con tu review así que nos vemos… bye bye… **

**Ryoko Hisoka: ante que nada... gracias por darle una oportunidad… en serio muchas gracias… espero que no te arrepientas XD… (Aunque creo que no XD)… pero debes comer algo… mira que no quiero que termine flacos o anoréxicos por mi culpa T.T… (exagere un pokito) te ha gustado mucho?... kyaaa… eso me hace muy feliz!... me alegro de que te gusten los tipos de negro T.T… son de lo mejor XD… (por que los cree yo) un se que pase con Naru… XD… ni que digas si que me toco una decisión difícil… tengo un lió en la cabeza por aquello… pero si tu me dejas un review me ayudas bastante XD… así que aquí lo espero!...**

**himeno-Asakura**** hola… gomen por llegar tarde… lo ke pasa es que me perdí… (Inner: ¬¬ seguro te perdiste)… cállate… ejem… bueno peor por fin me llego! Y bastante! Mira ke cree otro fic de esta serie XD (que espero que lo leas)… espero que algún día me emprestes a Itachi… mira que el mió (mira para atrás y le sale una gota, es otra cosa XD) aun no se sabe quien lo descubrió… (de seguro me matan)… en fin me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que te guste este también… y te aviso que ya he leído tu fic… y leí tu dedicatoria y me emoción TT.TT (llanto tipo Gai-sensei y mas que el) peor no te he podido dejar review, pero te doy todo mi apoyo y ayuda que desees!.. Ahora te espero en el capi que viene! Y cuídate!... y no me molestas que me hayas agregado es mas me da alegría… (Les daré aquellos besos a los dos XD jajajajajja)**

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: gracias por lo del review… Kyaaa!... ke grito n.nU… s-si es la primera parte… y te aseguro que no será un trilogía… (Aunque cuenta con un one-shot después del final n.nU), nu se vale… tu tienes vacaciones… en cambio yo… dudo que las tenga (todo por el paro que hubo de estudiante TT.TT) pero bueno… gracias por la suerte en los exámenes la voy a necesitar y mucho n.n en especial el de mate XD… y nos vemos otro día… bye **

**SnOoP-HiNaTa**** ¿te encanto?... yo sinceramente lo encontré ahí nada mas… no kedo como yo keria… pero si te gusto todo bien XD… no llores mira que aun falta mucho… en todo caso así son los hermanos (y aún así no los cambiaría por nada XD) todo el mundo creo que tiene un Itachi en casa es ya común Xd… bueno nos vemos y espero tu review con ansias XD… y cuídate tú y tu Itachi…**

**Miruru**** NO ME MATES!... mira ke te kedas sin final y todo XD (me encanta este seguro n.n) yo nunca busco matar con la intriga… tal vez un pokito nada mas, y si lo reconozco me encanta ser cruel muahahahaha! O.O… tubo aprobación la parte Naru-Kyubi me gusta eso XD… descuida aki tienes algo mas… aunque sea mas calmado y sip… tendrá segunda parte… así salió… así que espero otro review aunque sea como carta bomba XD… igual se acepta… y cuídate muchooooooo**

**yukime souma-chan**** espero que te guste este.. aki esta un poco mas de yaoi… pero muy suave… XD… aún no puedo escribir algo mejor jeje… kien sabe quizás si me sigues mandando reviews…. (no bromita) … ahora te veo en el capi que viene ¿verdad?... **

**Norely: lamento dejarte así... Y.Y... pero es mi naturaleza… y cuando kiero dejar algo decente… pienso.. dejemos intriga XD… lo traigo en la sangre… kien escucho es un misterio y por ke Sasuke es tan baka… mmm… un lo se… tal vez me encanta verlo así… y te prometo ke en el capi que viene Gaara hablara mas con su demonio interno y se molestaran mutuamente XD… no se si calificarlo de yaoi y todo… aún no lo se… no hice sufrir a Sakura-basura… por ke ni siquiera pensé en ella en el capi… pero en los próximos va kerer nunca haber nacido lo juro XD… no me aburres y te respondí tus pequeñas preguntas así que cuídate y nos vemos XD**

**Kin'iro Kitsune**** si cada vez somos más los ke odiamos a vasija-chan! TT.TT… formare un club… jeje… peor bueno… lo leíste todo de un viaje?... wouw! Me siento alagada… y gracias por agregarme al msn últimamente un he podido meterme por ke mis padre me lo prohibieron TT.TT la vida es tan injusta (aparece Izume y le pasa un pañuelo… gracias) ahora cuídate y besiness!... nos vemos…**

**Kisame Hoshigaki**** eres bueno… simplemente te diré ke si… pero eso se sabrá más adelante XD, gracias por lo de las cola… simplemente me nació mientras buscaba ideas (y me arreglaba mi cabello XD)… ese Kyubi busca de todo para aparecer… y actualizo lo mas pronto ke puedo… así que espero tu review…**

**Neko-chan: te gusta...que alivio… y gomen… por el retraso de tu respuesta, peor no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente, pero ya ves trato de hacerlo a tiempo… gracias por tu suerte… y espero estar en contacto contigo pronto… así que hasta luego…**

**chy-san:  si hace frío tápate los piecitos… y trata de dormir en compañía jajaja y ke no te destapen mucho en la noche… jajaja… pero bueno… kedaste muy colgada?… espero ke no eso me pone algo desanimada… peor trataré de ke en lso capis finales entiendas algo aunque sea XD… hay un poco de narusasu… y se me dejas otro review talvez haya mas mmm… n¬n (babaaaaaaa)… oki… nus vemos bye bye… **

**Silvery: hola… muy bien… aunque con lago de frío… pero no importa… verdad que Kaoru sale muy mal de esta pelea… al pobre le dieron como tambor… XD… y si pobre madre naturaleza… la ke mas sufrió la inclemencia de los ninjas… T.T… me siento mal por ella pero… no se puede hacer nada… y kien escucho tras los arbustos… es sorpresa XD… oye la impacienta pude ser peligroso XD… peor ya ves llego al fin el capi y espero que te guste así espero tu review XD… bye…**

**Hasta aki llegan los reviews muchas gracias todos los ke simplemente leen y no dejan review de todas maneras muchas gracias… acabado al fin le capi… a las 23:30 de la noche y con un frió horrible… mi casa parece un glaciar (voltea y ve a un oso polar y un pingüino caminando juntos) oO… esto esta muy mal… pero bueno… espero que les guste mucho este capi… y espero que lean el primer capi de mi otro fic… llamado "aquí otra vez"… sigo con títulos muy originales y novedosos ¬¬ aunque no sea un yaoi… promete ser divertido n.n… ahora si cuídense y muchosssssss besitossss! Hasta la próxima… MATTA NEEEEEEEE!**

**P.D: ¿kieren algo de lemon en el capi ke viene?... si es así… me dejan en el review y me ayudan ya que sería el primero ke escribo… esperando su respuesta nus vemos!... MATTA NEEE! **


	17. Chapter 17

**OHAYOUUUUUUU!... he vuelto… perdón la tardanza… se esta haciendo común esto ¬¬… en fin… lo de siempre… los personajes de Naruto son de mi sensei… yo simplemente los utilizo uno minutos de eso nada más XD… bueno ahora les dejo el capi esperando que les guste…**

**Capitulo 17:"UNA FIESTA MUY ESPECIAL"**

La rubia sentía como el rostro de Sasuke se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y se juntaban en un tierno y suave beso, que sin entender el por que acepto gustosa, como si una parte de su ser deseara que aquello sucediera de hace mucho tiempo (N/CH: esto se esta poniendo interesante), pronto sintió como el moreno pasaba una de sus manso por la cintura de esta, y ella en respuesta le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Se tuvieron que separar por la falta del aire (N/CH: vamos que un poco mas y se matan por inanición), Naru levanto la vista levemente sonrojada y vio como el Uchiha también lucía sonrojada, aquello divirtió a la rubia, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar ya que nuevamente Sasuke atacaba con otro beso pero mas apasionado que el anterior, un leve gemido se escucho salir de los labios de la rubia cuando sintió a las caricias que le propinaba Sasuke por encima de la ropa, ella en respuesta le acariciaba los cabellos algo excitada, mas el momento fue roto cunado Naru sintió que el moreno comenzaba a acariciar los senos por debajo de la ropa.

-no… ah… no Sasuke- hablo débilmente la rubia- no…-

Sasuke no respondió es mas seguía con aquellas caricias, pero Naru ya no participaba de ellas y en un movimiento brusco se alejo de esta con la parte de arriba del pijama abierto de abajo hacia arriba (es con botones) y agitada.

-te dije que no Sasuke…-dijo mientras salía del cuarto y se encerraba en su habitación.

Sasuke se quedo de piedra mientras escuchaba como la rubia cerraba la puerta de su cuarto con un portazo que demostraba todo su enfado. _Creo que me apresure y bastante_ (N/CH: creo que estamos de acuerdo en eso… pero… yo quería mas TT0TT/inner: deja tus perversiones para después kieres…/esta bien ¬¬ además no kiero dejar traumados a todos) suspiro y comenzó respirar pausadamente para poder controlar las hormonas aceleradas que tenía en aquellos momentos y así se fue a su cuarto.

Pero en el cuarto de la rubia, la pobre no podía dormir de la pura confusión que tenía internamente. _Hay!... lo bese! Y casi… casi!... hay por díos!... esto no puede ser verdad… es mi amigo… compañero de grupo… no es nada mas… ¿entonces?... ¿Por qué le correspondí el beso?... ah Kami-sama… ayúdame en estoooooooooo! Estoy muy confundida! TT.TT_. se afirmaba al cabeza con ambas manos y se paseaba desesperada por todo su cuarto y de pronto se detuvo en medio del cuarto, que por decir estaba echo un verdadero desorden. _Me… me estoy enamorando de él?... esto no puede ser verdad… ¿cierto que no?... hay… que será de mi TT.TT_ . se tiro a la cama demasiado cansada y con un dilema entre manos, le gustaba molestar al moreno por su forma amargada de ser, de su forma fría de tratar a la gente y todo eso pero, de eso a estar enamorada no lo creía, se acurruco en al cama mientras suspiraba tratando de buscar alguna extraña respuesta a su dilema interno pero no fue así y de aquella forma se quedo dormida, mas que nerviosa.

Para el menor de los Uchiha tampoco era fácil aceptar los sentimientos recién encontrados hacía la rubia, pero ya los había clarificado el esta empezando a sentir algo demasiado fuerte por aquella mujer y no permitiría que nadie se la quitara, pero el problema residía en que si la rubia no lo quería, aquello aunque pudiera sonar insignificante ya inquietaba bastante al moreno, que de por si estaba muy nervioso al verse tan vulnerable frente aquella mujer de grandes ojos azules. Sin entender bien el por que su mente repitió el primer beso que tuvieron y luego el segundo, _no hay caso… estoy perdido… ah… demonios!_, se recostó en la cama mientras trataba de arreglar ideas de cómo decirle lo que sentía, _quizás en la fiesta de mañana allí podré… tenemos tiempo demás en preparar al casa para aquello, allí se lo diré…_, con aquella resolución se fue a dormir sin saber que el día que venía le deparaba más de una sorpresa.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

El día comenzaba como cualquier otro y rápidamente una joven de cabellos rosas salí de su casa en dirección a la de su amada, _a salvarlo de aquella arpía, _camino un poco cuando se encontró con otra chica de cabellos rubios que salía de su casa ambas se miraron unos segundos para luego estrecharse las manos.

-ahora comienza el plan de-comenzó Sakura a hablar.

-"proteger a Sasuke-kun de aquella mujer"-hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-y recuerda que tenemos un pacto… Ino…-hablo sería la de vista verdosa

-ya lo se Sakura…-agrego esta con la cara levemente tensa.

-apresuremos le paso…-dijo Sakura ya comenzando a saltar por los tejados.

_Naru no me da para nada confianza… quizás que cosas le hizo a Sasuke-kun (**inner: **nooooooo… Sasuke-kun es solo mió SHAKNAROOOO!... que trate la teñida esa ya verá! Ò.ó)_ y apretando el puño y con ambas mujeres desprendiendo auras asesinas se fueron a la casa de su amado.

Pero en aquella casa lo único que se respiraba era silencio, extraño dado el echo que ya la rubia estaría tratando de pervertido a Sasuke o le hubiera dado una cachetada, pero nada de eso había sucedido y parecía que no iba suceder aquel día, ya que la rubia no daba señales de querer salir de su cuarto, el moreno ya lo había intentado varias veces en lo que iba la mañana pero cunado golpeaba la puerta no había respuesta por parte de Naru así que decidió ir a preparar el desayuno tal vez así le levantaría el animo además de que tenía que hablar con ella seriamente.

Pero Naru tenía la cabeza echa un lío, ya de el día anterior y no tenía ganas de ver al moreno en lo que iba del día, _pero no puedo huir de esto… no puedo_ se repetía una y otra ves, en varias ocasiones cuando Sasuke se acercaba a su cuarto había guardado un absoluto silencio para que no le tuviera que hablar, pero siempre se detenía en su puerta unos minutos y se iba, no quería encontrarse con el Uchiha ya que tenía un pánico de tan solo verlo y lo peor era que tal vez repetiría lo de noche pasada y eso le ponía la piel de gallina. (N/CH: y akien no?...)

-ah… pero no puedo evitarlo por siempre- murmuro cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse- ¿eh? Visitas… ¿de quien?- (N/CH: se olvido de lo de la fiesta)

Se levanto y sin darse tiempo de cambiarse salio de su cuarto a enterarse del motivo del por que estaban allí.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Estaba delante de la gran puerta que daba a la casa de los Uchiha, tres jovencitas muy hermosas se encontraban frente a las puertas, parecían nerviosas.

-por que no pasas primero Ino- hablo con un leve nerviosismo Sakura.

-no… no por que no vas tú primero Sakura-hablo de igual forma la rubia.

Ambas estaba con una gota y parecía que no se podían mover con libertad, Hinata, quien era la tercera persona allí observaba todo en un silencio algo incomodo, pero antes de que alguien se decidiera entrar un moreno salió a recibirlas.(N/CH: anda!... el mismísimo Uchiha las recibió/inner: ke esperabas… si la otra no kiere salir de su cuarto)

-¿van a pasar o se quedarán allí todo el día?-pregunto a modo de saludo.

-ohayou Sasuke-kun…-hablaron al mismo tiempo las dos fan de este.

-o-ohayou… Sasuke-kun…-hablo la tímida voz de Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

-hola…-saludo secamente este- pero bueno van a pasar o se quedaran allí…-

Las tres siguieron a Sasuke dentro de la casa y pronto vieron que estaba preparando algo para comer, y todo aunque pareciera extraño en un silencio algo incomodo.

-por cierto… Sasuke-kun…-hablo Sakura notando la falta del factor "bullicio"-¿Dónde esta Naru?...-

Sasuke simplemente miro de lado a la pelo rosa y por unos instantes a Sakura le pareció ver una mezcla de sentimientos a su adorado moreno, pero eso solo fueron unas milésimas de segundos. Las condujo hasta el salón y allí las dejo sentadas hasta cuando volvió con tres tazas de té (N/CH: con tanto té que toman… ¿no se enfermaran?) y las tres aceptaron gustosas.

-bien… ya pensaron como prepararan la fiesta?...-pregunto el moreno mientras veía a la de ojos verdosos.

-etto… Sasuke-kun…-la mirada fija de este le ponía demasiado nerviosa- eso pensamos que Naru no los diría hoy…-

-po-por cierto… ¿y Naru?...-hablo la tímida Hinata-¿no-no la he visto?...-

-no se encuentras bien… esta descansando…-mintió el Uchiha- debo ver algo… enseguida vuelvo…-

Y sin más aviso abandono el lugar dejando a las tres mas intrigadas que cuando llegaron, cuando el moreno abandono la habitación las dos "amigas" se pusieron a hablar.

-tenemos que saber que le pasa a Naru-hablo de inmediato Sakura.

-si esto es muy sospechoso…-agrego Ino-no debemos darle tiempo de…-

Pero no pudo terminar ya que una voz desde le pasillo les dejo en silencio, la voz era sueva casi un susurro y parecía algo cansada, cuando la voz se hizo mas fuerte y cercana, pudieron darse cuenta de que era la voz de Naru.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué pasa?...-pregunto entrando en el salón-ara?...-

-Na… ru… o.o?-hablaron las tres al tiempo.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Sasuke se encontraba en el pasillo que daba a la habitación de la rubia, le llevaba una bandeja con su desayuno, pero se sorprendió cuando vio la puerta entre abierta.

-será dobe…-dijo mientras sonreía levemente.

Mas su sorpresa fue grande cuando al abrir por completo la puerta, no vio rastro de la rubia.

-¿Dónde se metió esa dobe?...-pregunto cuando escuchó un grito de espanto y una gota le crecía- ya se donde esta…-

Camino tranquilo sin prisas, sin saber lo que le deparaba cuando llegara allí. Hasta cuando escucho un grito de terror y sorpresa proveniente del salón donde…

-¿Qué paso?...-pregunto casi parsi si mismo y apresuro el paso tenía un mal presentimiento.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

El grito que habían dado ambas chicas, había asustado tanto a rubia como a morena.

-¿Qué les sucede?-pregunto extrañada Naru-¿están bien?... Sakura-chan… Ino?...-

-que… que significan esas ropas?...-pregunto escandalizada Sakura.

-que son esas fachas Naru?...-pregunto aparentemente mas tranquila Ino.

-¿Qué?...-se extraño viendo su ropa-o es cierto… Sasuke me las presto para dormir n.n-

Ambas chicas miraron a Naru nuevamente y pudieron notar que las pijamas le quedaban grandes, traía el cabello desordenado y tenía una cara de cansancio a mas no poder (N/CH: ¿Qué se están imaginando esta chicas/inner: vamos no seas idiota… si lo sabes muy bien/urusae!). pronto miles de imágenes muy poco santas le vinieron a la mente a dos muchachas, que empezaron a mirar asesinamente a la rubia. Naru notando aquellas miradas, se acercó disimuladamente a la morena que veía todo expectante.

-etto… Hinata-chan… ¿sabes que le pasa a esas dos?...-preguntó con una gota en la cabeza-parece que me quisieran matar aquí mismo n.nU…-

-cr-creo que se debe a tus ropas…-dijo nerviosa la morena, la cercanía que tenia con la rubia extrañamente le hacía ponerse nerviosa.

-¿mis ropas?...-repitió Naru-a estas dos que les pasa?... en fin me iré a poner algo mas adecuado… enseguida vuelvo…-

Se iba a retirar a cambiarse de ropa cuando Sakura el detuvo de la mano, esta extrañada volteo a verla, sin entender el por que le detenía.

-¿que sucede Sakura-chan?-pregunto tranquila.

-responde Naru…-hablo sería la pelo rosa- ¿Qué pretendes con Sasuke-kun?...-

-¿Qué pretendo de que?...-miro perpleja la rubia-no entiendo lo que me quieres decir… se mas clara…-

-sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero!...-exclamo molestas Sakura-siempre coqueteándole vaya a donde vaya…-

-¿?...-la cara de Naru era la confusión en persona, no entendía lo que quería decir la chica de verde mirar-Sakura… ¿cando le he coqueteado a ese…er…-

Callo al ver la mirada que tenía Ino tan peligrosa como la de Sakura, _¿Por qué me molestan con esto ahora?... no ven que tengo un lió en la cabeza!... ya dejen de molestar… quiero pasar un día tranquila!..._, suspiro para calmarse, las demás habían visto el gesto huraño que tenía Naru, y deba miedo aquella mirada molesta de esta, mas Sakura e Ino no se intimidaron ante aquella visión.

-vamos Naru responde!...-hablo otra vez Sakura- ¿Qué pretendes con Sasuke-kun…?... mira que te aviso que no pienso dejarte sola con él…-

-ah… Sakura-chan…-respondió Naru suspirando-para que sepas que no me interesa nada con él, él simplemente es mi compañero de grupo como tú…- _ojala sea eso nada más… hay Kami… en que lió me meto TT.TT_.

-no confió en ti…-hablo esta vez Ino-pasa demasiado tiempo con él, además, no puedes negarte de que es hermosos atractivo…-

Naru le callo con un gesto de mano a la otra rubia mientras bostezaba descaradamente y mira con gesto fastidiado a Ino, _ crees que no me di cuenta de eso antes?... por dios que cree esta niña?... que estoy ciega… claro que me di cuanta de eso antes… ¿Por qué cree que tengo este problema ahora? Ò.ó…_

-mira Ino… en verdad no me interesa tus opiniones de Sasuke…-hablo dándole la espalda a las dos- pero si se una cosa y es que él… es…-

No termino ya que Sasuke estaba en la puerta escuchando todo, dirigió su vista fría desde Naru, pasando por unas sonrojadas Sakura e Ino, hasta llegar a una callada Hinata, para volver la vista a la primera rubia que parecía aburrida de todo.

-¿se puede saber que pasa aquí?...-pregunto mientras miraba intensamente a Naru- Naru?...-

-eh?... ¿por que debería saberlo yo?...-pregunto en modo inocente la kistsune.

-por que eres la que mas hablo…- respondió el moreno algo molesto por la actitud tomada por Naru.

-vamos Sasuke… el que seas un paranoico con todos…-miro zorruna mente al Uchiha-no quiere decir que todos lo seamos… además… si quieres saber algo… pregúntale a tus fans de seguro te dirán todo con lujo de detalles… jajajajajaja…-

Sasuke miro enfadado a la rubia que se retiraba de aquel cuarto, con una sonrisa bastante particular, no sabía definirla de fingida o de ironía.

-adonde vas?...-preguntó antes de que desapareciera por completo.

-voy a cambiarme de ropa… ¿Por qué?-miro tranquila la Uchiha- oh... es que quiere verme así todo el día?...-

-no… no seas idiota Naru…-hablo levemente rojo el Uchiha.

-ya decía yo… que Sasuke es un baka… en fin…-miro por última vez a las fans Uchiha- que no soportaría un cuerpo tan perfecto como el mió con estas ropas… jajaja… nos vemos después… jajajaj…-

Y desapareció del lugar dejando a todos con una gota en la cabeza y Sakura con Ino con ganas de asesinarla allí mismo.

_Grrrrrr… que se cree esas rubia teñida… desciendo eso de Sasuke… yo la mataré ahora mismo… (**inner:** y ahora mismo me la cargoooo… maldita teñida…)_.

-etto… espera… Naru-kun…-hablo la morena abandonando la habitación algo tensa- quiero hablar algo contigo…-

Y también desapareció, Sasuke suspiro interior mente mientras no dejaba de observar a las chicas que quedaban allí que murmuraban cosas sin sentido en contra de Naru, _esta Naru… al paso que va… morirá antes de que cumpla los veinte… -.-U…_.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Pero en cambio en el cuarto de la rubia, una Naru y Hinata se encontraban conversando mientras una buscaba que ponerse por el rato.

-y dime Hinata-chan… ¿?que querías decirme?...-pregunto la de vista azulina mientras seguía sacando ropa tras ropa.

-ah… etto… yo… bueno…-comenzó nerviosa la morena mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosa-lo que quería preguntarte… es… si… tú…-

-¿mmm?...-miro la rubia sin comprender nada de lo que dijo la Hyuuga-vamos Hinata-chan dime que es lo que sucede?...-

-ah… yo… bueno…-comenzó otra vez mas nerviosa que antes, al ver el rostro de la rubia (N/CH: esto me suena a un yuri próximo ¬¬)-¿tu… tu viste algún problema?... con… S-Sasuke-kun?...-

Naru abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendida bastante, _¿ten evidente es?... por kami… por eso me querían matar aquellas locas._

-no… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?...-pregunto esta ves la rubia tratando de mostrarse tranquila.

-a.. bueno… ya que….- comenzó nuevamente la morena- parecías algo preocupada hace poco y cuando… apareció S-Sasuke-kun…. Par-parecías preocupada….-

-je…- rió la rubia

La morena levanto la mirada del suelo y vio una sonrisa demasiado forzada en ella.

-N-Naru-kun?...-

-eh?... no te preocupes por nada Hinata-chan…-aseguro la rubia forzando aún mas la sonrisa- ya todo se arreglara después….

Hizo un gesto que a la Hyuuga le recordó demasiado al rubio kitsune y por unos segundo le pareció ver a su rubio, _¿Qué piensas Hinata?..._

-mmm…. Hinata-chan… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la rubia pasando una mano por enfrente de la morena.

-ahhh…. Lo-lo siento…-se disculpo de inmediato la de vista blanquecina- ¿q-que decías Naru-kun?...-

-ahh… te decía que… si esto estaría bien?...-dijo mostrando unos pantalones largos como de deportes y una camiseta de tirantes- como hace un poco de calor y tenemos que arreglar todo… creo que es lo mas cómodo… ¿no te parece?-

-eh… cl-claro…-aseguro Hinata mientras veía como la rubia salía del cuarto para cambiarse-por…c-cierto Naru-kun…-

-si?...-respondió esta mientras salía del cuarto.

-yo-yo… solo quiero decirte… que… si ti-tienes un pro….-comenzó nuevamente la morena.

-lo se Hinata-chan…-interrumpió la de vista azul- si lo se… por lo cual te estoy agradecida… n.n…. a será mejor que me apresure… si no esas dos me matan XD…-

Y sin mas salió del cuarto dejando a una Hinata demasiado confundida, _¿Cómo sabía lo que quería decir?... y por que me pongo roja cada vez que me habla tan tiernamente?..._ con un suspiro resignado salió del cuarto.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

pasados unos minutos que para tres personas fueron unas horas o años por fin apareció la rubia, vestida de un pantalón deportivo azul que remarcaba sin proponérselo su atractiva figura y la camiseta de tirantes que enseñaba muy bien los senos formados y grandes de la rubia, traía el cabello recogido en una coleta como Ino, pero se había dejado dos mechones algo cortos fuera de la coleta que caían graciosamente por el contorno de la cara de esta, cuando entro al salón las fans del Uchiha y el mismo moreno se fijaron en como resaltaba la figura de la rubia, y como si estuvieran conectadas o algo por el estilo las dos kunoichis miraron hacía sus senos que no estaban tan bien desarrollados como los de Naru (N/CH: vamos que Sakura es casi plana pero Ino no es para nada plana es mas… creo que compite con Naru en eso de las tallas de los sujetadores XD), pero el moreno estaba que alucinaba con semejante belleza, la ropa que traía le hacía ver demasiado inocente e ingenua como para salir de casa, y pronto sintió como un poco de sangre amenazaba por salir de la nariz.

-hey ¿Qué pasa?...-pregunto desconcertada por las miradas de los tres, una de deseo y las otras dos de asesinato… en proceso-¿Qué les pasa?... me veo muy mal?...-

-no… no… pa-para nada Naru-kun…-hablo rápidamente Hinata.

-me alegro n.n- suspiro aliviada la rubia- por cierto será buen oque nos pongamos a ordenar… miran que nos queda poco tiempo…-

-gracias a quien es eso…-hablo el moreno mientras salía del cuarto.

-cállate mejor Uchiha…-respondió molesta Naru- siempre molestando ¬¬…-

El moreno no respondió y salio con dirección al baño, las cuatro mujeres quedaron algo sorprendidas por la rápida salida de este.

-¿Qué le paso?...-pregunto en voz alta Naru- pero bueno… bien chicas que les parece que empezamos?...-

-sería bueno… mira que después debemos volver a casa para alistarnos-comento la de pelo rosa mientras miraba asesina y envidiosamente a Naru.

-si será mejor…-hablo nerviosa la kitsune notando las frías miradas de las "fans de Sasuke"- bien… lo primero será preparar el lugar… que será este saló….-

Las tres escuchaban atentas las instrucciones.

-¿creen que sirva este lugar?...-pregunto luego de unos momentos Naru- lo digo por si este lugar puede ser un tanto pequeño?...-

Las tres restantes quedaron con unas gotas en la cabeza en verdad el salón era bastante grande como para que tuvieran problemas de espacio.

-no te preocupes por eso….-aclaro Sakura- además… no creo que dure mucho la fiesta de esta noche…-

-¿eh?... ¿Por qué lo dices Sakura-chan?-pregunto Naru sin entender

-ah… nada olvídalo…-hablo nerviosa la pelo rosa

-si tu lo dices….-comento la kitsune sin darle mayor importancia, pero algo inquieta ante la sonrisa de ella.

Así las cosas siguieron, ordenado todo, tirando algunas cosas a cuartos exteriores por que según Naru estorbaban en aquel lugar, Sasuke volvió cuando las cosas estaba todas revueltas y algunos tesoros de la familia estaban siendo eliminados de lo que anteriormente era un salón glorioso y bastante lujoso, y ahora no era mas que un simple lugar desierto.

-¿Qué-que paso aquí?-pregunto cuando vio como los sillones y sofá eran arrastrados por Naru, Hinata y Sakura, (esta ultima utilizando su monstruosa fuerza)

-ah… Sasuke-kun ten cuidado…-interrumpió Ino mientras sacaba algunas cosas en una caja.

El moreno observo la caja que traía la rubia en sus brazos y vio que cosas milenarias se encontraba tiradas despreocupadamente en aquella caja,_ en estos momentos estoy feliz de que mi madre este muerta… no soportaría ver este desorden…_ un suspiro Salió de sus labios al momento que un grito de Naru le alertaba.

-Sasuke cuidado!...-

Gracias al aviso el moreno pudo evitar un platillo volador y miro asesinamente a Naru.

-¿Qué pretendía lanzándome eso?...-pregunto molesto

-vamos Sasuke… no seas tan antipático…-se quejo la rubia- además… no quería que se quebrará el pobre plato…-

En ese momento el Uchiha se percato de lo que casi le golpea en su cabeza no fue otra cosa mas que unos antiguos paltos que el encantaban a su madre, entonces se dio cuenta que Naru había estado lanzando todo lo que iba del rato el cubierto aquel en forma de frizbi (N/CH: o como se escriba… pero es eso que parece plato y se le lanza a los perro o a las personas en la playa cuando uno juega ¿me entienden?...)

-Naru que te pasa?...-pregunto molesto- que crees que haces?...-

-ordenar todo el lugar y evitar que todas estas cosas antiguas se destruyan…-aclaro la rubia sacando otro palto-Ino atájalo!...-

Y se le lanzó, la otra rubia lo atrapo y lo guardo en una caja.

-ves nada mas sencillo que eso n.n-sonrió mientras sacaba algunas copas del lugar.

-no eso si que no…-hablo el moreno evitando que la rubia lanzara aquellas cosas

-amargado…-refunfuño la kitsune la ver como le moreno se llevaba aquellos objetos valiosos-se llevo la diversión no se vale ¬¬….-

Después de eso las cosas se pusieron relativamente normales claro omitiendo algunas cosas que sucedieron, como por ejemplo cuando Naru trato de colocar las luces (que aún es un misterio de donde las saco) y casi se cae del techo al no saber emplear bien el chakra y sostenerse de cabeza en el techo, y que fue rescatada por un moreno algo molesto, o la casi destrucción total de todo, cuando Naru se enojo con el moreno y olvidándose de todo comenzaron una lucha que si no fuera por Hinata tendrían que volver a ordenar y limpiar todo.

-ya esta….-dijo feliz Naru llena de benditas por todos lados- es verdad solo falta para beber y comer…-

Miro para atrás y vio como los cuatro estaba agotados y exhaustos.

-como están muy cansados iré yo sola…-dijo mientras trajinaba las billetera del moreno (N/CH: un poco de vergüenza ¿no lo crees?) - no creo que me pierda o si?...-

Haciendo un ademán de no importarle aquella pequeña cosa (N/CH: si como si no fuera gran cosa), se fue de la casa dejando a los cuatros tendidos en el suelo durmiendo tranquilamente y claro la típica nota de salida.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Cuando estuvo afuera pudo ver que Konoha era muy tranquila y que toda la gente le veía sorprendidos, _je…. Seguro nunca habían visto a alguien tan linda como yo n.n…_ (N/CH: vamos ke tampoco es para tanto ¬¬… se le contagio el ego de Sasuke… esto esta peligroso XD)

-ya deja de pensar en eso…-se recrimino la rubia- y será bueno que busque….-

No termino por que sintió que alguien le había dado un pequeño toquecito.

-oe! Que…-se volteo molesta, pero su enfado duro bastante poco ya que las personas frente a ella eran- Kankurou-san… Temari-san, Gaara-kun!...-

Al decir esto último la rubia se lanzó los brazos del pelirrojo muy emocionada.

-hola…-saludo la mayor de los hermanos Sabaku no ignorando la escena en la que su hermano menor estaba siendo casi estrangulado por la rubia.

-hola Temari-san…-saludo la kitsune mientras se alejaba de un casi muerto Gaara-¿Qué hacen por aquí?...-

-ah… nada… simplemente gastamos tiempo contesto la Kunoichi de la arena- y tú ¿Qué haces por aquí?...-

-yo… simplemente compro algunas cosas para la fiesta de esta noche n.n- respondió Naru mientras escuchaba la voz de Kankurou por atrás de ellas.

-¿Qué habrá una fiesta?...-parecía muy emocionado-y por que no me avisaron?...-

-¿nani?... Gaara-kun no aviso?...-pregunto sorprendida Naru, volteando a ver al nombrado que miraba asesino a su hermano- Gaara-kun ¿Por qué no avisaste?...-

Gaara intensifico la mirada asesina, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la pequeña kitsune.

-no se preocupen… los invito a la fiesta de esta noche…-hablo mirando hacía Temari (N/CH: que Naru tiene la manía de hablar simplemente con Temari… al parecer no existe nadie más XD).

-¿en serio joven dama?...-pregunto Kankurou haciéndose el don Juan.

-eh?... etto… claro n.nU…-sonrió nerviosa la rubia al ver como aquel tipo extraño.

-será mejor que dejes de molestar a Naru-chan…-hablo Temari sabiendo las ya conocidas intenciones de su hermano.

-bueno ahora me debo ir a comprar las cosas…-se disculpo la kitsune tratando de salir de aquel tipo que le acosaba-ya luego nos vemos en la fiesta…-

-espera….-llamo la voz de Gaara.

-¿Qué pasa?...-pregunto extrañada la rubia.

-te acompañamos…-termino Temari al ver el extraño comportamiento de Gaara.

-esta bien n.n-agradeció esta y comenzaron a caminar.

Las compras resultaron muy entretenidas ya que Kankurou pasó la mayor parte del tiempo molestando a todas las mujeres que veía pasar frente a sus ojos (N/CH: vamos ke se parece a ero-sennin y todo ¬¬) y termino haciendo él las compras en cuanto a los de beber mientras tanto las dos chicas se divirtieron bastante viendo todo las idioteces que hacía el "tipo de negro" como llamaba Naru. Pero todo lo bueno debe tener fin y esto igual.

-bien creo que ya es hora de volver-hablo de pronto la kitsune la hora. Gracias por todo…-

Hizo una reverencia y cuando comenzaba a moverse la voz sin emociones características de cierto kage le detuvo.

-te acompañamos hasta tu casa-

-¿eh?...-se volteo la rubia-¿en serio?-

-si… además…-comenzó el pelirrojo algo incomodo y con la mejillas levemente sonrojadas- no podrás llegar a tu casa con todo esto…-

Señalo la gran cantidad de bolsas que tenía en las manos la rubia.

-gracias… n.nU-sonrió algo inquieta-eso creo…. Bien entonces vamos!...-

Caminaron un poco cuando una pregunta la dejo literalmente helada.

-¿por cierto Naru-chan…. donde vives?-pregunto inocentemente la rubia (N/CH: vamos que no es inocente aquella pregunta XD)

-¿eh?...-la pregunta le había tomada desprevenida-¿a que viene eso Temari-san?...-

-ah… no se… curiosidad quizás…-respondió como lo mas natural la kunoichi de la arena.

_Si… como ¬¬ si fuera con esa intención…_, miro disimuladamente al pelirrojo que los acompañaba que estaba muy interesado en la conversación y una gota le creció,_ ha… si les digo se mataran antes de tiempo…_.estaba pensando en eso cuando la voz de Kankuro le saco de aquellos pensamientos.

-¿Por qué estamos en la casa del Uchiha?...-

-es verdad…-exclamo falsamente sorprendida la hermana mayor.

-¿eh?...-exclamo la kitsune cuando viendo el rostro casi furibundo de Gaara y luego paso la vistas hasta las de los dos hermanos mayores.

Suspiro nerviosa cuando escucho unas voces desde el interior de aquella residencia.

-Sasuke-kun… no vayas…-pedía la voz inconfundible de Sakura- ya verás que llegara pronto-

-no…- era la simple respuesta del moreno mientras abría la puerta de la casa- ya verá esa…-

No termino por que frente a él, se encontraban los hermanos Sabaku no y la rubia que le sonreía nerviosamente.

-holap!... Sasuke…- saludo con una mano- al fin despiertas eh…-

El moreno no respondió ya que miraba furiosamente al pelirrojo que extrañamente parecía satisfecho por algún motivo (N/CH: ke pasa aki?...) y luego paso la vista a la rubia.

-Naru… la fin llegas..-interrumpió Sakura le ambiente tenso que se había formado-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?...-

-ah… es que fui a comprar lo que faltaba…-respondió rápidamente la nombrada mostrando las compras- y me encontré a los de la arena y me acompañaron en las compras y hasta acá…-

-ya veo…-fue lo único que dijo el moreno sin quitarle la vista a Gaara-permiso…-

Y se entro mientras los demás veían extrañados al moreno abandonar el lugar.

-¿y a este que le paso?...-se pregunto extrañada Naru.

-bueno Naru-chan… ya debemos irnos…-hablo Temari.

-¿eh… cl-claro-asintió esta con una sonrisa- bueno nos vemos en unas horas más… adiós!...-

Así los hermanos Sabaku no se fueron dejando a todos los que estaban organizando la fiesta.

-bu-bueno yo me voy…-hablo suavemente Hinata- hasta lue-luego Naru-kun…-

-esta bien…-dijo la rubia-nos vemos luego…-

Y así abandono el lugar la morena, pronto se despidieron ambas fans del Uchiha, aunque estas simplemente le dijeron que iban a volver de inmediato.

-cl-claro lo que ustedes digan n.nU…- asintió con una gotaza en la cabeza.

Así quedo simplemente la kitsune sola en la puerta de la residencia con todas las compras.

-vaya que compre…- se lamentaba las compras, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se las llevo al interior.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

-¿Gaara… que opinas de lo de Naru?...-pregunto de pronto Kankuro.

Pero al no haber respuesta les inquieto, en cierto modo nuca respondía pero por lo menos hacía algún sonido con la intención de informales que les estaba escuchando, pero esta vez no fue así, ambos hermanos extrañados vieron como el menor parecía en un disputa interna y no era precisamente por culpa de su demonio interno. Este iba con en ceño demasiado fruncido y molesto.

_Demonios! Que hacía Naru en casa de el Uchiha, (no es obvió… vive allí junto a él, lo mas probable es que se diviertan mucho por las noches jajaja)… cállate será mejor Shukaku no tengo ánimos de discutir contigo (oh…el joven Kazekage-sama esta sensible… jajja… reconoce que ya la perdiste) Shukaku te estoy advirtiendo…_ esto último termino la discusión entre ambos. Peor mientras ellos terminaban su disputa, en la casa de Sasuke recién comenzaba una.

Cuando la rubia cruzo el umbral de la casa, el moreno ya le estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados y con rostro de enfado.

-ne… Sasuke ¿Por qué no me ayudas?...-pregunto cansada de cargar con las compras- vamos que pesan mucho…-

-por que no se lo pides al Kazekage?...-pregunto viendo directo a los ojos azules de Naru.

-eh?... no enti…-comenzó pero luego cambio su rostro a uno de burla-acaso el gran Sasuke Uchiha esta celoso del Kazekage?...-

-claro que no…-aseguro este- simplemente no me gusta ese tipo…-

-si como no ¬¬-ironizo la rubia- como si te fuera a creer eso…-

-pero lo que digo es verdad…-aclaro molesto el moreno-además… no tengo por que ponerme celoso de un psicópata…-

-Gaara-kun no es ningún psicópata…-defendió la pequeña kitsune-aquí el único psicópata eres tú…-

-claro que no!...-se enfado Sasuke- además por que lo defiendes tanto?...-

-por que es una buena persona…-dijo la rubia levantando levemente la voz.

-¿Agradable?… ¿Qué parte de él?...-pregunto también levantando la voz el moreno-por lo que se es un antisocial que toda su villa le tiene miedo…-

-claro que no!...-la rubia ya casi no tenía voz- además tu eres mas antisocial que él, y para tu información él es mucho mas agradable que tu conmigo!...-

Sasuke miro molesto a Naru, parecía que a toda costa iba a defender al pelirrojo ese.

-acaso estas enamorada de él?...-pregunto molesto.

-¿eh?... claro que no…-aseguro esta algo sorprendida por la pregunta- Gaara-kun es simplemente un amigo… como tu o como Sakura-chan…-

-si como no…-ironizo el dueño del sharingan-como no vi como lo mirabas…-

-que dices?...-pregunto empezando a molestarse la rubia.

-ahora te haces la desentendida…-hablo molesto Sasuke- te digo que casi te le tiras a los brazos hay enfrente de la casa…-

-claro que no…-grito molesta la rubia- como si no supiera identificar los sentimientos… baka…-

-así… entonces… dime… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?...-pregunto muy cerca el moreno.

-ya… ya te lo dije…-se quejo molesta y nerviosa Naru- además… te estas desviando de el tema…-

-¿Qué tema?...-pregunto Sasuke esperando la respuesta de la rubia.

-si vas a ayudarme a terminar esto…-dijo mostrando las compras-¿puedes o no?...-

La rubia puso su mejor carita lastimera y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el morena ya tenía las bolsas en la sala.

-apresúrate dobe…-escuchó que le llamaba.

-ey… no soy dobe…Sasuke-ero…-dijo caminado hacía la habitación.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ya era casi la hora anunciada para la fiesta y en la casa de cierta pelirosa ya estaba mas que preparada.

-bien con este atuendo Sasuke-kun tendrá que mirarme solo a mi…-decía mientras se observaba al espejo- si es perfecto… ahora un poco de maquillaje y al fiesta…-

Mientras tanto en casa de cierta rubia (N/CH: y no es precisamente Naru) se encontraba arreglando para la ya mencionada fiesta.

-con esto bastara…jaja…-rió un poco cuando escucho una voz a su espalda.

-Temari… ¿no crees que ese traje es demasiado provocador?...-pregunto un Gaara algo serio (N/CH: mas de lo que es O.O)

-oh… Gaara… no te había escuchado…- hablo muy poco interesada en el comentario de este-¿Qué decías de mi traje?...-

-¿Qué si es un poco atrevido?...-pregunto nuevamente le pelirrojo.

-no… para nada n.n…-asintió esta despreocupada, tenía puesta un conjunto que dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación-sabes… me gustaría ver el traje que elige Naru-chan… la última ves que la vimos en misión vestía un traje muy cortito será divertido haber que se pone hoy jajaja…-

Peor Gaara ya no le escuchaba ya que se imaginaba a la rubia con vario conjuntos bastante sugerentes y por alguna extraña razón sintió lago calido recorrerle la cara.

-oe… Gaara ¿Qué piensas?...-pregunto interesada su hermana- tienes un poco de sangre en la nariz….-

-¿Qué?...- se limpio rápidamente.

-estas pensando cosas pervertidas ¿verdad? XD…-acuso su hermana- y de seguro se trata de la indefensa Naru-chan XD…-

-claro que no!...-se quejo molesto el kage y abandono le cuarto dejando a una Temari masque feliz.

"_hay… no se que le hiciste a mi hermano…"_- se decía mientras se arreglaba lo que faltaba- _"pero gracias a ti Gaara es… un chico normal…"_- (N/CH: eh… sip… muy normal…. ¬¬)

-a… a… ashuis!...-estornudo la rubia kitsune mientras terminaba de alistar las cosas.

-¿te resfriaste?...-pregunto el morena cuando acabaron.

-no lo creo…-aseguro esta- creo que alguien puede estar habando algo de mi…-

-¿Quién puede estar hablando de ti?...-pregunto levantando una ceja.

-hay Sasuke… si supieras… si supieras…-le dijo mientras caminaba hacía le pasillo- voy a ducharme… ya luego nos vemos…-

Y sin mas se fue dejando a Sasuke intrigado por la respuesta que le había dado la rubia.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

-parece ser que hay mucho movimiento en aquel lugar…-indico una castaña a un peligris.

-al parecer es verdad…-se quejo como un niño este- es una lastima que Naruto-kun no nos haya invitado… ¿no lo crees Izume?...-

-Kaoru-sama…- es mejor dejar que Naruto-kun se divierto un poco-aclaro la castaña- después de todo le queda muy poco tiempo aquí…-

-eso me meto…-dijo algo apenado el de vista color miel- es uan lastima de que no haya otro modo…-

-pero esta bien lo que se hace?...-se cuestiono Izume algo entristecida- quiero decir… Naruto-kun no debería llevarse todo aquella carga…-

-vamos no te desanimes….-hablo tranquilo Kaoru-además Naruto-kun es muy fuerte… desde que es un niño pequeño lo es… así que sabrá como afrontar lo que se avecina…-

-es verdad…-asintió algo mas animada la chica- será mejor acercarnos un poco mas a ver que sucede…-

Y con ese comentario desaparecieron del lugar, para poder ver que era lo que ocurría dentro de aquella casa. Pero en aquella casa no pasa nada del otro mundo,

-¿Naru ¿cuenta te falta?...- se quejo por cuarta ves el moreno- no ves que ya van a llegar los demás…-

-ya salgo Sasuke…-dijo molesta la voz de Naru y abrió la puerta-¿contento ya salí!...-

Sasuke no respondió ya que estaba impresionado con la vista, Naru simplemente llevaba la ya típica toalla cortita (N/CH: vamos esas sacadas de las Barbies) y lo miraba de malagana.

-vas a decir algo o te quedarás como un idiota?...- pregunto mientras le daba espacio al moreno para que entrara al cuarto- bien como no piensas decir nada me retiro… por cierto Sasuke… si tocan abres tu todavía me faltan algunas cosas…-

Y abandono a un todavía shokeado moreno.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

La fiesta hace poco que había comenzado y algunas persona faltaban allí, por ejemplo la que había organizado todo aquello aún no salí de su cuarto y la falta de cierto chico pelirrojo que a cierto moreno no le molestaba su ausencia, aún la falta de aquella personas, no le habían empañado la fiesta, que ya estaba con algunos bailes que por lo aún todavía tímidos (N/CH: pero ya verán como se les quita rapidito XD), las chicas fans de Uchiha no se habían despegado en lo que iba de fiesta del moreno, y este ya estaba apunto de mandarlas a volar cunado la puerta nuevamente sonó, y dando la excusa barata de tener que ir a ver, las dejo mas que sola, así aprovechando el poco tiempo libre, fue a ver quien había llegado encontrándose de frente con el pelirrojo que le vía con aquello ojos tan frío como los de él.

-hola… saludo secamente el dueño de casa.

-hola- fue también la respuesta de Gaara.

Y sin más conversación entraron los hermanos Sabaku no, la rubia hermana ya había divisado al entrar al Nara y de inmediato se fue para allá, mientras que Kankurou se fue a la zona de las bebidas, dejando solo a Gaara en medio de todos.

-¿Dónde esta Naru?...-pregunto cuando vio acercarse al Uchiha.

-aún no sale de su cuarto…- respondió secamente, al momento escuchaba su nombre desde atrás.

-Sasuke-kun!...-escucho y sintió como le abrazaban por detrás.

Sasuke molesto por tal acto, se volteo molesto esperando ver a Sakura tal Ino, las locas fans de él.

-Sakura… ya deja de molestar…-se volteó lentamente y con los ojos cerrados- ya sabes que no me gusta esto…-

-oh… no sabía que a Sasuke-kun… le molestaran los abrazos…-dijo una voz de mujer, pero no eran ni Sakura o Ino.

Frente a él se encontraba la rubia viendo entretenida al moreno que le observaba sorprendido.

-¿Naru?... eres… tú?...-pregunto sin creer lo que veía.

-claro que soy yo!...-dijo mientras veía al pelirrojo- ¡¡Gaara-kun!... a ti no te molesta que te abrace ¿verdad?...-

-no… para nada…-

La respuesta del silencioso chico le dejo mas que contenta y de inmediato se lanzó a los brazos de este.

-¿Cómo has estado?...-pregunto separándose de él- ¿Sasuke no te ha molestado verdad?... ¬¬- mirada despectiva al moreno.

-no…-respuesta rápida de él.

-que bien…-se alegro mientras los observaba de pies a cabeza- vaya… o han copiado al mismo personaje o… tiene los gusto similares… o.o…-

El comentario iba a que ambos chicos vestían unos pantalones ajustados un poco negros, y de camiseta en Gaara color carmesí (escarlata) y en Sasuke azul oscuro, ambas abotonadas lo necesario.

-es como ver a dos hermanos que no se parecen en nada….- dijo mientras se afirmaba la cabeza- y yo que me vestí sencillita… a comparación de las demás…-

-vamos no es para tanto…-se quejo el moreno mientras la observaba.

A decir verdad el traje de Naru era el mas sencillo de todas las mujeres de la fiesta, ya que tanto el de Ino como Sakura, era de una solada tonalidad a base de degradaciones era un vestido bastante elaborado, sin contar con el maquillaje todo lo demás, Ten-Ten mientras tanto siguiendo la tendencia oriental, vestía un traje estilo Chino algo mas moderno que los ya acostumbrados a ver, este era de color verde que combinaba bastante bien con el peinado y maquillaje elegido, luego venía Temari que por su carácter algo mas liberal tenía el traje mas sexy de todas, era como la parte de adelante como una camiseta de tirantes que se unían a una faldita algo corta que por atrás enseñaba toda la espalda bastante provocadoramente, era de color negro, mientras que Hinata por su tímido carácter mantenía un vestido algo largo color azul que combinaba a la perfección con su largo cabello y resaltaba mas los blanquecinos ojos de ella en cambio Naru vestía un simple conjunto de una faldita de corte diagonal para ambos lados (así como esto "") de color rojo con leves colores dorados en el contorno, la parte de arriba era como una especia de camiseta de cuello alto ajustado al cuello y también dejando ver algo de la espalda, pero nunca tanto como Temari que la mostraba toda, este era roja como la falda pero aquí si que se notaban mejor las leves tonalidades doradas que tenía y los adornos que tenía al terminar la camiseta, su cabello lo traía levemente recogido en un simple moño, dejando caer dos leves mechitas en el rostro, su maquillaje como el de Hinata era leve, un simple brillo en los labios y una sombra de ojos que destacada mejor los azul profundo de su ojos, aquella visón daba la sensación de ver a una persona totalmente frágil frente a ellos, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratará…

-¿hey chicos?... ¿Qué sucede?...-pregunto al ver que no había respuesta por parte de ellos- están bien?...-

-cl-claro que si…-hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-seguro?...-pregunto aún algo preocupada.

-si… ya te dijimos que si dobe…-respondió tratando de sonar sereno el moreno.

-bueno lo decía por que simplemente tiene un poco de sangre aquí…-indico la nariz y se puso a reír un poco- bueno luego nos vemos voy a ver a las chicas bye bye…-

Así se alejo dejando a dos personas que se miraban asesinamente, pero la rubia no los tomo en cuenta y ya estaba con las demás…

-hola!...-saludo enérgicamente-¿Cómo están?...-

-hola…-respondieron a coro todas las presentes.

-wouw… veo que toda se producieròn para este evento…-dijo mientras observaba los ya mencionados trajes.-y yo que simplemente me puse esto…-

-pero tu tampoco estas mal…-comento Ten-te-aquel conjunto te favorece más…-

La conversación fue interrumpida por la visita sorpresiva de Neji, que por le leve tono rosa de sus mejillas ya estaba algo borracho.

-¿Ten-ten… quieres bailar?...-pregunto mientras sin esperar respuesta la sacaba al a pista de baile.

-vamos que no te de pena…-animo feliz la rubia de ojos azules mientras observaba a la recién formada pareja de baile, estar muy juntos pese a la música que no tenía nada para estar tan juntos.

-Naru-kun… no creo que sea bueno eso…-comentó Hinata que parecía algo mas tímida que siempre.

-vamos Hinata esta es una fiesta y hay que animarse…- aseguraba al rubia mientras daba unas palmadas a la morena- verdad chicas… ¿chicas?...-

Observo por todos lados y vio que ni Sakura e Ino estaban cerca de allí.

-¿Dónde están?...-pregunto a su única compañera.

-es-están junto a Sasuke-kun…-murmuro indicando a uan zona del lugar.

Allí estaban ambas chicas tratando de sacar a bailar al moreno, pero este se resistía como siempre lo había echo, Naru se rió de la imagen, era entretenido ver al fastidioso Uchiha ser acosado de aquella manera.

-en fin…-comentó en voz alta- esto es un fiesta y hay que disfrutarla verdad Hinata-chan?...-

-h-hai…-asintió la Hyuuga muy roja.

Tras eso la rubia, se fue directo por unas bebidas, pasados unos minutos las cosas ya se estaban poniendo algo peligrosas, de alguna forma Kankuro había logrado infiltrar algún tipo del icor demasiado fuerte APRA esto jóvenes inexpertos de la bebida (N/CH: guau!... que nombre les acabo de dar XD… bueno será mejor que continuemos) y ya casi todos estaban en las nubes, por un lado Shikamaru se encontraba seduciendo, si seduciendo a la hermana mayor del Kazekage (N/CH: vaya… denle más alcohol al muchacho parece más activo que de costumbre XD) que no se negaba para nada de los cariños que le daba el Nara, por otro lado aburrida de que Sasuke no le tomara en cuenta Ino se había puesto a bailar con Shino, mientras que una ya no tan tímida Hinata bailaba sueltamente con Kiba, Ten-ten y Neji se habían perdido hace mucho tiempo atrás de la fiesta y al parecer no importaba mucho, la única que parecía curada de la borrachera era la rubia que se encontraba sentada junto a un dormido Chouji y a un completamente borracho Kankuro.

-que patético…-volteo la vista hacía las parejas formadas en la pista y suspiro- no puedo creer que nadie tratara de sacarme a bailar… ¿uh?...-

Su vista se había fijado en cierta pelirosa que se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones como ella, ambas parecían muy aburridas. _Esto es peor que estar a solas con el Uchiha ¬¬_, volvió a suspirar y cuando se dirigía al pasillo exterior del lugar, su vista se fijo en una escena lago extraña, Sasuke invitaba a Sakura a bailar, _¿QUEE! UCHIHA SASUKE INVITO A VASIJA-CHAN ANTES QUE A MI!... no puede ser el mundo esta al mal…_, sin saber por que salió molesta al pasillo necesitaba tomar aire fresco y responderse por que le había molestado tanto aquel simple gesto de amistad.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo no había perdido acto alguna de Naru en todo lo que iba la fiesta (y eso que eran ya sus buenas horas), así que pudo ver cuando la rubia salía aburrida del lugar y su mirada recayó en el ceño fruncido que mostraba la de zafiros ojos al observar algo en la fiesta, giro la vista hasta el lugar donde Naru segundos antes estaba observando y vio como una Sakura demasiado ebria abrazaba posesivamente a Sasuke, volteo la vista hacía le lugar donde se debía encontrar la rubia pero ya no había rastro de ella, luego volteo nuevamente a ver al Uchiha y lo que vio le hizo arder la sangre por dentro, el Uchiha se estaba besando con Sakura y todos le observaban, _lo mas seguro es que Naru los haya visto…_, con aquel pensamiento se fue detrás de la rubia, que ni por enterada se daba.

Camino por unos cantos lados sin encontrar al rubia, esto le molestaba algo hasta que escucho un leve murmullo detrás de un árbol, cercano al patio central de la mansión, camino con paso seguro hasta que los murmullos desaparecieron. Se acerco con cautela la lugar y cuando iba a ver quien estaba detrás de aquel lugar unas manso le taparon la vista y unos labios se acercaron a su oído derecho.

-yo que tu no miraría aquél lugar… Gaara-kun….-

**CH: al fin terminado TT0TT… ya me parecía imposible que esto pudiera acabar… lamento mucho la tardanza pero en verdad me perdí en el camino del autor ( y el del los exámenes ¬¬) y no he tenido mucho tiempo de terminar con todos los fic que tengo… pero ahora que estaré unos cuatro días en casa me pondré a escribir como una poseída y lo mas probable es que suba el capi que viene de "aquí otra vez"… pero centremosno en el capi de hoy… reconozco que lo del a fiesta esta muy mala… (nunca e sido buena para escribir ese tipo de cosas) en fin… la fiesta aún no acaba simplemente esta comenzando, y ya verán las cosas que van a pasaron en aquella fiesta, este capi era muy largo por lo cual lo corte en dos así que en el próximo capi esta el final de aquella fiesta tan problemática XD… ¿Quién será quien detuvo a Gaara de ver detrás del árbol?... ¿Qué era aquel ruido? Y ¿donde estarán ahora Neji y Ten-ten?... mmm… todas estas interrogantes en el próximo capi de ¿Quién soy?... por cierto caso lo olvido… quienes sean fans o no tanto de la pareja NaruXHina… visiten mi fotolog… que esta en mi profile… así se escribo no? oO? Cien por ciento esta pareja y si tal vez me dejan algún post… habrá de alguna mas XD… ahora a responder reviews! **

**Ryoko Hisoka: HOLA! muxo tiempo que no hablábamos… XD… como ves no hubo lemmon pero si hubo lime… para todos los que me lo pidieron… aunque fuera muy poco a mi también me gusta la pareja NaruXGaara… pero quien sabe XD… en fin espero tu prox review con ansias XD… **

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: kyaaa… gomen… pero no es un fic yaoi… es que a veces me baja mi parte yaoi y no lo puedo resistir… peor viste tu igual esperabas ese beso aunque fuera uno yaoi XD… y no tendrás que ir al psicólogo ya que esta por acabarse el fic… en fin… y te aseguro que si escribo uno yaoi pondré un mega cartel para que lo leas ante de entrar… así que no te enojes que así me deprimo más XD… ahora espero tu review bye bye…**

**SnOoP-HiNaTa****: no hubo lemmon peor si un suave limme, no quise traumar aún a los que no lo pidieron… pero ya ves tampoco deje tan mal la cosa para el limme, aunque no me gusto mucho en fin… gracias por tu review… ahora espero el que viene con ansias… y gracias por las felicidades…**

**chy-san****: si no puedes dormir en compañía ya luego te buscas una XD… en fin… gracias por tu comentario y me da animo tus risas… así que espero ver ti review con tantas risas como este XD…**

**Gabe Logan****: creo que aquella interrogante me tiene muy mal… no sabes cuanto me a costado pensar en eso… (inner: y si sigues pensando… te quedarás sin neuronas) que amable de tu parte… en fin… ya respondí aquella pregunta y ya lo verás cuando comience la segunda parte (que aún pienso si la hago o no) en fin… y no los clones no están permitidos… ya que me darían mas dolores de cabeza… y mira que tengo bastantes… en fin… ahora te dejo y espero tu review próximo bye bye **

**16estrellas****:gracias por leer mi historia… y es peligroso que leas todo de corrido de te deja algo mareada ... en fin… si he leído tu fic que digo que esta muy entrete… en fin… las peleas de las chicas es genial… me divierto mucho escribiéndolo y lo de Sasu Naru es genial… y ves esto no es yaoi… (aunque otros digan lo contrario ¬¬) bueno espero tu review con muchas ancias… **

**Kris 3 Gaara: otra que lee todo de corrido… creo que se esta volviendo una adicción XD… peor no me kejo XD…. Bueno aki tienes mas… y espero que te agrade…luego nos leemos cuídate…!**

**himeno-Asakura****: no sabes cuanto me halago eso de que yo fui una inspiración para ti… ahora puedo morir ne paz… e echo mi misión en la vida XD… no es bromita… espero que no tengas mucha tarea y que tengas tiempo de leer esto que ya esta casi llegado a su fin… no te kito mas tiempo nus vemos luego bye bye **

**Kisame Hoshigaki****: para que no kedes tan tan traumatizado lo deje en un leve limme… ves a mi también me preocupa tu integridad mental (inner: y tu bolsillo baka ¬¬)… ¬¬ grrr… en fin… genial que te guste y espero que este también ya luego nus vemos… **

**OoO-ArAnEl-LuMe-OoO****: tranki todo a su tiempo… y gracias por decir eso del psicólogo pero ya no importa… mmm… la verdad no hubo lemmon peor hubo limme… mi primer limme! Un gran esfuerzo… ya sabrás quien descubrió quien era Naruto y te juro que te sorprenderás y bastantes juasjuas… lo siento peor las fotos de Itachi-san sonriendo son mías y las tengo bajo siete llaves XD… aunque quizás te empreste alguna XD… ya hablando enserio… me encanto ver tu review… y lamento la tardanza del capi…**

**Miruru****: un es un pairing… un lo es… aunque tenga pinta de eso XD… ya verás como ira cambiando… por nu te aseguro que no lo es XD… Kaoru no cambio mucho te lo aseguro… es que simplemente se esta mostrando como en realidad es… digamos que es doble estándar XD… aquí esta el capi faltante… pero ya en fin… espero que te guste nus vemos luego…**

**Norely: mmm... quien se entero eso es la intriga... na… es broma ya pronto se sabrá y no keria dejarte tan mal…lo juro es que siempre hago eso… y creo que es algo que me nace XD… pero que importa?... para que la quieren… te aseguro que para algo no muy santo XD… **

**Lamento la tardanza peor como ya dije los exámenes de fin de semestre me tenían algo ajetreada y ahora recién vuelvo a la normalidad del cole… ahora tratare actualizar lomas pronto posible bye bye…**

**Dark Pam: no te preocupes por lo del review ahora me dejaste y es lo que cuenta jejeje… el capi bueno me alegro n.n… un hubo lemmon pero hubo limme y tal vez me anime a escribir un lemmon eso depende en fin… espero ver tu review en el próximo capi y espero que este bien… cuídate bye bye…**

**Bien aquí termino todo los reviews me siento feliz y algo apenada por lo flojo del capi… pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar y ya era hora así que el final no es muy bueno… pero que se le va hacer ahora estoy terminando otras cosas y cuando tenga tiempo… subiré el capi que viene… peor lo mas probable es que me demore unas dos semanas como mínimo (quien sabe quizás menos XD) eso depende del animo pero ya.. ahora me voy de lleno a terminar el capi de "aquí otra vez" que espero que les guste ahora me despido y cuídense y mucho besos…**

**P.D.: como ya dije mas arriba si son fans de la pareja NaruXHina… visiten mi fotolog… ke paso a dejar ahora… pero si no se ve… en el capi pasen pro mi profile… para que visiten las fotitos y me dejen sus post ahora si cuídense y muxoooooooooooooooooo besosssssss a todos **

**MATTA NEEEEE! **

**Mi fotolog: **** que lo visiten bye b**


	18. Chapter 18

**OHAYOUUUUUUUU!... aki nuevamente y con el penúltimo capi de mi fic TT0TT… crecen tan rápido… /inner: deja de llorar mojas todo el lugar/… a lo siento… que le hago?... es el penúltimo capi el fic!... en fin… lo de siempre Naruto y cia. No son míos (mas kisiera yo) son de sensei que me los presto por el tiempo que están los capi de relleno… ahora si… el capi!... **

**Capitulo 18: "Problemas… la fiesta se acaba… Naru… ¿en busca de recuerdos perdidos" **

Gaara, reconocía la voz, pero no era la voz de cierta rubia, sino de una castaña bastante mayor.

-¿Qué quieres?...-pregunto mientras se volteaba lentamente.

-¿Qué quiero?...-pregunto inocentemente la chica-simplemente pasaba por aquí… Kazekage-sama…-

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-pregunto kage- y tú compañero?...-

-eh… Kaoru-sama esta hablando con Naru-kun…-dijo la castaña mientras volteaba a ver a otro lugar-estaba muy enojada por alguna razón… ¿Quién sabe?... en fin debo irme… hasta luego…-

Y así desapareció en un poof, dejando a Gaara molesto por lo dicho referente a la rubia.

-EH… Kazekage-sama… ¿no sabía que estaba aquí?...-hablo de pronto Neji saliendo de los árboles un poco rojo por el alcohol-¿con quien hablaba?...-

-Hyuga… ¿Qué hacías allí?...-pregunto esta vez el pelirrojo.

La respuesta se dio cuando de atrás de él la chica Ten-Ten salió un tanto despeinada. Neji inmediatamente se sonrojo al ver a la chica acercarse a él peligrosamente.

_Ya se de donde provenían los ruidos de los arbusto_, pensó el pelirrojo algo avergonzado, se alejo de aquella pareja antes de que ellos pudieran decir algo, lo cual no era muy acertado ya que cuando Neji iba a decir algo Ten-Ten le dio un beso en la boca y la explicación había pasado a asegundo plano en aquel momento.

Pero el pelirrojo siguió buscando a la rubia, mientras en su mente las imágenes vistas en aquel salón le dejaba muy molesto, _estupido Uchiha… (creo que el gran Kazekage-sama esta molesto por la pequeña rubia)… cállate será mejor Shukaku no tengo ganas de hablar contigo (eres un amargado muchacho… tú solo te metes en lugares en los que no te llaman)…_ y con esto se fue dejando en paz al pobre chico, que ya caminaba, la casa en verdad parecía un laberinto, _¿Cuántas veces pase por aquí?..._, volvió a caminar por un pasillo lateral hasta llegar a lo que podría llamarse patio central, en el que estaba un pequeño estanque y cerca del estanque se encontraba la rubia sentada en un roca, con la vista baja y viendo al parecer su reflejo en el agua que en aquellos momentos parecía un espejo que reflejaba el cielo estrellado de aquella noche, Gaara observó por unos momentos a la chica que parecía estar muy concentrada en sus pensamientos ya que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia tan cerca de este.

-Naru…- llamo delicadamente el chico

oooOOOoooOOOooo

-ya basta Sakura…-dijo Sasuke apartando a Sakura de este.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?...-pregunto Sakura bastante ebria-¿a caso no te gusto?...-

-Sakura… no sabes lo que haces…-interrumpió el moreno- será mejor que descanse un poco… te ves muy mal…-

-¿yo?... yo estoy bien… Sasuke-kun…-respondió dando una estupida sonrisa la chica- además… quiero seguir bailando contigo y darle celos a la cerda de Ino y a la teñida de Naru…-

Al mencionar el nombre de la kitsune Sasuke busco con la vista en todo el lugar, pero lo único que vio fue a las parejas recién formadas, algunas bailando otras besando en algunos rincones y las demás… pues las demás desaparecidas en aquella gran casa.

-¿Qué extraño?… Kazekage-sama tampoco esta…-murmuro la pelo rosa también repasando el lugar- no esta ni Naru ni Kazekage-sama… ¿quizás ellos…?-

No termino por que el moreno Uchiha se fue de aquel lugar en busca de la rubia, tenía que hablar muy seriamente con ella, refiriéndose a sus sentimientos. Además de que los celos le estaban carcomiendo.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

-Naru…-

La nombrada al escuchar su nombre levanto la vista y vio al joven pelirrojo frente a ella, mirando extrañamente, _¿preocupado?..._.

-ah… Gaara-kun… no sabía que estabas aquí…-dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos- me sorprendiste y mucho…-

-¿estas bien?...-pregunto el pelirrojo al ver pequeños rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas además de tener los ojos un poco rojos.

-claro que estoy bien….-respondió la chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento provisional-¿por que la pregunta?...-

Gaara observo por unos segundos a la chica que le sonreía dulcemente, pero a través de sus ojos se podía ver preocupación y tristeza. _¿Todo esto lo ocasiona el Uchiha ese?..._.

-¿Gaara-kun?... ¿Qué pasa?...-pregunto preocupada la chica, al ver la cara molesta del él-¿te molesta algo?... ¿comiste algo en mal estado?... ¿necesitas ir a alguna parte?...-

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas el fuerte agarre del pelirrojo le sorprendió, pero no tanto como el abrazo casi protector que lo ofrecía este, _¿Qué le sucede a Gaara-kun?... ¿en verdad comió algo en mal estado o que?..._

-Ga-Gaara-kun… ¿Qué sucede?...-pregunto bastante nerviosa y sintiendo que el rubor ya le subía a la cabeza. (N/CH: si Asuka-neechan lee esta parte toy muerta -.-… me alegró que no la lea n.n)-¿Qué te pasa Gaara-kun?...-

-no mientas Naru…- dijo en voz suave, bastante suave- por favor no me mientas… y dime que te preocupa…-

-ya… ya te dije que estoy bien…-dijo nerviosa ante este Gaara tan sensible que se mostraba (N/CH: y quien no?... yo también estaría así de nerviosa… si alguien así me trata de aquella forma).

-mientes!...-levanto la voz Gaara mientras se separaba un poco de la rubia- tú no estas bien y lo se por que tus ojos lo dicen…-

-¿mis ojos?...-repitió la chica-Gaara… yo…-

-así que si confías en mi… por favor dime… ¿Qué te pasa Naru?...-pidió ya mas bajo que casi la rubia no lo escucho- ya que me preocupas mucho… y eso lo sabes muy bien…-

-yo… yo… Gaara-kun…-comenzó la chica tratando de hablar firme pero sin saber por que la voz se empezó a quebrar-yo… yo… lo siento mucho…si te preocupe… pero… lo que pasa… es que…-

El pelirrojo levanto la vista y vio como la chica de brillante vista se apagaba por las incontables lágrimas que había en sus ojos y que parecían ríos.

-hay… que me pasa… ¿Por qué estoy llorando ahora?...-pregunto en voz alta la chica- no lo se… por que lloro… si yo nunca lloro… de-debo parecer una idiota así… ¿no lo crees Gaara-kun?...-

-claro que no lo pareces…-aclaro este abrazándola otra vez.

_¿Por que el abrazo es tan cálido?... y ¿por que no puedo dejar de llorar?... siento como Gaara-kun.. Me protegiera… Que con él puedo estar tranquila… que no debo estar a la defensiva siempre… yo… yo…_ un recuerdo inundo la cabeza de la rubia que hizo que llorara otra vez pero esta vez como si una niña pequeña se tratará.

Gaara sintió el estremecimiento producido por un nuevo llanto pero esta vez mas fuerte y desgarrador, el pelirrojo simplemente pudo abrazarla mas fuerte y acariciar su cabeza, como si de una niña pequeña se tratará, pronto sintió el agarre de Naru mas fuerte contra su ropas y que la camiseta se estaba humedeciendo por las lágrimas soltadas por ella.

-¿Qué pasa Naru?...-pregunto preocupado a mas no poder al ver la reacción de esta.

-yo… yo Gaara… yo en verdad lamento todo esto…-empezó a llorar mas fuerte- no quiero esto… yo no lo pedí así... no lo quería así… yo… yo simplemente… simplemente sucedió…-

Nuevamente el llanto de Naru fue desgarrador, pero de apoco se fue aplacando hasta convertirse en un simple sollozo débil, el pelirrojo observaba atentamente las acciones de la rubia, que parecía mas tranquila, _¿Por qué lloraría así?... ¿quizás el Uchiha le hizo algo?..._

-¿te sientes mejor?...-pregunto mientras la rubia se sentaba a un lado-¿Por qué llorabas?...-

Un suspiro salió de los finos labios de esta mas ninguna palabra se escucho, una simple mirada de la rubia, que pedía que no siguiera preguntando, la que Gaara comprendió a la perfección.

-gracias…-murmuro la rubia cuando el pelirrojo dejo de preguntar y paso un brazo por los hombros de ella en forma de protección- en verdad muchas gracias Gaara-kun…-

El Kazekage simplemente contemplo por unos momentos a la chica que miraba fijamente el estanque y luego poso su vista en el mismo lugar que ella.

OooOOOoooOOOooo

-Sasuke-kun… espera… espera un momento…-pidió la pelo rosa mientras iba detrás de él- Sasuke-kun…-

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?...-pregunto al momento que se detenía en el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué vas detrás de ella?...-pregunto algo triste-a… a caso te agrada o te gustas Sasuke-kun?...-

-¿te importa mucho saber eso?...-pregunto sin voltearse a ver a Sakura-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que me gusta Naru?... ¿dejarías de perseguirme a acaso?...-

-yo… Sasuke-kun… digamos que es curiosidad…- mintió la Haruno ya sabiendo la respuesta del moreno- es simplemente curiosidad…-

-¿curiosidad?...- murmuro el Uchiha- simple curiosidad…-

Sakura observo al moreno que ahora le miraba intensamente, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, la chica se sintió derretir cuando observo tal vista tan intensa sobre ella y masa cuando sintió la aproximación del moreno, pero pronto se vio obligada a volver a la realidad ya que el moreno había vuelto a buscar a Naru.

Caminaron un poco hasta encontrarse con Neji y Ten-Ten que estaban muy juntos en un árbol cercano.

-¿Naru?...-pregunto la castaña momentos después- si la vi pero hace bastante… parecía algo triste… no se por que… pero se fue por allí…- indico un pasillo interno.

-gracias…-murmuro Sasuke mientras caminaba.

-por cierto ¿han visto a Kazekage-sama?...-pregunto la de vista verdosa, haciendo detenerse al moreno-¿no le he podido ver… ¿saben donde esta?...-

-si… se fue por el mismo lugar… por donde se fue Naru… minutos después…-respondió igualmente la castaña- parecía muy molesto…-

-ah… gracias…- dijo la pelo rosa mientras se alejaba detrás del moreno-nos vemos luego…-

Y desapareció detrás de una esquina de aquella casa.

-aquí va a haber guerra…-murmuro Neji mientras observaba el lugar donde momento antes se encontraba el moreno.

-se… y me alegro no estar en medio…-murmuro la castaña- pobre Naru…-

-es verdad…-aseguro Neji volviendo su atención hacía la castaña- ven… vamos en busca de algo para tomar…-

-si… estar aquí me dio mucha sed…-respondió Ten-Ten dejándose llevar por Neji

Peor mientras ellos se retiraban de aquel lugar, cerca del patio con estanque de la casa Sasuke y Sakura caminaban muy rápidos ambas iban tan inmersos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que cerca de ellos dos personas le observaban.

-esto esta complicándose mas de lo que uno quisiera- comento Izume terminado de golpear a uno hombre-pronto todos estarán cerca…-

-y el plan no se podrá llevar a cabo… como quería nuestro líder…-agrego Kaoru- sin contar que… ellos aparecerán…-

-por eso… el momento ha llegado?…-pregunto la castaña recuperando un poco el aliento- eso quiere decir que adelantaremos todo?

-correcto…-aseguro el de vista color miel- ya notifique al líder del cambio drástico de todo…-

-entiendo… -murmuro la castaña- eso me queda a mi para terminar todo…-

-correcto-sentenció el hombre- todo depende de ti en estos momentos Izume… debe darte prisa…-

Y diciendo esto último dejo a la mujer sola observando de cerca las acciones que se llevaban acabo en aquel patio, _¿todo recae en mi?... se ve que será algo demasiado sencillo…,_ y una extraña sonrisa se desplegó en aquello fino labios de la mujer, que en vez de tranquilizar asustaba a cualquiera.

Pero en el lugar mencionado fuera de todo aquella conversación, al rubia aún se mantenía cerca pelirrojo muchacho, ya noche tranquila y el estar acompañada por alguien agradable,_ hace que me sienta mas tranquila y deje afuera mis preocupaciones…_ un suspiro involuntario salio del os labios de Naru que Gaara escucho a la perfección por muy débil que fuera, _¿aún le preocupa algo?... ¿pero que puede ser?... si le pregunto de inmediato cambio de tema… (No es obvio mocoso)… Shukaku… ¿Qué quieres?... (En verdad eres mi médium?...) deja de preguntar idioteces y responde… ¿Por qué dices eso de Naru?... (por que será que suspira y le preocupa algo?...) hubo un silencio en el cual Gaara no supo que responder (en verdad eres un idiota… lo que pasa es que se siente dolida por lo que hizo aquel Uchiha)… ¿el beso de Uchiha con aquella chica de extraño cabello?... (Exacto… por eso esta tan deprimida… no ves que se siente atraída por aquel mocoso de mal carácter)… silencio por parte del kazekage-sama (ahora podría conquistarla… dejo que lo pienses además de que tienes compañía)… _con esto termino la pequeña conversación de médium con demonio y Gaara volteo a ver quien era la compañía de la que hablaba su demonio, y al voltear pudo ver que era a la perfección el moreno Uchiha y al compañera de grupo de este la tal Sakura.

-¿Gaara-kun?... ¿Qué pasa?...-pregunto un poco adormilada la rubia a su lado-¿Por qué miras aquel lugar tan fijamente?...-

También fijo su vista en aquel lugar y se dio cuenta de que se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke, este último parecía molesto.

-Sasuke, Sakura-chan… vengan…-llamo feliz la rubia sin darse cuenta las miradas que se lanzaban ambos jóvenes-¿Qué hacen por aquí?... los hacía en la fiesta bailando divirtiéndose…-

Esto último lo había dicho con cierto despecho en su voz que nadie pudo notar.

-pensé que estaría en la fiesta Naru…-respondió el moreno al pregunta hecha por Naru- no pensé que estría aquí afuera…-

-ah… lo que pasa es que la fiesta estaba muy…-se cayo unos momentos, para luego continuar- solo habían parejas bailando y como nunca hubo un alma caritativa que me quisiera sacar a bailar… me aburrí y decidí Salir…-

Lo dijo como tal cosa fuera normal.

-además… que tú Sasuke… estabas muy bien bailando junto con Sakura-chan- comentó luego de unos minutos de silencio- y no quise molestar… -

Nuevamente hablo como si nada pasara, pero esta vez todos pudieron percibir el tono frío y algo triste que tenía aquellas palabras.

-por eso decidiste darte una vuelta ¿no?...-hablo por primera vez Gaara.

-correcto Gaara-kun…-dijo la rubia- además de que debía pensar en algunas cosas…-

-¿pensar en que cosas?...-quiso saber Sakura, peor Naru le miro de una forma extraña.

-no deberías ser tan curiosa Sakura-chan…-levanto el dedo índice al nivel de los ojos de la otra chica- por que la curiosidad mato al gato… y a ti te puede pasar algo similar…-

Y golpeo la nariz de esta en forma suave, mientras uan sonrisa misteriosa aparecía en aquella cara, dejando a todos muy extrañados con aquella actitud tan extraña en ella.

-como sea… creo que es hora de que volvamos…-llamo la atención de todos-nuestros invitados debe n estar convirtiendo la fiesta en cualquier cosa menos en una fiesta…-

Y con esto se fue con la sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía mas tranquila luego de unos minutos reflexionando todos sus problemas.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Cuando llegaron a donde se desarrollaba la fiesta, pudieron ver que lo que la rubia kitsune había dicho era verdad, en vez de fiesta esto era cualquier cosa, las parejas que se habían formado gracias al alcohol del lugar, ya no estaba en la pista de baile y quien sabe donde estaban, los demás que ya no podían más en aquel lugar estaban desparramados por todo el cuarto durmiendo a pierna suelta.

-veo que esto ya acabo…-comento con sorna Naru- veamos… los "muertos"…- comenzó a pasar por todo le lugar- esta Shino, Chouji, Kankuro… ¿Akamaru?... ¿donde esta su dueño?... y donde esta el cejotas?...-

Un ruido de debajo de su pie le advirtió la presencia de la persona buscada, que ya estaba inconciente como los demás.

-bien… los demás al parecer ya encontraron donde continuar la fiesta…- comento luego de unos segundos- como sea… ya es tarde… y mañana debo hacer algunas cosas… así que me voy a la cama…-

Los demás le vieron extrañados por aquel comentario.

-¿tan temprano te vas a la cama?...-pregunto sorprendida Sakura.

-¿temprano?...-pregunto extrañada la kitsune-Sakura-chan ya pasan de ser las siete y algo… no se ustedes pero yo quiero descansar aunque sean dos horas… así que nos vemos…-

Y se despido de todos e ingreso a su habitación, la cual no estaba tan sola como ella pensaba, cuando se iba a recostar en su cama se dio cuenta de algo, ya había una persona en ella.

-¿Hinata?... ¿Qué haces aquí?...-pregunto casi en un susurro.

-¿AH?...-se asusto un poco la morena-¿Na-Naru-kun?...-

-si soy yo…-respondió esta recostándose en al cama junto a ella-¿Por qué estas en mi cuarto?...-

-lo-lo que pasa es que me estoy escondiendo de Kiba-kun…-respondió un poco roja la Hyuga.

-¿Kiba?... ese chico perro?...-pregunto mas extrañada aún-¿Qué te hizo él?...-

-él… trato de b-besarme a- a la fuerza…-respondió más roja aún la chica.

-¿en serio?...- parecía sorprendida la rubia por aquel comentario.

_Je… parece que todos los hombres de Konoha son así.. Besan a la fuerza._ Una gota creció en su cabeza al recordar las dos veces en que se había besado por "accidente" con el moreno Uchiha.

-pero, ¿solo por eso te escondes?...-pregunto ahora algo intrigada Naru.

-n… no... la verdad es que yo… yo quería hablar contigo…-su voz era ya casi inaudible y esta mas roja que una jaiba.

-¿hablar conmigo?...-se extraño ahora si que la rubia-pues habla te escucho…-

-lo-lo que pasa es que cuando…-comenzó Hinata- me-me escondía de Kiba-kun… pude verte… sola por un p-pasillo y parecías muy triste…-

-ah…-exclamo Naru ya entendiendo las cosas- no te preocupes no es nada grave de verdad…-

Hinata le miro algo confundida, peor la ver la sonrisa de la rubia no pudo mas que ponerse nerviosa además de que, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar demasiado fuerte, ¿Cómo le podía pasar esto?... ¿Por qué a ella?... sacudió su cabeza como despejando todas sus dudas.

-¿te encuentras bien Hinata-chan?...-pregunto preocupada Naru al ver como agitaba su cabeza-¿te sucede algo?...-

-no-no es nada…-aseguro esta- es sol oque estoy un poco cansada….-

-me imagino… siendo perseguida por aquel tipo…-se rió al imaginarse a un Kiba persiguiendo a una tímida Hinata- no te preocupes… no podrá entrar a este cuarto… así que descansa tranquila… ocupa mi cama si quieres-

-p-pero y tú?...-pregunto incomoda la Hyuga por la propuesta.

-¿yo que?...-se extraño la rubia-¿Qué pasa conmigo?...-

-¿do-donde vas a dormir?...-miro a la pequeña kitsune que estaba cerca de la puerta.

-yo dormiré en otro cuarto…-dijo sin problemas- esta casa tiene demasiado cuartos así que no habrá problemas... no te preocupes por mi… que descanses…-

Y diciendo esto salio del cuarto que estaba en penumbras mientras que la Hyuga tenía un dilema, _quería decirle que si quería dormir conmigo… ¿Qué me esta pasando?... esto es muy extraño…_ dejando de lado sus preguntas se recostó en la cama nuevamente y se quedo dormida placidamente.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Cuando salió del cuarto se fijo en el reloj mas cercano y pudo ver que ya iban a ser la ocho (N/CH: el tiempo pasa volando en este fic XD), _debo darme prisa si quiero llegar a tiempo a aquel lugar…_, camino por un pasillo cercano a su cuarto con cuidado sin meter el mínimo de ruido, la casa esta como muerta ni un alma andaba por ella, cosa que alegro bastante a Naru.

-todos debes estar dormido y agotados por la fiesta- murmuro feliz- que bien así podré salir libremente…-

-¿salir a donde?...-pregunto una voz a su espalda.

Naru salto cuando escucho a alguien detrás suyo y al voltear pudo ver al pelirrojo del desierto mirando desafiante a al chica que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-Gaara-kun… me darás un infarto un día de estos…-se quejo molesta la rubia afirmándose el pecho- siempre tienes la mala costumbre de estar detrás de unos… eso es malo…-

Gaara no tomo en cuenta este comentario así que le siguió viendo.

-responde… ¿adonde tienes pensado salir?...- pregunto nuevamente.

-por allí a dar uan vuelta…-respondió la rubia caminado hacía la salida- y te pediría que no le dijeras a nadie de esto…-

-te acompaño…-respondió el chico.

-oh… no gracias…-aclaro esta- es algo personal… debo hacer sola si…-

-¿personal?... ¿a que te refieres?...-pregunto interesado Sabaku no Gaara.

-es algo muy importante para mi…-aclaró esta- así que por favor no te metas ¿si?... no quiero que nada malo te suceda…-

Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro y bajo la vista triste.

-no quiero que nada pase por mi culpa… así que es mejor…-suspiro cuando sintió el agarre de el de vista verdosa-Gaara-kun por favor déjame…-

Pero le pelirrojo no le hizo caso y le afirmo con mas fuerza.

-te acompañare…- respondió nuevamente el chico.

-¿Qué eres tonto o que?...-pregunto extrañada la chica- te dije que quiero ir sola… además esto es muy peligroso cama para que vayas tú…-

Dijo soltándose del agarre y mirando fríamente al Kazekage.

-no quiero que me siguas... no quiero que te expongas a peligros innecesarios y no quiero que pongas en peligro a alguien más entendido?...- se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta al momento que Gaara trataba de detenerla pero no podía.

-¿una técnica de parálisis?... ¿Cómo?...- pregunto extrañado mirando a Naru sin comprender- no estas haciendo ningún sello…-

-no soy yo…-aclaro la rubia mientras abría la puerta al fin y aparecía una persona por ella.

Un persona de traje negro completo y de capucha una persona que Gaara conocía muy bien.

-tú…-exclamo secamente al ver de quien se trataba.

-oh… que forma más fría de tratarme Kazekage-sama…-respondió con fingido dolor el hombre-que lastima que no me recuerde…-

-¿tú haces este jutsu?...-pregunto mientras no se podía mover- este jutsu de atadura….-

-claro que no…-respondió sonriendo Kaoru- yo no soy bueno en ello… la mejor es Izume… ¿verdad Izume?-

Y de atrás de Gaara apareció la mujer manteniendo un sello muy similar al de Ino para manipular la mente.

-esta todo listo señor…-respondió la mujer fríamente- debemos darnos prisa… el jutsu ilusorio que puse en esta casa no durara mucho…-

-entiendo…-dijo fríamente el hombre- bien Naru… ya debemos irnos… ¿Naru?...-

Busco a su alrededor peor no había señales de la pequeña rubia, Gaara tampoco había visto cuando la rubia se había desaparecido, _en verdad es rápida para esconderse de los demás… _pensó con ironía el chico mientras observaba impotente como los encapuchados se iban como si nada detrás de la rubia, _¿de jutsu es este que no me puedo mover con libertad?..._ Shukaku tampoco se podía mover con libertar cuando el exigió su ayuda, esto era muy extraño.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Naru ya se encontraba lejos de la casa del Uhciha menor, había aprovechado el momento cuando los tres estaban ocupados hablando entre si e ignorándola a ella, _je!... no piensen que yo me iría tan fácil… no señor… primero quiero saber mas sobre mi… además… no estoy segura de que si Kaoru-san me dijo todo la verdad…_ su mente la llevo al recuerdo de la noche anterior después de salir de la fiesta.

**:Flash back: **

Después de salir del lugar del baile camino sin destino aparente por toda la casa, en medio de su caminata se encontró con Ten-Ten y Neji que no parecían muy interesados en ella, así que simplemente los saludo y se alejo de ellos, y continuo por un pasillo algo apartado de la zona iluminada de la casa, no sabía por que pero en aquellos momentos se sentía un poco sola, en la fiesta ya lo estaba experimentando cuando veía a los demás charlar de lo mas bien y divertirse, pese a que se mostraba contenta en aquel lugar no podía evitar sentir un vació, _un vació que me provoca el no saber nada de mi?... ¿Por qué en estos momentos lo siento?... _sacudió la cabeza como tratando de borrar algo negativo de ella, suspiro esta cansada de no saber quien era ella, de sentirse separada de las demás personas, por no conocer su propia historia, además de que el problema con Sasuke, los tipos de negro y los nuevos hombres que la habían atacado antes junto con Kaoru e Izume, mas que el tiempo limite de ella en aquella aldea se le estaba agotando todo eso la tenía mas que estresada, _para colmo ni siquiera puedo aclarar mis sentimientos referentes a Sasuke…_

-ufffffff…. Esto echa un lió…-murmuro mientras observaba la luna desde aquel pasillo- ah… y mas encima no tengo la mas remota idea de por que me buscan…-

-¿quieres saber por que todos te buscan?...-pregunto una voz desde el mismo pasillo de ella.

-¿Quién esta ahí?...-pregunto colocándose en pose de defensa de inmediato-¿muéstrate?...-

-que carácter Naru-chan… no te enojes…-hablo le hombre saliendo de la oscuridad-¿Cómo estas Naru?...-

-Ka-Kaoru-san?...-murmuro sorprendida la chica-¿Qué hace aquí?...-

-nada… en especial…-dijo dejando paso a su forma infantil de ser- simplemente vigilo a impresa para que no se escape…-

-tenga cuidado… mire que en cualquier momento su presa se va y usted ni se da cuenta-dijo con un tono desafiante en la voz y un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

-nunca antes se me han ido presas y en esta ve tampoco…-aseguro este de forma segura.

-tanta confianza es peligrosa…-se quejó la rubia recargándose en la baranda de aquel pasillo.

-mira quien habla de confianza…-se burlo este- la chica que no puede ni siquiera entender su corazón…-

-¿eh?... ¿Qué sabes?...-pregunto desafiante la rubia.

-solo que tienes un lío muy grande en estos momentos….-respondió este mientras sonreía infantilmente- además de ser una persona muy cotizada y rebuscada en todos los mercados…-

-¿a que te refieres?...-pregunto extrañada de la forma de hablar de aquel sujeto- al parecer tú sabes mucho de mi… inclusa mas de lo que recuerdo…-

-mmm… quizás quien sabe…-respondió este mientras se tomaba el mentón en forma pensativa.

-es verdad mi ibas a decir por que todo me buscan…-dijo de pronto la chica feliz- así que dilo ahora…-

-que exigente la niña- exclamo molesto el peliplateado- simplemente te diré algunas cosas las demás las deberás buscar tú…-

-esta bien…-respondió la chica-ahora dime… ¿Por qué me buscas tú y aquellos tipos del bosque del otro día?...-

-mmm… empezamos con algo difícil por lo que veo… pero te lo responderé- dijo luego de unos momentos en silencio- ya sebes que tanto yo como Izume te buscamos para ayudar a nuestra gente…- la rubia agito la cabeza en forma positiva- bien… en cambio las personas que nos atacaron en el bosque de Konoha… eran cazadores…-

-¿cazadores?... (N/CH: les aseguro que no son de hunterx XD)-pregunto sin comprender.

-si… cazadores muy especiales… que te están buscando por lo que tienes dentro…-dijo demasiado serio- aquello lo quieren utilizar como un arma muy importante…-

-¿algo en mi interior?...-Naru miraba como si fuera un loco aquel tipo- no lo creo…-

-créeme….-aseguro el hombre- además… de que te venderán y atacaran a Konoha muy fácilmente si te obtienen…-

-¿atacar a Konoha?... ¿Cómo es eso posible?...-pregunto ahora si preocupada.

-digamos que tiene sus métodos…-dijo algo incomodo- y te aseguro que aquellos métodos son infalibles… así que… como te descubrieron te trataran de atrapar por todos los medios posibles…-

-como ocurrió en el bosque…-Naru parecía ahora si muy preocupada.

-exacto y atacaran a quienes te rodean para que no tengas opción de contraatacar- esto último lo había ducho demasiado serio aquel hombre- te lo digo por experiencia… en fin… tu tienes la última palabra…-

Y dicho esto se fue del lugar dejando a Naru mas preocupada de lo que debería…

**:Fin flash back:**

-demonios!...-se quejo en voz alta mientras saltaba de techo en techo- gracias a eso… ahora no puedo estar tranquila… pero…-bajo la vista unos segundos- si lo que dice es verdad… todo este lugar esta en peligro por mi culpa…. Debo darme prisa….-

oooOOOoooOOOooo

-Kaoru-sama…-llamo Izume desde un lado- Kaoru-sama no la he podido encontrar…-

-¿incluso con aquel jutsu?...-se extraño el de vista color miel-¿Cómo es posible?...-

-al parecer lo hace inconcientemente…-respondió nerviosa- aún así… esto se esta tornando demasiado peligroso… los cazadores no dudaran en crear un lió en Konoha…-

-sin contar con que se unieron al Akatsuki…-dijo molesto le hombre- demonios… el tiempo se ha agotado… debemos llevarnos a Naruto-kun de inmediato…-

-entiendo…-dijo la castaña mientras lanzaba un kunai a su espalda y se escuchaba un grito- ya están ingresando en Konoha todos…-

Miro a su espalda y vio un cadáver de un hombre vestido de castaño bastante claro.

-será mejor buscar a la pequeña…-dijo serio le peliplateado.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

-je…je…- rió la rubia ingresando en el despacho en aquellos momentos solitarios de la Hokage- esto es demasiado fácil… ahora buscar un poco…-

Se metió en los miles de informes que habían en aquel lugar, estaba buscando su informe peor al parecer no existía.

-¿Cómo no puedo existir?...-se pregunto extrañada- esto es muy extraño…-

Siguió buscando un poco más hasta que dio con su informe de cuando la encontraron y procedió a leerlo.

-por lo menos hay algo en esto…-murmuro leyendo, hasta que escucho unos ruidos en el pasillo-¿Quién puede ser ahora?...-

Guardo aquel informe en la pequeña mochila que tría consigo, esperando a ver quien era, cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un mujer rubia que se veía molesta.

-¿Naru?...- pregunto esta.

-¿baachan?...- respondió esta sudando nerviosa.

**CH: al fin terminado.. .creí que nunca lo iba a terminar espero que les guste miren a me costo demasiado casi lo hago a la fuerza ( y creo que lo hice así)… este es el penúltimo capi de la historia, ya vieron como termino la fiesta… y los problemas que están creciendo cerca de la rubia… uf… y todo por culpa de lo que esconde dentro de ella… ahora paso a responder reviews! **

**neko-chan: claro que no me enfade contigo... lo que paso es que cuando termine el capi… tú aún no me dejabas un review así que no pude contestarte además de que… tenía el tiempo justo para subirlo (esto de tener el Internet cortado es un fastidio TT.TT) en fin… como ves… no es muy similar a lo ke tu me diste como idea en tu review… pero es que ya casi lo tenía terminado y me ido flojerita cambiar algunas cosas… (lo reconozco soy pesima)… espero ke te haya gustado este capi… ya que casi termina la historia TT.TT … por cierto estoy leyendo tu fic.. y te aseguro que cuando puede te dejo un review y gracias por decir eso de mi en serio me siento de verdad halagada… y descuida de ahora en adelante te responder todo y lamento si te sentiste ofendida en el anterior… en verdad gomen nasi no fue mi intención… ¿sin rencores verdad?...**

**himeno-Asakura****: si tiempo sin actualizar la imaginación anda esquiva conmigo… peor ya esta… si… te aseguro que Sasuke recibirá su merecido por ser baka…. Peor Gaara no estará metido en el medio eso te le aseguro… y ten cuidado con Itachi… no te andes peleando con él mira que n cualquier momento te aparece alguien mas y ya esta… (te lo digo por experiencia propia)… en fin… espero que chekees mi log… mira que ta todo bonito XD… modestia a parte además que podrás ver los de mis freinds jojojo… ya espero ver tu review luego y un post en mi log de tu parte… un vemos….**

**Ryoko Hisoka: ya ves lo que pasa actualización lista! Jejej espero ver tu review luego XD…**

**Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: etto… seee… la ortografía lo cuidare eso esta en proceso.. es que como dije antes… no tuve mucho tiempo en el capi anterior… bien… espero que le ayas adivinado a lo que pasaría en este capi… y si es así espero que me lo digas…mira que lo encuentro interesante XD… y referente a "el surgimiento de un nuevo clan los Uzumaki" (es verdad es muy largo el titulo -.-UU) lo estoy escribiendo en esta semana que tuve libre (por fiesta patrias)…así que pronto estará listo… ahora me dejas otro review?...**

**Dark Amy-chan: GOOMENNNNN por la tardanza y lamento lo del lemon... demo… es que no quería dejar con traumas a los que no lo querían… pero tampoco quería dejar sin nada a los que le quería… por eso tenías ese lime… que espero que te haya gustado… mmm… creo que la rubia nos los vio… peor quien sabe… ya ves acertaste en lo referente a los arbusto… jejeje… es un verdad n milagro lo de Sasuke verdad?... es mas lo SOPORTO!... creo que vasija-chan estará en las nubes por un tiempo jején… por cierto me puede dejar la pagina de donde colocaste el fic… para poder leerlo TT.TT al terminar esto te dejo mi e-mail que utilizo comúnmente te parece?..- es que quiero verlo XD… ahora si te dejo y espero tu review con emoción XD…**

**Kikimaru: ok…lo del beso nadie lo sabe es un misterio pero creo que en último capi lo sabrán jojoj… ahora sabes un poco mas para que quieren a Naru… solo espero que esto no deje mas dudas… y aquí esta la actualización del capi… axial que espero tu review!...**

**Kisame Hoshigaki****: woulas!... ¿Cómo has estado?... ves que soy buenita… trato de todos los medios posibles ser buena para que ambos bandos queden conformes… como ves el trago a Naru no le hizo sacar el Naruto que llevaba adentro… es mas creo que la puso más sensible… pero quien sabe… tratare de colocar algo de Naru hina pero no toy muy segura… quizás en al continuación… como sea una actualización y espero que te vaya bien en el "nuevo" fic que sacaste que ya estoy leyendo XD ahora si me dejas un review! **

**chyneiko-chan****: creo que debes tener cuidado con las cosas descompuestas… gracias por decir que escribo de maravilla y espero que te guste esto… aunque no tenga mucho narusasu (la verdad es que carece de él) ya el próximo tendrá algo lo prometo… espero un review tuyo un tanto menos intoxicado XD… nos vemos… **

**Norely: gomen nasia... en verdad no es mi intención dejarte mal... peor noooooooo al cardiólogo noooooooooo TT.TT... no es justo... parecería que mi fic es mortal... eso no es justo... en fin... te dije que haría sufrir a Sakura-chan y lo voy a cumplir! Peor tenme un poco de paciencia ¿si?... he estado uno que otro momentin ocupado y no he podido pensar bien para este capi así que esto salió espero que te guste y espero verte pronto por aquí nos vemos bye bye ¿me dejaría otro review?...**

**ya ta… terminado ahora si dejo mi e-mail… para todos los que me quiera agregar (tendrá espacio para poder escribirlo de acuerdo?...) bien mi e-mail….**

**Souma kagura182 Hotmail. Com (obviamente todo esto va junto de todos modos revisen mi perfil allí estará junto con mi log… creo XD…)**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y aquí dejo el penúltimo capi a su disposición… y espero que Dark Amy-chan me dejes la pagina de donde subiste mi fic! Ya que quiero leerlo TT.TT… en verdad te estaría muy agradecida de que me lo dieras**

**Ahora si los dejo gracias por seguir conmigo pese a mis retrasos continuos cuídense y muchos besos a todos... es cierto... mis demás fic... se estarán subiendo la semana que viene esporádicamente! Así que espero sus ánimos! Bye bye!**

**CHIBI-HINATA!... **

**MATTA NEEEEEE MINNA-SAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!**


End file.
